


Lo strano caso del cadavere parlante

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Racconti di un giardino segreto [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Badass John, Detective Story, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Ispired by The Secret Garden, Italiano | Italian, Jealous Sherlock, John Loves Sherlock, John Watson-centric, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance, Sherlock Loves John, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cadavere scomparso. Un fazzolettino ricamato e sul quale una mano ignota ha scritto una strana filastrocca. Una copia del libro: "Il giardino segreto" vecchia di anni, recante diciture confuse e incomprensibili. Misteriosi personaggi dai segreti inconfessabili, si muovono in un minuscolo paesino dello Yorkshire. In tutto questo, Sherlock Holmes, venuto assieme al suo fidato amico John Watson per far luce su di un curioso mistero, si comporta in una maniera assai strana.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

Era stato tutto relativamente noioso fino a quel momento, nulla di eccezionale accadeva da giorni e sebbene il suo amico Sherlock Holmes stesse lentamente impazzendo, il dottor Watson poteva ritenersi alquanto soddisfatto. Ovviamente era iniziata, com’era solito iniziare sempre tutto, al secondo piano del 221b di Baker Street. Il pomeriggio era di quelli dei primi di settembre, già piuttosto polverosi e dal sapore di tè nero. Una giornata pigra e annoiata; leziose e stanche ore da dedicare a una tazza di tè, piuttosto che a uno di quei cruciverba del Times che il buon dottore non aveva mai il tempo di risolvere per intero. John Watson era quel genere d’uomo che nei momenti di libertà amava gustarsi un buon libro, magari di Fitzgerald o un qualcosa di King. Gli piaceva la pace e la quiete della Baker Street che negli anni aveva imparato ad amare. Solitamente c’era Sherlock a fargli compagnia, il più delle volte impegnato in qualche d’una delle sue attività. Spesso se ne stava chino sul microscopio per intere mattinate, altri giorni si dedicava al violino. Ne stuzzicava le corde, probabilmente immerso nella profondità dei suoi pensieri, oppure si metteva in mostra con qualche melodia di sua creazione. Al contrario di molti altri, quello era un pomeriggio in cui il delicato incantesimo che irretiva il lato più pacato dell’animo di John Watson, trattenendolo appollaiato alla poltrona, veniva spezzato in maniera brutale dal trillare del campanello.

 

Era stato a causa della brusca interruzione, che aveva borbottato di disappunto dopo che Mrs Hudson aveva gridato un non ben precisato qualcosa dal piano di sotto. Aveva chiuso quindi il libro, non appena aveva sentito i passi leggeri ‒ di certo femminili a giudicare dal ticchettio che batteva sui gradini in legno ‒ di una cliente che saliva le scale. Sherlock, al suo contrario, era balzato giù dal divano al pari di un grillo e si era precipitato con ritrovata foga in camera da letto. Per poi presentarsi qualche minuto più tardi col suo fare ovviamente più che perfetto, vestito in giacca e camicia bianca, sfoderando il migliore dei suoi finti sorrisi. John era sempre un po’ vivamente sorpreso di come il suo amico riuscisse a mutare l’umore in modo così tanto radicale e, da un attimo a quell’altro, ingannare il più abile dei falsari. Di certo, però, faceva parte di tutti quei piccoli dettagli che rendevano il grande detective assurdamente imprevedibile, oltre che incredibilmente affascinante. John doveva ammettere di non aver mai troppo indugiato in quei pensieri, fino ad allora si era semplicemente convinto che tutto ciò rendesse Sherlock dannatamente complicato, e che si trattasse di un mistero che mai sarebbe riuscito a risolvere. Tuttavia quel giorno accarezzò più volte l’immagine che in anni di convivenza si era fatto di lui. Lo fece per qualche breve secondo, prima di venire interrotto dal dolce e timido sorriso di quella bella ragazza che, ora, sostava sull’uscio della porta del soggiorno. John si mise in piedi mosso dalla sua ben nota educazione, così come da quello spirito accogliente che lo contraddistingueva in maniera quasi drastica dall’algido modo di fare del celebre consulente investigativo.  
«Buongiorno» la salutò, accompagnando al tutto un ampio sorriso cordiale, prima di invitare la giovane donna a prendere posto sul divano.

 

Fu con un fare brillante e al tempo falsamente gentile che Holmes si presentò poco più tardi nel caotico soggiorno, accogliendo con poche parole e l’invito a essere concisa, la giovane cliente. Lei, Mary Jane Gilmore, ventottenne, abitante di un minuscolo paesino dello Yorkshire, era giunta sino a Londra per sottoporre un caso al detective di cui spesso scriveva il Times. Doveva trattarsi di una faccenda personale, dedusse Watson dandole una rapida occhiata e notando l’evidente nervosismo che la faceva apparire come tesa e a disagio. La cliente infatti sedeva in maniera rigida, a schiena dritta e sguardo traballante, aveva una tazza di tè stretta tra le dita di una mano e il piattino in ceramica del servizio buono di Mrs Hudson, precariamente retto con l’altra. Non aveva ancora detto nulla di rilevante, si era limitata ad accettare tè e biscotti e ad affermare d’avere un caso per loro. E tra un sorso e l’altro di Earl Grey, osservò John, Mary Jane occhieggiava lui e Sherlock, già accomodati nelle rispettive poltrone, come se ne avesse un qual certo reverenziale timore.  
«Il mio nome è Gilmore. Mary Jane Gilmore» esordì, subito prima di venir brutalmente interrotta dalla voce baritonale di Holmes. Già saccente e petulante oltre limiti del sopportabile, s’appuntò mentalmente Watson.  
«Noioso e irrilevante» affermò il consulente investigativo «necessito esclusivamente di fatti. Cosa, come, quando: solo di questo m’importa» pronunciò, secco, accavallando le gambe con un fare teatrale. In tutta risposta, la giovane spalancò gli occhi e preda di una lieve titubanza, prese quasi a tremare. Pareva che qualcuno la stesse minacciando o che le fosse stata recata una qualche offesa. Di solito era in momenti del genere che toccava al suo animo di buon dottore, intervenire a sanare la situazione. Infatti fu proprio la sua reazione immediata, scaturita da quell’istinto che aveva sviluppato sotto le armi, a placare l’evidente nervosismo che aleggiava pericolosamente nell’aria.  
«Con calma, Mary Jane» le disse, bonario «si prenda tutto il tempo che le occorre ed esponga i fatti così come li ha vissuti.»  
«D’accordo» annuì vigorosamente lei, prima di buttar giù un ultimo sorso di tè e posare lo sguardo ora più deciso, in quello del caro dottor Watson.  
«Trentadue giorni fa, Jane Gilmore (mia nonna paterna) è deceduta in seguito a una malattia. Onestamente, nulla che io e la mia famiglia non ci aspettassimo, dato che era da tempo malata di cuore. Alla sua età… ecco, era questione di momenti. È morta nel suo letto e in quel tragico giorno io e papà eravamo con lei. Non ha…» mormorò, interrompendosi e singhiozzando rumorosamente, prima di riprendere anche grazie al sorriso rassicurante di John. «Non ha sofferto, è stato come vederla addormentarsi. Con noi c’era ovviamente padre Timothy, il parroco. Fu lui a organizzare la veglia e il funerale. Ci aiutò in ogni cosa, oh, fu tanto gentile! Pensate che diede una mano persino quando dovemmo vestirla. Nella giornata successiva ricevemmo molte visite, perlopiù erano paesani e conoscenti provenienti da zone limitrofe. Arrivò anche qualche parente, mia sorella Bea in particolare, assieme a suo marito Berry e a loro figlio Jeremy. Sa, vivono su a Edimburgo e non ho modo di incontrarli tanto spesso. In ogni caso, ci accordammo per il funerale che si sarebbe tenuto il giovedì mattina. A turno vegliammo nonna, ancora nella sua stanza, per tutto il giorno e naturalmente anche durante la notte. Ma il mattino seguente quando i becchini vennero con la cassa, il cadavere era sparito. Scomparso, Mr Holmes. Svanito nel nulla.» Le sue parole si smorzarono in un pianto sommesso, Mary Jane tentò di soffocare le lacrime in un fazzolettino, che già da prima che entrasse si torceva tra le dita. «Pareva si fosse alzata con le sue stesse gambe e se ne fosse andata via da sé» proseguì «abbiamo denunciato la scomparsa alla polizia, naturalmente, ma loro non hanno saputo aiutarci poi molto. Glielo confesso, Mr Holmes, mi ero detta che chiunque avesse sottratto le spoglie della mia cara nonna l’avrebbe pagata cara. Ero determinata a scoprire chi fosse stato, ma le indagini non portarono da nessuna parte e lo sconvolgimento dei primi giorni, lasciò lo spazio all’arresa. A tutt’oggi ammetto d’aver perduto ogni speranza di poterle dare una degna sepoltura.»  
«Cos’è successo?» domandò Sherlock, protendendosi ora verso la ragazza e guardandola con fare vivamente interessato. John non avrebbe scommesso due lire su quel caso. Non appena la bella cliente aveva iniziato a raccontare, si era convinto che il suo amico l’avrebbe liquidata con poche parole, prima di mostrarle quella porta che successivamente le avrebbe sbattuto in faccia. Ne era certo, perché aveva già visto tante volte Holmes buttar fuori casa potenziali clienti e spesso non occorrevano che pochi istanti. Oltretutto non s’interessava mai di cadaveri, non quando questi erano scomparsi e in ogni caso non dopo la faccenda dell’aereo, quasi temesse d’incappare di nuovo in un geniale piano di Mycroft. Fu per queste ragioni che vederlo tanto appassionato lo sorprese sinceramente.  
«Non credo di capire» mormorò Mary Jane, confusa.  
«Tutto questo è avvenuto, a suo dire, un mese fa. Perché è qui oggi? Cos’è cambiato?»  
«Brillante come dicono» annuì lei, stirando un timido ghigno. Subito e senza indugiare oltre, prese a rovistare nella borsa. Si trattava di una di quelle molto capienti e il cui contenuto pareva voler straripare Fino a quel momento, Mary l’aveva tenuta accanto a sé e, Watson lo aveva notato, lo sguardo le era ricaduto spesso. Quasi stesse controllando che non fosse sparita. Doveva essere contenuto qualcosa di estremamente importante lì dentro, ne dedusse. Quando la cliente vi estrasse un fazzolettino ricamato, lui per primo si espresse in un mugolio quasi impercettibile. Non fu tanto la sorpresa nel trovare un oggetto tanto banale, quanto piuttosto il fare frenetico di Holmes, il quale aveva strappato il brandello di stoffa dalle minute mani di Mary Jane e aveva iniziato ad analizzarlo sotto la luce più forte che entrava dalla finestra, alla quale s’era accostato. Appena dopo qualche attimo, la sua voce baritonale inondò il soggiorno di una rimata filastrocca che anche in lui scatenò pensieri confusi.  
 

 

 

_Mary, Mary la scontrosa_  
_nel tuo giardino che cosa c’è?_  
_Ci son viole e boccioli di pesco_  
_e le mie nonne attorno a me._

 

 

«Interessante!» esclamò Holmes, prima di recuperare dall’astuccio delle sue cianfrusaglie, la lente d’ingrandimento. Vedere il suo amico tanto eccitato suscitò in rimando anche la curiosità di John il quale, ora più attento, riportò lo sguardo alla bella cliente. Al solito, il suo compito era quello di far parlare le persone e di metterle a proprio agio cosicché si sbottonassero il più possibile. Holmes aveva il potere di intimidire chiunque, con quei modi di fare eccentrici o il suo essere sopra le righe. Decisamente non era l’essere umano migliore al quale raccontare particolari intimi sulla propria viva privata.  
«Il fazzolettino» mormorò Watson, accennando al brandello di stoffa che ora giaceva tra le affusolate dita di Sherlock e che veniva esaminato al pari di un dettaglio su di una scena del crimine.  
«Era contenuto qui dentro» rispose Mary Jane, estraendo dalla borsetta una busta gialla. «Vedete? Non c’è mittente o indirizzo, né francobolli e timbri postali. E poi quella filastrocca con le parole sbagliate… Se vuole che sia sincera, trovo tutto questo inquietante. In ogni caso, il fazzoletto era del corredo di nonna. Per lei quell’oggetto contava molto, lo teneva nella sua cassettiera come fosse una reliquia e non lo mostrava mai a nessuno. Sa, dottor Watson, ne andava estremamente orgogliosa perché a donarglielo era stata sua madre. Non che avesse un chissà quale valore economico, tutt’altro, ma era uno dei pochi ricordi che era riuscita a conservare e che la guerra non aveva distrutto.»  
«Quella canzoncina» brontolò John, mentre tentava malamente di ricordare «mi è sembrato d’aver già sentito versi del genere.»  
«Sì, è un passaggio de: “Il giardino segreto” il romanzo; ha presente? Solo che le parole non sono quelle giuste.»  
«Davvero?» li interruppe Holmes, improvvisamente destatosi «come avrebbero dovuto essere? E che significato ha la filastrocca all’interno della storia?»  
«Possibile che tu non lo abbia mai letto?» recriminò John, con espressione divertita e fare scandalizzato.  
«Se l’ho fatto l’ho rimosso» rispose Sherlock, pacifico e con un tono spiccio e pratico che lasciava a intendere che la questione si sarebbe chiusa lì «e adesso non ho il tempo di andare a cercare in quale stanza del Mind Palace l’ho messo, sempre se l’ho fatto. Faremo prima se Miss Gilmore mi racconterà la trama. La invito di nuovo ad essere concisa, grazie.»

Nel sentirlo pronunciarsi in quel modo, Mary Jane tentennò appena. Il suo fu un brevissimo indugiare che di sicuro non sfuggì allo sguardo attento di Holmes. John pensò fosse intimorita, tuttavia ciò che domandò loro poco dopo, gli fece comprendere che era soltanto mancanza di fiducia. Non era nemmeno tanto strano, il suo amico seguiva spesso ragionamenti che ai comuni mortali parevano astrusi o senza alcun nesso logico. Lui però conosceva quel metodo investigativo sufficientemente bene, da riuscire a credere che le sue domande avessero un significato ben preciso. D’altra parte, non gli avrebbe affidato la sua stessa vita? Si era detto più volte, nel corso degli anni, che avrebbe seguito quel sociopatico fino in capo al mondo e che si sarebbe gettato da un tetto se lui gli avesse mai domandato di farlo. Anche questa volta i suoi pensieri volarono appena, leggeri e rapidi, a sondare ciò che di Sherlock ancora non riusciva a capire. Cosa stesse pensando in quel momento, per esempio. E quale forma questo insolito caso, stesse assumendo in quel suo straordinario cervello. Che pensava di Mary Jane? Aveva mai davvero letto un romanzo d’avventure per ragazzi in vita sua?  
«Ritiene sia importante, Mr Holmes?»  
«Tutto quanto lo è, Miss Gilmore» annuì poco dopo Sherlock, con fare dogmatico, prima rendere il fazzolettino di nuovo tra le mani di una stupefatta Mary e andarsi ad accomodare alla propria poltrona, nella quale sprofondò con una certa eleganza. Egli incrociò quindi le dita sotto al mento, conficcando chissà dove quello sguardo penetrante.  
«Per farla breve» cominciò la cliente, tossicchiando appena, di quello che pareva imbarazzo. «Mary Lennox è la protagonista del romanzo. È una bambina e vive in India assieme ai suoi genitori, di cui un giorno rimane orfana. Dato che gli unici parenti che ha in vita abitano in Inghilterra, Mary è costretta a lasciare la sua casa. Sulla nave nella quale s’imbarca incontra altri bambini, che le cantano una filastrocca per prenderla in giro: “Mary, Mary la scontrosa” scherzano “nel tuo giardino che cosa c’è? Ci son gigli e boccioli di rosa e le mia dame attorno a me.»  
«La trama come continua? Una volta che Mary torna in Inghilterra cosa succede?» chiese Holmes.  
«Va a vivere a Misselthwaite Manor, la tenuta di Lord Craven, che è lo zio di Mary. A quel punto si viene a sapere che Lord Craven è vedovo perché sua moglie, sorella della madre di Mary, ha avuto un incidente in uno dei giardini ed è morta. Ci sono anche altri personaggi nel racconto, Mrs Medlock, la governante. Colin, cugino di Mary (e figlio di Lord Craven) e Dickon: un contadino, fratello di una delle serve del castello. La storia parla fondamentalmente della crescita dei due bambini, di come loro si trovino d’improvviso ad affrontare una situazione che non hanno mai vissuto prima. Racconta della loro conoscenza, della solitudine nella quale sono rinchiusi. Colin in particolare, che non ha mai visto la luce del sole e che vive in un letto, è fermamente convinto di avere la gobba e che morirà giovane, quando in realtà non è altro che deperito dal tipo di vita che lo obbligano a condurre. Il libro parla inoltre della perdita delle persone care e di come sia difficile superare la morte di qualcuno che si ama, soprattutto – come nel caso di Lord Craven – se si sceglie con coscienza di restare da soli.»

A sentir quello stringato riassunto, nel soggiorno calò il silenzio. Le parole di Mary Jane si erano infrante in un pensare profondo che aveva caricato l’aria di un lieve imbarazzo, che John faticò a interpretare in modo corretto. Sherlock pareva pensieroso, in una maniera decisamente non da lui. Era come se fosse turbato, il che era assai strano perché solitamente, non capire lo rendeva curioso e stuzzicava il suo intelletto. Ora al contrario appariva come estraniato, quasi distante. Fu per questo comportarsi del tutto fuori da quella loro anormale quotidianità, che John si soffermò per più di un attimo a osservare il riflettere del suo geniale coinquilino, prima di venir distratto dalla cliente e dal suo sorseggiare il tè in modo odiosamente rumoroso. Anche lei ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo su Sherlock, magari si chiedeva che cosa stesse facendo o quanto fosse rozzo nella maniera di comportarsi. E proprio il suo amico che, ancora rintanato in una sorta di posizione contemplativa, ammirava il nulla che lo circondava, piuttosto che quel tutto che dominava la sua mente eccezionale. Watson conosceva molto bene il pensare di Sherlock Holmes e con quelle dita unite a sorreggere il mento, poteva restarci delle ore. Toccò quindi a lui, per un ennesima e incalcolabile volta, portare avanti la conversazione. Per quel che ne sapeva, Sherlock avrebbe potuto restarsene immobile anche per tutto il resto della serata.  
«Pare conoscere molto bene questo libro, io confesso di ricordarlo vagamente. Lo lessi a scuola e questo è quanto. Non mi è mai interessato rileggerlo e infatti confesso di non aver potuto ricordare il nome della villa di Lord Craven. Lei invece pare conoscere ogni dettaglio piuttosto bene.»  
«Oh, immagino di dover ringraziare la mia povera nonna per questo» affermò lei, sforzandosi di sorridere «lo leggevamo spesso. Direi almeno una volta l’anno. A lei piaceva davvero tanto, anche se non ho mai capito il reale motivo.»  
«Cosa intende?» intervenne Sherlock, cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa.  
«Beh, “Il giardino segreto” è un racconto per ragazzi. Crescendo, io stessa ammetto d’aver perso interesse. Lei invece lo amava. C’erano passaggi in cui le scintillavano gli occhi.»  
«Accetto il caso» annuì il detective, il quale appena dopo balzò in piedi e volò nella sua camera da letto, sparendo così dalle loro viste. Fece tanto in fretta, che John stesso faticò realizzare per davvero quanto fosse accaduto.  
«Accetti il caso?» gli fece eco, senza nascondere d’essere vivamente stupefatto.  
«Scherzi, John?» gridò, riemergendo dal corridoio «è l’evento più interessante che ci sia capitato da non so quanto tempo. Fai le valige, dottore, andiamo a… in qualsiasi posto abiti… comunque si chiami la cliente.»

Era iniziata così. Con Sherlock Holmes eccitato per un caso dai contorni decisamente misteriosi e John Watson, paziente dottore, come sempre ignaro di quanto il suo amico avesse realmente capito dell’intera situazione. Come spesso succedeva si ritrovò al seguito del celebre consulente investigativo, senza comprendere un granché. Ed era innegabilmente eccitato dal brivido che solo un nuova avventura riusciva a dargli, ma soprattutto si ritrovò a esser curioso di sapere dove tutto quello li avrebbe condotti. D’altra parte, era esattamente per queste stesse ragioni che amava il lavoro d’investigazione. E dato che era piuttosto difficile, per non dire impossibile, tenere a freno Sherlock quando un mistero lo prendeva al punto da renderlo sovreccitato, erano partiti subito. Era stato così che quello stesso pomeriggio, si era ritrovato su di un treno diretto nello Yorkshire. E senza neanche accorgersene il suo sguardo si era immerso nella campagna inglese che, a quel punto, iniziò a ricordargli in modo decisamente brutale il romanzo di cui Mary Jane aveva raccontato loro.

A parte qualche breve battibecco con Holmes di natura prettamente organizzativa, il dottore trascorse l’intero tragitto tentando di conoscere meglio la loro cliente. Aveva scoperto che lavorava in una farmacia di un villaggio vicino a quello in cui abitava. Viveva in un minuscolo appartamento, praticamente una soffitta: aveva scherzato, situata proprio sopra la villa che suo padre divideva con la povera nonna. Non aveva accennato nulla riguardo sua madre, ma John ipotizzò fosse morta e che fosse ancora un argomento delicato. Pertanto, in nome della buona educazione, evitò di domandargli alcunché. Era però venuto a sapere che non era sposata, né aveva un fidanzato o dei figli. Inutile negare che quando lo era venuto a sapere, aveva brutalmente messo in moto tutti quei meccanismi da playboy, che erano soliti far colpo su chiunque. D’altra parte, Mary era una ragazza decisamente attraente. Dal fisico minuto, aveva una folta chioma di capelli rossi che teneva legati in una treccia. Portava un vestitino a fiori che esaltava le sue forme aggraziate, mentre il visino era acqua e sapone. Non era truccata, né aveva smalto o gioielli di particolare valore. Soltanto una collanina con un pendaglio a cuore le cingeva il collo, che Mary aveva detto essere un regalo. Era stata una conversazione interessante, alla quale Sherlock non era mai intervenuto. Il che era piuttosto prevedibile. John non aveva davvero idea di che cosa avesse fatto per ore, seduto al suo fianco, con gli occhi chiusi e le dita congiunte al mento quasi come se stesse in preghiera. Si era di certo ritirato nel suo palazzo mentale. Il che era stato un gran bene perché aveva trascorso uno splendido pomeriggio, incredibilmente senza essere costretto a sedare la noia di un bambino troppo cresciuto. E ora, con un bel sorriso stampato in volto, passeggiava per le viuzze di quel ridente piccolo paesino, in direzione della pensione e con Mary Jane aggrappata al braccio. Il grande orologio in centro alla piazza principale aveva da poco battuto le cinque, l’ora del tè era stava passando, pensò. Pertanto era quasi sicuro che avrebbero incominciato con le indagini il mattino successivo, a meno che Holmes non fosse intenzionato a vagare per il paese di notte, cosa che non sperava affatto. Per questo motivo, Watson già si pregustava una piacevole serata rintanato sotto le coperte. Per il momento, però, si godeva la compagnia di Mary Jane. Lei stava raccontando di come fosse cresciuta in quel posto e di quanto bene conoscesse tutto, persino la collocazione di ogni sasso dei viottoli acciottolati, piuttosto che il numero preciso dei singoli fiori che spuntavano nel prato antistante la piccola chiesa.  
«Ecco la pensione» li informò, dopo una passeggiata tutto sommato breve, indicando un portoncino scuro che non pareva nulla di diverso da una delle tante case lì attorno. «Per quel che ne so c’è solo un ospite al momento, mi sono informata nel caso saresti voluti venire sino a qui e Mrs Pinkerton mi ha confermato che ci sarebbe stato posto per voi. Sono persone per bene, i Pinkerton e la loro cucina è rinomata in tutta la contea, starete benissimo. Vorrei anche che sappiate che il soggiorno sarà a mio carico, mi pare il minimo.»  
«Mary Jane, non è il caso.»  
«Insisto, John.»  
«Beh, ne riparleremo una volta conclusa la faccenda» annuì, stringendole le mani con fare affettuoso «e non devi temere, domattina io e Sherlock ci metteremo al lavoro. Anzi, già lui ci sta pensando, anche se forse appare distratto, ti posso assicurare che la sua mente eccezionale è all’opera da ore.»  
«Oh, me lo auguro tanto, John caro.»  
«Miss Gilmore» li interruppe inaspettatamente Sherlock, facendo sobbalzare appena Mary Jane. John non poté non notare che la sua postura si era fatta più rigida e che appariva a disagio ogni qual volta si ritrovava a parlare con Holmes. Indiscutibilmente non si trovava a suo agio con lui. Questo era fin troppo chiaro, in effetti.  
«Gradirei leggere quel “Giardino segreto” se ha modo di farmi avere la sua copia del romanzo, gliene sarei grato.»  
«Ma certamente» annuì. «Vi volevo anche ringraziare per essere venuti sino a qui. Ora sarà meglio che vada a dirlo a mio padre: stava sulle spine. Buona serata, John. Mr Holmes.»  
«Arrivederci, Mary Jane e buona serata anche a te» annuì il dottore, soffermandosi ad ammirare la leggera e piacevole figura della loro cliente, sparire oltre l’angolo. Fu allora che John si lasciò andare a un rumoroso sospiro, roteando appena su sé stesso e sorridendo con fare beato. Mancò di badare all’occhiataccia che gli fu riservata, fino a che non fu proprio Sherlock a frenare il suo entusiasmo. Come al solito, il suo sociopatico amico sembrava immune al fascino femminile. Anzi, era come se l’essere soli tra loro lo avesse rasserenato un poco. Di questo non se ne stupì per nulla, Sherlock detestava le donne e le loro chiacchiere e lo aveva compreso fin dai primi tempi della loro conoscenza. Non aveva idea da dove provenisse una simile misoginia, ma sapeva per certo che l’unica ragione per cui tollerava la presenza della giovane Gilmore, era perché si trattava di una cliente e pertanto era importante ai fini del caso. Caso, che avrebbe concesso appena un po’ di tregua alla sua mente caotica dandogli una tregua dalla noia. Tutto, ora della fine, si riconduceva sempre e perennemente al suo cervello fuori dal comune, pensò, con una punta d’amarezza chiedendosi nel frattempo se nella mente del suo algido e scostante amico ci sarebbe mai stato spazio per dei sentimenti.  
«Sarebbe troppo domandarti il favore di concentrarti?» sibilò il detective, con fare stranamente acido. Di solito s’innervosiva quelle volte in cui John era costretto dai turni, a lavorare in ambulatorio. Tuttavia non era mai capitato che gli parlasse con quel tono. Pareva incattivito da qualcosa che a lui invece sfuggiva. Come se stesse indirizzando la sua frustrazione su di lui e senza che ce ne fosse ragione.  
«Ma se non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato con le indagini!» ribatté, tremendamente offeso e ben deciso a sostenere la sua teoria che un tempo morto su di un treno, va occupato nel modo migliore. Cosa fare quindi, se non chiacchierare con una bella donna del più e del meno? Non lo riteneva tempo perso e non era affatto deconcentrato. Sapeva dove fosse la pistola, portata in caso di bisogno, e dove la valigetta per il primo soccorso. Aveva tutto perfettamente sotto controllo. Ricordava persino il numero di calzini che aveva messo in valigia. Certo che Mary Jane gli piaceva e anche molto, ma da lì a insinuare che fosse distratto… no, non lo accettava. Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Starsene zitto per delle ore, pensando a chissà che cosa? O mettere il broncio come invece succedeva al geniale detective quando si sentiva messo in disparte? Non avrebbe fatto nulla di tutto questo, lui era un uomo maturo. Un medico e un ex soldato. Lui non metteva il broncio. Mai.  
«Per tua fortuna» proseguì Sherlock «c’è una cosa che sai fare bene, a parte ricucire lembi di pelle ed è far parlare la gente. Chiunque di fronte a quel tuo strano sorriso, confesserebbe il più tremendo del suoi peccati senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Saresti capace di far fare alla gente qualunque cosa, John Watson e come tu faccia a rabbonire così tanto i clienti, rimane il più insolvibile dei misteri» mormorò, ancora inacidito, prima di sparire oltre la porta della pensione e salutare con una falsa espressione di gioia, la giovane signora che, china dietro il bancone, se ne stava concentrata sulle pagine del Times ma che ora li occhieggiava con curiosità. John rimase solo. In una viuzza già buia, di un gelido paesino dello Yorkshire di cui aveva dimenticato il nome. Rimase lì, con il borsone a tracolla e sul viso l’espressione di chi non riesce a capire niente di niente. Men che meno Sherlock Holmes.  
 

 

   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa long nasce da un promt che mi è stato dato a un ‘Drabble Weekend’ indetto dal gruppo facebook ‘We are out of promt’ tenutosi l’estate scorsa e che recitava: Sherlock BBC. John/Sherlock. “Per l’ennesima volta, signorina, noi non siamo una coppia e quindi vogliamo camere separate”.  
> Tutte le informazioni su Il giardino segreto: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_giardino_segreto_(Burnett)  
> Ho creato una bacheca su Pinterest, dedicata a questa storia, ricca di immagini e che potete trovare qui: https://it.pinterest.com/Koa__/lo-strano-caso-del-cadavere-parlante/


	2. Capitolo secondo

John Watson non era certo di come dovesse essere una piccola pensioncina di campagna. L’immagine che associava alla parola “pensione” lo rimandava a uno di quei tanti film ambientati nel selvaggio west, in cui i protagonisti si rifugiavano in una confortevole pensioncina. Quello in cui aveva da poco messo piede era certamente un piacevole alberghetto. Poteva trattarsi per via dell’aria frizzantina della prima sera, ma il tepore che s’irradiava dal camino acceso e che John riusciva a intravedere nell’altra stanza, riscaldava persino l’ingresso. Seppur non avesse un granché le idee chiare e fosse decisamente contrariato dal modo di comportarsi scostante di Holmes, capì immediatamente d’essere finito in un’altra epoca. I locali avevano un non so che di antiquato, erano certamente ben tenuti, ma gli pareva appartenessero a un tempo lontano. Per la precisione, che fossero stati ereditati da quella tradizione inglese che aveva la presunzione di non volerne sapere niente di design moderno. A tratti gli sembrava di stare nel soggiorno di Baker Street. Con un leggero pulviscolo ad aleggiare qua e là e la carta da parati verdognola, decorata con buffi temi floreali. L’ingresso, nonostante fosse relativamente minuscolo, aveva tutto quanto il necessario. Proprio a fianco delle scale che conducevano al piano di sopra, v’era un bancone piuttosto piccolo. Un appendi abiti con relativa rastrelliera stava accanto all’entrata e una porta alla sinistra dell’ingresso, si affacciava in sala da pranzo. Sì, constatò John dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata, l’atmosfera sembrava quasi quella che si creava spesso al 221b di Baker Street e che tanto s’apprezzava nei giorni invernali.  
 

Watson venne risvegliato brutalmente dal delicato suono di un campanello, che i proprietari avevano sistemato sopra la porta e che trillava ogni qual volta questa veniva aperta e chiusa. Fu soltanto allora che il suo sguardo s’andò a posare su di lei. Una donna giovane e carina, non doveva avere più di trentacinque anni, vestiva in maniera estremamente semplice e se ne stava appoggiata al di là del banco. Portava un poco intricato chignon che le raccoglieva malamente i capelli scuri, dalla quale di tanto in tanto, una ciocca si ribellava fuggendo dal giogo delle mollette. Doveva trattarsi della Mrs Pinkerton di cui aveva parlato loro Mary Jane. La stessa proprietaria della pensione che, ora, fissava entrambi con aria sorpresa.  
«Buona sera» esclamò lei.  
«Buona sera, Mrs Pinkerton?» s’azzardò a domandare. «Siamo Sherlock Holmes e John Watson» esordì il dottore, costretto a parlare per via di quel loro tacito accordo che sosteneva che dovesse essere lui a interagire con le altre persone, a sbrigare insomma tutte quelle che Holmes riteneva fastidiose formalità. Ed era ormai talmente tanto abituato a svolgere quel lavoro di assistente, che non si prendeva più nemmeno il disturbo di verificare le intenzioni di Sherlock, se volesse essere lui a rompere il ghiaccio. Sarebbe stato tempo sprecato, il suo amico non era solito cambiare idea tanto facilmente. Non quando c’erano di mezzo individui che stavano al di fuori dalla loro ristretta cerchia di conoscenze. Pertanto si rassegnò e tirando un leggero sospiro mentre posava a terra il bagaglio che s’era portato, riprese a parlare.  
«Miss Gilmore ci ha detto che vi aveva avvisati della nostra venuta qui.»  
«Oh sì, mi aveva accennato la possibilità» annuì lei. «Ho tenuto da parte la più bella stanza della mia pensione ed è pronta per voi. C’è un bel letto grande» esclamò la donna, roteando su sé stessa fino a recuperare una chiave per poi porgerla loro, spingendola sul bancone.  
«No, mi scusi ci dev’essere un errore. Noi vorremmo due stanze singole.»  
«Singole?»  
«Sì, due camere diverse. Una per me e una per il mio amico. Io e Sherlock non stiamo insieme. Non siamo una coppia. Non siamo amanti o fidanzati, non siamo un accidenti di niente!» Soltanto in quel momento, quando la sua stessa voce gli arrivò alle orecchie, si rese conto di aver urlato. Gridare, lo faceva raramente e più che altro perché il suo animo era fondamentalmente troppo intriso di militaresca disciplina mescolata con del sano rigore inglese. Non era quasi mai irascibile o verbalmente violento. Non sempre, per lo meno. Già, perché c’erano situazioni in cui non riusciva davvero a non esplodere. Spesso, per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo, il suo alzare la voce aveva a che fare con Sherlock. Aveva urlato quando lo aveva visto buttarsi dal tetto del Barts. Gridava ogni qual volta Sherlock era in pericolo. A dire il vero gridava unicamente quando c’entrava lui. Poteva dire di non conoscerne a fondo le ragioni, ma era certo del fatto che Holmes gli rendesse un po’ troppo spesso i pensieri inquieti e i sonni agitati. Vibrò appena, mentre realizzava che quella era la prima volta che lo ammetteva a sé stesso, che confessava di essere turbato dal legame che aveva con colui il quale aveva sempre considerato soltanto come suo amico. Lo stesso amico che adesso lo guardava con aria di fastidio, spiandolo con una punta di saccenza fin eccessivamente evidente. A essere insolito, era il fatto che quella fosse l’occhiata che riservava a tizi come Anderson o un qualsiasi altro idiota. L’identico e odioso modo di fare, tipico di Holmes, che John non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato riservato per lui. Lui che era il suo assistente, l’amico migliore, l’unico umano sulla faccia della terra in grado di tollerarlo come coinquilino. E ora, tutto ciò che erano, quel loro essere fatti di niente e d’ogni cosa, tutta quell’impalpabile indefinibilità che li avvolgeva, veniva vanificata dalla supponenza che gli leggeva in viso. Quello non era il solito fare di Sherlock. Non c’entrava col ritenersi superiore, con la noia che l’essere circondato da persone meno intelligenti di lui, comportava. No, quello era uno sguardo differente ed era spaventosamente vero, terrificante nel suo essere reale. Palpabile e vivo, così come il non capire di John che prese a dipingersi sul suo stesso volto, colorandolo di punti interrogativi.  
«Non credo di comprendere» mormorò Mrs Pinkerton, con espressione adesso vivamente imbarazzata. Probabilmente consapevole d’aver sfiorato un argomento delicato.  
«Mi perdoni» si scusò il dottore, chinando il capo mentre tentava stoicamente d’ignorare Sherlock. «Io non sono gay e tra me e Mr Holmes non c’è niente se non una collaborazione professionale» mormorò, tentando di apparire calmo e sereno o quantomeno, di non sembrare un pazzo furioso. Cosa che doveva proprio riuscirgli male, data la lieve paura che leggeva nello sguardo della donna che gli stava di fronte.  
«Ma dice davvero?» insistette Mrs Pinkerton, sempre più decisa a farsi gli affari loro in una maniera che John iniziò a considerare fastidiosa.  
«Per l’ennesima volta, io e Sherlock non siamo una coppia e quindi vogliamo camere separate.»  
«Ho capito» esclamò lei, strizzando un occhio con fare complice «volete mantenere il segreto. Ma sì, è naturale con il lavoro pericoloso che fate. Allora facciamo finta che io non vi stia dando una chiave di una camera doppia, ma una stanza con due letti.»  
«Signorina.»  
«Signora» lo corresse Sherlock, distraendosi una volta per tutte dalla minuziosa opera di osservazione che stava effettuando su di alcuni dipinti e fotografie, appese proprio accanto alla porta che conduceva in sala da pranzo.  
«Tu taci!» esclamò John, rabbioso. «E per una volta, per una singola volta, potresti mostrare almeno un po’ di interesse?»  
«Interesse nei confronti di che cosa?» ribatté il detective, senza capire.  
«Per il fatto che ovunque andiamo le persone ci credano una coppia. Non te ne frega proprio niente che tutti pensino che io e te siamo fidanzati?» In risposta, così com’era solito fare Sherlock quando faticava a capire il senso di una qualsiasi qualcosa, assottigliò lo sguardo e prese a fissarlo con fare insistente. E se normalmente, il dottore sarebbe stato più che sicuro di quale sarebbe potuta essere la sua reazione, a oggi non era affatto certo di ciò che Holmes stesse pensando. Perché la notò immediatamente, la sfumatura di profonda irritazione devastargli le espressioni del volto, così come fece caso al moto di acidità trapelare dalla sua voce.  
«La domanda è come mai a te ne dia tanto, John. Siamo qui per un caso, non per divertirci e io non ho tempo da perdere» affermò, afferrando la chiave con decisione prima di allontanarsi verso le scale.  


Tuttavia non sparì immediatamente. Per un istante si fermò sul primo gradino. Un brevissimo attimo in cui John Watson si ritrovò a sperare che volesse scusarsi o, piuttosto, spiegargli il motivo di tanto rancore nei suoi confronti. Un istante che si ruppe subito, infranto dal tono freddo e distaccato che gli arrivò alle orecchie. Sherlock era carico soltanto della passione che quel caso scatenava in lui, non c’era la minima traccia di altro. In quel momento, comprese, tutto il mondo del suo amico detective era quel cadavere scomparso e nulla lo avrebbe distratto. Qualunque problema avessero loro due avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Tutto stava nel riuscirlo a sopportare senza mandarlo al diavolo.  
«Mrs Pinkerton» esclamò quindi Sherlock, attirando l’attenzione della giovane signora. «Avrei bisogno di alcune cose.»  
«Se posso aiutarla, certamente, Mr Holmes.»  
«Una mappa della zona, il più possibile dettagliata, una vanga e una torcia. Per domattina, grazie. Mi pare inoltre corretto informarvi che ho già crackato la password del vostro wifi. Ho bisogno di internet per le mie indagini.»  
«Beh, non era necessario che lo facesse, le avrei dato i dati senza alcun problema. Per quel che riguarda le cose che ha chiesto, mio marito le farà avere tutto quello di cui necessitate. Ah, si cena alle sei e trenta» urlò, ma il geniale detective già era sparito al piano di sopra.

  
  
John si ritrovò pertanto solo con troppi pensieri che gli vorticavano per la mente, e l’idea martellante di aver fatto qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato a ossessionarlo. Si sorprese a ricordare in maniera prepotente lo sguardo aspro di Sherlock e senza capire cosa ci fosse di non giusto nel fondo di quegli occhi. Era più che certo di conoscere quello sguardo molto bene, ma ora gli pareva di non sapere più niente e che ogni dettaglio che negli anni aveva difficilmente compreso, non servisse più a nulla.  
«Potrebbe darmi una stanza, per favore» la implorò, con fare stanco.  
«Ci sarebbe la camera numero due, ma non l’ho preparata.»  
«Andrà bene lo stesso» affermò, prendendo di fretta la chiave.  
«D’accordo» annuì Mrs Pinkerton, arresa «le porterò lenzuola e coperte. Il bagno è uno per ogni piano, quindi lo dovrà dividere con il suo amico.»  
«Questo è perfetto, la ringrazio davvero.»  
«Mi deve scusare, dottor Watson» disse lei, evidentemente contrita «ma i giornali dicono che lei e Mr Holmes siete una coppia e ho creduto fosse vero. Mi sento una sciocca, ho dato voce ai pettegolezzi e… Non volevo che lei e il suo amico litigaste a causa della mia boccaccia, invece lei si è arrabbiato e Mr Holmes si è innervosito.»  
«Oh, non tema per lui: se ne sarà già dimenticato» mentì. O meglio, non che si trattasse di una bugia perché solitamente, Sherlock non portava rancore, anzi probabilmente non ne conosceva nemmeno il significato. Tuttavia, aveva capito che ultimamente era troppo lontano dall’immagine che ne aveva sempre avuto. Era come se fossero su due frequenze differenti e non riuscissero mai a incontrasi, né capirsi. Ed era terribilmente frustrante, data l’intesa che solitamente avevano e che rendeva il loro rapporto unico e speciale. Adesso, invece, era come se lo guardasse ma non riuscisse ad afferrarne un bel nulla. Sherlock aveva avuto fin da subito attorno a sé un’aura di mistero, il suo cervello fenomenale andava a tutt’altra velocità rispetto a quello di chiunque altro e ciò non permetteva a John di comprendere nell’immediato, dove sarebbero andati a parare con un qualsiasi determinato caso. Con Moriarty era stato così e perfino con Magnussen o con la faccenda della presunta Mary Morstan. Di tanto in tanto era frustrante, ma d’altra parte faceva parte del fascino di Holmes e lui in fin dei conti non se n’era mai lamentato. Di recente, però, era come se le trame di quel cervello splendido si fossero infittite e il suo caro amico fosse diventato ancora più incomprensibile. Da giorni lo vedeva teso e nervoso, rigido e scostante. Gli parlava appena e quando lo faceva, appariva come intollerante e poco garbato. Non che di solito badasse alla formalità, specie quando si trattava di loro due, tuttavia c’era qualcosa che non andava e lui, da banale e normale dottore, non ci capiva un accidenti di niente.  
«In ogni caso provvederò a scusarmi il prima possibile» lo interruppe Mrs Pinkerton, infrangendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri contorti. «Si cena alle sei e trenta, dottor Watson. Le auguro una buona serata.»

  
   
Abituato com’era a svolgere le mansioni pratiche con rapidità e rigore, John impiegò pochissimi minuti per disfare il bagaglio e sistemare ogni cosa nel minuscolo armadio in legno che decorava la sua stanza. Quando invece la padrona della pensione gli fece avere lenzuola e federe, insistette per fare il letto di persona e l’operazione non gli rubò che pochi minuti. Pertanto, una mezzora più tardi rispetto all’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, si ritrovò di fronte alla porta della camera numero uno, posizionata esattamente a fianco della sua. Non gli chiese il permesso di entrare. Non si premurò di bussare, semplicemente si fece avanti perché era davvero troppo abituato a quella loro casalinga familiarità, per far caso alle formalismi. Sherlock, dal canto suo, neanche si prese il disturbo di voltarsi, se ne rimase fermo e immobile di fronte alla finestra che dava sulla piazza. Era di certo immerso nei suoi pensieri, magari stava ragionando sul caso, tuttavia, John decise di provare a intavolare una sorta di discorso. Quanto meno per cercare di capire come dovessero muoversi nei giorni a venire o che cosa avesse già capito.  
«Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore» esordì Holmes, qualche istante più tardi. Ancora, però, gli dava le spalle e non pareva volerlo nemmeno guardare in viso. Il mento non aveva smesso di essere rivoltò all’insù mentre le mani erano saldamente intrecciate dietro la schiena, in una postura nobile e a tratti imperiosa. Avrebbe intimorito chiunque, soprattutto per la maniera che aveva avuto di rivolgerglisi. Gelido nei toni, quasi regale e imperioso. Pareva volesse minacciarlo.  
«Ho bisogno che scorri le pagine della cronaca locale, col computer dovresti fare più in fretta.»  
«Cosa devo cercare?»  
«Eventi strani, insoliti per un paesino dello Yorkshire con un centinaio di abitanti. Tutto quello di strano che ti salta all’occhio. Da oggi, andando indietro di ventotto anni.»  
«Ventotto anni?» ripeté, sconvolto. «Sei forse impazzito?» sbottò John. «Ci impiegherò delle ore, come acc… no, sai che ti dico: va bene. Hai vinto, lo faccio. Non disturbarti a dirmi cosa farai invece tu, perché presumo che te ne starai per il resto della nottata a fissare il vuoto. E non c’è nemmeno bisogno che sottolinei che non ci sarai per cena. Conosco la tiritera a memoria. Buona notte, Mr Holmes.»  
 

Se n’era andato via così. Sbattendo la porta e pestando addirittura i piedi, finché non era sceso al piano di sotto e aveva imboccato l’uscita. Soltanto a quel punto, con l’aria esterna a donargli del misero sollievo, si era reso conto di quanto aveva fatto. Non era mai capitato prima, ma era come se stare con lui lo soffocasse. C’era troppa tensione e a essere frustrante, si univa il fatto che non esistevano evidenti ragioni dietro simili attriti. John si sentì poco quieto e nervoso, di sicuro l’idea di tornare dentro non gli passava neanche per l’anticamera del cervello. Nonostante il freddo pungente della brughiera si riversasse fin dentro le stradicciole del paese strisciandogli odiosamente sotto pelle, in quel momento, di accogliente, la bella pensioncina di un paesino dello Yorkshire non aveva proprio nulla. E quindi rimase. Immobile. In parte ancora stordito. Restò fermò, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria satura di pioggia mentre il suo cervello si svuotava di pensieri e paranoie. Nemmeno notò che era buio e il sole era già calato, non face caso a niente, se non al battito del proprio cuore impazzito. Sherlock aveva il potere di tirarlo fuori dai gangheri. Lo faceva diventare matto. Cosa pretendeva? Che passasse tutta la notte chino sullo schermo di un computer in cerca di chissà cosa? Questo voleva? Davvero? E lui, il grande genio, cos’avrebbe fatto? Già lo sapeva, se ne starebbe rimasto zitto e immobile a fissare il soffitto. Perché lui era il geniale consulente investigativo e aveva un Mind Palace e una fottuta memoria eidetica, un cazzo di orecchio assoluto, parlava almeno una decina di lingue ed era intelligente, sagace, furbo, aveva quegli zigomi così belli e… diavolo! Rifletté. Non gli aveva chiesto niente di niente. Si era di nuovo lasciato dominare dall’ira. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa ci volesse fare con una vanga, né a che gli servisse una mappa della zona. Non aveva idea di quali impressioni si fosse fatto riguardo il caso o Mary Jane. E tutto perché si era arrabbiato in quel modo, perché… perché Sherlock aveva smesso di sorridergli. Questa era l'unica verità. E John era confuso, e stranito, e delle volte si sentiva come se gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi. Provava un’immensa nostalgia, gli mancavano le loro intese e le loro risate. Da quando non ridevano per stupidate? Tanti, troppi mesi. Da Mary, da Magnussen, perfino da Moriarty. Quello che era accaduto loro era lontano fisicamente, ma terribilmente vicino per due che avevano preso di nuovo a vivere insieme senza mai nemmeno averne parlato. La fine della relazione con Mary e l’ennesimo sacrificio che Sherlock aveva commesso uccidendo Magnussen, era un qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto in nessun modo venire ignorato. Eppure l’avevano fatto. Ci erano passati sopra e avevano ripreso la loro consueta normalità, come se niente di terribile fosse capitato. Per questo ora si ritrovavano a un passo di distanza e mai così lontani. Quando avevano smesso di capirsi? Quando di parlarsi con il solo sguardo? Quando non era più riuscito a comprenderlo? Non ne aveva idea. Così come brutalmente ignorava che Sherlock, a quel caso, ci stesse pensando ben poco. Non sapeva che aveva detto quella cosa dei giornali, solo perché non aveva la minima idea del perché quella donna fosse scomparsa. John non sapeva che mai il suo grande e cervellotico genio si era inceppato in questo modo e che al momento, Sherlock non riuscisse a concentrarsi su niente di niente. Ma in fin dei conti, nemmeno era a conoscenza del fatto che, proprio lì e in quel momento, lo stesse osservando dalla finestra della sua stanza. Ancora rigido e teso. Ancora con la mente dominata da una violenta, profonda e appassionata gelosia. Gelosia. Di tutto. Dell’aria che John respirava, dei sorrisi che regalava a chiunque tranne che a lui, della confidenza che aveva con la cliente. Sì, Sherlock era prepotentemente geloso, tanto che la sua spietata logica aveva potuto ben poco e s’era inceppata.  


«Dottor Watson» lo chiamò d'un tratto una voce sconosciuta, attirando la sua attenzione, così come fece con lo sguardo di Holmes.  
«Sì?»  
«Avrei bisogno di parlare con Mr Holmes. Io sono la nonna di Mary Jane.»  
   
   
  
 

  
**Continua**


	3. Capitolo terzo

John Watson aveva vissuto gli orrori della guerra sulla propria pelle, e il ricordo di quell'esperienza gli era rimasto tatuato addosso in maniera indelebile. Aveva visto compagni morire e superiori battersi sino a consumare anche la più piccola stilla di vita, per portare in salvo un membro della squadra. Aveva perito lui stesso sotto il fuoco incrociato e quella cicatrice alla spalla ne era la prova lampante. Di tanto in tanto gli capitava di sfiorarla con le punte delle dita, ma accadeva di rado perché ogni volta era come se i drammi vissuti riaffiorassero tentando poi di soffocarlo. Un attimo e ricordava tutto: divise sgualcite, strappate, sangue sui corpi dei suoi compagni, odore di sabbia mischiata a sudore e che bruciava come l’inferno. Poi quel sole, forte, accecante, insopportabile e l’acqua stagnante, il cibo scadente. La sua volontà che era più forte di tutto e che non s’arrendeva mai a vederne morire un altro. Il suo sguardo stoico che mai vacillava, neanche di fronte al più tragico degli orrori. E poi quel segno, la pelle raggrinzita e di poco sensibile, il foro perfettamente circolare del proiettile. Era come se gli avessero impresso la guerra a fuoco nella carne. Così come le immagini del deserto afghano che emergevano talvolta, specialmente di notte. Sopportava tutto, l’ex capitano dei fucilieri John Hamish Watson, persino la più barbara delle torture. Lo faceva da che si era arruolato e non aveva mai smesso, soprattutto dopo che nella sua vita era arrivato Sherlock Holmes. Da allora i campi di battaglia non erano svaniti, avevano semplicemente mutato i loro contorni. Non c’era più un arido deserto, ma una Londra grigia e piovosa. Una navata da percorrere con al braccio una donna stupenda, ma bugiarda. Una Baker Street polverosa, piuttosto che un ghetto per tossici dove recuperare un ragazzo perduto. Fortunatamente John Watson, ancora oggi, con una spalla malconcia e tracce lontane di stress post traumatico, possedeva il medesimo sguardo di ferro. Un fare stoico e gli occhi in quelli del suo nemico. Adesso, in quello Yorkshire avvolto in una nebbiolina leggera, aveva la stessa volontà di sempre. Ora, però, il suo essere era dedito a proteggere l’unica persona che contasse realmente un qualcosa. Sherlock. Per questo era sempre pronto al peggio. Tuttavia, esistevano ancora cose in grado di farlo vacillare e quella donna sulla settantina che gli stava di fronte, guardandolo con espressione lievemente confusa, era la prova che la guerra non terminava mai. Non per lui. Non per un ex medico militare che aveva fatto del brivido la sua vita.  


Lo sbalordimento iniziale fu sostituito pochi attimi più tardi da uno stupore vivo e palpabile. E probabilmente fu per via del fatto che, in fin dei conti, John era un uomo che tendeva a romanzare la vita, ma non rifletté su nulla di sensato. Semplicemente, permise a quella misteriosa figura femminile di coglierlo in fallo. Nonostante ci fossero decine di spiegazioni più che logiche a ciò che aveva appena udito, pensò esclusivamente al cadavere di cui Mary Jane aveva raccontato loro. Un morto che camminava, disse tra sé ricordando inevitabilmente le parole che Sherlock gli aveva rivolto anni e anni prima: “una volta eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che rimane, per quanto improbabile, dev’essere la verità”. Un cadavere che parlava e mandava messaggi e che ora stava in piedi di fronte a lui; come l’avrebbe spiegata Sherlock una cosa del genere? Con quale assurda e brillante teoria? In effetti, John neanche si curò di star facendo la figura dell’idiota. Lì e immobile dove si trovava, fermo a fissare l’immagine in penombra di una signora già di una discreta età e che ora, da sotto lo scuro scialle che le copriva il capo e parte del volto, lo guardava con fare colpevole. Era una bella donna, constatò non appena lei si fece un poco di più sotto al lampione, il quale accendeva con un fascio caldo il tratto di strada di fronte alla pensione. Aveva una certa età, ma era ancora piacente. Portava capelli corti e ben tenuti, già completamente ingrigiti. Al di sotto dello scialle nero e di fattura pesante, s’intravedeva a malapena un maglioncino rosa, impreziosito da bianche perline. Era discretamente ricca, ne dedusse tentando di mettere insieme quel poco di senso logico che gli era rimasto, e che al momento dimorava chissà dove. Portava una collana che a una prima occhiata pareva esser d’oro, impreziosita da dei rubini. Aveva diversi anelli alle dita, tra cui una fede nuziale. Non doveva avere più di settantacinque anni, comprese, dalle rughe delle mani e del collo. E sì, per essere morta, pareva stare decisamente bene.  
«Mi perdoni, dottore, io non volevo spaventarla» esordì lei, poco più tardi, scoprendo finalmente il volto e mostrando un tenue sorriso. «Mi sono permessa di avvicinarla soltanto adesso perché non volevo che mia nipote mi vedesse in sua compagnia. L’ho riconosciuta dalle fotografie dei giornali» si giustificò. «Non pensavo che Mary Jane avrebbe sul serio chiamato due investigatori privati, ma quando ho saputo del vostro arrivo ho creduto di dover venire.»  
«Sì, ecco… noi… voglio dire, io e Sherlock ci siamo presi questo incarico, ma a quanto pare è già risolto.»  
«Risolto?» fece eco lei, stupita, prima di scoppiare in una sonora e fragorosa risata. «Ora comprendo il perché di quella faccia da cadavere. No, io non sono Jane Gilmore» negò. «Sono la madre di Dorabella, la mamma di Mary Jane ovvero la nonna materna.» Quella rivelazione non avrebbe dovuto distendere tanto i suoi nervi perché anche se si fosse trattato della morta scomparsa, un ex soldato non avrebbe di sicuro avuto troppi problemi a gestire la situazione. Ciononostante, si ritrovò a incurvare appena le spalle, rilasciando la tensione e stirando un sorriso sereno.  
«Mi perdoni, credo d’aver visto troppi film di fantascienza» tentò orribilmente di scherzare. «Ho creduto d’essermi trovato davanti un…»  
«Morto?» concluse lei, ghignando appena. «Mi rendo conto d’esser stata un po’ teatrale, ma di sera da queste parti il freddo è pungente. Il mio nome è Amelia e le posso assicurare che non sono un cadavere. Ho soltanto bisogno di discutere con lei e con Mr Holmes di quest’orribile faccenda.»  
«Sua nipote ci ha già raccontato i fatti.»  
«Fatti?» ripeté lei, cambiando improvvisamente maniera di comportarsi. Il tono era quasi di scherno, come se ridesse di quel che John aveva appena detto, piuttosto che dell’idea che sua nipote potesse raccontare alcunché. «Mary non sa niente di niente, dottor Watson. Questa è una storia che ha radici profonde e remote. Una storia che è nata ben prima della morte di Jane.» Quelle parole lo lasciarono appena un poco inquieto. Aveva compreso dall’espressione di Sherlock, proprio quello stesso pomeriggio a Baker Street, che doveva esserci qualcosa di estremamente macchinoso e complesso dietro un caso che, nella norma, sarebbe stato trattato dal Times con un minuscolo trafiletto a piè pagina. Sul momento, là al 221b, John non aveva capito quali fossero gli intenti di Holmes. Si era detto che per sfuggire alla noia, avrebbe preso qualsiasi caso gli fosse capitato sotto mano. Forse però aveva intravisto qualcosa di importante, tra le parole di quella bella ragazza. Di cosa si trattasse, questo, Watson lo ignorava. Sherlock non era solito condividere le sue opinioni su un caso, soprattutto durante i primi passi quando le ipotesi superavano di numero, i fatti concreti. Il perché un cadavere scomparso e una filastrocca presa da un libro avessero catturato tanta intelligenza, John non lo aveva compreso fino a quel momento. Non seppe dire se fu per l’espressione dura e severa di Amelia o per l’alone di mistero che andava infittendosi, ma in quel momento che venne colto da un brivido leggero. Un lieve fastidio che lo spinse a ignorare l’ultimo commento e a far strada alla sua ospite, fin dentro la pensioncina.  
«Mrs» s’azzardo a dire, dopo averle aperto cavallerescamente la porta rendendosi conto nel frattempo di non avere idea di come chiamarla.  
«Amelia Finnegan.»  
«Mrs Finnegan» annuì lui «dato che è ora di cena, gradisce unirsi a noi? Sono certo che Mrs Pinkerton non avrà nulla da obiettare se resterà alla pensione, anche perché il mio amico non è solito abbuffarsi durante i casi. Pertanto mangerà ben poco. In questo modo potrà raccontarci tutto quanto con assoluta calma.»  
«Accetto l’invito» annuì Amelia, permettendo al dottore di spostarle una delle sedie della sala da pranzo, dopo che ebbero raggiunto l’unico tavolo apparecchiato della sala che non fosse già stato occupato. In un altro, infatti, seduto lontano da loro e chino su di un piatto di carne e patate, sedeva un uomo. Doveva trattarsi dell’altro ospite, un certo Mr Bartholdy che faceva l’impresario di pompe funebri e che era lì in visita ad una parente malata. In effetti, lo sconosciuto era parecchio tetro a guardarsi. Vestiva in abito nero, in uno di quei completi che gli suonavano retrò già nella stoffa utilizzata. La giacca era a doppio petto, aveva quindi un panciotto e un cravattino della medesima fattura. A dire il vero era piuttosto inquietante e pareva uscito da un’altra epoca, a dirglielo era la bombetta poggiata sul tavolo, così come il bastone da passeggio che era rilasciato contro una delle sedie. John lo occhieggiò per un qualche istante, domandandosi se anche lui portasse il bastone per uno stress post traumatico, o se avesse problemi a camminare. Probabilmente lo aveva fissato per un tempo a dir poco eccessivo, perché ad un certo punto questi ricambiò il suo sguardo, prima che un sorriso forzatamente tirato gli si dipingesse sul volto scarno. Non seppe dargli un’età, ma le rughe del viso erano evidenti e piuttosto marcate e inoltre la cicatrice che aveva appena sopra il sopracciglio, gli conferiva un’aria arcigna e drammaticamente austera.  
«Allora, dottore, ha fame?» domandò la padrona di casa, posando un cestino di pane e grissini e interrompendo brutalmente il flusso dei suoi vorticanti pensieri.  
«Certamente» annuì, forzando un ghigno. «Non mangio nulla da questa mattina. Ah, mi sono permesso di invitare Mrs Finnegan, dato che necessita di parlare con me e con Holmes di questo orribile caso. Per quanto riguarda il mio amico, credo che una tazza di tè per lui sarà più che sufficiente.»  
«Una tazza di tè? Soltanto?» domandò questa, in rimando, senza premurarsi di nascondere il proprio stupore.  
«Magari con qualche biscotto, giusto per non farlo stare a digiuno.»  
«Come preferisce, ma continuo a pensare che una fetta del mio arrosto sia molto meglio che del tè, per cena.»  
«Ne sono certo, ma…»  
«La digestione mi rallenta» esclamò la voce baritonale e imperiosa di Sherlock Holmes, il quale era appena apparso sulla soglia del soggiorno. John sollevò il volto su di lui, restando qualche momento a fissarlo con non voluta intensità. Indubbiamente era, oh, bellissimo. Splendidamente giusto in giacca e completo e con quei bottoni slacciati della camicia che gli scoprivano il collo e parte del petto. Teatrale, certo, come suo solito, eppure così perfetto persino nella postura altezzosa o nel modo di camminare flessuoso. E sì, fu proprio così che andò. Anzi, così era che andava sempre. Sherlock compariva, bello e nobile al pari di una divinità greca, e a John s’annebbiava la mente. Adesso, oltretutto, a peggiore una già terribile situazione, c’era l’imbarazzo. Lo stesso che proprio in questo momento, il dottore era incapace di trattenere.  


Non poté proprio evitarlo. A nulla servirono i tentativi di non mostrare alcun sentimento. Distaccato non lo era di sicuro, ma l’ancor peggiore dramma, era che Sherlock lo aveva letto alla sola prima occhiata che gli aveva concesso. Un istante e sapeva perfettamente a cosa stesse pensando. La rabbia, del tutto immotivata e quelle parole che John gli aveva urlato contro neanche mezzora prima, gli tornarono addosso lasciandogli appiccicata una certa vergogna. A essere tremendamente tragico, era che l’ira che aveva vomitato su Holmes, non aveva una piena ragione di esistere. Sorgeva dalla frustrazione, dal non riuscire mai ad afferrarne quei geniali pensieri. Veniva dai misteri, dagli infiniti e celati dettagli di cui era fatto il suo amico e sui quali John si tormentava da tempo. Proveniva dal non parlare, dal rifiutarsi di ammettere quali strascichi gli eventi passati avessero lasciato addosso a entrambi. Avrebbero seriamente dovuto discuterne, perlomeno delle perdite che avevano subito. E, invece, ogni parola era rimasta non detta. Inespressa. Allacciata alla punta della lingua. Pensata, ma mai confessata. Probabilmente fu a causa della lite o del fatto che non fossero a Baker Street e non potessero evitarsi, che tutto quanto gli crollò addosso. C’erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto domandargli, troppe anche soltanto da porre in maniera ordinata. Riversargli contro tutto senza nemmeno fermarsi a respirare, come un fiume in piena. Sentimenti e questioni da sviscerare: buttargliele in testa senza remore, né dubbi. Non c’era riuscito. Mai. E ciò che fuoriusciva da lui, oggi, era soltanto rabbia. Si era detto di dover per forza aspettare la fine del caso, ma in effetti erano mesi che rimandava, ripetendosi che non era il momento più adatto. La sua, ovviamente, non era altro che paura. C’erano giorni in cui temeva addirittura di guardarlo negli occhi; e se avesse capito? Si chiedeva. Cosa temeva che scoprisse? L’attaccamento che sentiva di avere per lui, innanzitutto. Sì, era terrorizzato all’idea che Sherlock si rendesse conto di quanto John fosse dipendente dalla sua presenza. Aveva perduto tutti, il mite dottor Watson. Non parlava con sua sorella da mesi e anche da ragazzi non erano mai andati molto d’accordo. Mary Morstan, l’unica donna che avesse mai veramente amato, era un capitolo chiuso. Sua madre e suo padre non esistevano più e di amici, beh, di quelli non ne aveva mai avuti. Non di veri e sinceri. Non come Sherlock. Sherlock era il suo migliore amico, e anche di più. In effetti, lui era un così elevato numero di cose che a fatica riusciva a stiparle in un’unica definizione. C’erano persone con cui andava al pub, Greg e Mike, per esempio, ma non poteva classificarli come amici o come individui sui quali contare emotivamente. Di nessuno si poteva fidare, se non di quel lunatico sociopatico con cui divideva l’appartamento. Tutto ciò che gli restava era Sherlock, e John ne rimaneva aggrappato. Giorno dopo giorno, con la loro quotidianità assurda e strana e il loro rapportarsi spaventosamente intimo. Ci restava incollato con le litigate furiose, piuttosto che con il battibeccare piacevole che facevano al mattino, quando la cucina era impestata di cadaveri. Certo che non era semplice avercelo attorno. Non lo era affatto. Ma a John le cose facili non erano mai piaciute e pertanto ci si era attaccato, come fosse la sua ancora di salvataggio. S’era appiccicato a quell’uomo con viva disperazione, con negli occhi il terrore che scoprisse la verità e non facesse niente di niente. John non avrebbe sopportato l’indifferenza, né che i suoi sentimenti venissero derisi. Non che da Sherlock si aspettasse un comportamento simile, tuttavia il rischio esisteva ed era, purtroppo, assai concreto. Perché Holmes, nonostante tutto, restava un enigma insolvibile e John aveva troppa paura per potergli parlare apertamente. Quindi sì, in definitiva non gli aveva mai chiesto niente. Seppur la domanda, quella domanda, l’avesse da tempo tenuta sulla punta della lingua. E il dramma era proprio questo: aveva bisogno di sapere, ma non riusciva mai a fare il passo decisivo. Doveva conoscere le risposte a tutti i dubbi che gli tormentavano i pensieri, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito. Perché Sherlock aveva ucciso Magnussen? Doveva conoscere quella risposta. E no, non se ne faceva proprio niente della spiegazione raffazzonata che gli aveva balbettato tempo prima. C’era un’altra ragione, oltre al doversi tirare fuori dai guai e quel dannato sociopatico gliela doveva dare, perché tra le miliardi di teorie che il suo normalissimo cervello aveva formulato in questi ultimi mesi, ce n’erano alcune che… che… che soltanto a pensarle erano impossibili, ma che infondevano una calda speranza e l’alimentavano, facendo divampare sentimenti complessi. E ora si trovava lì, alla fine di mesi infiniti. Duri e sofferti. Colmo di rabbia e frustrazione. Fermo di fronte a un uomo che conosceva come le sue stesse tasche, ma al tempo stesso gli era estraneo. Pareva ci fossero solo loro due in quel momento, in quella sala da pranzo piena di persone ben poco importanti. John, Sherlock e un istante, quello in cui i loro occhi s’incrociarono, tremando appena. Tra loro una miriade di cose non dette e altre che riecheggiavano ancora, bastarde parole senza senso. Era terribile, il ricordo di averci litigato per una sciocchezza. Sherlock non meritava di essere trattato male. E John ora doveva premurarsi di non farlo mai più, d’ora in avanti lo avrebbe trattato con i guanti e con il riguardo che doveva.  
«Mr Holmes.» Fu la voce di Mrs Finnegan a interrompere il loro studiarsi, attirando ogni attenzione del suo amico detective, il quale posò lo sguardo sulla loro ospite, facendolo vagare con quella frenesia che era solito usare mentre deduceva. Quanto di lei avesse capito, nessuno di loro ne avrebbe mai avuto la minima idea.  
«Mrs Finnegan, presumo che il mio buon amico dottore l’abbia invitata a unirsi per cena.»  
«Certo, è stato molto gentile» annuì Amelia, con fare leggero e di certo ignara della tensione che aleggiava e che a John pareva solida come una roccia.  
«Oh, lo è con tutti quanti, tanto gentile.» Di nuovo il tono era fastidiosamente acido, nervoso al pari di quelle dita che si stringevano a pugno e che Sherlock s’era affrettato a ficcare in tasca. Eppure questa volta, John si limitò a chinare il capo e non ribattere in alcun modo, più che altro sentiva di meritarsi il suo disappunto. Era stato lui a farlo arrabbiare, ora non poteva pretendere che cambiasse umore da un attimo all’altro.  
«Mrs Pinkerton» proseguì Holmes «mi faccia avere una teiera con acqua già calda, latte, zucchero e un cucchiaino e mezzo di Earl Grey sfuso, in un filtro. Grazie.»  
«Sherlock, potresti anche adattarti» lo rimproverò, prendendo posto. «D’altra parte non siamo a casa.»  
«Oh, ma nessun problema» lo rimbrottò bonariamente Mrs Pinkerton, prima di posare sulla tavola un paio di piatti stracolmi di cibo e poi volare nuovamente in cucina. Tutto ciò che il dottore ottenne dopo, fu un sorrisino soddisfatto di Sherlock che chiuse definitivamente la discussione.

  
  
La cena scivolò in maniera sorprendentemente piacevole. Conosceva molto bene le abilità del suo amico di intrattenere una conversazione, tuttavia rimase ugualmente stupito. Se avesse seguito la sua indole solitaria e poco cordiale, Sherlock avrebbe senz’altro mandato al diavolo tutti, ritirandosi in camera. Doveva avere quindi un buon motivo per comportarsi in un modo tanto bizzarro. Esisteva una ragione più che valida per i sorrisi tremendamente falsi, piuttosto che per le chiacchiere vane e stupide. Più che un gran genio, in quel momento, il detective sembrava la comare di un villaggio, in fila per fare la messa in piega. Come riusciva a ridere tanto falsamente? O a star dietro a chiacchiericcio petulante di Mrs Finnegan? Stavano lì seduti da poco più di una trentina di minuti e John non la tollerava più. Per fortuna il cibo era ottimo, questo lo doveva ammettere. Le patate erano molto saporite, così come la salsa accompagnata alla carne. Carne tenera e che si squagliava come burro. Mrs Pinkerton era una cuoca eccezionale, rifletté ingurgitando un sorso di birra scozzese.  
«Era tutto davvero delizioso, grazie» borbottò John, mettendo da parte il proprio piatto svuotato persino delle briciole.  
«Lo sapevo che era di bocca buona, dottor Watson» scherzò la padrona di casa, portando via le stoviglie prima di servire il caffè mentre lui crollava di nuovo in quelli che erano i suoi più profondi pensieri.  
Si era soffermato più volte a riflettere riguardo le domande che di certo premevano nella mente frenetica di Sherlock. Aveva ascoltato il loro scambio di battute con estrema attenzione e ribattendo in maniera spiritosa, anche se solo di tanto in tanto. Si era preoccupato di sondare le parole del suo amico in maniera precisa, così da intuirne quantomeno gli intenti di fondo. Probabilmente voleva che Amelia parlasse e che magari si lasciasse scappare qualche parola di troppo, qualcosa che ne smascherasse i reali intenti, insomma. Mrs Finnegan, purtroppo, non si era scucita affatto (magari perché non aveva niente da nascondere, pensò John) e si era limitata a ciarle vuota e di alcuna utilità. Qualche cosa sulla politica e qualcun'altra sulla regina, ma niente che riguardasse il caso in questione. E, infatti, fu quando Mrs Pinkerton arrivò con un paio di tazze di caffè caldo strette tra le dita che un Holmes evidentemente spazientito, spezzò ogni indugio.  
«Allora, che cosa ha da dirmi riguardo il caso in questione?» mormorò Sherlock, congiungendo le dita sotto al mento e assumendo una tipica posa contemplativa.  
«Oh, giusto. Sa la sua compagnia è talmente piacevole, che avevo per un istante scordato il motivo della mia presenza qui. Sono venuta a dirle come sono convinta sia andata, perché ritengo che lei debba sapere. Ecco vede, io conoscevo Jane molto bene e sono sicurissima che non sia morta.»  
«Ha le prove di quanto dice?» domandò il dottore, arcuando un sopracciglio con scetticismo.  
«Ovviamente no, ma ne sono sicura perché Jane aveva fatto di me la sua confidente più intima. A me raccontava tutto, specialmente nell’ultimo periodo. È vero che era cardiopatica, ma sapeva gestire bene la sua malattia e infatti la teneva sotto controllo con farmaci, una dieta rigida e del sano movimento. Stava bene. Inoltre era molto giovane, molto più di me se lo vuole sapere. Sono sicura di quello che sto dicendo, Mr Holmes: Jane ha finto la sua morte ed è fuggita.»  
«Perché avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere?» intervenne nuovamente John, affatto convinto. «Aveva una vita modesta tutto sommato, sua nipote ci ha detto che viveva della pensione del marito e che condivideva le spese con il figlio. Inoltre era vedova e se anche si fosse innamorata nuovamente, non avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminare a sé stessa. Né avrebbe dovuto rendere conto a qualcuno di questa ipotetica relazione; perché quindi far finta di morire? Per scappare con un uomo?»  
«Per l’appunto» annuì Amelia, con sicurezza «la mia consuocera intratteneva da decenni una relazione epistolare con un tale di Brighton di cui non conosco il vero nome, ma che lei chiamava Dickon. Come il personaggio di quell’insulso romanzetto per bambini che leggeva sempre. Si conoscevano fin da quando erano ragazzi, da giovani erano stati innamorati e addirittura desiderosi di sposarsi. Fu la vita a separarli. Lui partì per il militare e lei sposò Thomas Gilmore. Nonostante il matrimonio, Jane non smetté mai di scrivergli. Aveva più volte sostenuto di esserne perdutamente innamorata e di non averlo dimenticato, ma anche dopo la morte di Tom, non trovò mai il coraggio di compiere il grande passo. Il suo sguardo era spesso triste, diceva di amarlo, ma di non riuscire a trovare in sé la forza di fare qualcosa di concreto. Raccontava anche di volerlo rivedere, prima che la sua cardiopatia diventasse più seria. Oh, l’amore è terribile a volte, non crede anche lei, Mr Holmes?»

  
  
Nella sala calò il silenzio. Ma proprio perché la rivelazione fatta da Mrs Finnegan era decisamente ingombrante, quanto stupefacente, John si domandò come riuscisse Sherlock a restare impassibile. Ancora rilasciato all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, con le mani giunte sotto al mento e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, se ne stava zitto e probabilmente immerso nel suo palazzo mnemonico. Fu in quel momento che John decise di prendere la situazione in mano.  
«C’è altro che vuole dirci?»  
«Mr Holmes sembra…»  
«In questo momento non la può sentire» la informò «sta assimilando quanto ha detto, Mrs Finnegan e lo fa utilizzando una particolare tecnica mnemonica. Non credo che ne uscirà tanto presto. Quindi glielo chiedo di nuovo: c’è altro che vuole dirci?»  
«No, ritengo sia tutto. Come ho detto, non ho prove di quanto dico. So per certo che le lettere esistono e saranno ancora nella camera di Jane, a casa di Barney. Anche se non trovaste quelle lettere, io so quel che dico e le parole della mia consuocera sono sempre state molto chiare. E ora arriva questa sparizione improvvisa! Ne sono sicurissima, dottor Watson» annuì Amelia, con fare stoico prima di alzarsi e di imboccare l’uscita.  
«Spero riusciate e trovarla e a riportala da noi» detto questo, Mrs Finnegan prese la porta d’ingresso e sparì nella nebbia.

 

John non era certo che Sherlock sarebbe riemerso tanto presto dai propri pensieri, pertanto decise di prendere posto su una delle due poltrone che stavano di fronte al caminetto acceso, per portarsi avanti con quanto doveva fare. Aveva un compito da svolgere e dopo essersi fatto lasciare la chiave d’accesso per il wifi, prese a scorrere le notizie di cronaca locale così come Holmes gli aveva chiesto di fare. Senza però trovare nulla di interessante, almeno per il primo centinaio di articoli. Poi semplicemente smise di far caso a quanto leggeva. Trascorsero ore prima che sentisse nuovamente la sua voce, l’orologio alla parete segnava che erano passate le undici quando si fece vivo. Lo sentì borbottare qualcosa di indefinito, prima di vederlo sorridere leggermente. Era uno di quei ghigni soddisfatti, quelli che facevano capire persino agli idioti come Anderson, che era sulla buona strada.  
«Cosa ne pensi?» s’azzardò a domandargli, prendendo coraggio.  
«Che Amelia Finnegan è una bugiarda, John.»  
  


  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia e Dorabella sono due evidentissimi riferimenti a Doctor Who. Amelia sarà chiaro a tutti, per quel che riguarda il nome Dorabella, sarebbe l’innamorata del tizio creato dai Dalek nella puntata della quinta stagione: 'Victory of the Dalek'.  
> 


	4. Capitolo quarto

Holmes non aveva mangiato, ma non c’era di che stupirsene dato che ciò di cui si nutriva durante un caso, era delle sue stesse chiacchiere condite soltanto con una spruzzata di quel buon tè che era solita preparare Mrs Hudson. L’ovvia deduzione a cui John Watson arrivò quel mattino dopo che fu sceso al pian terreno, fu che Sherlock neanche s’era fermato in sala da pranzo. A confermarglielo, qualche attimo più tardi, fu la stessa Mrs Pinkerton la quale gli fece sapere che di buon ora aveva notato il detective scendere le scale e poi uscire in tutta fretta. Nemmeno quello, John Watson aveva considerato insolito, perché l’iperattivo detective non era nuovo a comportamenti del genere. Doveva esser stato colto da un’idea improvvisa o aveva semplicemente aspettato che facesse giorno per poter agire. Il solo particolare che scatenava un certo disappunto nel suo animo militaresco, era che fosse uscito senza chiamarlo. Il che, a dire la verità, era una cosa che accadeva piuttosto spesso: Holmes riteneva necessario condividere le proprie teorie soltanto quando era più che certo di un qualcosa. Quasi temesse che l’immagine perfetta e geniale che il mondo aveva di lui, si sgretolasse di fronte a un fallimento. E se, del resto dell’universo, a Sherlock non fregava assolutamente niente, c’era comunque da ammettere che gli importava dell’opinione che un certo dottore aveva di lui. L’intelligenza di Holmes era fuori da ogni discussione, per John era scontata come il sole che sorgeva al mattino. D’altra parte, era ciò che di lui aveva notato fin da quel primo e lontano giorno e sul quale mai avrebbe osato sollevare dei dubbi. Per questo, l’idea che Sherlock potesse temere d’apparire meno geniale del solito, era piuttosto divertente perché era uno dei lati del suo perfettissimo coinquilino che trasudava insicurezza. Era probabilmente l’unico lato debole che aveva e nonostante lo conoscesse meglio di chiunque altro al mondo, era comunque un atteggiamento non facile da comprendere. Magari aveva a che fare con la paura di tornare a essere solo o con l’ipotesi, alquanto improbabile, che venisse abbandonato. Di sicuro nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che sotto l’aria baldanzosa e fiera, il gelido Mr Holmes potesse nascondere un uomo insicuro. E seppur il fatto che avesse anch’egli le sue buone crepe da sanare, lo rendesse più umano, in Watson tutto questo appariva come rincuorante. Alla fine era umano anche lui, pareva. Anche se ancora non comprendeva il motivo di tante paure. Sherlock era da sempre indipendente, su tutto e per tutto. Possibile che fosse spaventato dall’idea di tornare a essere solo? Ma poi, Sherlock Holmes aveva delle emozioni? Non aveva sempre sostenuto di non averne o di segregarle tutte in quell’enorme Mind Palace che si ritrovava? Gli voleva bene? Lo amava? No, questo era impossibile. Domande, domande… tante, troppe e sempre più frustrante era il non conoscerne le risposte.  


Fu quindi con spirito combattivo, che quel mattino, John fece il proprio ingresso in una molto illuminata sala da pranzo sedendosi a quello che ormai considerava come il loro tavolo. Era praticamente solo e difficilmente riusciva a non annoiarsi se Sherlock non era nelle vicinanze. Aprì il Times, che aveva rubacchiato dal bancone all’ingresso, ma si ritrovò del tutto disinteressato. Politica e cronaca non suonavano divertenti senza i commenti caustici del suo coinquilino. Pertanto si ritrovò poco più tardi a giocherellare con il cellulare. Controllò diversi messaggi, rispondendo alla sua infermiera e dicendole di annullare gli appuntamenti. Si divertì a leggere gli improperi di Lestrade nei confronti di Sherlock che, a quanto pareva, lo aveva svegliato alle quattro del mattino. Rimase a far praticamente nulla di concreto per una decina di minuti, con lo stomaco gorgogliante e un fastidio alla nuca, quello che provava spesso da che viveva a Baker Street. Soltanto qualche attimo più tardi, le sue attenzioni vennero attirate da una figura che non conosceva, ma che gli si stava avvicinando forse con fare eccessivamente timido. Si trattava di uno sconosciuto che una volta giunto al suo cospetto, s’incurvò appena, come in un inchino, levandosi il cappellaccio di paglia che portava calato sopra la testa e tossicchiando quel tanto che solitamente era sufficiente ad attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno. Gli si presentò come Mr Pinkerton. Era notevolmente alto, molto più di Sherlock. Aveva spalle ben larghe e una corporatura massiccia. Portava una tuta da lavoro, sporca di unto e dalle cui tasche fuoriuscivano ingombranti guanti da giardino.  
«Lei dev’essere Sherlock Holmes» mormorò questi, facendosi più vicino e stirando un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Sono il suo assistente, John Watson, molto piacere» si presentò dandogli la mano in segno di cortesia, che questi afferrò con insolita giovialità «lei dev’essere il marito di Mrs Pinkerton, invece. O sbaglio?»  
«Oh, sì, certamente» annuì questi «ieri sera sono rientrato tardi e non c’era già più nessuno in giro. Ci tenevo a presentarmi e a dire che ho lasciato in cucina tutto ciò che Mr Holmes aveva chiesto.»  
«La ringrazio, lo farò sapere a Sherlock.»  
«Mia moglie» proseguì Mr Pinkerton, ora più imbarazzato «mi ha detto che state indagando sulla sparizione della povera Jane Gilmore. Oh, che brutta faccenda, Mr Watson, orribile. Quella povera signora…»  
«Lei la conosceva?»  
«Sì, come tutti» gli rispose «in questo posto abiteranno un centinaio di persone e qui sappiamo tutto di tutti. La morte di Jane ci ha lasciati sconvolti, non ce lo aspettavamo davvero e poi è sparita.»  
«Non sapevate che era malata di cuore?»  
«Non ne avevamo idea. Insomma, per quanto ne so io stava bene. La vedevo tutti i giorni ed era sempre sorridente e allegra, usciva di casa molto presto, sa per le piccole spese. Una volta al mese invece prendeva la bici e andava a Barnsley.»  
«Fino a Barnsley in bicicletta?» chiese, vivamente stupito. «Saranno quasi venti chilometri» esclamò il dottore, ancora più sorpreso.  
«Non è mica l’unica del posto a farlo; sa? Ogni tanto anch’io e mia moglie ci andiamo. La domenica soprattutto, quando non c’è tanto lavoro andiamo fino giù in città. Certo la strada è lunga, ma ne vale la pena. Lei c’è mai stato, Mr Watson? A Barnsley?»  
«Smettila di infastidire il dottore» intervenne Mrs Pinkerton, da poco entrata in sala da pranzo con fare affannato. Rivolse a John un largo sorriso, dopo essersi stropicciata le mani sul grembiule a fiori che indossava, ora sporco di farina.  
«Oh, no, facevamo soltanto due chiacchiere» scherzò John.  
«Cosa le preparo per colazione?» domandò quindi la donna, con fare gentile.  
«Tè, grazie» annuì, prima di fare caso alla sagoma di Sherlock che era proprio in quel momento entrata dalla porta principale «e del pane tostato e uova strapazzate. Ci metta del miele sul pane tostato.»  
«Certamente, faccio subito. E tu» disse, ora rivolgendosi al marito «hai da fare o sbaglio?»  
«Sì, sì, vado subito» annuì Mr Pinkerton. «Le auguro una buona giornata, Dottor Watson» lo salutò, prima di sparire dietro a sua moglie.  


Holmes non si disturbò a salutarlo. Il loro rapporto non era mai stato vincolato da obblighi di comportamento civile, pertanto capitava che neanche si dicessero “buongiorno” appena svegli. Sherlock odiava il dover essere costretto da regole sociali, quindi lo salutava soltanto quando aveva qualcosa di cui farsi perdonare. Quel giorno, così come faceva di solito, si limitò a pronunciare il suo nome. Di certo per via del caso, John vi lesse una leggera frenesia nel tono di voce, segno che qualcosa di interessante doveva averlo scoperto per davvero. Subito dopo prese posto sulla sedia e, lievemente imbarazzato (da cosa, non ne aveva idea) si passò una mano tra i capelli sporchi ravvivandoli appena. Per assurdo, soltanto in quel momento si rese conto di come Holmes fosse conciato. Non indossava i consueti abiti eleganti, ma portava quella che era una tuta sformata. La maglia a maniche corte era gigantesca per la sua taglia, così come la felpa nera, il cui cappuccio aveva avuto fino ad un attimo prima, tirato su fin sopra la testa. I pantaloni erano anch’essi enormi per il suo fisico asciutto. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto conciato in quel modo, lo aveva trovato in un ghetto per tossicomani.  
«Non sono fatto» lo rassicurò Sherlock, quasi fosse riuscito a leggergli nel pensiero.  
«Oh, lo credo bene» annuì John, con fare falsamente indifferente, nascondendo un sorriso beffardo che era nato dietro a una mano stretta a pungo. «Se tu lo fossi, in questo momento saresti a terra, steso da un pugno e nemmeno in tempo a rialzarti, faresti, che ti ritroveresti su una macchina governativa pronto a tornare a casa. Quindi no: non sei fatto. Mi permetti però di essere stupito? Tu che riesci a essere elegante anche in pigiama, ti fai vedere conciato come un barbone, con la faccia tutta rossa e i capelli luridi. Fa piacere notare che non sei perfetto, sai delle volte sono in soggezione.»  
«Non dire stupidaggini» bofonchiò Sherlock, mentre un adorabile rossore si espandeva sulle guance come una macchia d’olio sul pane.  
«Hai aiutato Mr Pinkerton con l’orto?» scherzò di nuovo John, prima di trincerarsi dietro la copia del Times che, entrando, aveva rubacchiato dal bancone.  
«Allora cosa ti ha raccontato?»  
«Di chi parli, scusa?» gli domandò Watson, in rimando, continuando a fingere di non capire.  
«Dell’uomo con un’intelligenza di molto sotto la media che era qui fino a un attimo fa e che, del tutto sorprendentemente, ha detto un qualcosa che ha attirato la tua attenzione. Come faccio a saperlo? Hai l’aria di chi è in vantaggio su di me e non accade spesso. Quindi parla.»  
«Come se avessi bisogno di…» Fu in quel momento che s’interruppe, mordendosi le labbra per far sì che dalla sua bocca troppo sincera, fuoriuscisse una qualche sciocchezza. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a rendersi conto di quanto aveva pensato, che lo aveva ricacciato indietro con incredibile sveltezza. Di recente, infatti, si era reso conto di essere sempre in netto vantaggio su Sherlock. E seppur questi fosse al solito intrattabile, scostante e nervoso e al tempo geniale, John sapeva che erano sufficienti un paio di parole pronunciate nella giusta maniera, per costringerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa. Era accaduto poco tempo prima, durante un caso mediamente affascinante era riuscito a obbligare il suo inappetente amico a mangiare tutte le sere. Fatto del tutto unico nel suo genere. Qualche tempo più tardi, invece, gli era bastata un’occhiata per convincerlo riguardo al fatto che no, non poteva affrontare da solo un’intera banda di topi d’appartamento, ma che doveva per forza chiamare Lestrade. Inutile mentire a sé stesso, gli piaceva la sensazione. Amava l’idea di avere del potere. Allo stesso tempo però si chiedeva da cosa nascesse tanta remissione. Holmes non dava mai retta a nessuno, era ben lontano dall’accettare di fare qualcosa che non voleva; perché quindi chinare in quel modo la testa e sottostare a lui? Anche questa, così come molte e molte altre, faceva parte delle questioni da sviscerare. E che lo tormentavano.  
«John, non ho tutto il giorno» si spazientì Sherlock, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Ha detto una cosa che credo ti piacerà» s’arrese «una volta al mese, Jane Gilmore, prendeva la sua bicicletta e andava fino a Barnsley. Incredibile cosa riescono a fare i cardiopatici gravi al giorno d’oggi.»  
«Incredibile davvero» si sentì rispondere da un Holmes, già però disperso tra i suoi svelti pensieri. Di solito si guardava bene dall’interromperlo, tuttavia, era ben certo che non sarebbero andati mai avanti con quel caso, se non lo avesse costretto a condividere almeno una piccola parte delle sue idee in proposito. Pertanto si decise a dar fiato ad almeno una delle mille questioni che in quel momento gli affollavano il cervello.  
«Dove sei stato?»  
«Al cimitero, naturalmente» mormorò Sherlock, sorridendo «uomo interessante questo Don Ciotto.»  
«Chi?» ripeté John, senza capire.  
«Il custode del cimitero. Uomo bizzarro. Lo dovresti conoscere. Ah, e più tardi dovrai andare alla polizia e farti dare il fascicolo riguardo al caso. Non che questo sia di una qualche utilità, ma ho chiesto comunque a Lestrade di parlare con il Detective Ispettore» proseguì gesticolando, fino a che non si arrese, probabilmente del tutto incapace di ricordarne il nome. «Bah, non so assolutamente come si chiami. Anzi, vacci subito mentre mi vesto. Sarai di ritorno appena in tempo per andare a casa Gilmore.»  
«No, un momento, frena.»  
«Che c’è?» chiese Sherlock, senza capire e bloccandosi già sulla soglia.  
«Tu non ti muoverai di qui, finché non farai una colazione decente.»  
«Non ho fame» s’affrettò a rispondergli.  
«La tua opinione non è stata richiesta. Posa il culo su quella sedia, Sherlock Holmes e mangia le tue uova. Ora.»  


John Watson riteneva un colpo basso il tirare fuori il tono da capitano dei fucilieri, piuttosto che quello di medico da campo, tuttavia sembrava funzionare su Holmes. E se si trattava di farlo mangiare, laddove non lo avrebbe mai fatto da solo, allora accantonava con una certa facilità i sensi di colpa e si dava tregua. Inoltre conosceva sufficientemente bene la situazione in cui stavano da un punto di vista emotivo, da sapere che non avrebbero mai discusso dei motivi per cui Sherlock fosse tanto sensibile a un tono più autoritario. Anche quel giorno, come spesso accadeva di recente, rimasero zitti. Lo fecero a lungo, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri mentre consumavano, chi più avidamente e chi meno, la propria colazione. Era chiaro che non potessero vivere in quell’universo di non-detto per il resto delle loro vite, anche perché John sarebbe di certo esploso presto, tuttavia fino ad ora gli era andata sempre relativamente bene perché fino a che Holmes si nutriva in maniera decente e stava fuori dai guai, la vita del dottor Watson sarebbe stata notevolmente più tranquilla.  
 

Non aveva esaurito la lista di cose che aveva necessità di sapere e anche mentre camminavano verso quella che era casa Gilmore, John si ritrovò, seppur senza volerlo, a elencare mentalmente tutto ciò di cui doveva per forza venire a conoscenza, riguardo al caso in questione. Ben ricordava i metodi con cui Sherlock lavorava e sapeva, pertanto, che stavano andando a casa di Jane per un motivo ben preciso: osservare il luogo del delitto. Un delitto che nemmeno era avvenuto e che in questo caso assumeva contorni differenti, ma non per questo meno gravi. C’era senz’altro un qualche dettaglio che alla polizia era sfuggito, un particolare che per i comuni mortali era senza importanza, ma che il suo amico avrebbe ritenuto fondamentale. John era sicuro che ci fosse, perché era sempre così che succedeva. Le persone, ovunque andassero e qualsiasi caso affrontassero, erano sempre fin troppo normali ed eccessivamente cieche, se messe al cospetto di quel grande genio dell’investigazione che era Sherlock Holmes. Per questo non domandò a cosa servisse esaminare una stanza dopo più di un mese, né come facesse a ricordare l’elenco degli oggetti ritrovati in camera di Jane il mattino successivo alla sparizione del cadavere, che avevano letto tra la documentazione datagli dal Detective Ispettore Ford. Quindi decise di affrontare un argomento di cui non avevano ancora discusso e che premeva sulla punta della lingua del normale dottor Watson, fin dalla sera precedente: Amelia Finnegan.  
«Avanti, chiedimelo.» Fu proprio Sherlock a spezzare il silenzio, mentre percorrevano quella che era l’unica strada del paese e che conduceva appena fuori, ai limiti della brughiera. Laddove i Gilmore abitavano. Il tempo era stato clemente quel mattino e per essere settembre, il sole era ben caldo, nonostante l’aria fosse umida della nebbia che calava la notte.  
«Hai detto che Mrs Finnegan è una bugiarda, ma non mi hai spiegato il motivo. Credi che mentisse riguardo le lettere? O su questo misterioso uomo? Pensi che Jane non sia fuggita, ma che sia morta?»  
«Non posso rispondere a tutto, John, abbiamo ancora pochi elementi. Una cosa, però, la so con certezza: Amelia Finnegan ha mentito o meglio, ci ha raccontato una certa verità omettendone di sicuro un’altra. Sono più che sicuro avesse ragione riguardo le lettere, ma ha affermato il falso quando ha detto che la conversazione era stata talmente piacevole, che aveva scordato il motivo della sua visita.»  
«Ma quelle sono cose che si dicono, Sherlock, non avrai preso quella frase come un indizio!»  
«Tutto è un indizio, John, tutto quanto» affermò il detective, sicuro di sé e finalmente fermandosi per poi vorticare su sé stesso. «Immagina che un membro della tua famiglia sparisca all’improvviso, qualunque siano le modalità, insomma, che fosse già o meno morto. Ma tu pensaci per un istante. E pensa anche a come sarebbe il tuo comportamento se avessi qualcosa da nascondere.»  
«Beh, credo che farei di tutto per non dare nell’occhio» borbottò, indeciso su cosa dire o meno. In effetti non aveva mai riflettuto riguardo una possibilità del genere e per il semplice motivo che non aveva cose da nascondere. E certamente non le avrebbe mai avute. John non era uomo da sopportare il peso di una menzogna con facilità, se ometteva un qualcosa, lo faceva sempre cercando di non dire una bugia chiara e palese. Per lui era meglio limitarsi a raccontare un certo tipo di verità, una verità vista da un solo lato, piuttosto che inventarsi una falsità. Quindi sì, probabilmente si sarebbe comportato nel medesimo modo di Amelia Finnegan.  
«Potrei anche accettare di raccontare solo un lato della verità, ma comunque non capisco con quale scopo sia venuta da noi ieri sera; cosa voleva ottenere?»  
«Io lo capisco invece e molto bene» mormorò Holmes, beffardo e al tempo sicuro di sé, con quel fare lievemente baldanzoso e che sempre a John strappava una risata «non faresti di tutto per mettere le mani avanti, se ad un tratto arrivasse sulla scena che un celebre e geniale consulente investigativo?»  
«Sherlock» ne rise John, scuotendo la testa.  
«Un celebre, geniale e dall’infinita pazienza consulente investigativo» precisò quindi, evidentemente divertito.  
«Oh, questa poi» continuò John, sempre più in difficoltà nel trattenere le risa.  
«Cosa?»  
«Infinita pazienza, Sherlock, davvero? Tu? Mr: ho concluso cinque minuti fa un caso e già sto dando di matto? Sul serio? Il tuo ego funziona meglio del solito, stamattina.»  
«Comunque sia ho ragione» s’impuntò Holmes «Amelia Finnegan è venuta da noi mostrandoci una verità ipotetica e plausibile, ma lo ha fatto non per i motivi che voleva farci intendere. Ha passato l’intera serata atteggiandosi a qualcosa che non è in realtà e per motivi tutt’altro che sensati. Stava sulle spine e te ne sarai reso conto anche tu, mi auguro.»  
«Reso conto di cosa?» chiese John, senza capire e sforzandosi nel frattempo di ricordare un qualche dettaglio.  
«Utilizzava la forchetta con la mano sinistra, lo faceva forzatamente e reggeva le posate in modo innaturale. Amelia Finnegan è destrorsa, ma fingeva di essere mancina. Per quale motivo? Ha scostato la sedia con la mano destra, afferrava il bicchiere con la destra e quando si ricordava della sua farsa, lo passava nell’altra mano; devo continuare? Per non parlare dell’orologio portato al polso destro, come farebbe un mancino e a cui non era abituata dato che di continuo si toccava il polso sinistro. Oltretutto, orologio che guardava ogni cinque minuti. Era nervosa e tesa. No, John, il linguaggio del corpo non mente mai e quella donna aveva fretta di andarsene. Non credo che qualcuno l’aspettasse, no, era insicura e aveva paura che mi rendessi conto di qualcosa di strano. Cosa che ho fatto, naturalmente. Quindi sì, Amelia Finnegan è una bugiarda. Non ha fatto altro che rifilarci una verità ipotetica perché diciamocelo, John, qualunque idiota potrebbe fingere la propria morte e poi scappare e sparire per sempre.»  
«Già, Sherlock, qualunque idiota saprebbe fingere la propria morte e tu ne sai qualcosa» annuì, ora drammaticamente serio, riprendendo a camminare a passo quasi di marcia. Sì, era molto più amareggiato adesso. E non tanto perché avevano sfiorato l’argomento “finto suicidio” quello, d'altronde, capitava spesso. Più che altro era per il modo in cui Sherlock trattava l’argomento, come se fosse un qualcosa che non era capitato a loro, ma a qualcuno di lontano, in un tempo remoto. A degli sconosciuti, insomma. E John rifiutava l’idea di considerare quel sé stesso di anni prima, sofferente e dilaniato, come fosse un tale che a stento conosceva. Perché così come gli orrori della guerra, anche il dolore per la perdita del suo migliore amico, lo aveva marcato addosso. Questa volta però, la cicatrice, la portava sul cuore. Si trattava di una ferita profonda, chiusa certo, ma cicatrizzata malamente e soltanto grazie alla benevolenza del tempo. Quello stesso tempo che avevano trascorso di nuovo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, ma ancora non propriamente loro stessi. C’erano tante cose che John avrebbe voluto fare con Holmes. Certi giorni, per esempio, il desiderio di abbracciarlo lo soffocava. Di solito lo coglieva nei momenti più impensati, magari mentre cucinava o ripuliva casa. Era come un calore che nasceva nello stomaco e s’irradiava ovunque. In quegli attimi, il rischio di venire sopraffatto era reale e spaventosamente plausibile. Si sentiva quasi soffocare. Annaspava, tanto da essere costretto a reggersi saldamente. Era una sensazione orribile e meravigliosa al tempo stesso. Ed era del tutto simile a ciò che sentiva di provare adesso. Gli prudevano le mani e la voglia di averlo tra le braccia, era ingestibile al punto e che era costretto a tenere chiuse a pugno, in maniera fortemente salda. Aveva bisogno di sapere che era vivo, e che stava bene. Non avrebbe dovuto dar retta a quella sensazione. Ma lo fece. Anche se, a rifletterci, non seppe dire cosa lo spinse ad afferrarlo per un braccio attirandolo a sé, eppure lo fece ugualmente. E quello che dopo qualche istante stava stringendo, era uno Sherlock rigido e teso. Holmes non amava il contatto fisico, non gli piaceva essere toccato dalle persone, tuttavia da lui si lasciava sfiorare di tanto in tanto e infatti dopo qualche istante prese a rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.  
«Mi dispiace» lo sentì mormorare al suo orecchio e John, inevitabilmente, stirò un sorriso. Sorrise con dolcezza. Sorrise aumentando la presa. Sorrise chiudendo gli occhi ed ispirando il profumo di pulito dei suoi capelli.  
«La smetterai mai di scusarti per quello che hai fatto, Sherl?»  
«Soltanto quando tu la smetterai di piangermi, John. Io sono qui, sono vivo e sono i… il più grande e completo idiota che esista sulla faccia della terra.»  


Tutto ciò che John Hamish Watson fu in grado di fare quando, pochi attimi più tardi sciolse quell’abbraccio, fu di mormorare un timido: «Lo so» prima di riprendere a camminare.

  
  
Quando, poco dopo, i due si ritrovarono di fronte al cancello di casa Gilmore, pareva che avessero già dimenticato tutto.  
  
  
 

  
  
**Continua**


	5. Capitolo quinto

La residenza dei Gilmore era l’ultima del villaggio, oltre c’era soltanto brughiera. Un’infinita landa costellata di erica e sterpaglie, dall’apparenza malinconica. Al di là della bassa siepe che segnava la fine della strada asfaltata, niente saltava all’occhio eccetto il brugo. La villa che portava il nome Gilmore inciso su di una lastra in metallo di poco arrugginita, agganciata a una colonnina in pietra proprio accanto al cancello, era decisamente graziosa. Dall’aspetto ottocentesco e molto ben tenuta, si sviluppava su due piani e una mansarda che s’intravedeva nel sottotetto. Aggrappata alla facciata in pietra non si poteva non far caso a ramificazioni di edera, che in buona parte copriva i muri esterni dell’edificio. Il giardino antistante l’ingresso era notevolmente ampio e aveva un’atmosfera incantevole. Oltre le cancellate in ferro battuto, era facile far caso all’erba rasata alla consuetudine inglese, piuttosto che alle aiuole perfettamente ripulite. Rose e viole dai colori più disparati coloravano un paesaggio contraddistinto da toni perennemente grigiastri, conferendo al tutto un clima a tratti irreale. La bellezza di quel giardino era lampante e saltava agli occhi estasiati John, aiutando a stupirne i contorni del viso. Sembrava di stare per davvero in quel giardino segreto che la povera Jane tanto amava, nel luogo di un romanzo che ricordava un paradiso terrestre.

  
  
Senza badare a null’altro se non a ciò che aveva la fortuna di poter osservare, Watson si soffermò per più di un istante a riflettere su quel dettaglio in apparenza ben poco significativo. Trovava assai strano che nonostante i recenti accadimenti, i proprietari avessero avuto del tempo per curare le aiuole. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di insolito in questo, ma probabilmente John non lo avrebbe mai fatto se si fosse trovato in una condizione simile a quella in cui vivevano i Gilmore. Forse aveva poca importanza nel quadro generale della vicenda, tuttavia, come Holmes era solito ricordargli, ogni particolare poteva essere un indizio importante. Pertanto decise di trascrivere anche questa breve riflessione, tra le tante note che stava appuntando sul taccuino. Lo stesso sul quale aveva abbozzato in maniera quasi distratta, qualche impressione riguardo il villaggio in questione. Appena una breve lista dei personaggi coinvolti, e poche frasi riguardo le prime impressioni snocciolate da Sherlock che era riuscito a carpire. Era già molto, constatò, considerando che ci stavano lavorando da meno di un giorno.  
«Buongiorno, John. Mr Holmes.» Fu la voce di Mary Jane, che ora sbirciava dalla porta d’ingresso di poco aperta, a distrarlo da quelle elucubrazioni mentali. Preso alla sprovvista, quasi fosse stato colto in fallo, s’affrettò a ricacciare il taccuino nella tasca della giacca e a sollevare di poco lo sguardo. Miss Gilmore se ne stava sotto il porticato, sorridendo loro con fare gioviale. Era costretto ad ammetterlo, si disse, lei gli piaceva davvero molto. Era inutile negare che non avesse sortito alcun effetto su di lui, d’altronde era pur sempre “tre continenti Watson”. Eppure, nonostante i primi attimi di entusiasmo, il suo interesse era completamente scemato e ora si rendeva conto che la sua era stata una sorta di adolescenziale cotterella. Un’infatuazione passeggera, nata da un istinto del quale ancora non era ancora riuscito a liberarsi. Erano le belle ragazze dall’aria innocente, quelle che, insomma, avevano il visino delicato e sbandieravano come l’idea di voler essere protette da un coraggioso e leale soldato, a fargli girare la testa. E lui, ex capitano dell’esercito, aveva sempre avuto una sorta di debole per le fanciulle da proteggere. Allo stato attuale delle cose, però, considerava i suoi stessi istinti come decisamente strani. Soprattutto ripensava al prepotente interesse che ormai sapeva di nutrire per Sherlock Holmes, il quale, della dolce fanciulla, non aveva davvero niente.

  
  
Per non dar adito a infruttuosi fraintendimenti, decise di attuare una più consona via di mezzo. Si premurò di sorriderle in rimando, limitandosi a un non troppo entusiastico saluto. Quel che gli premeva era di non apparire maleducato, sperando nel contempo di non star flirtando in modo spudorato. Aveva notato d’aver suscitato un certo interesse nella giovane Gilmore. Non era certo un mistero che lei gli avesse fatto gli occhi dolci per tutta la durata del viaggio in treno e persino il suo poco relazionato amico doveva essersene accorto. Sicuramente non avrebbe dovuto darle corda, ricordò a sé stesso in un modo di determinazione improvvisa. Perché non si sarebbe mai sognato di andare a letto con lei, specialmente in questo momento che stava cercando di ammettere… qualsiasi cosa dovesse ammettere. Il dramma era che non era affatto semplice evitare di lasciarsi travolgere da certi pensieri e non tanto perché credeva di essere affascinato da Sherlock, il problema era che si vergognava della sola idea di provarci con qualcuna. Se si soffermava a ricordare il suo flirtare con Mary Jane, aveva soltanto voglia di sprofondare, di rinchiudersi in una nera solitudine e mai più uscirne. Era un malessere che lo invadeva sotto forma di nausea, suscitandogli sensazioni poco gradevoli. Quella d’aver tradito Sherlock era la più potente di tutte. Sebbene fosse assolutamente ingiustificata, perché non aveva ragione di provare simili sentimenti. Era ben conscio di quanto non giusta fosse quella sensazione, tra lui e il suo amico non c’era nulla di romantico. Anche se, beh, il nodo alla bocca dello stomaco era amaro e il perno di tutti i suoi tormenti, pareva essere l’idea di nutrire un affetto più profondo per Holmes. Perché era inutile continuare a mentire a sé stesso, era piacevole essere l’oggetto delle attenzioni di una bella donna e non accadeva da talmente tanto tempo, d’aver quasi dimenticato le forme piacevoli delle prime fasi del corteggiamento. Il fatto era che, a conti fatti, a John non importava un bel niente di nessuno. E tutti i pensieri che faceva, in un modo o nell’altro finivano col vertere sempre su quell’uomo che gli aveva riempito la vita. Anche ora, dunque, ogni più piccolo frammento del suo corpo si era ripiegato su Sherlock. Si trattava, come spesso era, di sentimenti potenti e di emozioni forti, difficili da domare. Un vibrare del sangue nelle vene che persino in quel poco adatto momento, spazzò via anche solo l’impronta di una qualsiasi Mary Jane.

  
  
Fu certo quello che fece scatenare tutto. L’immobilità del suo corpo e lo sguardo ingiustamente fisso alla giovane Gilmore, convinsero quell’ottuso genio di Holmes che tanta passione fosse diretta a lei. Di fatto successe che John Watson non fece caso alla tensione che aveva iniziato a pervadere il modo di fare di Sherlock. Lo stesso grande e sommo genio che ora appariva come drasticamente più rigido e dal cui sguardo trasudava un’evidente freddezza. Un qualsiasi individuo meno emotivamente disperso di John, avrebbe senz’altro fatto caso a un lampo di gelosia passare in quello sguardo indifferente. Chiunque avrebbe visto l’algido detective venirne dominato e sconvolto, anche se per un brevissimo istante, prima che potesse riprendere il controllo lasciando tuttavia un’ombra di amarezza a pervadergli le espressioni. No, nessuno ci fece caso. Nessuno, tanto meno lui. Lui che non notava mai nulla di fondamentale quando si trattava dei sentimenti di Sherlock Holmes. Di sicuro, se avesse fatto caso a certi suoi atteggiamenti, si sarebbe senz’altro aspettato quella reazione gelida, piuttosto che le parole taglienti che gli riversò addosso.  
«Sbrigati, dottore» lo sentì sputare, velenoso «e metti via quel ridicolo affare. Non ho tutto il giorno e di certo non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettarti mentre scribacchi per quel tuo insulso e patetico blog.» E sì, John ci rimase stupefatto e offeso. Tutta la dolcezza di poco prima e la delicatezza di quell’abbraccio di cui ne serbava ancora un freschissimo ricordo sulla pelle, erano state seppellite sotto tonnellate di gelo e maleducazione. Dov’era sparito il caro amico di poco prima? Che fine aveva fatto la tenerezza immensa di quelle parole, così tanto vere da far male? Erano state completamente sommerse dall’indifferenza più cattiva, dal gelo più desolante. Sì, John obbligò sé stesso a dirselo in maniera molto chiara: qualcosa in lui si era incrinato e ogni speranza di avvicinarlo era svanita. Fu in un moto d’orgoglio improvviso, che decise di non prendersi nemmeno il disturbo di rispondergli. Non mancò però di mostrargli il lampo di dolore che gli aveva offuscato lo sguardo, ma questa volta voleva che Sherlock vedesse. Perché no, non aveva nessuna intenzione di seppellire altri sentimenti, né di reprimere ulteriore sofferenza. Pertanto glielo fece vedere, quel senso di abbandono quasi traumatico dato certamente dalla vicinanza soffocante che avevano avuto sino a un attimo prima, ma che ora pareva irrecuperabilmente perduta. Holmes sembrava tutt’altra persona adesso. Come se quell’attimo, che già gelosamente custodiva nella memoria, non fosse mai esistito. E ora, John si ritrovava vuoto e solo, abbandonato nuovamente. Tutto ciò che sentiva essergli rimasta addosso era la dignità e nel tentativo di mantenerla il più possibile, prese a camminare con passo leggero, quindi oltrepassò il cancello procedendo a schiena dritta e portamento fiero.  
«Stronzo» sibilò, appena gli fu accanto. Dopodiché, senza degnarlo d’altre parole, lo superò raggiungendo Mary Jane in fondo al giardino.

  
  
Holmes impiegò qualche istante più del dovuto a fare irruzione in casa Gilmore. Ma quando lo fece, non si premurò d’apparire gentile, né di evitare di mostrarsi come eccessivamente entusiasta. Una cosa su tutte, il dottor Watson l’aveva capita più che bene: quando il suo amico non comprendeva appieno tutti i meccanismi di un determinato caso, si crucciava sul fatto che certi lati gli fossero oscuri, eccitandosi come un bambino a Natale. Villa Gilmore era il suo albero con le palline, la stanza di nonna Jane era, invece, il dono più grande che potesse ricevere. John dovette trattenere un sorriso quando Mary Jane spalancò la bocca, scandalizzata da quell’irruento modo di fare. Pochi attimi e Sherlock aveva già visitato tutte le stanze del primo piano, spalancato ogni porta e classificato i più piccoli e insulsi dettagli. Gli interni, a ogni modo, erano decisamente piacevoli. L’ingresso era relativamente ampio. Sulla sinistra, proprio accanto alla porta, s’apriva un salottino arredato in stile classico. C’era una grande libreria e quadri appesi alle pareti, persino una pendola tic toccava da un lato della stanza. Alla sua destra, invece, uno stretto corridoio conduceva verso quella che sembrava una cucina, mentre un’altra porta ancora, apriva al giardino sul retro. Ciò che, però, occupava il centro dell’atrio era un’ampia scalinata che s’innalzava al loro sguardo in tutta la sua imperiosa bellezza. Aveva il medesimo stile del parquet, di un legno ben lavorato e scuro, arricchito di venature e naturali ghirigori. Era decisamente una bella villetta, constatò mentre si complimentava con Mary Jane che, ancora, osservava il repentino spostarsi di Holmes con fare sospettoso.  
«Hai una casa splendida» esordì, spezzando l’imbarazzato silenzio e attirando in questo modo l’attenzione di una sbigottita giovane Gilmore.  
«Oh, grazie» s’illuminò lei, probabilmente felice che ci fosse un altro essere umano o, piuttosto, di non trovarsi da sola con Sherlock.  
«Ha uno stile classico, non c’è che dire.»  
«Lo so» sbuffò Mary, con aria sconfitta «non sai quante volte ho pensato di apportare delle modifiche e cambiare almeno la carta da parati. Sembra la casa di una vecchia zia pettegola, ma a mio nonno piaceva così. Nonna diceva sempre che gli arredi li aveva scelti lui in persona e che teneva molto a che lo stile dell’intera villa fosse d’epoca. Tutto infatti è antico qui dentro. L’orologio dello studio ha più di cent’anni e anche molti degli oggetti delle stanze, sono del tardo ottocento. Solo i bagni e la cucina sono moderni, per fortuna.»  
«Sei sola qui o c’è anche tuo padre?» domandò John, in un pallido tentativo di fare conversazione mentre il suo amico detective, si permetteva di rovistare tra i suppellettili del soggiorno.  
«C’è anche papà, ovviamente. Siamo rimasti soltanto noi due, oramai. In questo momento però non è in casa. Mi dispiace, ma è andato a Londra per certi affari. Non ne avevo idea, ma se avete bisogno di lui, gli posso chiedere di tornare prima.»  
«Non sarà necessario» intervenne a quel punto Holmes, con fare categorico, imperioso, insolitamente duro. Era decisamente bizzarro il suo modo di fare, trattava Mary Jane come solitamente non trattava i clienti. C’erano occasioni in cui Sherlock era in grado di mostrarsi compassionevole, tirando fuori un’empatia che, a tutt’oggi, John riteneva stupefacente. Eppure, sembrava quasi detestare la giovane Gilmore e senza che ce ne fosse un reale motivo.  
«Ho bisogno di vedere il luogo del delitto» aggiunse il detective, poco dopo.  
«Delitto? Quale delitto?» chiese Mary Jane, ora decisamente più sconvolta mentre un Holmes indifferente osservava, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, una foto di famiglia in bianco e nero appesa nel corridoio. Da buon paciere qual era, il dottore fu costretto a intervenire, spiegando che si trattava di una mera condizione semantica. Il fatto di utilizzare il termine “delitto” era più che altro un’abitudine lessicale nella quale scadevano, più che altro per pigrizia, ogni volta in cui dovevano discutere di un caso. Mary Jane non ne fu affatto convinta, tuttavia si decise a far loro strada e mentre s’incamminava verso il secondo piano, iniziò a palesare tutti quelli che erano i suoi dubbi in proposito.  
«Mr Holmes, lei crede che mia nonna sia davvero morta? O pensa che abbia finto? Perché tra le tante cose che in questo mese ho ipotizzato, c’è anche l’idea che sia fuggita. Ne abbiamo parlato tanto io e papà. Anche se non ne capisco il motivo; perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? Abbiamo anche pensato a un amore segreto. Certo che sarebbe romantico, non trova, Mr Holmes? Oltretutto, se fosse morta, chi mi avrebbe fatto uno scherzo del genere? Quel fazzoletto è inquietante.»  
«Mary, noi…» tentò di dire John, senza sapere bene come affrontare l’argomento. Aveva una certa esperienza con le persone, se l’era fatta in anni di spola tra l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo e i clienti che invadevano il loro soggiorno. Sapeva quindi molto bene che non era il caso di spiattellare a qualche familiare, anche se si trattava soltanto di Mary Jane, particolari sulle nuove scoperte (a meno che non ce ne fossero di rilevanti). Non sapeva bene come e se raccontare della visita di Amelia o dell’ipotesi che Jane fosse fuggita con l’uomo delle lettere. Per sua fortuna, fu Holmes a interromperlo e seppur i suoi modi fossero al solito molto poco gentili, John fu costretto ad ammettere che il suo intervento arrivò come un manna dal cielo.  
«Smettiamola con le banalità, vi prego» mormorò, voltandosi d’improvviso nel bel mezzo del corridoio che già aveva imboccato e sondando con sguardo critico e cinico, il volto di Mary Jane.  
 «Siamo qui per i fatti, Miss Gilmore. Per ottenere dati che siano concreti e reali. Le fantasie le lasci agli uomini come John, che romanzerebbero anche la brughiera.»  
«Fatti? Non ci sono fatti» enunciò lei, con fare confuso e al tempo determinato a far valere le proprie ragioni.  
«Ne abbiamo uno al momento, ma ritengo sia il più importante di tutti: Jane Gilmore è morta» sentenziò, con fare quasi evocativo mentre nei modi, vi si poteva intuire un tono del tutto particolare. Pareva quasi si fosse messo in posa, pronto per un servizio fotografico o per ricevere degli applausi. Di certo fu un’uscita plateale, la sua e da buon teatrante qual era, aveva addirittura avuto il tempo di pensare a una pausa a effetto. Un breve istante, perfettamente studiato, durante il quale finse di dar modo loro di assimilare la notizia ma che, e John lo sapeva, non serviva ad altro che a mettersi in mostra. Dovette trattenere un ghigno divertito, perché era assurdo, ma Sherlock gli piaceva anche quando si comportava da prima donna. In quei casi in cui, pur avendo altro di ben più importante da dire, faceva brevi pause e poi riprendeva con uno di quei suoi geniali monologhi dall’impronta shakespeariana.  
«Mi rendo perfettamente conto» riprese Holmes, dopo poco «che fino a questo momento, la morte di Jane è il solo dato concreto in nostro possesso, ma per fortuna è il più importante di tutti. No, al punto in cui è giunta l’indagine, mia cara, a essere fondamentali sono le domande. Si decida a farne di decenti e, per l’amor di Dio, la smetta di fantasticare come un’adolescente.»  
«Sherlock» lo ammonì John, senza però riuscire a celare un poco di divertimento. Fatto che conferì al tono della sua voce una nota bonaria e divertita, che a Mary Jane non sfuggì di certo e che sembrò non gradire.  
«Io non capisco» borbottò lei, scandalizzata e portandosi una mano al petto.  
«No? Niente? Vuoto?» insistette il detective. «I vostri cervellini devono essere particolarmente pigri questa mattina. Bene. Vorrà dire che toccherà a me porre quelle domande giuste; meno male che ha assunto un professionista per questo caso, Miss Gilmore.»  
«Sherlock» ripeté Watson, con tono ancora ammonitore e ancora ben poco convinto di star facendo un rimprovero. Di fatto, si stava divertendo. Anzi, si stavano entrambi divertendo. Sherlock aveva un luccichio nello sguardo del tutto particolare, era il brillare tipico dell’eccitazione per un mistero da svelare. Occhi svelti, rapidi, di chi era preda di una frenesia indomabile. Il suo corpo era teso e carico e ovunque si voltasse assimilava informazioni e deduceva, deduceva di continuo. A John piaceva vederlo in quello stato. Era difficile da gestire, irruento, maleducato e impossibile da fermare, ma gli piaceva. Amava l’idea di dover lasciare tutto e tutti per corrergli dietro. E amava il mistero, il dipanarsi di fili invisibili e intrecciati l’un l’altro, come in un gomitolo. La mente di Holmes era un groviglio in questo momento, un caos di dati e fatti, di cose notate e messe da parte, che non attendeva altro che mettere in ordine ogni cosa per bene. Sì, la rabbia non era passata. Non si era dimenticato dei suoi continui cambi di umore improvvisi, delle docce fredde che seguivano attimi di dolcezza. E di sicuro non le avrebbe scordate facilmente, sapeva anche che l’unica soluzione era discuterne assieme, eppure ora era riuscito a mettere ogni turbamento da un lato e lì tenervelo. In questo momento erano solo un detective e il suo assistente, uniti dalla comune passione per il brivido. Loro e null’altro, se non un cadavere parlante.  
«Prima domanda» esordì il detective, dopo essersi schiarito la voce e aver assunto un tono oratorio, da primo della classe. Già perché, seppur lo negasse sempre con vigore, Sherlock Holmes amava dare spiegazioni agli idioti. E già unicamente perché adorava il suono della propria voce. Amava l’idea di far vedere a tutti quell’intelligenza assoluta che, per quanto John ne sapeva, avrebbe dovuto essere ovvia a ogni essere vivente abitante l’Inghilterra. E nonostante avesse la sensazione che Sherlock volesse mettersi in mostra soltanto quando anche lui era presente, di fatto non cambiava quanto egocentrico fosse. E santo cielo se gli piaceva! Ora, per esempio, se ne stava ben impettito, con le mani dietro la schiena e gli occhi leggermente socchiusi ma attenti e vigili, fermo nel bel mezzo di un corridoio. Pareva essere dominato da uno spirito irrefrenabile, dalla voglia assoluta di dire e parlare, forse per mettere chiarezza in questo caso complicato o magari, per sentire su di sé il piccolo brivido di farsi adorare da John Watson. Questo, in effetti, il dottore nemmeno lo sapeva. Neanche ci pensava, semplicemente restò ad ascoltare perché era quel che sapeva fare meglio.    
«Sua nonna era in cura da un dottore specializzato in malattie cardiache?» chiese, spezzando il flusso di pensieri impazziti. Pensieri che, di nuovo, si erano ripiegati su Sherlock. «Inutile che si sforzi a dirmi che è così. La risposta la conosco già, tuttavia ho bisogno che lei me lo confermi con prove concrete. Voglio nome e cognome del medico in questione, li dia a John e gli faccia avere anche le medicine che Jane assumeva. Gli mostri flaconcino e pillole, grazie.»  
«Mi occupavo io personalmente delle sue medicine, può star certo che prendeva farmaci per la sua malattia» precisò Mary Jane.  
«Sono convinto della sua buona fede, mia cara» abbozzò Sherlock «tuttavia, le chiedo (di nuovo) il favore di dare tutto a John. Poi, seconda fondamentale domanda: dove si trova il cadavere di sua nonna e chi lo ha fatto sparire? Anche in questo caso ho già le risposte, seppur siano pura teoria. Prima ipotesi (già scartata): Jane desidera scomparire dal mondo e non farsi più trovare, quindi assume una sostanza che dà morte apparente e nel giro di otto ore si risveglia e, con l’aiuto di un complice che nel frattempo aveva drogato il tè del cognato, sparisce nella notte. Come ho detto questa teoria è già scartata, è impossibile che sia andata così.»  
«Per quale ragione la ritiene un’ipotesi impossibile?» azzardò a domandare la padrona di casa.  
«Perché sarebbe troppo facile, mia cara e il mio istinto non si sarebbe acceso per un caso tanto banale. Inoltre sua nonna le era troppo affezionata, non avrebbe mai voluto la propria felicità se l'ottenerla avrebbe scatenato l’infelicità sua, Mary Jane. Come faccio a esserne sicuro? Facile intuirlo e da molti dettagli di questa stessa casa, basti guardare le foto di famiglia giù nell’atrio, oltre che dalle sue stesse parole: lei e sua nonna leggevate spesso il libro e lo facevate insieme. Scommetto che era Jane a insistere che glielo leggesse. Non aveva problemi di vista presumo, quindi era una questione affettiva. No, si fidi, sua nonna non sarebbe mai fuggita senza parlarne prima con lei. Come ho detto, Miss Gilmore, io non sbaglio mai.»  
«Sherlock» ripeté John, ancora e questa volta tossicchiando appena.  
«Beh, quasi mai» si corresse, immediatamente dopo. «Comunque, ipotesi numero due (fino ad ora la più plausibile): Jane è stata assassinata e il suo corpo fatto sparire in un secondo momento. Come ho detto, però, è tutta teoria e quindi dobbiamo chiederci perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto agire in questo determinato modo? Domande: perché far scomparire un cadavere quando hai già commesso il delitto perfetto? Sì, delitto perfetto. Un morto che viene dato per cardiopatico, un’anziana in cura da un medico da anni… nessuno indagherebbe su un caso del genere. Nessuno farebbe un’autopsia. E così è stato. Quindi chi ha ucciso Jane ha commesso il delitto perfetto. Ma perché far sparire il corpo? Ha qualcosa da nascondere oppure c’è dell’altro? No, non c’è niente da nascondere. Non era messo alle strette, il cadavere è sparito un mese fa. Forse era minacciato, nah, ma da chi? No, è personale, il movente è personale ed è per questo motivo che la vinceremo noi. John, quando il movente è personale l’omicida si scopre e commette degli errori» mormorò, congiungendo le dita sotto al mento, assumendo una posa contemplativa che contrastava in maniera quasi traumatica con la furia e la dirompente frenesia delle sue parole.  
«Personale» lo sentì mormorare. «Deve avere a che fare con… ah, non ne ho idea» saltò quindi per aria, poco dopo, scompigliandosi i capelli e camminando furiosamente avanti e indietro sotto lo sguardo di un’attonita Mary Jane. Una giovane Gilmore che pareva spaventata a morte.  
«John» sussurrò lei, con mano alla bocca e occhi spalancati.  
«Non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto» tentò di rassicurarla, con quel fare pacato e gentile che era solito usare con i pazienti. «Lui sta pensando. Di solito lo fa nella sua mente, ma questa volta e ammetto che è strano, lo sta facendo a voce alta. Vedi» tentò di spiegarle, sussurrando appena così da non disturbare il dedurre di un ancora non zitto detective. «Fino a questo momento il suo cervello ha assimilato informazioni e ora sta tentando di mettere insieme i pezzi. E se lo conosco, e lo conosco, so che arriverà a una qualche conclusione e presto.»  
«E poi parliamo del corpo.» A quel punto, lui stesso riportò l’attenzione su Sherlock che fino a quel momento parlato a voce alta, agitandosi in modo nervoso. «Dov’è finito quel cadavere? Ragioniamo su questo, John. Seppellito? Ammetto che sarei tentato di setacciare la brughiera, ma sarebbe un’inutile perdita di tempo e poi non avrebbe nessun senso. Chi si assumerebbe il disturbo di rubare un cadavere sul quale non c’è alcun caso aperto e su cui non sospetta niente nessuno? E per fare cosa? Per seppellirlo in mezzo al niente? No, John, sarebbe troppo rischioso. Ricorda che è personale, John, il movente è personale e personale è il motivo per cui il corpo è stato fatto sparire. Come una sorta di punizione, come una giustizia forse divina. Il parroco. C’era… lei ha nominato un prete» disse, additando Mary Jane «Timothy!» esclamò, rispondendosi da sé. «Padre Timothy, dovremo parlare con lui, John. Segnatelo. Personale, personale. Era troppo complicato per un singolo individuo, far sparire un corpo, intendo. Quindi erano in due a portarla via. Per forza, dovevano essere in due. Un cadavere ha un peso eccessivo anche per un uomo adulto, specialmente se devi fare tutte queste scale prima di uscire di cas…» Sherlock si fermò d’improvviso, le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Lo vide spalancare gli occhi e fissare il vuoto, prima di pronunciare un: «ma certo, è geniale.» Seguito da un altro: «devo vedere la stanza. Subito» in quello che era più un ordine che un buon consiglio.  
   


  
**Continua**


	6. Capitolo sesto

Era un fascio di luce, che filtrava attraverso uno spiraglio dalle persiane chiuse, a illuminare il profilo severo di Holmes accendendogli i tratti del volto di deliziosi colori aranciati. La camera da letto che un tempo era appartenuta a nonna Jane, era l’ultima in fondo al corridoio del secondo piano. La porta si apriva sulla sinistra dello stretto andito, e la sola finestra presente nella stanza s’affacciava sulla parte anteriore della casa. Era decisamente una spaziosa per una persona sola, constatò John facendosi largo nella penombra e dando una rapida occhiata al mobilio. Forse un tempo era stata la camera patronale, ipotizzò, assottigliando lo sguardo così da mettere a fuoco il gigantesco letto a baldacchino e l’armadio, il quale prendeva un lato intero della parete opposta. L’arredamento era molto ben studiato, era composto da uno specchio, una cassettiera e un paio di comodini e parevano tutti d’epoca ottocentesca. Lo si intuiva facilmente dallo scuro legno massiccio, piuttosto che dalle lavorazioni e dagli intarsi complessi.  
«Scusate, faccio entrare un po’ di luce» s’affrettò a giustificarsi Mary Jane, spalancando vetri e persiane, lasciando così entrare un venticello frizzante che stuzzicò l’attenzione di un ancora rapito dottore. Un raggio di pallidissimo sole illuminò il pulviscolo sottile che galleggiava nell’aria, sottolineandone la muta presenza. In effetti non si trattava di nient’altro che di terra e abbandono, eppure Watson ne restò ugualmente affascinato, perdendosi di conseguenza in sciocchi pensieri. Quella polvere pareva disinteressata a depositarsi sui mobili, volava leggera e in apparenza libera da costrizioni. Ma era strana, differente da quella di Baker Street e ben poco familiare a quelli che erano i suoi sensi. Era una polvere che sapeva, si disse, che aveva coscienza di tutto ciò che era accaduto tra quelle quattro mura. Di certo lei aveva visto il ladro. Ogni singolo granello conosceva la verità. La sapevano persino le venature del legno o i respiri degli armadi, i fiati d’aria gelida che s’insinuavano tra le fessure antiche e che penetravano dai fori dei tarli. Era un antro, quello nel quale si erano immersi, in cui tutto era saturo di ricordi e sensazioni, era pieno di vita. Chiuse gli occhi, John, tentando d’immaginarsi chi avesse sfiorato con le punte delle dita quella carta da parati di un delicato color lilla o, piuttosto, chi avesse ripiegato il copriletto ricamato a mano. Nonostante la pomposità, gli piaceva l’arredamento retrò. Ed era talmente perso a guardarsi attorno che neanche si accorse del suo amico, il quale si muoveva come se di quella camera ne fosse mai stato l’unico proprietario. In pochi secondi, Sherlock aveva scandagliato i soprammobili, rigorosamente non spolverati, che torreggiavano sulla credenza, vivisezionato con metodica cura le abat-jour dei comodini e il contenuto dei cassetti. Fu in quel momento che John si rese conto di dovere quantomeno provare ad aiutarlo. Stava seriamente pensando di darsi da fare, quando Mary Jane frenò i suoi intenti.  
«Mi sono resa conto di non avervi offerto nulla» balbettò, indietreggiando con fare nervoso.  
«Non è necessario che ti disturbi, abbiamo già fatto colazione» tentò di rassicurarla, con il consueto fare da buon dottore che difficilmente non aveva presa su qualcuno. Tuttavia, la giovane Gilmore parve determinata.  
«Ma una tazza di caffè la prendete lo stesso; non è vero?» chiese loro. «Mi farebbe piacere. Anzi, vado immediatamente a prepararlo.»  
«Ti ringrazio. Noi scendiamo tra poco, tanto credo non ci metterà molto» borbottò, accennando a Holmes e riuscendo malamente a nascondere un qual certo imbarazzo. Una vergogna lampante ed evidente, che stava nascendo in lui assieme alla consapevolezza che il suo invadente amico, stesse praticamente rovistando senza permesso. Anche se non c’era di che stupirsene, Watson non si sarebbe mai abituato alla mancanza di quella buona creanza, che era solita muovere le persone comuni di fronte alla regole sociali. Norme comportamentali che, per il geniale detective, non erano degne del suo tempo. Anche in quel momento, così come aveva tentato di fare in altre occasioni, John cercò di far finta di niente sperando segretamente che Mary Jane decidesse per davvero di scendere al pian terreno. In quel modo non avrebbe dovuto giustificarlo o scusarsi per la drastica mancanza di educazione del suo amico.

  
«Ho bisogno di te, John» lo informò Holmes, a voce un po’ più alta e di modo da attirare la sua attenzione, mentre la giovane Gilmore si recava al piano inferiore, dopo essersi richiusa la porta alle spalle.  
«Cosa devo fare?» s’affrettò a rispondergli, mosso nel contempo da una lieve ansia. O meglio, da quella leggera frenesia che era solita contagiare anche lui quando erano nel bel mezzo di un caso.  
«Parlami. Di quello che vuoi, ma parlami.»  
«Sicuro? Non è meglio invece se mi metto a cercare?» gli rispose, sinceramente confuso. Questa era una delle cose che, del metodo di lavoro di Sherlock, non era mai riuscito a capire sino in fondo. Sapeva che di tanto in tanto la sua voce lo aiutava a fargli venire una qualche idea, una volta lo aveva persino definito come il suo conduttore di luce. Ma tuttora e dopo anni di conoscenza, non poteva dire di sapere che cosa significasse per davvero. E per la precisione, che cosa volesse dire per Sherlock Holmes avere un conduttore di luce. Magari la maniera in cui parlava gli faceva scattare chissà quale interruttore nel Mind Palace. John non solo non ne aveva la benché minima idea, ma a riguardo era sempre stato dubbioso, a tratti persino perplesso. Per questo, così come aveva fatto altre volte, si limitò a obbedire senza porre alcuna domanda. Non era il caso di questionare, non in questo momento.  
«Tu… fallo e basta!»  
«D’accordo, se dici che ti è utile. Anche se non capisco in che maniera. Facciamo così, ti leggerò l’elenco degli oggetti rinvenuti dal DI Ford la mattina dopo la sparizione del corpo» bofonchiò, mentre cercava nelle tasche della giacca quello stesso taccuino sul quale si era appuntato ciò che era riuscito a carpire dal file della polizia, piuttosto che dalla fiumana di parole che Sherlock era solito riversare in pochi secondi.  
«Allora» esordì, schiarendosi la voce. Sollevò poi lo sguardo su Holmes, notando che aveva chiuso gli occhi e congiunto le dita, di modo da sorreggersi il mento. Si ritrovò, naturalmente senza desiderarlo, a studiarne i tratti del viso con malcelato interesse. Perfetto. Bellissimo. Nobile. Ne sezionò i lineamenti con precisa attenzione. Osservò la posa in apparenza rilassata, eppure tesa e nervosa, agitata e da cui traspariva un frenetico arrovellarsi del cervello. Soltanto dopo essersi reso conto di avere lo sguardo fin troppo fisso, riuscì a tossicchiare appena, più che altro perché mosso dall’intenzione di riscuotere sé stesso. Allora decise di proseguire, limitandosi unicamente a tenere gli occhi sul foglio che reggeva tra le mani.  
«Alle sette e quaranta dell’otto agosto» mormorò quindi, con voce eccessivamente roca «sono stati rinvenuti nella stanza da letto di Jane, al secondo piano di villa Gilmore, i seguenti oggetti: un nastro di raso color oro della lunghezza di dodici centimetri. Un fiore spezzato a terra e privo dei petali (rinvenuti insieme allo stelo) trovato sul letto e presumibilmente preso da una delle corone funebri. Il fiore era un gerbera color arancio, annota Ford. C’era anche una tazza da tè vuota con un piattino, ma senza cucchiaino e che Berry Portman sostiene di essersi preparato prima della mezzanotte. Il contenuto era di certo tè, a suo dire, ma la maniera in cui si è addormentato e lo stato confusionale con cui si è risvegliato al mattino, fanno supporre che gli siano stati somministrati dei potenti sonniferi. A questo proposito, il Detective Ford scrive che Berry è stato visitato dal medico di zona che è stato chiamato dalla famiglia Gilmore, che invano ha cercato di svegliarlo.» A quel punto fece una pausa, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse. «Poi» proseguì «il liquido rimasto nella tazza non è stato analizzato, in quanto Mary ha lavato ogni cosa prima che potesse essere esaminata. E qui c’era un’altra annotazione di Ford: “a suo dire, Miss Gilmore ha lavato tazzina e piattino in maniera ingenua. Tuttavia, trovo che sia un comportamento sospetto”. Comunque, il tutto fu trovato a terra da Bea Gilmore il mattino seguente la sparizione del cadavere e proprio accanto alla sedia sulla quale Berry, suo marito, dormiva profondamente. Infine c’era un ritaglio del Times risalente al 2012 che riportava la notizia di un furto e in ultimo un frammento carta di colore bianco, sul quale non c’era scritto nulla ma che – e Mary Jane ne è sicura – non c’era la sera precedente.»  
«Dove è stato ritrovato?» domandò Holmes, destandosi dalla muta opera di pensiero nella quale era crollato, senza tuttavia distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento, che invece perseguiva a voler fissare.  
«Lì dove sei» annuì, indicando con un cenno del mento, l’ingombrante mobile sistemato alla destra del letto «esattamente sotto la cassettiera, vicino a uno dei piedini. Forse era un pezzo del giornale.»  
«No, non lo era» sussurrò Sherlock, stirando un sorriso vittorioso «vuoi che ti dica com’è andata, John?»  
«Sì, se ti decidessi a farmi sapere che cosa ti sta passando per la testa, te ne sarei immensamente grato» annuì «perché io non ci sto capendo un accidenti di niente.»  
«Non c’è bisogno che ti dica che non conosco ancora tutti i dettagli, ma so che quella notte sono accaduti diversi fatti interessanti in questa stanza. Taluni di una certa rilevanza e altri, al contrario, di cui non ci importa nulla. Il punto è distinguere quel che conta, da quel che non c’entra nulla. Cominciamo da Berry, il marito di Bea Gilmore. Si dev’essere offerto di fare la veglia per tutta la notte al posto di qualcuno, quasi certamente di sua moglie. Probabilmente non voleva che lei rimanesse sveglia, non dimenticare che avevano un bambino piccolo a cui badare. Quindi viene in camera e poi siede lì» disse, additando una sedia in legno dall’aria scomoda. «Ma prima che scocchi la mezzanotte, decide di farsi una tazza di tè e quindi scende al piano di sotto. Dopodiché si addormenta profondamente. Questo cosa ci dice, John?»  
«Che la persona che ha dato i sonniferi a Berry (a meno che non li abbia assunti da sé dopo aver fatto sparire il cadavere, per sviare i sospetti) era qualcuno che i Gilmore conoscevano. Questo però non restringe il campo, Sherlock, poteva trattarsi di chiunque. Mary Jane ha detto che praticamente tutto il paese ha fatto avanti e indietro per l’intera giornata. Dev’esserci stato un caos tremendo in questa casa.»  
«No, John, non può essere stato chiunque. Innanzitutto perché doveva essere già molto tardi e una volta passate le dieci di sera, le persone presenti in casa dovevano essere soltanto i membri della famiglia. No, chi ha fatto sparire il corpo doveva essere certo che Berry fosse da solo in questa stanza e che qui bevesse il suo tè. Inoltre si tratta di qualcuno che conosceva la casa e che sapeva come muoversi in cucina. Il sonnifero non era nella tazza, no, il nostro ladro non poteva essere certo di quale avrebbe utilizzato. Quindi o era nel tè o nello zucchero. Mh, io dico che era nel tè» sentenziò «chi ha studiato tutto questo conosceva di certo molti dettagli relativi ai membri della famiglia Gilmore presenti in casa, ma non poteva essere certo che Berry zuccherasse le bevande che assumeva. Non dimenticare che vive a Edimburgo e a meno che la colpevole non sia sua moglie, non credo il nostro ladro di cadaveri fosse a conoscenza di dettagli del genere. Quindi io dico che era mescolato alle foglie di tè. Pertanto era qualcuno che conosceva la cucina e che aveva idea di dove trovare l’infuso, il che conferma i miei sospetti: l’assassino è di famiglia.»  
«A parte che non riesco a capire come tu faccia a dire che è un omicidio» mormorò John, decisamente irritato dal fatto che Holmes sembrava non smettere di definire quello come un assassinio. Non c’erano prove, né ragione di sostenere una tesi del genere. Come accidenti faceva a dire che Jane Gilmore era stata uccisa? Possibile che il grande consulente investigativo si sbagliasse? E se, al contrario, aveva accettato il caso proprio perché ne aveva intuito una simile complessità fin dal primo istante? Se così fosse stato, sarebbe stato di certo ai limiti del fantascientifico. Perché mai il buon dottor Watson si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di similmente intricato. Mosso quindi da un leggero dubbio, sul come comportarsi, optò per un fare condiscendente.  
«D’accordo, diamo per scontato che sia un omicidio» proseguì John, dopo pochi attimi «quindi, il nostro assassino come agisce? Saputo che Berry avrebbe fatto da veglia per l’intera notte, decide di drogarlo. Ma come poteva essere certo che bevesse tè e non caffè, per esempio? Il killer ha tirato a indovinare? E dopo che Berry prende il sonnifero, come si comporta l’assassino? Aspetta che si sia addormentato e poi porta via il cadavere di Jane? Sì, ma come lo fa uscire? Dalla porta d’ingresso? O lo fa volare dalla finestra per poi recuperarlo in un secondo momento?»  
«Il mio Boswell sta imparando, a quanto vedo» gli rispose Holmes, stirando un ampio sorriso compiaciuto «poni sempre le giuste domande.»  
«Grazie» annuì Watson, sorridendo in rimando. «Anche se non ho idea di quel che ho detto» ammise, altrettanto candidamente.  
«Dobbiamo affrontare questo omicidio per compartimenti stagni» gli spiegò Sherlock «e rispondere soltanto a ciò cui possiamo dare un senso in questo preciso momento. È un caso pieno di nodi e non ci è possibile vedere la fine, finché non districhiamo innanzitutto gli imbrogli che ci sono davanti agli occhi. Perdere la testa su che fine abbia fatto il cadavere, a questo punto dell’indagine, è perfettamente inutile ed è una perdita di tempo. Pensiamo all’altro ladro.»  
«D’accordo. Quale altro ladro?» balbettò, confuso. Era sempre stato convinto che da quella camera avessero rubato un corpo e nulla di più. Ora, invece, Sherlock parlava di un furto. Non ci stava per davvero capendo nulla. Aveva forse a che vedere con nonna Jane? Magari questa ricattava qualcuno che, per timore di venire accusato, aveva fatto sparire delle prove compromettenti. Era plausibile. Sì, si convinse. Era un’ipotesi decisamente valida, tuttavia non ebbe neanche il tempo di formulare una frase che fosse corretta, che il suo iperattivo amico già lo stava precedendo.  
«Quella notte non è scomparso soltanto un corpo, caro dottore» mormorò Holmes, dando come al suo solito, sfoggio di saperne sempre un po’ di più.  Di essere avanti di un passo. D’altra parte, Sherlock era sempre stato piuttosto abile nell’arte di pavoneggiarsi, ora infatti sembrava decisamente compiaciuto. «A suggerirmelo, ovviamente, non può che essere il giardino segreto.»  
«Ti riferisci al romanzo?» chiese, di nuovo, permettendo a tutto il suo non capire di frapporsi fra loro. No, Sherlock non era semplicemente avanti di un passo, era su tutt’altro pianeta e per quanto non avesse mai sentito il bisogno di essere come lui o nutrito alcuna invidia, doveva ammettere che di tanto in tanto era frustrante il non sapere niente.  
«No, John, non a quello» ammiccò il detective, avvicinandosi alla finestra e facendo cenno di raggiungerlo. Si affacciarono appena, sporgendosi quel tanto che era sufficiente a poter guardare di sotto. Dopo aver ottenuto una visuale libera e nitida, gli venne indicato un punto preciso del roseto che costeggiava l’edificio, da cui spuntava un cespuglio dalle dimensioni minute. Si trattava di un arbusto di piccola grandezza, situato esattamente sotto la finestra di quella stanza. E se in un primo momento faticò a rendersi conto di che cosa stava guardando, poco più tardi capì che questo pareva essere di un volume più ridotto rispetto agli altri. Si poteva intravedere un cospicuo numero di foglioline verdi, spuntare dai rami e nemmeno una rosa era sbocciata. Vero era che qualcosa non andava, tuttavia gli sfuggiva il senso di tutto quello. Ed era dannatamente irritante. Lo era, più che altro, nella maniera furbescamente maliziosa con cui Holmes lo spiava. Era certo che avesse capito qualche cosa di importante, ormai era chiaro. Così come era frustrante il suo perenne rimanere indietro.

  
  
«Cosa dovrei vedere?» sbottò, forse con un fare eccessivamente nervoso.  
«Osserva con attenzione, John e non limitarti a guadare» si sentì rimproverare bonariamente. «Avrai fatto caso al cespuglio di rose proprio sotto di noi, mi auguro. Bene, queste sono più giovani di età rispetto alle altre, che hanno evidentemente più di dieci anni. Come lo so? Basta far caso a tutte le altre piantate lungo il viale d’ingresso, che sono relativamente anziane. E se te lo stai domandando: lo so e basta. Il giardino è molto ben curato e le rose non hanno parassiti, né malattie particolari. Il che significa che sono ben tenute, inoltre le foglie rinsecchite vengono levate e non ci sono boccioli morti o rose sfiorite. Sì, viene sicuramente dato loro un antiparassitario e dell’ottimo concime. Inoltre, dato che in questa zona tra poco inizierà a fare piuttosto freddo, è stata messa in atto un’opera di protezione contro il gelo invernale, soprattutto su quelle che hanno già smesso la fioritura. No, John, questo giardino è tenuto in maniera impeccabile. E naturalmente, quando un parco è in questo stato di pulizia e ordine, cosa si fa quando una pianta si rovina? La si sostituisce. Quella che vedi qui sotto è giovane e la terra è più fresca in quel punto. Ma non è un cadavere a esser stato gettato di sotto, se così fosse stato, i cespugli rotti sarebbero stati molti di più. Invece è uno soltanto. Significa che è stato lanciato un oggetto. Non deve essere stato relativamente ingombrante, né pesante, ma data l’altezza non mi stupisce che si sia rovinato un cespuglio. Le rose sono piante molto sensibili.»  
«Questo è… fantastico!» esclamò John, affascinato e rapito da quella che, al contrario di molte altre, non era che una deduzione piuttosto banale. Fatto che Watson lasciò completamente da parte, ma che Sherlock si premurò di sottolineare.  
«Piuttosto elementare in verità» borbottò Holmes, con nonchalance, prima di far cadere tra loro un pensoso silenzio.

  
John rimase diversi istanti a fissare le aiuole del giardino. Evitò di chiedersi come fosse possibile che Sherlock ne sapesse tanto sui fiori; esisteva forse una materia in cui fosse del tutto ignorante? Probabilmente no. Si concentrò su quanto gli era stato indicato, studiando cespugli e piantine in maniera accurata e attenta. A un certo punto dovette fare uno sforzo, riponendo da parte le parole che già gli formicolavano in testa e che riguardavano il pezzo che doveva scrivere, a cui stava iniziando a dare una forma. Ammise di aver impiegato un tempo inumano per collegare tutto ciò che aveva appena appreso, tuttavia dopo che si fu reso conto di dover dire qualche cosa, cercò di articolare un discorso che avesse un senso.  
«Quindi» esordì, imbarazzato dal suo essere così drammaticamente lento «qualcuno entra in questa stanza, approfitta del caos e dell’andirivieni per cercare qualcosa che deve far sparire, lo butta dalla finestra ed esce indisturbato. E questa persona è l’assassino?»  
«Ah, io non ne ho idea!» sbottò Sherlock. «Ma se ho ragione, e io ho ragione, il ladro e chi ha rubato il corpo sono due persone diverse» concluse, raddrizzandosi quasi fosse stato messo in azione da una molla, prima di riprendere a camminare per la stanza. Questa volta appariva più quieto e meno agitato e frenetico, sembrava nutrire il desiderio di soppesare parole e termini come se temesse di utilizzarne uno di troppo. Passeggiava pertanto con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e lo sguardo rivolto al parquet. John constatò che stava racimolando le idee e seppur fosse naturale per chiunque, vedere Sherlock Holmes in difficoltà era a tratti rincuorante. Doveva averne quasi troppi di fili tirati, tanti persino per un cervello di quelle capacità. Decise di non mettergli fretta, limitandosi a lasciarsi cadere contro il davanzale della finestra, incrociando le braccia al petto e sospirando appena.  
«Per riassumere» lo sentì esordire. «Jane Gilmore muore. Lasciamo da parte le teorie di Mrs Finnegan ed evitiamo di pensare anche alla causa del decesso. Di fatto, Jane Gilmore muore. E questo dovrà essere sempre un punto fermo, John, è molto importante. Prima del funerale, la famiglia allestisce una camera mortuaria e lei viene messa su quel letto» disse, indicando il baldacchino. «I Gilmore ricevono diverse visite di condoglianze. Il paese è piccolo, ma tra conoscenze e parenti, la villa è piena di persone che portano i rispettivi omaggi. Quando il mattino dopo la casa si risveglia, il cadavere è sparito. Nessuno, però, si rende conto che anche qualcosa d’altro è stato preso.»  
«Sarà stata la foga del momento» provò ad aiutarlo, azzardando un’ipotesi. «Per questo motivo nessuno si è reso conto che è anche dell’altro è stato rubato. Non devi dimenticare che un morto ha misteriosamente preso il volo, Sherlock. Nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe seduto a fare la lista degli oggetti spariti» precisò, tentando di fargli capire che quando scompare il cadavere di una persona cara, le persone non si affrettano a badare ai soprammobili.  
«Ma certo!» esclamò a quel punto Sherlock, vittorioso «se fosse stato rubato qualcosa da questa stanza e da una qualsiasi altra, Mary Jane ce lo avrebbe detto.»  
«E se la ladra fosse lei?» intervenne Watson, tempestivamente.  
«Già, sì, è lei e ingaggia l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Nemmeno Moriarty avrebbe mai potuto pensare una cosa del genere, e considera di chi sto parlando. No, concentrati, John» insistette Holmes, strofinandosi le tempie con vigore, prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia ai piedi del letto. Ricadde dunque in avanti e con il capo affondato tra le mani, riprese a parlare: «Se fosse sparito un oggetto dalla casa, Mary Jane ce lo avrebbe di sicuro fatto notare. E invece come mai non ha detto nulla?»  
«Perché non sa che qualcosa è sparito» annuì John, in parte più convinto «e se invece ti sbagliassi? Se il cespuglio fosse stato sostituito per altre ragioni?»  
«Io non sbaglio mai, dovresti saperlo» rispose Holmes, piccato, scatenando una viva risata nel dottore. «D’accordo, quasi mai. Ma questa volta ho ragione. So di averla. È entrato un ladro quella notte e ha fatto sparire qualcosa che per lui contava molto. Qualcosa di cui Mary Jane non deve saperne niente e che, di conseguenza, veniva tenuto segreto da Jane. Di certo era legato al passato ed era importante. Se c’entra il passato è sempre importante, magari dal punto di vista emotivo. Sentimenti. Le persone sentimentali si attaccano molto agli oggetti materiali. Era un qualcosa che custodiva gelosamente e che nascondeva proprio qui dentro. Ma perché non dirlo a Mary? Lei non era soltanto sua nipote, era una persona con cui condivideva la vita. Si vedevano tutti i giorni e lei le faceva avere le medicine, le leggeva libri… perché quindi non confessarle un segreto? Forse perché era un qualcosa di cui si vergognava o che riteneva soltanto suo e di nessun altro. Lo considerava privato. Imbarazzante, magari.»  
«Forse riguardava un evento del passato di cui non parlava volentieri o piuttosto un vecchio amore?» s’azzardò a domandargli.  
«Nah, non dire sciocchezze» si lamentò Sherlock, scacciando l’idea con un plateale cenno della mano mentre riprendeva a fissare un punto imprecisato del pavimento, ragionando sempre a voce alta. «Le rose rotte. Nuove. Giovani. Le lettere a Dickon. Rose. Sostituite da poco. Un ritaglio di giornale, no quello non c’entra niente. Devo riprendere il filo: un nastro trovato a terra, un brandello di carta sotto la cassettiera. La cassettiera. Ma certo, John, è elementare. Avevo la strada giusta sotto al naso e non la vedevo nemmeno.»  
«E sarebbe?»  
«Perché Jane Gilmore andava una volta al mese a Barnsley?» chiese, urlando vittorioso e festante mentre correva fuori dalla stanza, scapicollandosi giù per le scale. John Watson rimase solo, al secondo piano di Villa Gilmore nella camera che era stata della povera nonna Jane. Solo e con la confusione a fargli compagnia.  
 

  
  
  
  
**Continua**


	7. Capitolo settimo

John restò per diversi istanti a fissare il punto laddove aveva visto per l’ultima volta Sherlock Holmes. Rimase immobile, a guardare il vuoto mentre si chiedeva cosa fosse successo. Sì, era decisamente sconvolto, ammise in un frangente di lucidità. Aveva faticato a reggere i ritmi di quelle deduzioni snocciolate con sveltezza, difficile era stato il dare un senso alla fiumana di parole che Sherlock gli aveva riversato addosso. Parole a cui, dopo minuti trascorsi a inseguirne gli echi di quelle frasi che gli riverberavano nella mente, non riusciva a dar loro un significato. Holmes pareva più frenetico del solito e John si era scoperto a dover arrancare per potergli stare il più possibile dietro. Di per sé non c’era nulla di strano. Così come non era insolito (da parte di Sherlock) il mostrare gioia tanto apertamente, perché non si premurava mai di contenere l’eccitazione di fronte a un caso complesso, non lo aveva mai fatto in passato. Anche se era vero che ultimamente, durante quelle volte in cui John lo rimproverava, Holmes si tratteneva quasi a volersi moderare. In simili, e ovviamente rare, occasioni capitava di vederlo frenare appena l’entusiasmo. Addirittura evitava di utilizzare un certo tipo di linguaggio di fronte ai parenti delle vittime e limitava di molto risate e dimostrazioni festose. In effetti, la prima volta che Holmes aveva fatto vedere moderazione, il dottore si era ritrovato a strabuzzare gli occhi, sconvolto. Se John gli chiedeva il favore di non inveire contro una povera madre distrutta dal dolore, dandole dell’idiota, il detective non si fermava di certo a pensarci, né cambiava modo di fare. Non finché non aveva ottenuto tutte le risposte ai tanti quesiti che gli vorticavano nella mente. La prima volta che il suo sociopatico amico aveva mostrato riguardo e bei modi, al beneducato Watson era venuta una sincope. Non erano trascorse che poche settimane da quel primo evento e il ricordo, il dottore lo teneva ancora vivo e ben presente nella memoria. Si trovavano sulla scena di un feroce delitto: un giovane ragazzo di neanche vent’anni, barbaramente ucciso e Holmes aveva trascorso minuti interi a blaterare su quanto meravigliosamente splendido fosse tutto quello. Incurante dello sguardo dei genitori che lo fissavano scandalizzati. A John era bastata un’occhiataccia e un rimprovero breve, ma perentorio, per farlo tacere. Sherlock si era quietato quasi d’improvviso, aveva borbottato delle scuse, del tutto mal fatte, poi aveva ripreso ad analizzare il corpo sfigurato. John era rimasto interdetto di fronte alla pacatezza di quell’obbedienza cieca, del suo chinare la testa senza dargli risposta o spiegazioni; insomma di quella che appariva in tutto e per tutto come una resa incondizionata. Non era un comportamento usuale o “normale”, si ripeteva John di tanto in tanto inframmezzando ricordi a sogni dai contorni adolescenziali. Rifletteva su molte cose, in maniera confusa certamente, eppure non poteva smettere di pensare a quanto diverso fosse stato Sherlock di recente. Spesso gli si mostrava scostante, nervoso e lo trattava in malo modo. Altre volte invece obbediva a tutto ciò che gli chiedeva di fare o dire, chinando la testa con fare insolitamente arrendevole. Non era l’Holmes che ben conosceva, quello con cui aveva a che fare. Non lo era per niente. Aveva indubbiamente un qualche problema, una qualche cosa che non andava e John temeva di sapere quale fosse il motivo. Non doveva alimentare assurde speranze. Più che altro sarebbe stato saggio per lui, il guardare semplicemente in faccia alla realtà e provare ad accettarla. E il dramma era che il suo personalissimo caso era già risolto, il problema era che si rifiutava di voler vedere. D’altra parte, tutti gli indizi gli dicevano che Sherlock lo odiava. E dato che il cambiamento era cominciato da ben prima della faccenda di Magnussen e del finto ritorno di Moriarty, la questione doveva riguardare i due anni di lontananza da Londra. Successivamente, la faccenda di Mary e l’essersi sporcato la fedina penale per lei, doveva aver aggravato ancor di più la situazione. Anche se non aveva idea di che cosa si trattasse nello specifico, di sicuro gli dava la colpa di un qualcosa. Piuttosto che parlargliene, però, aveva preferito tacere. Il che era quasi inquietante, perché non era affatto da Sherlock un simile atteggiamento. Anche se, magari, sperava che John capisse da sé e senza doversi sforzare parlando di emozioni e sentimenti, ecco questo era decisamente più da lui. O magari aveva soltanto paura di affrontare l’argomento. D’altra parte, da che si conoscevano non avevano mai discusso di argomenti seri, né dell’impatto che Moriarty aveva avuto sulle loro vite, piuttosto che del dramma che li aveva toccati e sconvolti dopo la caduta. Quei sentimenti pesavano tuttora come macigni. Erano ingombranti e, ne era assolutamente certo, se se li fosse tenuti dentro sarebbe impazzito. Forse sarebbe dovuto andare di sotto e…

 

«Non è il momento» mormorò, parlando tra sé e accantonando immediatamente la pessima idea che aveva avuto, a favore di un tentativo di ritrovare quel poco di calma che sperava ancora di possedere. Era necessario concentrarsi sul caso e sul fatto che si trovavano in casa della loro cliente, nel luogo in cui era morta una persona. Non poteva permettere che le loro faccende personali si mettessero in mezzo. Quindi tirò un profondo sospiro, sciogliendo l’intricato nodo che già gli si stava formando in gola. Doveva concentrarsi. Fare quello e null’altro. Nonostante non ci stesse capendo un bel niente e Sherlock sembrasse su tutt’altro pianeta rispetto a lui, era necessario impegnarsi e metterci tutta la buona volontà che aveva.

 

Indubbiamente, la frase con cui se n’era uscito prima di sparire giù per le scale, poteva essere bellamente considerata come l’apoteosi degli eventi sorprendenti che erano capitati a John Watson di recente. Era rimasto di sasso, fermo a incespicare come un idiota mentre il suo cervello dalla taratura fin troppo normale, si sforzava di mettere a fuoco il significato di quel lungo e complesso monologo a cui aveva assistito. Era convinto che stessero cercando di capire quale oggetto fosse scomparso dalla villa e, magari, di arrivare a dedurre il motivo per cui un individuo avrebbe dovuto rischiare tanto a rubare in una casa piena di gente. Invece, il geniale detective aveva virato d’improvviso su di un particolare che, in apparenza, sembrava non avere niente a che spartire con ciò di cui stavano discutendo. Di sicuro non sarebbe arrivato a capirci qualcosa stando lì fermo, pertanto decise di affrontare la situazione in maniera pragmatica – anche se in parte già arreso a dover sempre stare un passo dietro a quel geniale detective – si decise a lasciarsi completamente trasportare dagli eventi. Eventi che ora lo conducevano forzatamente al piano inferiore, dove poteva già sentire il vociare acuto di Mary Jane accompagnato dalla voracità inumana delle domande che le venivano poste. 

  
   
I gradini scricchiolarono sotto il peso dei suoi passi. John annotò il fatto mentalmente, imponendosi di appuntarlo sul taccuino in un secondo momento. Chissà se il particolare poteva avere una qualche importanza; era dettaglio di cui tener conto? Chiunque doveva aver portato via il corpo di Jane da quella casa, avrebbe dovuto affrontare in piena notte una scalinata cigolante e con un cadavere a spalla si sarebbe senz’altro fatto sentire da qualcuno. Chissà se Holmes lo aveva notato, pensò prima di domandarsi se il suo amico aveva o meno, già scartato l’ipotesi dell’assassino che scendeva i gradini con un corpo portato forzatamente a braccio. Probabilmente era così.

 

Le sue lunghe elucubrazioni mentali, trovarono fine nell’esatto momento in cui si rese conto d’essere nell’atrio del piano di sotto. A stuzzicarlo c’era la luce più intensa che penetrava dalle grandi finestre, assieme al vago aroma di caffè che s’irradiava sino all’ingresso. Poteva inoltre sentire un lieve parlottare proveniente dalla sala: le chiacchiere vane di lei e la condiscendenza fastidiosa di lui, la medesima che sfoggiava quando voleva qualcosa. Informazioni, forse. O magari desiderava che la cliente si sbottonasse un po’ di più. Doveva quindi pensare che stessero sospettando anche di Mary Jane? Improbabile, Sherlock aveva appena sostenuto il contrario. Forse voleva soltanto sapere qualcosa! Da ottimo osservatore dell’animo umano, infatti, il suo amico ben sapeva che era molto più semplice ottenere qualcosa se si aveva la capacità di mettere le persone a loro agio. Non che lo facesse di solito, spesso passava sopra a tutto e a tutti, in nome del suo straordinario cervello, piuttosto che della tanto agognata sanità mentale. Non che avessero mai discusso dei metodi persuasivi di Sherlock Holmes o della faccia di bronzo che sfoggiava di tanto in tanto, tuttavia John sapeva perfettamente che quando si lasciava andare a tanta falsità era perché voleva qualcosa di ben preciso. Forse era meglio se interveniva, pensò e poi di certo lo stava aspettando. E infatti stava già per palesare la propria presenza quando il vibrare del telefono in tasca, fermò i suoi intenti.

 

_Fai uno schizzo della casa su quel tuo... coso. SH_

 

Sempre per via della stessa e ormai nota tiritera sul fatto che Sherlock Holmes fosse un genio, John Watson era ben sicuro che le sue abilità di disegnatore non erano nulla, se paragonate a quelle di Sherlock. D’altra parte non c’era niente che quel dannato sociopatico non fosse in grado di fare in maniera eccellente. E se il più delle volte non se ne faceva un problema, di tanto in tanto lo frustrava l’idea di dover fare lui un qualcosa che Holmes avrebbe senz’altro terminato in pochi minuti. Per questo, invece che borbottare, estrasse di tasca penna e blocco note e si ritirò in biblioteca alla ricerca di una superficie piana. Non era mai stato un campione in disegno tecnico e se la sua insegnante di liceo avesse visto quello schizzo spaventosamente orrendo che s’era appuntato, gli avrebbe senz’altro dato un votaccio. Perlomeno si capiva la disposizione delle stanze, si convinse, girando e rigirando il foglio più volte tra le mani e scarabocchiando rapidamente le diciture di camere da letto e stanze da giorno. Era tutto quanto corretto, constatò ripassandosi a mente ciò che aveva avuto modo di notare dai corridoi. Aveva soltanto tirato a indovinare su quale delle due camere del secondo piano fosse quella di Barney Gilmore, ma sì, del risultato finale era discretamente soddisfatto. Quella casa, in fondo, non era enorme e con una svelta occhiata era riuscito più o meno a intravedere ogni stanza e il suo contenuto. Sapeva che la cucina era in fondo all’atrio e che comunicava con il salone, ne era certo perché lo aveva intravisto dall’arco che s’affacciava sull’ingresso e che conferiva una comoda visuale dell’intero ambiente. Ma poi, d’altra parte, era lo stesso salone nel quale si trovavano ora Mary Jane e Sherlock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

John li raggiunse immediatamente dopo aver riposto tutto in tasca e sfoderando un ampio e forzato sorriso. Quasi non ci credette, quando si rese conto dell’immagine insolita che aveva catturato di Holmes e che si era ritrovato a occhieggiare di sbieco. Se ne stava comodamente rilasciato sul divano, con le gambe accavallate e sorseggiava caffè da una grande tazza che reggeva con una sola mano. Stavano discutendo di moda? Non aveva idea di come facesse Sherlock a sapere certe cose, eppure era così e stavano seriamente parlando di pizzo e chiffon. Ovviamente non mancò di notare quando nobile fosse in quel momento, dotato di quell’eleganza che pareva innaturale in un essere umano, ma allo stesso tempo era innata e principesca che lo contraddistingueva in maniera netta da chiunque si ritrovasse a fronteggiare. Seppur non stesse facendo nulla di rilevante oltre che al guardarsi attorno con aria attenta, era comunque caricato di una grazia splendida. Era una bellezza che lo affascinava, un’attrazione mentale e fisica che lo rendeva completamente inebetito e intontito.  
«Oh, John!» esclamò Mary Jane, riportandolo alla realtà. Solo allora fece caso a lei che, in piedi ed appoggiata al tavolo, reggeva una tazza di caffè.  
«Mi era parso d’averti sentito scendere le scale...»  
«Sì, ero al telefono» mentì, picchiettando appena la tasca dei pantaloni con le punte delle dita.  
«Te ne verso un po’» disse, sorridendo, prima di porgergli una tazza fumante «ne gradisci?»  
«Certamente» annuì, sforzandosi di essere cordiale e tentando di sostituire i pensieri che aveva da poco formulato su Sherlock, con qualcosa di più utile.  
«Accomodati pure dove preferisci» proseguì lei «ci vuoi dello zucchero?»  
«No, John, lo prende amaro» sancì Holmes, intervenendo nella sciocca conversazione, con quel fare acido e scostante che già tanti dubbi aveva scatenato nell’arreso dottore. «Sarà bene che lo impari, Miss Gilmore» concluse infine, tirando un altro sorso di caffè. John non si premurò di comprendere che diavolo dovesse imparare Mary Jane. Semplicemente, aggrottò le sopracciglia tentando di liquidare in fretta la questione.  
«Sì, è vero» borbottò, appena un poco imbarazzato «lo prendo senza dolcificante. Un’abitudine che mi è rimasta dai tempi in cui ero sotto le armi. Storia poco interessante. Di che parlavate voi?»  
«Oh, di tutto e niente. Ma stavo per scusarmi per quella faccenda della tazzina da tè in camera della nonna. Sono stata così stupida a lavarla, se non l’avessi fatto il caso sarebbe già stato risolto.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, hai commesso un errore in buona fede» tentò di rassicurarla, con fare pacato e senza far caso all’occhiataccia nervosa che Sherlock gli stava riservando. In effetti, per essere un uomo che di recente non aveva fatto altro che rubare immagini del suo coinquilino nei più disparati momenti della giornata, riusciva sempre a perdersi quegli attimi in cui il suo timido amico mostrava qualche cosa. In questo momento specifico, c’era del fuoco che bruciava uno sguardo di ghiaccio. Decisamente non era un qualcosa che John avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di vedere.  
«Mr Holmes mi diceva che avevate delle domande da farmi» riprese lei «se posso, risponderò volentieri.»  
«Sì, in effetti ci sarebbero un paio di questioni che vorremmo affrontare con te» annuì, lasciandosi finalmente cadere in poltrona. Holmes, dal canto suo, si limitò a star a sentire e nel frattempo a far andare ad alta velocità tutta la sua brillante intelligenza. Così facendo avrebbe cercato di ricavarne il più possibile da quella conversazione che, naturalmente, reputava noiosa. Già infatti appariva come terribilmente disturbato dalla vanità delle chiacchiere insulse, dal buon costume o dai sorrisi palesemente finti che di continuo era costretto a sfoderare. Probabilmente fu per quello che John optò per domande dirette e poco cariche d’inutili fronzoli. Sebbene lui amasse far conversazione, specialmente con le belle donne, si ritrovava piuttosto spesso a mettere avanti a tutto il benessere fisico e mentale di Sherlock.  
«Abbiamo notato che uno dei cespugli di rose» esordì, tossicchiando e tendendosi tra i cuscini «proprio sotto la finestra di tua nonna, è più giovane rispetto agli altri; sai dirci il motivo?»  
«Oh, non ne ho idea!» esclamò lei, in apparenza stupita dalla domanda. «È mio padre a occuparsi del giardino. Io non saprei metterci mano, ma adesso che me lo fate notare qualche tempo fa borbottava qualcosa circa il fatto che una delle piante era rotta inaspettatamente e che era stato costretto a sostituirla. Ricordo che mi sembrò strano, di solito sono i temporali a rovinargli i fiori, ma qui non sono così usuali e infatti non ce ne sono da settimane.»  
«Quand’è successo?» insistette John.  
«Mh, fatemi pensare…» mormorò, con fare riflessivo «mi pare che era circa un mese fa. Me ne ricordo perché papà era molto arrabbiato.»  
«E l’ha sostituita con un nuova» osservò Watson.  
«Sì e dovette andare sino in città per trovarne una che gli andasse bene. Adam, voglio dire, Mr Pinkerton non è stato in grado di trovargliene una. Ogni tanto gli fornisce il concime e le sementi per il piccolo orto che abbiamo dall’altro lato della strada.»  
«Ho capito» annuì John, drizzandosi ancora meglio. Questa volta bevve un rapido sorso di caffè, pensando nel frattempo a quali parole fosse più giusto utilizzare. «Ascolta, Mary Jane, abbiamo un’altra domanda da farti e... ecco… ne sai qualcosa di viaggi che tua nonna faceva a Barnsley?»  
«Sì, ma certamente» annuì lei, sorridente. «Andava dal cardiologo. È lì che si trovano specialisti del genere. Come immaginerete, in questa zona abbiamo un piccolo ambulatorio per le emergenze e nient’altro. C’è un unico dottore a gestirlo. L’accompagnavo io quando potevo o il più delle volte mio padre.»  
«E non andava mai sola» intervenne a quel punto Sherlock, con quella che a di principio parve come una domanda, ma che in effetti – dedusse John – altro non era che una constatazione.  
«Sola?» ripeté Mary Jane, ridendo di poco di un divertito stupore, come se avesse sentito dire la più grande delle sciocchezze. «Non era davvero possibile. Nonna non aveva la patente e il treno è fuori discussione, dato che odiava doverlo prendere. Che so io, non ne ha mai preso uno in tutta la sua vita.»  
«Capisco» annuì John «ma vedi, Mary Jane, siamo venuti a conoscenza di una cosa e volevamo sapere la tua opinione a proposito. Ecco, una volta al mese tua nonna andava a Barnsley e ora non sembra tanto insolito, dato che dici che si trovava lì il suo medico curante. Quello che ci è stato riferito è che l’hanno vista, di recente, andarci in bicicletta.»  
«Cosa? Questo è impossibile.»  
«Hai idea di cosa andasse a fare fino in città? Non aveva amici o conoscenti? Qualche parente magari?»  
«No, John, questo è impossibile» sbraitò lei, ora a voce un po’ più alta, sbattendo con forza la tazza da caffè sul tavolo e senza badare alle goccioline scure che erano andate a sporcare il legno pregiato. «Chi vi ha detto questo ha mentito» asserì, sicura di sé.  
«Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?» chiese Holmes, con fare ficcante e senza distogliere lo sguardo di un’attonita padrona di casa.  
«Io non ne ho idea. Ma resta il fatto che non è possibile. Nonna non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Era malata di cuore. Dovevate vederla. Ultimamente poi era tanto pallida, scavata… E poi per quale motivo sarebbe dovuta andare fin là e senza dir niente?»  
«Possedeva una bicicletta?» chiese John, curioso.  
«Come dice?»  
«John le ha chiesto se sua nonna possedeva una bicicletta, Miss Gilmore» precisò Sherlock, alzandosi agilmente dal divano, prima di posare la tazza sul tavolo e camminare con fare riflessivo fino alla grande finestra che dava sul giardino anteriore. Finestra di fronte alla quale bloccò il suo passeggiare. Watson si soffermò più di un frangente a osservarlo. Teneva il mento alto, le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena, la postura delle spalle rigida sotto il cappotto portato slacciato e senza sciarpa. Nonostante non riuscisse a scorgerlo in viso, era certo che quel suo sguardo solitamente indifferente e a tratti addirittura intransigente, stesse vagando con rapidità. Era in movimento, i suoi pensieri lo erano, il suo intero essere lo era. A John bastò una rapida occhiata per notare quel fare pensoso, quel macchinare agitato delle idee, quel tirarsi dei fili preciso e al tempo caotico. Stava per arrivare al nocciolo della questione e per risolvere ciò che gli aveva messo in subbuglio i meccanismi deduttivi, fin dal momento in cui entrambi avevano messo piede in camera di Jane.  
«Beh, certo» mormorò la padrona di casa, riportando il dottore a quella brutale realtà nella quale gli era impossibile il fissare Sherlock Holmes di continuo. «Qui tutti hanno una bicicletta, per spostarsi in paese è piuttosto comoda. Io stessa ne ho una che uso spesso, nonna però la sua non la portava fuori da anni dal ripostiglio.»  
«Devo poterla vedere, Miss Gilmore» pretese Holmes, senza voltare lo sguardo e perseguendo a fissare il ghiaietto del viale, contornato da quelle stesse bellissime rose che avevano già avuto modo di ammirare. «Tuttavia, questa faccenda può essere rimandata a un secondo momento, prima abbiamo un’altra questione da affrontare e che riguarda la chiave.»  
«La chiave? Quale chiave?» balbettò John, senza capire e facendo scattare lo sguardo da Holmes a quello di una sempre più attonita Mary che probabilmente stava capendo meno di tutti loro.  
«I mobili della camera di Jane» preciso quindi Sherlock, ancora senza voltarsi «sono evidentemente un corredo e non occorre essere un antiquario per capire che non hanno meno cento anni. I mobili venivano costantemente lucidati, lo si nota dal colore molto vivo, il che significa che tutto funzionava alla perfezione, tutto era tenuto più che bene. Jane doveva tenerci. Attaccamento affettivo? Probabile, ma non rilevante al momento. Ciò che conta, è che tutti i cassetti di tutti i mobili della stanza posseggono una chiave. L’avrai certamente notata anche tu, John, è piccola e dorata. Ho verificato: ognuna funziona perfettamente e tutte sono lucide e brillanti. Non c’è traccia di ossidazione nemmeno sul metallo delle toppe. No, caro John, quei mobili non hanno niente fuori posto. Quindi perché il cassetto più basso del comò è chiuso e la chiave manca?» Fu allora che Holmes si voltò, agitando platealmente i ricci e tremando di disappunto quando notò tutto il loro non riuscire a seguirlo. John aveva ovviamente fatto caso al suo girare per la camera, ma impegnato come lo era stato a pensare a una scusa per tanta maleducazione, non si era chiesto che cosa stesse facendo.  
«I-io non capisco» bofonchiò Mary Jane, lasciandosi cadere sul divano e prendendo a guardare il vuoto con fare evidentemente sconvolto. Ebbe quasi un moto di compassione per lei, per questo le si avvicinò sedendosi al suo fianco e circondandole le spalle con fare rassicurante.  
«Credi che questo cassetto chiuso c’entri qualche cosa con l’oggetto che è stato rubato?» s’azzardò a domandargli.  
«Può darsi, come può non avere niente a che fare. So solo che non ha alcun senso. Cosa teneva la vittima lì dentro? Qualcuno ne era a conoscenza? E chi? Ma, domanda più importante, la chiave dov’è finita? Mary Jane» disse ora Sherlock, avvicinandosi ad una giovane e attonita Gilmore, accovacciandosi al suo cospetto e afferrandole le mani, attirando in quel modo la sua attenzione.  
«Mi ascolti molto attentamente: quella notte, la notte della veglia, qualcosa è stato rubato dalla camera di sua nonna. Dobbiamo sapere di che cosa si tratta e perché qualcuno si è tanto affrettato a portar via un oggetto da una villa piena di persone, rischiando di venire scoperto. Doveva trattarsi di un qualcosa d’importante. Molto importante e che riguardava sua nonna; mi capisce vero?» concluse Sherlock. Aveva parlato in un fiato solo, pertanto John lo vide rilassarsi appena mentre Mary Jane, dal suo canto, si limitò ad annuire.  
«Io» esordì, deglutendo rumorosamente «non capisco perché mi sta dicendo queste cose, Mr Holmes e cosa c’entra il cassetto del comò con il corpo che non si trova?»  
«Questo è un caso complesso» tentò di rabbonirla John, porgendole la stessa tazza di caffè, ancora piena, che lei aveva sbattuto sul tavolo poco prima. Lo fece prima di sederle di nuovo accanto e prendere le mani tra le sue mentre Holmes si rialzava, innervosito. «Ti posso assicurare che è molto più difficile di quanto non sembri» proseguì. «Credimi, sto da anni insieme a Sherlock e so come lavora e i metodi che usa, ma soprattutto so che quando ci si trova di fronte a un mistero tutto è importante. Quindi se c’è un piccolo dettaglio, anche un particolare stupido e che a te sembra insignificante, diccelo perché può essere fondamentale.»

 

Miss Gilmore si limitò ad annuire. Lo fece brevemente e con sveltezza, prima di sorseggiare del caffè caldo e prendere, successivamente, un respiro profondo.  
«Il cassetto è sempre stato chiuso» iniziò a spiegare, con fare ora lievemente più sicuro «da bambina provai diverse volte ad aprirlo, ma non ci riuscii nemmeno una volta. Ci tentavo di nascosto, ovviamente, ma smisi da quando lei mi scoprì a cercare di aprirlo con una forcina per capelli. Si arrabbiò così tanto… mi aveva sempre detto che c’erano dei ricordi, ma non l’ho vista una sola volta guardarci dentro. Nemmeno mio padre ha mai saputo cosa ci tenesse. La chiave la teneva al collo, appesa a una collanina d’oro» precisò infine.  
«Collanina che è sparita assieme al cadavere» sottolineò il detective, al solito con fare molto poco interrogativo. Come se avesse già le risposte a quelle stesse domande che l’una dopo l’altra, affollavano la mente di John.  
«Esatto» rispose lei, prima di sollevare lo sguardo «è davvero tanto importante sapere cosa c’è dentro quel cassetto, Mr Holmes?»  
«Forse no» le rispose il detective, al solito brutalmente sincero. «O forse sì. Lo sapremo solo una volta aperto. Ho il suo permesso di scassinarlo?»  
«Scassinarlo?»  
«Sherlock intende se può aprirlo con un grimaldello» si costrinse a spiegarle, prima di far cadere un imbarazzante silenzio che venne interrotto soltanto qualche istante più tardi dalla voce acuta della padrona di casa.  
«Beh, immagino che a questo punto non ci resti altro da fare. Lo apra pure, Mr Holmes, lo apra pure.»

 

Fu l’ultima cosa che si dissero, dopodiché si limitarono a salire al piano di sopra. Dal canto suo, John Watson si costrinse ad ammettere di essere curioso di conoscerne il contenuto. Si augurò che tutto quello avesse una relazione con l’indagine e non tanto perché avrebbe così avuto una giustificazione da dare per il comportamento di Sherlock, ma perché un passettino in avanti avrebbe senz’altro aiutato il suo amico a dipanare il mistero. Mistero che assumeva contorni sempre più nuvolosi e che pareva stesse facendo apposta per confonderli e stordirli. Non si domandò se quella fosse o meno una vera pista, se si trattasse di dettagli non rilevanti ai fini delle indagini, tutto quel che fece in quel momento fu allungare lo sguardo su di un attento Sherlock Holmes.

 

Per fortuna, l’operazione fu piuttosto rapida. Per quanto non approvasse la mano lesta di Sherlock, c’era da dire che come ladro era straordinario. Ad aprire quella vecchia serratura, infatti, non ci aveva impiegato che pochi secondi. Secondi, che John aveva speso tutti per ammirarlo al lavoro. E sì, si ritrovò a goderne. Vero era che già si era immaginato l’espressione concentrata di Holmes, gli occhi fissi e la mano incredibilmente ferma, l’orecchio teso e il rumoreggiare degli scatti del metallo, tuttavia fu bellissimo e assolutamente affascinante da guardare. Aveva persino previsto il tremare di Mary Jane, così come il suo stringersi ancora di più nel caldo maglioncino beige che indossava. Sì, aveva previsto tutto, John Watson. Tranne il contenuto del cassetto.  
«Ma sono le lettere!» esclamò, senza riuscire a trattenersi mentre Sherlock già rovistava all’interno e senza neanche essersi prima premurato di domandare il permesso. Era eccitato. John lo vedeva distintamente dal luccichio degli occhi, piuttosto che dal sorrisino compiaciuto che si era fatto largo sul suo volto scarno. E in effetti, lui stesso non poteva dire di non esserlo. Perché ­con tutte le cose che aveva ipotizzato potessero essere contenute in quel dannato cassetto, mai avrebbe pensato che ci potessero essere delle buste.  
«Ci sono tutte quelle dell’ultimo anno» lo sentì borbottare, mentre rovistava. «Dunque» proseguì poi, mettendosi le mani tra i ricci capelli e agitandoli con le dita, in un gesto che gli aveva visto fare numerose volte. «Jane era una donna metodica, lo si capisce dalla pulizia della camera. Anche se è passato un mese dalla sua morte e la polvere si è depositata sui soprammobili, questo certo tipo di cura e attenzione non si deteriora in così poco tempo. Era precisa e agiva con perfezione. Ci sono una decina di plichi qui dentro, e vedi? Abbiamo giustificato il nostro filo dorato. Ogni mazzo di buste è legato da un nastro color oro e ognuno contiene… sì, una trentina di buste» verificò, dopo aver contato il contenuto di un paio di essi. «Ci sono quelle dell’ultimo anno. Novembre, dicembre, gennaio, febbraio e… aha! Manca il mese di luglio. Abbiamo fatto centro.»  
«No, aspetta» lo fermò John, nel tentativo di dare un senso a tutto quello. «Riassumiamo. Il nostro ladro viene qui. Siamo il giorno della veglia e parenti e conoscenti fanno avanti e indietro in continuazione. Probabilmente finge di pregare o di dare l’ultimo saluto finché c’è qualcuno nella stanza, ma quando si ritrova a essere solo, apre questo cassetto. E come fa? Con la chiave? Ma come faceva a sapere che le lettere erano qui dentro?» chiese, sempre più scettico. «Cioè, secondo te le cerca, le trova nel cassetto e poi ne ruba un plico intero, gettandolo dalla finestra? Non mi pare abbia molto senso.»  
«Oh, certo che ne ha» sentenziò Holmes, festoso «dove ha trovato la chiave? Ma al collo di Jane, mi pare chiaro. E sì, Jane c’era ancora quando lui ha rubato quel plico. Forse ne voleva prendere una in particolare. Magari una compromettente. Una che non voleva venisse trovata nemmeno tra, ipotizziamo, dieci o vent’anni. Quindi è un fatto serio, grave, personale? Abbiamo troppi pochi dati per questo. Concentriamoci su ciò che sappiamo. Il ladro ha pochissimi istanti. Non c’è il tempo di mettersi a cercare quella giusta tra le trenta che ha in mano, quindi ruba un mese intero. Però commette ben due errori. Perché è vero che ha portato via tutto un fascicolo, ma parte del nastro l’aveva già strappata (dodici centimetri di filo sono troppo pochi per contenere un fascicolo di questa ampiezza) cerca di ripulire, ma lo fa malamente e non si accorge che un brandello di raso è rimato fuori e che una briciola di questa carta» disse, indicando il materiale della busta «(che di certo è identica a quello trovato da quell’idiota di Ford) sono rimasti a terra. Il secondo errore è che, gettando tutto dalla finestra, ha la buona idea di prendere in pieno una pianta di rose. E le rose sono fiori estremamente fragili, soprattutto quelle di questa varietà. Quella che capita in traiettoria, quindi, si rompe.»  
«E quando un celebre consulente investigativo arriva da Londra, ecco che il gioco del nostro amico è svelato. Cosa credi contengano?» gli domandò.  
«Ah, non ne ho idea» ammise Holmes, alzando le spalle e scrollando la testa. «Per questo le portiamo via. Non tutte, diciamo quelle di maggio e giugno. Se non altro, questa sera saprai cosa fare.» John si ritrovò a sorridere. Gli piaceva vedere Sherlock abbozzare mezzi sorrisi, no, in realtà amava vedere Sherlock abbozzare mezzi sorrisi. Pertanto, stirò un ghigno cercando con tutto sé stesso di trattenere quel senso di complicità che scorreva fra loro e che ultimamente era diventato tanto raro, da essere prezioso. Abbassò lo sguardo, quasi timoroso che Sherlock lo scoprisse. Che capisse i suoi sentimenti, che cogliesse il rossore delle sue guance. Si sforzò con tutto sé stesso di riportare l’attenzione al caso e stranamente ci riuscì, occhieggiando di sbieco l’indirizzo di Villa Gilmore scritto a mano e in bella calligrafia. Tuttavia e senza volerlo per davvero, il suo sorriso si allargò di nuovo pochi istanti più tardi. Ma questa volta sfociò in un evidente divertimento e in una risata sommessa.  
«Ciao fratellone» disse Sherlock, parlando al telefono con quel suo tono beffardo che utilizzava quasi esclusivamente per Mycroft «come va la dieta?»  
 

 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo schema che vedete l’ho fatto io (con paint) e come si nota non sono una professionista. Ma doveva esserci perché lo schema della casa sarà importante.


	8. Capitolo ottavo

«Le hanno diagnosticato sette mesi fa una cardiomiopatia dilatativa, che all’epoca era di lieve entità» esordì John non appena fu uscito nel giardino sul retro, dove il suo amico Sherlock Holmes s’era da minuti rintanato mentre tentava di convincere suo fratello Mycroft a dar loro una mano. In un primo momento non aveva ben capito di quale tipo di aiuto necessitassero e soltanto dopo aver percepito brandelli di dialoghi, si era reso conto che non avevano a disposizione l’attrezzatura del Barts, né quella della loro cucina. Non potevano quindi effettuare tutte quelle analisi che erano soliti svolgere nella più completa libertà. E abituato com’era a muoversi senza alcun problema, Sherlock si ritrovava del tutto impotente da un punto di vista pratico. Doveva essere frustrante il non potersi muovere in completa libertà, al punto da domandare aiuto a Mycroft.  
«Assumeva un comune beta bloccante» proseguì, sperando di riuscire a rincuorarlo con qualche novità concreta. «Eccolo, me lo sono fatto lasciare» concluse, lanciandogli il tubetto contenente ancora un cospicuo numero di capsule, che Holmes afferrò prontamente.  
«Non ho ancora capito come quel ciccione di Mycroft ha intenzione di aiutarmi, ma lo farò analizzare» annuì. «Credi che fosse davvero malata?» domandò, in un secondo momento.  
«Me lo sono chiesto anch’io; sai? A una prima valutazione direi di sì: sintomi che Mary Jane ha descritto lasciano supporre che lo fosse, ma d’altra parte è anche vero che stanchezza, dispnea, aritmia si associano a diverse patologie. Tuttavia, il dottor Hanry Groff era convinto che Jane fosse malata di cuore. Io però ho dei dubbi soprattutto perché nonostante i farmaci, la paziente non faceva che peggiorare e il medico aveva già suggerito un trapianto. Quello che mi dà da pensare è la rapidità con cui la sua situazione clinica si è aggravata.»  
«I farmaci avrebbero dovuto fermare la malattia?»  
«Le cardiomiopatie sono di varia natura, per alcuni soggetti sono sufficienti certi rimedi, in altri invece subentrano complicanze di grave entità e al punto da dover arrivare a un intervento. Spesso un certo tipo di vita, unito a medicine adeguate, dovrebbero tenere la malattia sotto controllo. Ma Jane, invece che stabilizzarsi si aggravava. Come ho detto, questo mi fa pensare. È degenerata piuttosto velocemente e oltretutto come faceva ad andare e venire da Barnsley nelle sue condizioni?»  
«Tu stai pensando a…» lo interruppe Sherlock, presupponendo già la risposta, ma lasciando la spiegazione in sospeso. Segno di chi non aveva bisogno di ulteriori precisazioni, ma gli concedeva comunque la possibilità di parlare. In effetti, a entrambi piaceva giungere insieme alle conclusioni e stavano girando attorno a quella situazione questione da troppo tempo, perché tutti e due non sapessero su che cosa stessero realmente discutendo. E la parola “omicidio” aleggiava sul caso da che avevano messo piede a Villa Gilmore. Ora dovevano solo seguire il filo delle loro deduzioni e trovare il giusto modo per sbrogliare la faccenda.  
«Ascolta» esordì il dottore, qualche attimo più tardi «un malato di quel tipo potrebbe anche morire sotto uno sforzo simile. E invece una donna in uno stadio della malattia avanzato, al punto che il suo medico curante era in procinto di consigliarle un intervento, riusciva a fare una volta al mese un tragitto così impegnativo.»  
«Pertanto» azzardò Holmes, sorridendo di un ghigno beffardo.  
«Jane è stata…»  
«Avvelenata» concluse Sherlock, vittorioso. «Proprio quello che stavo pensando, dottore. Tutto qui sembra suggerire a un veleno, magari somministrato in piccole dosi. Pallore, aritmia, malessere, stanchezza, dispnea. La stavano uccidendo con qualcosa che imitava i sintomi di un disturbo cardiaco. Chissà, forse queste ce lo diranno» sorrise Sherlock, lanciando per aria e subito afferrandolo, il piccolo tubetto con il quale non aveva smesso un solo istante di giocherellare.  
«C’è un’altra cosa, Mary Jane ha aggiunto che sua nonna si era sempre rifiutata di operarsi e che suo figlio sembrava insistere affinché non lo facesse. Dicevano che l’intervento poteva essere pericoloso e che non voleva morire sotto i ferri. Tuttavia, Mary sostiene che un paio di mesi fa fosse riuscita a convincerla. Jane voleva operarsi. Purtroppo non ha fatto in tempo, perché qualche settimana più tardi…»

  
Sherlock non rispose, si limitò ad annuire e poi ricadde pesantemente su di una panchina sporcata di foglie morte, sistemata proprio sotto a quello che sembrava essere un ciliegio. In un giardino sul retro meno sfacciatamente incantevole, moderatamente più piccolo nelle dimensioni effettive, ma carico di un’atmosfera stupenda. A tratti ottocentesca, soprattutto nell’immagine che si aveva della facciata posteriore dell’edificio e della costruzione arricchita di barocchismi vittoriani. * Holmes appariva niente di meno del corredo perfetto a un qualcosa di già sufficientemente magnifico. Sedeva su di una panca in pietra, dava le spalle alla casa e fronteggiava quella che era una rimessa. Cadendo, una foglia ingiallita gli aveva sfiorato i ricci neri e poi aveva proseguito il proprio percorso fino a depositarsi sul terreno infangato. Sherlock se ne stava lì, con l’apparente intenzione di far nulla di concreto, oltre a fissare la statua di un puttino con arco e frecce che spuntava dall’erba rasata all’inglese. Di sicuro fu per via di quell’immagine, che accadde di nuovo. Sì, perché in un’ennesima volta, John si ritrovò incantato.

  
Sherlock era caduto quasi immediatamente nella profondità meditativa della suo cervello, assumendo una posa contemplativa. Aveva una postura quasi rilasciata seppur le spalle apparissero come rigide e con le gambe buttate in avanti, e non elegantemente accavallate, non sembrava nemmeno lui. Certamente non era insolito che durante un caso apparisse tanto riflessivo. Al contrario, era per certi versi tipico di lui, alternare momenti di euforia ad altri di silenzio assoluto. Sembrava possedere la capacità unica di cadere preda dei suoi pensieri ovunque si trovasse, a qualunque situazione atmosferica fosse soggetto, Sherlock era in grado di isolarsi dal resto del mondo. In momenti del genere, Holmes dava indubbiamente il meglio di sé. E quanto amava quel suo sguardo sottile, intento ad ammirare il nulla o la bocca che si corrugava di continuo, così come la ruga che gli solcava la fronte che scavava ancor di più mentre le tempie gli s’infittivano, intrecciandosi di pensieri. Di tanto in tanto lo scopriva ad arricciare le labbra e John adorava quando le mordicchiava o, piuttosto, quei momenti in cui sussurrava parole incomprensibili. A essere straordinario, quanto inquietante, era il fatto che il galoppare di quei pensieri accavallati come in una matassa informe, lo poteva udire fin lì. Affinando i sensi, John riusciva quasi a intravvedere la macchinosità degli ingranaggi. Dal viaggiare delle pupille, al muoversi della bocca come in una preghiera muta. Avrebbe voluto trovarsi lì dentro, nella sua mente. Aiutarlo, sostenerlo, dargli man forte molto più di quanto non riuscisse a fare. Non era mai successo, di sentirsi inferiore, Sherlock era un genio irraggiungibile e lui non aveva mai patito l’essere al pari di un uomo normale. Tuttavia, si sentiva spesso frustrato dal non potergli dare una mano in maniera concreta. Sarebbe stato bello il poter camminare, passeggiare perfino, per quei corridoi di certo infiniti e spalancare tutte le porte che gli si paravano di fronte, e che fossero chiuse o… Quando si rese conto di che cosa stava immaginando di voler fare, John arrossì violentemente. Aveva davvero desiderato entrargli dentro? Certo da un punto di vista puramente mentale, ma potevano quelle sue strane fantasie avere anche un significato differente? Più sessuale, magari? Si rifiutò anche solo d’iniziarlo quel pensiero. Essere emotivamente dipendente da un individuo non era la stessa cosa che volerlo possedere nel corpo, come invece aveva appena sentito di dover fare. Non ci si volle nemmeno soffermare su quell’aspetto, non era ancora pronto e soprattutto non era preparato a gestire quell’emozione che lo aveva assalito. Ma allora perché ci si era soffermato? Com’era possibile che i sentimenti che nutriva per quell’uomo, lo avessero trascinato tanto in basso? Era come se quel che c’era fra di loro, avesse soltanto adesso assunto una forma corporea, smettendo definitivamente di essere qualcosa di aleatorio. Forse avrebbe dovuto (di nuovo era così troppo difficile focalizzare i pensieri sul caso) semplicemente dedicare anima e corpo a quello che stava sempre di più assumendo i contorni di un omicidio. Quando il caso sarebbe stato risolto, avrebbe avuto modo di lasciarsi andare.  


Seppur non fosse propriamente convinto e faticasse ancora in maniera esagerata a convincersi di voler aspettare, fu esattamente ciò che fece. Limitandosi a concedergli un aiuto materiale e sforzandosi di dimenticare quello che era appena accaduto. Sapeva che quando era rintanato nella sua mente non era facile interagire con lui, ma forse se lo avesse fatto con delicatezza, avrebbe potuto dargli una mano a collegare i fili in maniera più svelta. O almeno lo credeva. Stava seriamente pensando di sederglisi accanto e, magari, prendergli la mano quando una goccia di pioggia gli bagnò la punta del naso. In quel momento, proprio lì mentre per la prima volta da che lo conosceva stava accarezzando l’idea di volergli entrare dentro (in chissà quanti e più sensi), in John scattò un desiderio diverso. Sapeva che non avrebbe sentito niente, che avrebbe corso il serio rischio di bagnarsi sino a diventare fradicio. John ne era certo, perché in situazioni del genere si perdeva completamente e non badava a nulla. Non sentiva nemmeno stimoli di fame e sonno. Una pioggerellina dello Yorkshire non l’avrebbe senz’altro fermato. Avrebbe potuto prendersi un’influenza o una brutta febbre e avere Sherlock malato a chilometri da casa, non era esattamente una prospettiva allettante. Pertanto gli si avvicinò con calma e attenzione, mettendo lentamente un passo dopo l’altro quasi si stesse approcciando a una bestia feroce e pronta a mordere. Dopo si sedette al suo fianco, ignorando l’aria già molto fredda che gl’infastidiva il collo e non badando alla pietra gelida e umidiccia sulla quale s’era seduto. Gli prese una mano e null’altro. Stringendola fra le sue con vigore finché non lo vide, un già timido sussulto smuovere la sua stoica concentrazione.  
«Sherlock» sussurrò «sta iniziando a piovere. Devi uscire o ti bagnerai.»  
«John» lo sentì rispondere piano, a voce bassa e roca, quasi come fosse un pensiero che aveva avuto la buon sorte d’afferrare in tempo, prima che il suo cervello venisse serrato nuovamente e chiuso alla vista di chiunque.  
«Sherlock» ritentò «sono io. Devi uscire, Sherlock.» A quel punto lo vide annuire impercettibilmente, per poi sbattere le palpebre in maniera svelta. Ebbe un sussulto quando lo vide voltarsi e poi guardarlo in rimando, con soffocante intensità. I suoi occhi erano sempre tanto espressivi? Oppure si stava lasciando condizionare dalla bellezza di quel giardino, piuttosto che dalla lascivia dei suoi stessi pensieri? Non ne aveva idea e neanche volle iniziare quel discorso con sé stesso, semplicemente rimase lì. E invero, non avrebbe saputo fare altro se non perdersi nel suo sguardo.  
«L’hanno uccisa» affermò Holmes, con tono agitato. «Perché l’hanno uccisa, John? Io non capisco» balbettò. «C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge, io non capisco. Non capisco. Non capisco.» Ancora non si muoveva. Ancora restava immobile e fermo, ma lo sguardo era agitato. Nervosa la sua voce, a tratti persino petulante e fastidiosa. E non era affatto tutto qua, già, perché ora dondolava. Lo faceva ogni tanto quando era preda della noia, erano un gesto che aveva il potere di rassicurarlo. Quindi, anche ora, dondolava. Aveva rannicchiato le gambe al petto e tentava malamente di reggersi in equilibrio su quella panca. Come ci riuscisse, considerando le lunghe leve che possedeva, il dottore proprio non lo capiva. Eppure lo faceva. Avanti e indietro. Mentre, inafferrabili, parole come fiumi uscivano dalla sua mente innervosita e balbettante, stipata di troppe informazioni e deduzioni. Pronunciava parole all’apparenza alcun senso, ma che avevano un comune denominatore: Jane. Jane Gilmore e quello che le era successo.  
«Ehi, ehi, calmo» tentò di placarlo, stringendogli con ancora maggior vigore la mano mentre lui già ricambiava la stretta. «Tranquillo» sussurrò, questa volta al suo orecchio in maniera pericolosamente vicina alla sua pelle profumata. «Lo capirai, perché lo capisci sempre. Perché tu sei Sherlock Holmes e io credo in Sherlock Holmes. Risolveremo anche questa e poi torneremo a casa nostra. Noi due contro il resto del mondo, giusto?»  
«John» ripeté, di nuovo. Dicendo il suo nome per l’ennesima volta. Come se non contasse altro se non che chiamarlo, farlo di continuo. Farlo con nei toni una nota di preghiera, di supplica lieve, di disperazione di fondo. «John» mormorò ancora Sherlock, il quale adesso teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava con fare lento. Poi un profondo silenzio cadde fra loro, un non parlare durante il quale non lo lasciò solo per neanche un istante.  


Restarono così, profondamente uniti da timide dita intrecciate. Soli contro quel resto del mondo che faceva ancora dannatamente paura, ma per il quale combattevano come due eroici cavalieri d’altri tempi. Anche i loro respiri erano all’unisono. I pensieri allacciati. I cuori che battevano insieme, così vicini. Mai così tanto insieme erano stati da che si conoscevano, Holmes e Watson. Al punto che comprese di non star pensando ad altro se non al suo Sherlock. Lo pensava e sognava. Sognava di poterlo un giorno baciare. S’immaginava di poterlo avere come un uomo desidera un altro uomo. Lo voleva nella stessa maniera in cui lui, John Hamish Watson, aveva desiderato sempre e solo donne. Furono magici quegli attimi e in futuro, li avrebbe descritti esattamente così: come carichi di una magia palpabile, una tensione evidente, stupenda e frustrante, bellissima e dannata. Non sapeva che non sarebbero mai stati così belli insieme, uno vicino all’altro, immersi in una cornice vittoriana. Là, sotto un ciliegio non più in fiore e dalle foglie gialle e rinsecchite, carico di rami già spogliati, che qua e là facevano capolino. Loro due, sotto un gocciare sempre più fitto del cielo bruno.  
«Non è il caso che rientrate?» Fu la voce acuta di Mary Jane, odiosamente ricca di un evidente non capire, ad allontanarli. Una voce sgraziata che spezzò ogni più piccola stilla di magia e che fece saltare Sherlock come solo un grillo avrebbe saputo fare. Tutto, alla fine, era tornato come prima. Holmes era fuggito via e a John non era mai sembrato tanto lontano.  


Si costrinse ad allungare il passo e sbrigarsi, entrando in casa frettolosamente. Stette attento a ripulirsi le suole delle scarpe sullo zerbino, mentre Sherlock, già in soggiorno, parlottava sommessamente con l’ormai odiosa padrona di casa. V’era un libro tra loro, notò, un tomo di piccole dimensioni posato sul tavolo grande. Era “Il giardino segreto”, in una copia consunta e segnata dal tempo, le cui pagine ingiallite e stanche, che tante volte erano state carezzate. In effetti, il primo pensiero andò in quella direzione. Si chiese se avesse dovuto leggerlo anche lui o a Holmes sarebbe bastato sé stesso. Accantonò subito l’idea, ritrovandosi affascinato da quelle due parti di una stesa storia, che lì e in quel momento, si fronteggiavano con temuto rispetto. Un detective e la sua cliente. Soggetti di sguardi furtivi, tenuti segreti, indagatori e spaventati. Un sottile gioco di deduzioni e frasi non dette, di sorrisi vuoti e finti. Un gioco di paure e ombre. E fra di loro, soltanto un racconto. Di pura fanciullesca fantasia. Pagine che narravano di un passato lontano. Inventato. Remoto. Vittoriano come quella grande villa. Un romanzo di ricordi felici, risate e corse tra i campi.  
«Ho analizzato la bicicletta nel capanno» esordì Sherlock, posando le chiavi che la stessa Miss Gilmore aveva dato loro una mezz’ora prima, attirando ogni attenzione su di sé «c’era del fango sulle ruote. Era secco, il che è segno evidente che non è stata utilizzata di recente. Tuttavia, entrambe le ruote sono ben gonfiate e presentano una certa usura. Non ho trovato segni di ruggine da nessuna parte e il cestino anteriore è tenuto in maniera ottimale. Non ho visto segni di decadimento nel mezzo, il che rende plausibile l’ipotesi che la bicicletta sia stata utilizzata spesso. Ma per scrupolo farò analizzare ciò che ho trovato. Chissà, potrebbe uscirne qualcosa di rilevante. Ho chiesto a Mycroft di far visionare le telecamere del traffico di Barnsley, ma quell’odioso grassone non mi ha detto se ha o meno intenzione di aiutarmi.»  
«Chi sarebbe Mycroft?» domandò Mary Jane, con evidente confusione.  
«Il fratello di Sherlock» annuì Watson, pronto a spiegarle «purtroppo non abbiamo nessuna attrezzatura con noi. Utilizziamo quella di casa nostra o, in evenienza, quella del medico legale con cui lavoriamo spesso. Qui però non abbiamo nulla, perciò pensavamo che un aiuto potesse farci comodo.»  
«Già, bell’aiuto» commentò il detective, caustico «almeno sono riuscito a strappargli la promessa che mi farà avere un file sulla vita di Jane, anche se dovrò fargli favori per i prossimi sei mesi. Mi dispiace, Miss Gilmore, ma i servizi segreti scaveranno nel passato di sua nonna. Almeno sapremo dove riceveva le lettere, non che questo sia ormai di una qualche utilità, dato che sono comunque in nostro possesso.»  
«E cosa spera mai di trovare, Mr Holmes?» domandò lei, ridendo sonoramente.  
«Tutto e niente» rispose Sherlock, giocando con loro avrebbe fatto un solutore che era riuscito a sviscerare un rebus insolvibile. Poi afferrò il libro e uscì a passo svelto. «Arrivederci, Miss Gilmore» salutò, prima di roteare su sé stesso con fare teatrale e allontanarsi a passo veloce.  


Pochi attimi più tardi, la pioggia cadeva battente. Lui e Sherlock se ne stavano stretti sotto quell’unico ombrello che Mary Jane aveva gentilmente prestato loro. John aveva insistito affinché il suo cocciuto amico non camminasse senza alcun riparo e stranamente, per ora, sembrava volergli dar retta. Il problema era che già da diversi minuti, pareva non voler fare altro se non guardare quella stessa Villa Gilmore di cui avevano analizzato ormai ogni centimetro. Seppur non capisse il motivo della loro inopportuna immobilità, ristette a lungo a fissare il profilo di un serio Holmes, il cui sguardo severo si perdeva in contemplazione di qualcosa che ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscere più che bene. Cos'aveva di tanto interessante quella casa, da meritare tutte quelle attenzioni? Di nuovo, si rese conto che afferrarne i pensieri era assurdamente complesso. E così troppo difficile, che tutto ciò che gli venne in mente di fare fu di parlargli. In quella che ormai pareva come la soluzione più giusta a ogni dubbio o domanda.  
«A cosa pensi?»  
«Che questo posto ha qualcosa che non va, John» sentenziò, con fare enigmatico.  
«Che significa?» urlò, seppur invano. Holmes già camminava sotto una pioggia battente, con il colletto del cappotto sapientemente sollevato e con, al solito, un John Watson a rincorrerlo.  
 

  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Barocchismi vittoriani può sembrare un controsenso. Tuttavia il termine “barocchismo” lo si può interpretare anche come sinonimo di esagerazione, di sovrabbondanza di decorazione (pur non essendo questa da legarsi all’architettura barocca).  
> -Cardiomiopatia dilatativa: http://www.informazionimediche.com/2011/09/la-cardiomiopatia-dilatativa-sintomi-complicazioni-e-terapie.html


	9. Capitolo nono

Quel pomeriggio, John lo aveva trascorso in compagnia del giovane medico che gestiva l’unico ambulatorio di zona. Era stato spedito o gentilmente invitato (per dirla alla Holmes), ad andare a indagare riguardo la faccenda del narcotico nel tè di Berry Portman. Invece che pochi minuti e un paio di domande, John ci era rimasto per il resto della giornata. In un primo momento si era soffermato a chiacchiere con un giovane paziente, lì per una lieve escoriazione a un ginocchio. Successivamente si era lasciato letteralmente trascinare dal dottor Matt sino alla fattoria di uno dei suoi pazienti più problematici, di modo che potesse dargli una mano. Era stato così che si era fatta sera e lui a fatica se n’era accorto. A un certo punto, mentre s’incamminava verso la pensione, fu costretto ad ammettere che la lontananza, il stare per qualche ora da solo, non gli aveva fatto altro che bene. Aveva avuto modo di pensare in tutta tranquillità e di soppesare in un modo il più possibile oggettivo, i sentimenti che nutriva. Holmes dal canto suo, e molto stranamente, non si era fatto sentire. Il che avrebbe dovuto fargli credere fosse preso o impegnato in chissà quale indagine. Tuttavia, quando la sera varcò la soglia della pensione ed ebbe modo di rivederlo, seduto al tavolo della sala da pranzo con i gomiti poggiati sopra la tovaglia a scacchi e un’aria cupa in volto, comprese che qualcosa non andava. Sembrava essere, di nuovo, di pessimo umore. In un modo odiosamente ballerino e che iniziava a far venire a John il mal di testa.  
«Dove sei stato?» sibilò Sherlock, con aria torva e voce tesa.  
«E da quando hai bisogno di chiedermelo?» gli rispose, a tono, aggrottando al tempo stesso le sopracciglia in un evidente moto di curiosità. Questa volta, al contrario di molte altre espressioni che s’era perduto, lo vide distintamente tentare di nascondere un ghigno divertito dietro il pugno chiuso. Ne rise lui stesso, ma il suo divertimento durò ben poco. Holmes, infatti, non liquidò la faccenda con del sarcasmo o facendo finta di niente, anzi, il suo viso s’incupì subito tornando a essere ombroso ed enigmatico. Il suo amico era da sempre un infinito ventaglio di sfumature differenti, nemmeno le sue stranezze più recenti lo avrebbero cambiato. La noia, per esempio, aveva sfaccettature complesse e sempre diverse. La rabbia ne aveva altre che John aveva ben imparato a distinguere, c’era la furia che riservava al resto del mondo, scaturita spesso e volentieri dal fatto che fosse troppo svelto nei pensieri, il che scatenava in lui la profonda frustrazione del non essere mai capito fino in fondo da anima viva. Esisteva poi anche una rabbia differente, più benevola per certi versi e che Sherlock nutriva verso sé stesso. Quando faticava a concludere un ragionamento che era nato già male o che era troppo elaborato persino per una mente come la sua, si lasciava andare a imprecazioni o a scenate da tragedia greca. Ma, in effetti, John stesso ne sapeva ben poco a riguardo, dato che quest’ultimo era un tipo di rabbia che aveva visto troppo poco spesso; non era quindi in grado di classificarla con la dovuta perizia di particolari. In ultimo ve n’era anche un’altra, del tutto simile a quella che gli leggeva adesso sul volto scavato e pallido, e che aveva a che vedere col voler stare sempre al centro del mondo. Sherlock diventava odiosamente fastidioso quando non gli si concedeva l’attenzione che bramava. S’incupiva e il suo sguardo diventava duro, le labbra invece gli si intrecciavano in una sorta di broncio. Di tanto in tanto, ed era costretto a confessarlo, Watson lo trovava adorabile. Ciononostante, questi repentini cambi di umore a cui era soggetto di recente, avevano reso il dottore piuttosto suscettibile. Sherlock avrebbe anche potuto piangere in cinese, ma mai John si sarebbe piegato di fronte allo sguardo da cucciolo smarrito. Non ora.  
«Ero dove mi avevi detto d’andare, ah scusa, ordinato dovrei dire. All’ambulatorio di zona. Sono rimasto più del previsto, ma Matt mi ha chiesto una mano.»  
«Oh e cosa avrebbe di tanto speciale questo Matt, da meritare tutta la tua attenzione?» gli chiese Holmes, con tono acido e stirando subito dopo un sorriso falso e forzato. No, quello non era un delizioso broncio, ma l’ennesimo capriccio. E John non ne poteva davvero più. D’ora in avanti si sarebbe limitato a discutere con lui faccende riguardanti il caso. Basta con assurde e sentimentali illusioni. Basta con sciocche fantasie romantiche. E soprattutto, basta ripetersi che Holmes fosse innamorato di lui. Sì, innamorato. Era ora di ammetterlo. John ci aveva pensato tanto, forse in modo addirittura eccessivo. Dopo aver, per mesi, pensato e ripensato a certi modi di fare che talune volte assumeva quando erano insieme, era giunto il momento di accantonare tutto quello. Non era mai riuscito a scordare il tono di voce disperato e lo sguardo spaventato e perso, con cui lo aveva tratto dalle fiamme ormai tanti mesi addietro. E quel video, visto ad Appledore, con la risata maligna di Magnussen a fiatargli sul collo e le viscide parole di quell’uomo a vangargli l’anima di illusioni, no, non era riuscito a dimenticarle. Sherlock lo amava? Aveva avallato l’idea, a lungo. Poi l’aveva rinnegata, tentando di dimenticarsi d’aver anche solo ipotizzato certe sciocchezze. Si era detto che il suo amico era superiore ai sentimentalismi, che era sposato con il proprio lavoro e che per questo, non lo avrebbe mai amato. Era ormai sicuro che Sherlock lo odiasse per via della faccenda che aveva coinvolto Mary e per il sacrifico che era stato costretto a compiere per salvare la sua ex moglie. Adesso, però, decise che era tempo di smetterla. Qualsiasi cosa sentisse Sherlock per lui, John lo avrebbe mandato al diavolo. Era stanco dei repentini cambi di direzione, stufo di avvicinarsi tanto, per poi venir costantemente lasciato indietro o maltrattato. Non poteva più sopportarlo. Non riusciva a tollerare il fatto di essergli sempre a un passo, ma non poterlo agguantare come invece avrebbe voluto. Stoicamente, e carico di quel cipiglio da buon soldato di cui s’inorgogliva spesso e volentieri, John decise di mettere una certa distanza fin da subito. E cominciò con il resoconto che aveva da fargli riguardo quel pomeriggio, limitandosi unicamente a poche e fredde parole.  
«A Berry Portman è stato somministrato un semplice sonnifero» lo informò, non badando ai capricci, ma concentrandosi su quanto aveva da dire. Forse il tono era risultato eccessivamente duro, ma non gliene importò un bel nulla. Sherlock doveva capire che lui era un dottore, un assistente, un amico, un uomo di cui fidarsi, ma non una bambola anti stress su cui riversare patemi d’animo e frustrazioni.  
«Uno comune, di quelli che esistono in commercio. Glien’è stata data una dose eccessiva e Matt ha faticato a svegliarlo. Per questo motivo è dovuto ricorrere a uno stimolante. Successivamente, Berry è stato portato in ospedale a Barnsley per degli accertamenti, lì gli sono state fatte analisi del sangue e... ma immagino che a te tutto questo non interesserà! E figurarsi» sputò, senza nascondere un certo nervosismo. «Quando mai il grande Sherlock Holmes si preoccupa di qualcosa che non sia il proprio ego» mormorò, ancor più velenoso, dopo essersi seduto al tavolo e aver spiegato il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, pronto per la cena. «E non guardarmi in quel modo. Anzi, lo vuoi sapere qual è il vero problema? Cosa non riesco più a sopportare? Il fatto che vorrei mandarti al diavolo, ma che so di non poterlo fare. Perché sì, di recente sei una piaga, Sherlock. Sei insopportabile. Ho capito: mi detesti per via di Mary e dell’omicidio a Magnussen e non hai la minima idea delle cose che ti vorrei dire io in questo momento. Non è il luogo adatto, lo so e per questo ho deciso di comportarmi in un modo che tu, dall’alto del tuo immenso genio, non arriverai a concepire nemmeno in un milione di anni: essere un adulto. D’ora in avanti parleremo soltanto del caso in questione, almeno fino a che non saremo tornati a casa, a quel punto affronteremo la faccenda come fanno le persone normali. Parlandone» sancì, duramente. «Quindi» proseguì John, intrecciando le mani e tentando una via lievemente più pacifica. «Dobbiamo discutere del caso? Facciamolo. E ho una domanda e te la farò in maniera molto diretta. Non ho davvero idea di che cosa tu stia pensando riguardo questa faccenda e io inizio veramente a non capirci più niente» gli disse, massaggiandosi le tempie e cercando al contempo le giuste parole evitando di dare di matto. «So che mi hai già detto che non è possibile, ma ti invito a riflettere sul fatto che Mary Jane faccia la farmacista di professione e qui abbiamo un uomo a cui sono stati somministrati sonniferi e una donna che probabilmente è stata avvelenata. Ora dimmi, perché continui a sostenere che non sia lei la colpevole? È facile, no? Prima uccide la nonna, poi fa sparire il cadavere addormentando Berry e, probabilmente, drogando il resto della famiglia così che non sentissero il trambusto.»  
«Non è stata lei, John. Questo è impossibile e se prima era solo un’ipotesi, ora è una certezza» sentenziò il detective, che all’apparenza non sembrava essere minimamente turbato dallo sproloquio irato che gli si era appena riversato contro.  
«Ma perché? Dammi una ragione valida.»  
«Elementare, dottore, Mary Jane ha un alibi per la notte in cui è scomparso il cadavere» concluse, alzandosi di scatto e lasciando la tavola in fretta e furia. Camminò a passo deciso e schiena dritta verso le scale, probabilmente con l’intenzione di ritirarsi nella sua stanza e da lì non uscirne fino al mattino successivo. Aveva esagerato, John e se ne rese conto dalla maniera affrettata con cui Sherlock se ne stava andando. Quella era una fuga vera e propria, una ritirata ben poco strategica e quasi disperata. In quegli attimi, in lui nacque un potente senso di colpa. Dannazione! Imprecò. Credeva davvero a ciò che aveva detto e avrebbero comunque dovuto discutere di Mary e Moriarty, ma il suo migliore amico meritava proprio tanta cattiveria? Si era detto di no in precedenza. Lo aveva fatto? Credeva. Ora non ricordava con precisione. Doveva di sicuro aver già formulato simili pensieri. D’altra parte, Holmes era lunatico. Ma sì, forse era stato eccessivamente duro. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, anche se non sarebbe tornato sui propri passi per nessuna ragione al mondo.

  
Scattò quindi in piedi con fare svelto, lasciando cadere il tovagliolo a terra. Prima affrettò il passo  poi si ritrovò a correre. Finché lo bloccò lì, sul primo gradino di quelle scale che lo avrebbero condotto di sopra. Gli afferrò un braccio con forza, strattonandolo appena. Holmes si era fermato soltanto dopo aver percepito la presa potente e quelle dita che stringevano la stoffa della giacca infondendo un certo, quanto soffocante, calore.  
«Ehi, spiegami come fai a saperlo» sussurrò, con voce fin troppo roca e ben consapevole che gli avesse propinato la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. Non poteva, si rimproverò. Non poteva rincorrerlo e poi fare un passo indietro. Era da vigliacchi.  
«Mi sei corso dietro per chiedermi questo?» domandò il detective, per nulla più calmo.  
«Volevo anche domandarti scusa» annuì, chinando il capo con fare colpevole. «Ho esagerato e il fatto che tu abbia un pessimo carattere non giustifica la mia reazione. Sei il mio migliore amico e questo non cambierà mai, ma devi convivere col fatto che è difficile avere a che fare con te.» Fu a quel punto che Sherlock si voltò. Appena, appena. Quel tanto che fu sufficiente a farsi guardare negli occhi. Occhi che a John, non erano mai sembrati tanto grandi e lucidi.  
«So che la nostra cliente ha un alibi perché io, al contrario tuo, faccio qualcosa. Oggi pomeriggio non sono rimasto a dormire o a perdere tempo come invece hai fatto tu con quel Mark. Io ho condotto le mie indagini e, sempre io, intanto che tu andavi chissà dove, con chissà chi e a fare cosa, ho fatto quello per cui sono qui. Indagare.»  
«Gesù Cristo» imprecò Watson. «Sei geloso! Sei geloso marcio» ne rise, divertito alla sola idea. Non ne era stupito, decisamente no, perché Sherlock era da sempre un accentratore. Amava avere tutta l’attenzione su di sé e in questo, John sapeva che non sarebbe mai cambiato. E se, per ipotesi, durante una delle sue deduzioni o mentre invocava un qualche monologo, qualcuno iniziava a dar retta a un qualcosa d’altro, lui faceva di tutto perché si continuasse ad ammirarlo. Era un bambino. Un bambino capriccioso. Un uomo dall’ego smisurato che adorava i complimenti e amava glorificare sé stesso. Era già capitato che fosse geloso del fatto che non gli si stesse dedicando tutte quelle che considerava come debite attenzioni, succedeva esclusivamente durante i casi che seguivano. In simili occasioni, Holmes necessitava di un pubblico e non amava quando John usciva con qualcuno o, addirittura, andava a lavorare. Ma non si era mai sentito troppo speciale e di certo non ci aveva fantasticato sopra. D’altra parte, era un modo di fare che aveva anche nei confronti di Lestrade e talvolta anche di Mycroft.  
«Che sciocchezze» mormorò Sherlock, voltandosi di nuovo ed evitando abilmente di farsi guardare in viso. «Solo… non mi piace che durante un’indagine io non sappia dove sei e con chi stai o cosa fai. Il fatto è che…» A quel punto s’interruppe, tossicchiò appena e dopodiché riprese. John si accorse che era ancor più teso e pallido in viso, ma attribuì quel particolare stato d’animo a una delle sue stranezze. L’ennesima.  
«John, io non sono capace di tollerare l’idea c-che tu sia in compagnia d-di qualcuno che non sia… che non sia io, ecco» concluse, scomponendosi appena, con un leggero affanno nel modo che aveva avuto di parlare, in quello che era stato un discorso inframezzato da pause innaturali e sospiri rilasciati con pesantezza. Parole nervose, agitate, balbettanti. Sintomo di una mente caotica, di un’emotività dirompente e tenuta a freno da un ormai pallido e tenue autocontrollo. Sherlock era rimasto stoicamente immobile, forse appena un po’ rigido e teso, con gli occhi duramente rivolti agli scalini mentre un lieve, quanto delizioso, rossore gli aveva imporporato le guance.  
«Sherl» sussurrò John, del tutto incapace di formulare un discorso concreto. In effetti se ne rese conto fin troppo tardi, ma quando finalmente trovò il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi, Holmes era sparito. Con lui erano rimaste soltanto tante domande e Mrs Pinkerton con un vassoio stracolmo di cibo, che lo fissava senza capire.

  
  
Mangiare non fu d’aiuto. Nonostante la cena si fosse rivelata ottima, abbondante e saporita, nulla riuscì mai veramente a distrarlo. L’unica tragica verità era che neanche per un istante aveva smesso di pensare al suo migliore amico. Sarebbe dovuto corrergli dietro? Sì, si era detto. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo? No, ma lo aveva desiderato. Invece non aveva fatto nulla ed era rimasto a lungo ai piedi dei gradini, con l’idea che quelle fantasie fossero vere, a martellargli il cervello e a fargli pompare il sangue nelle vene mentre il cuore batteva a un ritmo galoppante. Era tutto così tanto assurdo… perché, a pensarci, John non aveva la benché minima idea di che cosa stesse effettivamente provando Sherlock. Tralasciando il nervosismo acido e i repentini cambiamenti d’umore, non c’era una singola stilla di gelosia che non avesse avuto modo di notare anche in passato. Aveva dato sempre la colpa all’egocentrismo, ma era per davvero così? A questo punto iniziava a domandarselo. Perché aveva un tarlo in testa, uno a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare ed era quel tono di voce balbettante e insicuro, con cui soltanto poco prima gli aveva parlato. Mai Sherlock si era mostrato in quel modo, come se si vergognasse o fosse imbarazzato. Non una singola volta. E più ci pensava, più s’illudeva che per davvero ci fosse qualcosa. Qualcosa che faceva paura a entrambi.

  
  
Se la cena non era servita a nulla, non gli fece alcun effetto nemmeno la doccia rinfrancante sotto la quale si era lasciato andare poco più tardi. Aveva deciso di passare nella sua camera dopo una cena che, per una volta, non aveva insistito che Holmes facesse. Ora però fremeva all’idea di rivederlo, si sentiva nervoso ed eccitato, nonostante il suo cervello s'inceppasse di continuo sul cosa domandargli o sulla maniera ideale con cui intavolare un discorso, che potesse risultare il più possibile sensato. Inaspettatamente, e al contrario di ogni previsione, fu proprio Sherlock a risolvere la faccenda.

  
  
Aveva bussato timidamente alla porta della sua stanza da letto e dopo averla aperta senza attendere risposta, si era ritrovato ad assistere a una di quelle scene dolcemente comiche che, solitamente, lo facevano sospirare per giorni. Sherlock se ne stava seduto al centro del letto e tutt’attorno, posate sopra spessi strati di coperte, vi erano quelle stesse lettere che avevano rubato dal cassetto segreto di Jane. Ognuna di esse era ben spiegata, le buste posizionate esattamente al di sotto e di certo erano catalogate in quello che era un ben preciso schema mentale.  
«Oh, John, eccoti» esordì il detective, sollevando il viso e sorridendogli con fare festoso, come se si fosse già scordato del fatto che avesse spiattellato la possibile portata del suo attaccamento, piuttosto che del reale significato della gelosia che non aveva ammesso di nutrire. A onor del vero, ci provò, John. Fece tutto quanto era il suo potere per non lasciarsi incantare da quella specifica visione di Sherlock Holmes. Quante volte lo aveva scoperto in quel modo? Scompigliato, con gli occhiali calati sul naso, in maniche di camicia e lo sguardo attento e concentrato. Troppe. E sì, lo Watson soldato che ancora dimorava dentro di lui, ci tentò sul serio. Anche se invano. Perché aveva un debole per Sherlock Holmes con indosso gli occhiali. Gli conferivano quell’atteggiamento che non riusciva a classificare, ma che lo faceva sentire inquieto e nervoso, seppur in pace con sé stesso.  
«Quelli sono miei!»  
«Mh, sì» annuì il detective, fintamente distratto e affondando il naso nuovamente su di un foglio spiegazzato.  
«E la mia camera era chiusa a chiave» proseguì un indignato dottore, sorridendo di sbieco.  
«Già e allora?»  
«Era chiusa a chiave e tu l’hai aperta, rovistando tra la mia roba. La smetterai mai di considerare tuoi, anche i miei oggetti?»  
«Oh, andiamo, John, non è il momento di discutere. Piuttosto vedi di aiutarmi, queste lettere sono un rebus insolvibile.»  
«Perché sono criptate? Sono state scritte secondo un qualche tipo di codice?» gli domandò, ora vivamente interessato. Sarebbe stato un bel colpo di scena, a questo punto della vicenda, se si fosse scoperto che Jane riceveva lettere criptate. Magari quella dolce nonnina trafficava informazioni, o chissà che altro e quello poteva essere per davvero un omicidio. Probabilmente l’avevano fatta fuori perché lei voleva parlare, o se ne voleva tirare fuori. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era un enigma sufficientemente complesso, da mettere in crisi l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo.  
«Guarda tu stesso» mormorò, sconfitto, lasciandosi cadere tra i cuscini mentre John si decideva a prendere quella che Sherlock aveva da poco lasciato andare, iniziando quindi a leggerla ad alta voce.  
« _Amore mio_ » esordì, arrossendo in maniera violenta e senza riuscire a controllarsi. Doveva proseguire nella lettura, eppure per un istante esitò. Aveva letto con così tanta convinzione, che gli era sembrato si stesse rivolgendo al suo, di amore. Doveva proseguire, si impose. E pertanto lo fece, seppur con voce traballante. « _Mi manchi ogni giorno, ogni minuto, ogni istante. Delle volte ti penso e mi pare di non avere aria da respirare. Vorrei essere lì con te, a viverti attimo dopo attimo. Ti amo molto più di quanto sia concesso amare a un uomo. Ho avuto un’altra donna, è vero, ho avuto dei figli da lei, ma tu sei e resterai…_ » a quel punto s’interruppe, deglutendo a fatica. Non tanto perché quelle parole fossero speciali, o particolarmente romantiche. Aveva letto di meglio, in effetti. Era però l’intensità con qui quelle frasi erano scritte, a farlo pericolosamente vacillare. Ed era la mano dell’autore che era tremata appena, facendo inciampare la calligrafia e forse addirittura interrompendo la scrittura, prima che una lacrima gli cadesse tra le righe e andasse a sbavare l’inchiostro ormai rinsecchito.  
« _Sei e resterai_ » riprese, tentando di trattenere il turbamento che lo aveva colto « _l’unico grande amore della mia vita. Tuo Dickon._  È… è bellissima, Sherlock» concluse, lasciando cadere il foglio che svolazzò leggiadro, fino a depositarsi di nuovo sul copriletto.  
«Tu capisci cosa vuol dire?» gli chiese Holmes, stupefatto, rimettendosi a sedere composto.  
«Ma certo! Chiunque lo capirebbe, è una lettera d’amore. Questo tizio era innamorato di Jane e le spediva lettere. Molto romantico non c’è che dire.»  
«Lettere d’amore» borbottò invece Sherlock, incrociando le braccia e corrucciandosi ancora di più, prima di cadere in un sordo mutismo.  
«Sembra che tu le senta nominare soltanto adesso.»  
«E infatti è così» si sentì rispondere, con quell’ingenuo candore nel modo di parlare che ogni volta convinceva John del fatto che l’uomo con il quale condivideva casa, viveva per davvero su di un altro pianeta.  
«Vuoi dirmi che non hai mai scritto, ricevuto o sentito parlare di lettere d’amore?»  
«Sarà capitato e io l’avrò rimosso. John, il mio Hard Disk cerebrale ha una capacità, seppur enorme rispetto a voi altri, limitata. Se non cancello le sciocchezze, poi non rimane più spazio per le informazioni che mi sono davvero utili. Quindi falla breve: a cosa servono?» Watson lo guardò stupefatto. Aveva involontariamente arcuato le sopracciglia, spalancato la bocca e dallo sguardo straripava la convinzione che Sherlock lo stesse prendendo in giro. Il punto era che non era affatto così perché il suo amico era tanto geniale, quanto ingenuo. Lo era sempre stato. In effetti non era poi così diverso dal non conoscere il sistema solare. Qualunque idiota avrebbe saputo dare un significato a una lettera d’amore. Chiunque. Tranne Sherlock Holmes.  
«Non hanno un’utilità materiale» cercò di spiegargli «non servono a informare di qualcosa. Chi le scrive sente la necessità di esprimere i sentimenti che nutre per un’altra persona. Di dire che lo ama-che la ama» s’affrettò a correggersi (chissà poi perché). «Prendi ad esempio questa qui» esclamò, recuperandone un’altra e iniziando a leggerla: « _Amore mio_ » esordì e sì, l’imbarazzo tornò di nuovo a far capolino. « _Delle volte mi pongo delle domande a cui, però, non riesco mai a trovare una risposta. Sono un idiota, ma non riesco a farne a meno. Mi chiedo cosa ne sarebbe stato di noi se non mi fossi arruolato nell’esercito o…_ Gesù Cristo!»  
«Cosa c’è?» gli chiese Holmes, preoccupato.  
«Potrei averle scritte io queste cose» gli ripose, lasciando cadere di nuovo tutto quanto e affondando il viso tra le mani. «Non che io lo faccia di continuo, ma ogni tanto mi domando che ne sarebbe stato di noi due, di me e di te intendo, se non mi fossi arruolato. Se avessi fatto solo il medico, ci saremmo mai incontrati? Dove sarei?»  
«Beh, secondo me vivresti in un posto come questo» gli rispose Sherlock con atteggiamento appena scherzoso e al tempo mortalmente serio. «Avresti una moglie come Mary Jane e una decina di figli e faresti il dottore a capre e mucche. E avresti la barba. Se non ci fossi io a tenerti ben rasato, chissà cosa combineresti a quella faccia.»  
«Sì, perché sei tu a farmi radere, giusto?»  
«Ovvio! Son stato via due anni e guarda cos’hai combinato… sì, se non ci fossi io nella tua vita saresti un uomo normale e noioso, che fa marmellate e torte di mele.»  
«Cielo, che prospettiva deprimente» ne rise John, facendo di conseguenza sorridere anche Holmes. In un divertimento che smosse in entrambi quell’antico affiatamento che ultimamente fuoriusciva solo di quando in quando. «Non mi piacerebbe una vita così» proseguì, con una smorfia «direi che è molto meglio inseguire criminali con un sociopatico che conserva cadaveri in frigorifero, che decide che è divertente il fingere la propria morte, che suona il violino a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, che s’atteggia con modi da principino e che è il fottutissimo bastardo più misogino, ipercritico, ossessivo, maleducato ed egocentrico figlio di puttana che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia.» Aveva urlato? No, non lo credeva. Però si era scaldato. E parecchio. Ma d’altra parte, da quanto tempo avrebbe voluto rinfacciargli qualcosa? Una qualsiasi. Una a caso. E più che altro solo per tirare un po’ fuori, una volta per tutte, quell’ira appassionata che lo muoveva in pericolose direzioni. Già, peccato che non avesse fatto una gran bella scoperta e che quelle cose non significassero nulla di nulla. Non erano poi tanto importanti. Il punto era che avrebbe dovuto dirgli ben altro e fu ciò che immediatamente dopo si premurò di fare. Prima però tirò un profondo sospiro, chiuse gli occhi e tentò d’infondersi almeno una briciola di coraggio. Forse da qualche parte ne aveva ancora.  
«Cristo» imprecò, dopo essere scattato in piedi e avergli dato le spalle «benedico il giorno in cui è successo, Sherlock e – che io sia fulminato se sto mentendo – non augurerei al mio peggior nemico di averti per coinquilino. Sei insopportabile. Combini dei disastri assurdi, non dormi mai, mangi anche meno, mi fai morire di terrore e da quando ti sei gettato da quel tetto ho una paura fottuta che tu possa morire e lasciarmi ancora. E Cristo se mi fai incazzare, e come nessuno mai mi ha fatto incazzare in tutta la vita. Eppure non rinnego neanche un giorno. Non uno, Sherlock. Non so cosa ci stia succedendo. È un mistero che cosa ti abbia preso di recente. Ma ora non m’importa e non mi interessa se mi incolpi di qualcosa o se mi detesti, io voglio solo che tu stia bene.»  
«John» sussurrò Holmes, senza però aggiungere altro. Non si guardarono. Invero, Watson non aveva il fegato di voltarsi e sollevare il viso. Di certo non avrebbe tollerato di guardarlo negli occhi, cosa ci avrebbe trovato? Orrore? Paura? Pietà? Odio? O il più spaventoso amore? Quindi no, continuò stupidamente a fissare quelle altrettanto stupide lettere, senza vedere nulla se non l'atipica immobilità delle dita di Sherlock, insolitamente ferme. Però, non tanto stranamente, la intuì lo stesso: l’indecisione, la paura, il timore, la sorpresa che dimoravano nell'uomo che aveva accanto. Così tante e diverse sfaccettature di un unico medesimo sentimento e che trasparirono da una sola parola. Lo aveva stupito e sconvolto. Sherlock aveva sempre pronunciato in quel modo i suoi “John”? Non ci aveva mai fatto caso. E ora gli pareva di vederlo come fosse la prima volta. Ne fu felice e al tempo stesso anche spaventato, quasi euforico nel sorriso che gli esplose in viso mentre tentava timidamente di sollevare gli occhi, scorgendo il volto allampanato di Holmes, appena di scorcio. John si ritrovò a non capirlo, a non comprendere minimamente che cosa stesse provando Sherlock al momento. Forse fu per questo che ebbe paura, che iniziò a essere divorato dal terrore di spezzare tutto quello che potesse allontanarlo e farlo chiudere ancora. Stava giusto cercando di capire che cosa dirgli, quando il suo amico riprese a parlare.  
«C’è una cosa che devi sapere» disse, appena un poco incerto. «Io credevo che lo avessi capito e fosse più che evidente, ma a quanto pare non è così. La faccenda d’aver ucciso Magnussen… è vero che farlo fuori ha liberato Mary, ma non l’ho fatto per lei, perlomeno non solo per lei. Non fraintendermi, tua moglie mi piaceva e lo sai e capisco come mai piacesse anche a te, perché l’amassi insomma. Ma non sarei mai arrivato a commettere un omicidio, mai, per nessuno. Tranne che... che per te, ecco. Se ho ucciso Magnussen, l’ho ucciso per te. Per darti la vita che credevo volessi. Ma poi…»  
«Ma poi» annuì John, costretto a tossicchiare per scacciare quelle lacrime che avevano preso a torturargli gli angoli degli occhi. Lacrime che, dopo mesi, non avevano a che vedere con Mary, ma che riguardavano ciò che aveva fatto Sherlock. Aveva ucciso un uomo per lui. Come accidenti aveva fatto a non arrivarci prima? A non vedere? Prima si era gettato da un tetto per salvarlo e ora questo. Perché quel dannato sociopatico continuava a sacrificarsi senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l’idea di parlargliene? Bastardo. Bellissimo e stupendo figlio di puttana.  
«Grazie» mormorò, soltanto, cercando la sua mano e stringendola con rinnovato vigore. Avrebbe dovuto dire altro, ma riuscì a stento a capire di star respirando (piuttosto che vivendo). «Non avevo capito niente. Come accidenti fai a vivere con uno così lento?»  
«Nessun problema» ne rise il detective «già lo sapevo quando ti ho scelto.» Si sorrisero con fare dolce e con ancora le mani intrecciate le une alle altre. Si sorrisero con delicatezza e con un peso in meno a gravar loro sul cuore.  
«Che ne dici di trascorrere la serata a leggere robaccia sentimentale?» gli propose, scherzoso.  
«Ci sto, ma prima mi devi dire come hai fatto a sapere dell’alibi di Mary Jane e cosa hai fatto per tutto il pomeriggio.»  
«Oh, beh, è molto semplice.»

  
Sherlock parlò per le restanti due ore. Ininterrottamente. Tuttavia il tempo che, di quello sproloquio, dedicò alle teorie o ai fatti riguardanti il caso, fu durante un lasso relativamente breve. Si limitò a dirgli che aveva capito che Mary Jane aveva trascorso l’intera notte con Mr Pinkerton, che questo giustificava la gerbera senza petali ai piedi del letto di Jane e che dava un alibi a lui, a lei e anche a Mrs Pinkerton. Come le cose si collegassero fra loro, John, non ne aveva la minima idea. E aveva tentato di domandargli una qualche spiegazione in più, ma si ritrovò a rinunciare quando invece lo sentì attaccare con le sue impressioni riguardo “Il giardino segreto”. A quanto pareva, aveva trascorso il pomeriggio a leggere. E la serata a parlarne in modo pessimo. Aggiunse John, con una nota mentale, mentre si rendeva conto che era già passata la mezzanotte e che Sherlock si era addormentato. Impiegò un tempo infinito a sistemare le lettere nelle rispettive buste, ma lo fece con pazienza e precisione, mentre un mollemente rilasciato Holmes, russava impercettibilmente. Quando ebbe terminato il suo lavoro, posò il plico sulla scrivania e gli s’avvicinò. Non fu facile levargli gli occhiali, ma per fortuna fu relativamente meno complicato coprirlo con una trapunta e poi chiudere le tende. Dopo, però, quando già la luce era spenta e dei raggi argentini filtravano di poco dagli spirargli della stoffa pesante, illuminando appena il volto pallido di Sherlock, John si ritrovò chino al suo fianco. Pericolosamente vicino. Dannatamente attratto. Non seppe dire, anche a pensarci intensamente, che cosa lo avesse spinto ad andare tanto oltre. Forse furono le parole che s’erano detti, mai tante e mai così esplicite, a farlo arrivare fin lì. Non ne aveva idea. Eppure lo fece. Gli accarezzò il viso, in un tocco lieve e dolce. Dopo gli baciò la fronte, con impalpabile leggerezza.  
«Buona notte, amore mio» sussurrò, prima di fuggire spaventato.

 

  
  
  
**Continua**


	10. Capitolo decimo

«A furia di sfregarti le tempie, finirai per consumartele.» Era stato Sherlock a interrompere il silenzio, strappando a John una risata delicata e leggera che riverberò tra loro spezzando la sonnolenza tipica del primo mattino. Riuscì poi a fatica a trattenne uno sbadiglio mentre si rendeva conto di non riuscire a non mostrarsi divertito. Quando ebbe modo di realizzare quel che Sherlock aveva appena detto, un lieve accenno di dolcezza prese a invadere le espressioni del dottore, mentre lo stomaco gli si serrava in una morsa. Era infatti raro che il suo amico si mostrasse ironico e non odiosamente sarcastico. Inoltre, ma su questo non poteva esserne assolutamente sicuro, gli era parso d’intuire che ci fosse un accenno di preoccupazione, soprattutto nella maniera insolita con cui gli si era rivolto. Forse sarebbe stato il caso d’indagare, magari stuzzicandolo un pochino, tuttavia preferì mettere da parte il pensiero. Non voleva tornare su questioni del genere. Allo stato delle cose era preferibile evitare di lasciarsi trascinare dalle fantasie, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva in questo momento era cadere in talune pericolose trappole che già lo avevano rapito. Non poteva più permettersi di baciargli la fronte o dichiarargli il proprio imperturito amore. Holmes, dal canto suo, si limitò a occhieggiarlo da dietro una copia del Times aperta sulla pagina di necrologi e annunci, che già da diversi minuti stava leggiucchiando con la consueta solerzia che lo contraddistingueva.  
«Non ho dormito bene» si giustificò Watson, tentando di ignorare il mal di testa scaturito da un’odiosa insonnia che non lo aveva lasciato riposare. Incubi a parte, John non aveva mai avuto problemi simili, ma la notte passata non era riuscito a chiudere occhio. Per ore non aveva fatto altro che fissare il soffitto, ripensando a quanto accaduto con Sherlock. Aveva mentalmente ripassato ognuna delle lettere che aveva letto, paragonandole inevitabilmente a quella che era stata la propria vita. Dopo, invece aveva rivangato quelle parole, quelle di entrambi. Il proprio sfogo dominato da rabbia e passione, e le confessioni sincere di Sherlock… era tutto così esageratamente complesso da realizzare. Aveva tentato di affrontare la questione con pratica, ci aveva seriamente provato, ma a conti fatti non era riuscito in niente di concreto. Si era sentito caricato di un’eccitazione mentale e fisica di cui non riusciva a liberarsi e che solo la luce dell’alba e una sfibrante la stanchezza, erano riusciti a seppellire in un sonno pesante. Sonno che non era stato minimamente d’aiuto per far sì che riposasse in maniera decente. E ora si trovava qui, con l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri e desideri più reconditi a pochi respiri di distanza e il dubbio, radicato e profondo, che anche lui provasse le medesime e potenti sensazioni d’amore.  
«Qualcosa di interessante?» domandò Watson, accennando al quotidiano e in cuor suo speranzoso di deviare la discussione su di un argomento meno personale.  
«Interessante, no. Bizzarro, mh… nì» annuì, inforcando meglio gli occhiali da lettura che John gli aveva ormai generosamente concesso, prima di prendere a leggere. Holmes non mancò, ovviamente, di sottolineare la ridicolaggine di quel brevissimo testo e di farlo con voce impostata, seriosa e tragicamente profonda. Drammatica a un primo impatto, ma impregnata di un divertimento che fuoriusciva dalle espressioni del viso giocose, così come dalla bocca stirata in un ghigno piacevole.  
«È mancato all’affetto dei suoi cari Lord Bartholomew Davenport, all’età di… eccetera, eccetera… ne dà il triste annuncio Franz Albert IV, Duca di Wellington.»  
«Sì, e allora?» rispose John, senza celare confusione. In effetti, non aveva notato nulla di strano o eccentrico. Proprio non capiva cosa ci trovasse di tanto bizzarro.  
«John» mormorò Holmes, con fare pacato ed evidentemente arreso. Sì, insomma, con la voce di chi sa di non avere altra scelta che spiegare sempre e perennemente ogni più piccolo particolare. «Albert IV, Duca di Wellington è un cavallo da corsa.»  
«Oh» esclamò, comprendendo all’istante l’ironia. «Pensa alla vita triste di quell’uomo» mormorò, poco dopo, con fare pensieroso. «Immagina quanto dovesse essere solo quel Lord Davenport.»  
«Beh, non tutti hanno la fortuna di avere un dottore per casa» gli disse il detective, nascondendosi però subito dopo dietro le pagine del Times. Appena lo vide battere in ritirata, John vibrò di disappunto. Non amava particolarmente vedere le persone scappare e non affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni e ora rendersi conto che persino Holmes era di quelli che fuggivano, proprio non gli andava giù. Così come non gli piaceva per nulla il non poterlo osservare per bene mentre s’imbarazzava. Oh, quelle guance arrossate dovevano essere un vero spettacolo, così come lo era la tensione che gli stava divorando lo sguardo di un qual certo nervosismo. No, Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto più nascondersi. Non da lui. Non in una maniera tanto palese. Purtroppo aveva la triste e opprimente sensazione che il suo amico stesse scappando, o che si stesse rimangiando quanto aveva detto. Era fastidioso in un modo orrendo, il non poter studiare quanto rossi fossero i suoi zigomi e in quale determinata maniera gli stessero vibrando le pupille. Dannazione! Imprecò. Se ne stava odiosamente nascosto dietro le pagine del quotidiano che reggeva ancora con presa rigidamente salda, senza accennare a voler uscire da lì dietro. Ma del tutto sorprendentemente, riuscì comunque a farsi strada oltre quella spessa corazza e a intuire un’incrinatura di ansia nella maniera in cui gli si era rivolto. Piuttosto che nel sospiro che aveva emesso, appena dopo essersi celato là dietro. Un altro John Watson, non uno che era ben conscio di amare l’uomo che si ritrovava ad avere di fronte, avrebbe senz’altro fatto finta di niente o si sarebbe perduto in chissà quali elucubrazioni mentali. Oggi, però, non poteva semplicemente far finta di niente. Non dopo aver ammesso a sé stesso di esserne pazzamente innamorato. Decise il da farsi in una frazione di secondo e qualche istante più tardi, dolcemente, si ritrovò a sorridergli. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa fra loro la sera precedente (e John non ne aveva ancora un’idea precisa) aveva regalato a entrambi un sentimento nuovo e diverso. Un’emozione che sapeva di dolcezza. Ora poteva soltanto sperare che Sherlock non tornasse nuovamente indietro, che non gli si mostrasse come lo stronzo bastardo che aveva dato prova di essere. No, non voleva pensare a una prospettiva del genere, non in quel momento. Pertanto socchiuse gli occhi e dopo essersi portato la tazza di tè alle labbra, optò per rispondergli. Preferì non stuzzicarlo maliziosamente, così come una parte di lui gli stava pericolosamente suggerendo, ma soltanto fargli presente che per lui era la stessa cosa. Non aveva idea di quali emozioni nutrisse nel profondo, ma le parole che gli aveva rivolto, la dichiarazione di non odio e l’idea che avesse ucciso unicamente per lui, dovevano pur significare qualcosa. E se John aveva ancora paura di convincersi che Sherlock lo amasse come non si ama un amico, era ormai sicuro che almeno un pochino tenesse a lui. Quindi, per quel che gli era possibile, decise di mostrargli che sì, anche per lui era la stessa identica cosa.  
«O un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità» borbottò, tirando un sorriso.

  
Fu proprio il suddetto sociopatico, qualche istante più tardi, a rompere quel non guardarsi. A spezzare bruscamente il loro studiarsi attraverso le pagine del giornale, quel percepirsi unicamente con i sensi che a John, quella mattina, riusciva particolarmente bene. Sherlock gli parlò con sciolta tranquillità, la medesima che fino a pochi attimi prima non sembrava altro se non una chimera, ora dominava il geniale detective in un modo estremamente naturale. Sembrava non essere mai stato nervoso e imbarazzato, ma che fosse da sempre indifferente e freddo. E se in passato, Watson avrebbe scambiato quella maniera di comportarsi per indifferenza, adesso gli pareva che c’entrasse più che altro con la dignità. Era come se Sherlock tentasse di riprendere il controllo, forse per il timore insito nei suoi meccanismi di difesa, di perderlo in modo definitivo. In ogni caso, la sua voce apparve come fredda e dura e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, a John non fece male.  
«E senti qui: Lady Catherine Elisabeth Margarethe Du Bois annuncia il proprio matrimonio con Barone Rampante.»  
«Barone chi?»  
«Barone Rampante» annuì, dotato di una docile pazienza che di rado gli apparteneva. «Un gatto di razza soriana dell’età di tre anni, che all’eventuale morte della signora erediterà la cifra di due milioni e mezzo di sterline. La gente è matta, te lo dico io» ne concluse Holmes, chiudendo la discussione in modo dalla parvenza definitiva, prima di ripiegare sommariamente il giornale. Recuperò soltanto allora la propria tazza di tè, ancora colma e fumante, sorseggiandola con atteggiamento più che regale.  
«A proposito di gente matta, cosa ne dici di tornare sul caso del cadavere scomparso?»  
«Per l’appunto» gli rispose il detective, drizzandosi d’improvviso, ora vivamente interessato alla discussione «questa mattina andremo da padre Timothy e nel pomeriggio voglio tornare al cimitero.»  
«Sì, ma prima di tutto questo» aggiunse, con aria vagamente implorante «possiamo ricapitolare l’intera faccenda? Quello che sappiamo, che non sappiamo… Io credo di essermi perso qualche passaggio. Ieri sera mi hai detto che Mary Jane e i Pinkerton hanno un alibi, ma non hai spiegato quale sia, né cosa c’entri la gerbera arancione spezzata e gettata ai piedi del letto.»  
«Dai, perché dobbiamo perdere tempo a fare una cosa così stupida come ricapitolare?» si lamentò Sherlock, evidentemente infastidito mentre si premurava di marcare il termine “ricapitolare” con un’infantile smorfia di disappunto.  
«Perché io ne ho bisogno» rispose John, con quella che il geniale detective, recepì come disarmante semplicità. «Ti prego, Sherlock, puoi perdere dieci minuti del tuo tempo per me? Se lo farai, prometto che non ti romperò più riguardo al mangiare.»  
«Sei sleale, dottore, molto sleale» borbottò il detective, palesemente divertito, in parte intrigato e decisamente affascinato dalla prospettiva di poter fare come diavolo voleva per il restante tempo che avrebbero trascorso in quella pensione. «Ma se vuoi cominciare, ascolterò il tuo riassuntino più che volentieri» concluse, accavallando le gambe con eleganza.

  
John terminò di sorseggiare il proprio tè con un unico e lungo sorso. Poggiò quindi la tazza sul tavolo, prima di recuperare dalla tasca della giacca che aveva appoggiata allo schienale della sedia vuota che gli era accanto, il taccuino dove si era appuntato tutti i dettagli riguardanti il caso in questione. Iniziò a sfogliarlo a ritroso ripercorrendo mentalmente e con fare forse troppo sommario, ogni singolo monologo di Holmes, finché non ebbe trovato il punto esatto da cui aveva iniziato a scrivere. Ne diede una veloce scorsa, dopodiché, tossicchiando, cominciò il suo discorso.  
«Dunque» esordì, evitando di sollevare lo sguardo su di un Holmes dall’aria particolarmente sorniona. Che il suo amico si stesse divertendo era ormai palese, ma per quanto odioso potesse diventare Sherlock in situazioni del genere, lui preferì ignorarlo. «Jane Gilmore muore» disse, ben deciso a farsi valere. «Non troppo improvvisamente, l’otto di agosto. Il figlio e la nipote organizzano una veglia funebre, alla quale intervengono parenti e conoscenti. Il mattino seguente scoprono, però, che il cadavere è scomparso e che Berry Portman – offertosi volontario di vegliare la morta – è privo di conoscenza. Successivamente verrà rivelato da Mary Jane stessa che a terra accanto alla sedia dove è stato rinvenuto Berry, c’era una tazzina vuota il cui contenuto era stato certamente drogato. La polizia trova nella camera della morta un nastro di raso, una gerbera spezzata e senza petali, un ritaglio di giornale e un frammento di carta di colore bianco. Le indagini del Detective Ford vengono chiuse pochi giorni più tardi, nel rapporto viene dichiarato che Jane ha finto la propria morte ed è fuggita. Il nostro cadavere avrebbe svolto il lavoro con la complicità di un amico, un certo Dickon (a quanto sostiene Amelia, consuocera di Jane). Il caso sembra chiuso. Tuttavia, un mese più tardi, viene recapitato a Villa Gilmore un fazzolettino ricamato appartenente a nonna Jane, sul quale è stata scritta una citazione errata tratta da “Il giardino segreto”. A quel punto, ecco che Mary Jane giunge a Londra per contattare noi.»  
«E fino a qui è semplice» borbottò Holmes, giocherellando con gli occhiali da lettura, che si passava da una mano all’altra.  
«Cristallino» annuì il medico. «Voglio dire, Jane prima muore, poi scompare e nella sua stanza vengono rivenuti oggetti che sembrano completamente decontestualizzati. Inoltre ci sono alcuni fatti insoliti legati alla morta. Innanzitutto i viaggi fino in città una volta al mese, in bicicletta, nonché questa malattia sviluppatasi fino a divenire mortale in un tempo sospettosamente rapido. Per quanto riguarda gli oggetti ritrovati, invece, abbiamo: la tazzina. È stata lavata e riposta. Berry sostiene di essersi preparato del tè dopo la mezzanotte e di essere tornato in camera di Jane. Si è seduto, lo ha bevuto e poi è crollato. Il tè è stato drogato, ovvio. Questo però non esclude Berry dai sospettati, in quanto avrebbe potuto far sparire il cadavere e poi fingere la propria innocenza, drogandosi il tè. Elementi numero due e tre, il frammento di carta e il nastro di raso color oro. Questi due oggetti non c’entrano strettamente con la sparizione del cadavere, o almeno credo… ma comunque, hanno a che vedere con un plico che è scomparso da un cassetto del comò di Jane, chiuso a chiave, il quale conteneva lettere d’amore provenienti da un tale Dickon. Il plico è stato rubato da una mano misteriosa e probabilmente dal mittente delle lettere, il quale è riuscito ad aprire il cassetto con la chiave (la quale si trovava al collo di Jane) e ha gettato il malloppo giù dalla finestra rompendo un cespuglio di rose. Il motivo per cui è avvenuto questo furto è ipotizzabile con il fatto che questo uomo misterioso volesse far scomparire le lettere, per evitare che certe informazioni venissero rivelate. Di cosa si tratti, non ne abbiamo idea. Chi invece sia il mittente lo potremo scoprire grazie all’aiuto di Mycroft. Quarto elemento, il ritaglio di giornale. Esso riporta la notizia di un furto avvenuto a Barnsley due anni fa e pare non avere alcuna connessione con la sparizione del cadavere. Elemento numero cinque, la gerbera arancione. Di sicuro proveniente da una delle corone di fiori che adornavano la camera. È stata trovata rotta e gettata a terra. Ovviamente su questo fiore io sto ancora aspettando una tua spiegazione. Tipo… mh, ora?» s’azzardò a domandargli mentre il geniale Sherlock Holmes roteava gli occhi, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia. Forse si stava arrendendo al fatto di doversi abbassare a livello di una persona comune.  
«Ieri pomeriggio non ho soltanto letto il tuo bel giardino segreto, John» iniziò il suo brillante amico, prima di alzarsi in piedi e camminare avanti e indietro per il salone con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, nonché con fare nobile. «Quando sono sceso per una tazza di tè, ho trovato il nostro generoso ospite e ho pensato di farci due chiacchiere. Ebbene, il nostro amico è sorprendentemente loquace. Naturalmente io ne ero già al corrente, ma lui si è comunque lasciato scappare che Mary Jane era, o per meglio dire, è la sua amante.»  
«No, un momento» lo fermò il dottore, incredulo. «Mary Jane è ancora l’amante di Mr Pinkerton? Tu avevi detto che erano stati amanti, non che lo fossero tuttora.»  
«Inutili dettagli, ciò che conta è la notte della scomparsa di Jane erano insieme.»  
«Ma non ha alcun senso» protestò John, ben deciso, almeno per una volta, a smontare almeno una delle deduzioni che Sherlock gli forniva. Non che si divertisse a farlo o che volesse per forza avere ragione, eppure non riusciva mai a capire come accidenti facesse Sherlock a capire ogni cosa secoli e secoli prima di chiunque altro. «Perché mai Mary Jane avrebbe dovuto rischiare di venire coinvolta nelle indagini come sospettata, quando aveva un alibi perfettamente valido? E soprattutto, come hai fatto tu a capirlo?»  
«Mi pare chiaro» mormorò Sherlock, indignato. «Quel giorno sul treno fu illuminante per dedurre la nostra bella e brava Miss Gilmore. Considerata la tua adorabile abilità nel far parlare le persone, facesti sbottonare per bene quella tua Mary Jane e senza nemmeno rendertene conto. La nostra cliente non era sposata e anche senza notare l’assenza di fedi al dito, lo si intuiva benissimo dal modo odioso e francamente sfacciato con cui flirtava con te. Una donna sposata non si comporterebbe in quel modo con John Watson. Non se, nel nostro caso, John Watson è l’assistente di Sherlock Holmes e non quando questi è colui che deve indagare sulla tua vita privata, sezionandola fino a scoprirne ogni più piccolo e orribile segreto. Se Miss Gilmore fosse stata sposata, tu per primo ti saresti domandato che razza di donna fosse. Però, per quanto dichiarasse di non avere relazioni sentimentali, ho notato che curava il suo aspetto in un modo tipico di chi ha una relazione di carattere sessuale.»  
«O mio Dio, non voglio sapere da cosa lo hai capito» s’indignò Watson, con un’espressione di disgusto mista ad un pizzico di curiosità che, inevitabile, era sorta in lui. Holmes era intelligente e incredibilmente deduttivo, era vero, tuttavia era particolarmente interessante il modo in cui riusciva a essere informato su faccende di carattere sessuale. Nel senso... era vergine; no? Dubitava fortemente che sapesse una qualsiasi cosa riguardo al sesso. Come aveva fatto quindi a capire che una donna era sessualmente attiva e avesse anche un'amante?  
«Inoltre nella sua borsetta c’era uno di quei cosini, sì, quelle scatolette ridicole con cui le donne… sì, per quelle pilloline per non rimanere incinta.»  
«Parli della pillola anticoncezionale? In questo non vedo nulla di strano, ti faccio presente che anche donne sessualmente non attive prendo quel tipo di farmaco, dato che aiuta a regolare il ciclo ormonale. Mary Jane è una farmacista, questo lo sa di sicuro. Sherlock» borbottò quindi John, occhieggiandolo malamente, come quando aveva commesso un disastro in cucina ed era costretto a rimproverarlo. «Dì la verità, questa cosa degli amanti l’hai tirata ad indovinare e per un fortuito caso ti è andata bene; mh?»  
«Io non tiro a indovinare» sbraitò Holmes, scandalizzato mentre agitava le braccia e affrettava il passo così da potergli essere più vicino. Quando giunsero a stretto contatto, Sherlock iniziò a fissarlo in maniera insistente. Lo aveva fatto arrabbiare, notò dal modo in cui gli vibravano le labbra e probabilmente stava anche tentando di trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di estremamente volgare o inappropriato. Inutile dire che ne fu intrigato: raramente Sherlock gli si era mostrato così emotivo e soltanto dopo attimi di assoluto e divertito silenzio, il detective proseguì nel suo indignato monologo. «Non lo faccio mai e non l’ho fatto nemmeno questa volta. La borsa conteneva quelle pillole, nonché una scatola di profilattici da cui ne mancavano due. Inoltre, all’interno la borsetta era sporca di terra e non era terra qualunque, ma quella di un tipo speciale che viene utilizzata nei vivai. Come lo so? Ma l’ho annusata e poi anche assaggiata, naturalmente. E i miei sensi non sbagliano. Quella non era terra comune, ma un composto chimico. E poi, la borsa di una persona che ha un paio di aiuole o che fa del giardinaggio, non si sporca in quel modo e soprattutto non con quel tipo particolare di terriccio. Ammetto che, sul momento, ho dovuto fare delle ipotesi e che ho collegato le due cose soltanto dopo che sono giunto qui e ho fatto un giro sul retro, dove lavora Mr Pinkerton. La notte prima di partire per Londra, Mary deve aver incontrato il suo amante di nuovo e proprio in quella serra. Probabilmente nella foga del momento ha rovesciato il contenuto sul terriccio e questi è finito poi dentro la borsa. Lo so, era un’ipotesi, ma plausibile. Certo, un paio di giorni fa non avevo la minima idea di quale peso questo particolare dettaglio avesse nelle indagini, ieri però mi è tornato in mente e così ho pensato di far cantare il nostro super dotato Adam.»  
«Questo è fantastico! Intendo, non Adam super dotato, ma tu. Tu sei assolutamente fantastico» si complimentò, del tutto sbalordito e al solito quasi sconvolto dalle deduzioni di Holmes. Chissà già dov'era, lui, con la sua mente svelta. Ovunque si trovasse, John era rimasto al: Mary Jane è l’amante di Mr Pinkerton. Non che ne fosse sconvolto e non che quella ragazza gli fosse mai piaciuta per davvero, ma si concesse di essere almeno lievemente stupefatto. E un’altra volta, l’ennesima da che viveva a Baker Street e faceva l’assistente detective, si ritrovò a domandarsi fin dove fossero in grado di spingersi le persone, per nascondere i loro segreti.

  
«Per non parlare poi del pendaglio a forma di cuore» proseguì Sherlock, indomito e scacciando via i profondi pensieri di John, con una valanga in apparenza senza alcun controllo di parole. «Mi riferisco alla collana che Mary Jane porta al collo. È un oggetto che le è particolarmente caro e non per una questione di valore economico, quanto piuttosto ritengo sia affettiva. Il che può lasciar supporre che sia un regalo di un padre o di una nonna particolarmente affezionata, tuttavia non è questo il nostro caso. No, Miss Gilmore ha mentito spudoratamente quando ha sostenuto che la collana era un regalo di Jane. Oltre ad essere di pessima qualità, che lei spaccia per argento quando è pura e semplice latta, il cuoricino è anche di dubbio gusto. Se poi consideriamo il contenuto di quella casa, insomma, sono sicurissimo che Jane fosse più accorta nei suoi acquisti. Non avrebbe mai concesso alla sua nipote prediletta un dono di così poco conto. Per non parlare del fatto che sono più che sicuro che il pendaglio non le piaccia in modo particolare, lo si nota perfettamente dal modo in cui ci gioca. Quindi è un regalo. Di qualcuno di importante. Già, ma perché mentire? Perché non dire che è di un fidanzato? Forse perché non è un fidanzato ad avergliela regalata, ma un qualcuno di cui non si deve sapere il nome. Pertanto la relazione è segreta e deve rimanere nascosta, anche a rischio di venire incriminati. Nessuno deve sapere chi gliel’ha donato, quindi dice che è di sua nonna. Però lo porta ugualmente quindi è un rapporto in corso, ed è clandestino. Sì, insomma, è stato troppo facile, John, sono onestamente deluso.»

  
Nella sala calò il silenzio. Così com’era solito fare dopo aver assistito a un monologo di Sherlock Holmes, il dottor Watson si limitò a fare quello che in momenti del genere gli riusciva meglio: respirare. Ne sentiva sempre un’impellente bisogno. E infatti era esattamente quello che stava malamente tentando di fare ora, riacquistare un po’ di calma. Di solito, il passo successivo era analizzare il concetto generale e poi, magari, porre qualche domanda. Per quello gli volle più del dovuto e quando poco dopo riprese a parlare, si rese conto di esser stato eccessivamente lento.  
«Quindi» gracchiò John, con voce rauca «il nocciolo della questione è che Pinkerton e Mary Jane quella notte erano insieme. E Mrs Pinkerton invece? Come può lei essere scagionata?»  
«Stando a quanto dice il mio nuovo amico Adam, pare che sua moglie abbia assistito a quella notte di passione e soltanto dopo che i due avevano finito, ha palesato la propria presenza. E a quel punto, beh, quello che è successo dopo non mi importa. Almeno non a me. Ma per tornare alla gerbera, quella l’ha rotta proprio Mrs Pinkerton, qualche ora prima. Lei e il marito avevano fatto visita alla stanza di Jane e lì, la donna aveva fatto caso a come suo marito parlasse con Miss Gilmore. Per la rabbia e la gelosia non si era accorta di star sfogliando un fiore, né si rese conto di averlo spezzato e lasciato cadere. Insomma, Mary Jane non avrebbe mai potuto rubare il cadavere della nonna, né sentire alcunché perché non era in casa quella notte. Quindi cancella la gerbera dalle prove rilevanti e concentriamoci su altro.»  
«Per esempio?» domandò, curioso.  
«Ma sul ritaglio di giornale, mi pare ovvio. Non era lì per una fortuita coincidenza, deve avere a che fare con uno dei personaggi che ruotano attorno a questa vicenda. Magari, come ipotizzo, nemmeno c’entra qualcosa con il cadavere rubato o con il presunto omicidio di Jane. Diciamo che m'incuriosisce perché è un particolare insolito; non trovi? Sono curioso di sapere cosa ne dice in proposito il reverendo Timothy, tu no, John?»  
«Non dirmi che anche di lui è nella lista degli indagati?» domandò, in sua risposta, con fare allibito. Non aveva la minima idea che ora stessero sospettando anche di un prete. E del parroco che aveva assistito una donna morente come Jane. Un ministro di Dio. Un’anima pia e caritatevole, a detta di Mary Jane. Invero, cosa fosse saltato in testa a Sherlock, proprio non ne aveva idea. E non ebbe maniera nemmeno di domandarglielo perché, poco dopo, il detective s’avviò svelto verso l’entrata dove recuperò il cappotto.  
«E perché non dovrei?» borbottò Holmes, prima uscire in strada e scomparire alla sua vista. Tutto quello che poté sentire John, fu il suo strepitare, con tono frettoloso e concitato, lo stesso che utilizzava unicamente per esprimere un solo concetto: «Sbrigati, John, non ho tutto il giorno.» E lui sorrise.  
 

  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Duca di Wellington è un personaggio realmente esistito, ma il nome del cavallo l’ho inventato io di sana pianta. Il Barone Rampante invece è un romanzo di Italo Calvino. Tutti gli altri nomi riportati sono inventati.


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

_A Emerenziano,_  
_alla quale devo dedicare questo capitolo._  
_Grazie per le belle parole, e quelle di sempre,_  
_e quelle che mi ha rivolto negli ultimi giorni._

  
  
   
   
John non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse effettivamente trascorso dall’ultima volta che aveva messo piede in una chiesa. Forse era stato al suo matrimonio, ma non poteva dire di ricordarlo con precisione. Non che avesse di che stupirsene, dato che non era un assiduo frequentatore di luoghi sacri. Nonostante avesse ricevuto i sacramenti, infatti, non era mai stato un credente e anche se mai lo fosse stato da ragazzo, la guerra gli avrebbe certamente fatto cambiare idea. Come si poteva credere in un Dio misericordioso quando esisteva tanta morte e disperazione? John se l’era domandato ogni qual volta si era ritrovato ad affrontare questioni religiose, purtroppo non aveva mai trovato una risposta che lo soddisfacesse. Probabilmente era soltanto una questione di fede, una sorta di ideale che non sarebbe mai arrivato a comprendere. D’altra parte, sapeva perfettamente che chi credeva non si lasciava scoraggiare da sofferenza e malattia, anzi. Spesso talune persone riuscivano a trovare la forza necessaria per poter continuare a vivere, proprio per merito della religione. Aveva avuto modo di confrontarsi con diversi credenti o, per esempio, ricordava molto bene che alcuni suoi commilitoni portavano una croce sotto la divisa, accanto alle piastrine. Seppur non si fosse mai soffermato a domandare loro come accidenti facessero ad avere fede con quello che vedevano tutti i dannati giorni, sapeva che da quella piccola croce di latta ne traevano una gran forza. Forse padre Timothy lo avrebbe aiutato a sciogliere i dubbi in proposito, ma non appena quelle parole si formularono nella sua mente, si rese conto che non era il momento adatto. Pertanto decise di lasciar cadere il pensiero e badare ad altro.  


Fu la magnificenza di quel luogo ad attrargli i sensi. Subito, gettò il naso all’insù. Stette a lungo ad ammirare la bellezza dei dipinti, venne rapito dalla magnificenza delle volte. L’ampiezza della costruzione non era esagerata, notò. Si trattava pur sempre una piccola chiesa di campagna, eppure aveva quanto di necessario occorresse per stupire chiunque si fermasse a visitarla. Vi era un’unica grande navata, ingombrata sui due lati da panche in legno di cui John aveva reminiscenze lontane, che lo conducevano all’infanzia e che gli suggerivano quanto quelle sedute fossero odiosamente scomode. Un altare sorgeva, non troppo grande, sul fondo mentre un Cristo crocifisso se ne stava appeso, in tutta sua drammatica presenza, appena avanti il coro, le cui panche in legno scuro e intarsiato s’intravedevano appena. Subito dentro, vicino l’entrata, a un piccolo altare voto ad un santo erano stati accesi diversi ceri, le cui fiammelle venivano agitate dagli spifferi che penetravano attraverso i finestroni. Finestroni dalla forma appuntita che portavano, immortalati su di essi, disegni elaborati e complessi. Immagini religiose incredibilmente dettagliate che si riflettevano sul pavimento piastrellato, creando stupefacenti giochi di luce. John si ritrovò perso in contemplazione dell’ampio rosone dai colori sgargianti, sistemato esattamente sopra al portone d’ingresso. Si destò soltanto poco più tardi, quando un brivido di freddo gli gelò la schiena facendolo tremare. Non era di certo il luogo ideale nel quale ripararsi, pensò stringendosi maggiormente nella giacca che indossava.  
«Ehi» sussurrò, spintonando Sherlock quel tanto che fu sufficiente ad attirarne l’attenzione. «Lo sapresti suonare quello?» gli domandò, accennando all’organo a canne che s’intravedeva su in alto, sopra a uno dei balconi.  
«Con un po’ d’applicazione tutto si può fare. Francamente non mi è mai piaciuto troppo. Nonostante i miei genitori avessero sempre tentato di incoraggiarmi allo studio di strumenti a tastiera come il pianoforte, io preferivo il violino. Con loro sommo disappunto, ovviamente» concluse, con una nota di poco percettibile di fastidio. Era più che altro una sfumatura leggera, a cui di norma nessuno avrebbe fatto caso. Salvo che John Watson. Lui era talmente tanto abituato a cercare ogni più piccolo segno di umanità in Sherlock Holmes, che ormai faceva caso a quelli che, sapeva, erano plateali dimostrazioni emotive. Che fossero di nervosismo o di piacere, questo poco importava. Tutto ciò che contava era avere le prove che Holmes, non fosse poi tanto distante dal genere umano.  
«Io dico che ce la faresti» annuì, dando segno di parlare più che altro con sé stesso.  
«Hai troppa fiducia in me.»  
«Nah» abbozzò John, con un torcersi delle labbra come accenno di smorfia «è che so che Sherlock Holmes farebbe di tutto se soltanto glielo chiedessi. Sai, ne sono talmente sicuro che non ho bisogno tu mi dia una conferma. Perché mi piaci talmente tanto che ormai inizio a pensare come te, ad agire come te. Per esempio, se me lo chiedessi io, l’organo, lo imparerei a suonare.» Non avrebbe dovuto. Si era detto che sarebbe stato preferibile aspettare e che non era il caso di intavolare, ora come ora, taluni discorsi. Soprattutto quelli di questo tenore. Eppure non era riuscito davvero a non buttare là quella frase. Quella che tanto somigliava a una provocazione, ma che in fin dei conti, altro non era che una delle dichiarazioni più sincere che John avesse mai fatto in vita propria. Lo aveva detto con un gran sorriso dolce sul volto e con ancora i ricordi dell’Afganistan in punta di lingua, in mezzo a pensieri caotici e a sentimenti ormai tanto sfacciatamente palesi, che era sicuro che ormai tutto il mondo fosse a conoscenza di quanto amasse Sherlock. Purtroppo però c'era anche dell'altro nella sua mente, erano ricordi lontani, che si mischiavano a quelle certe immagini di Sherlock a cui ripensava di tanto in tanto. Se si soffermava a osservarlo, anche adesso e in un momento in cui avrebbe dovuto far vertere le proprie associazioni mentali ad altro, non notava i riccioli neri, piuttosto che gli zigomi sporgenti. Holmes non era soltanto dita affusolate, occhi azzurri e parole sconnesse sistemate su un fondo schiena da favola, lui era tutto e ancora, ancora di più. Vero era che Sherlock era quotidianità, notti insonni, genio e bella musica al violino. Sì, lui era tutto lo stupore e la meraviglia di questo mondo, lo era nella maniera in cui si soffermava ad analizzare i più piccoli dettagli di una faccenda o come affrontava un caso intricato: leccando terra plausibilmente tossica e arrossendo nominando la parola “preservativi”. Oltre la parvenza esteriore, però, al di là dei sentimenti spesso contrastanti che di recente il suo migliore amico scatenava in lui, per John, Holmes era anche memorie passate. Ricordi dolorosi che ancora lo svegliavano la notte, dopo che si ritrovava intrappolato in tremendi incubi. Perché c’era ben altro nel cervello del dottor Watson che sdolcinatezze. E se era riuscito ad accantonare pensieri lascivi e odiosamente romantici, adesso non ce la faceva a non rivangare quel maledetto giorno. Di tanto in tanto gli capitava di venir paralizzato dall’idea che Sherlock potesse compiere di nuovo un gesto come quello di anni prima. E in genere quelli erano i momenti peggiori. Perché tutto quanto, ogni cosa o persona con cui avesse a che fare, addirittura i ceri votivi che fiammeggiavano a pochi passi da lui, parevano volergli far ripiegare le idee su quel dannato volo da quell’orrendo tetto. Persino adesso, se chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a scorgere Sherlock – il suo Sherlock – gettarsi di sotto. Vedeva tutto, delineandolo con dovizia di precisione e mettendo nella giusta collocazione ogni più piccolo particolare. Dalla lieve incrinatura della voce mentre gli rivolgeva le ultime parole, al volare del cappotto quasi fosse il mantello di un supereroe. E forse era esattamente questo il modo in cui aveva sempre visto il suo amico sociopatico. Un superuomo dai mille difetti, ma splendido e fantastico. Non si era mai domandato come fosse possibile che, tra tutti, proprio lui fosse in grado non solo di tollerarlo, ma addirittura di amarlo. Com’era anche solo possibile che, laddove il mondo percepiva un uomo terrificante, impossibile da gestire e insopportabile nelle sue stranezze, lui vedeva avventura, passione e bellezza? Cosa aveva di tanto speciale John Watson? Probabilmente niente. Magari era per davvero come per quel Cristo appeso in fondo alla navata; era unicamente una questione di fede. Non aveva intenzione di diventare blasfemo, soprattutto perché stava calpestando un luogo sacro ed era troppo un uomo per bene per far nascere simili pensieri in una chiesa, eppure non poteva non associare la sua relazione con Sherlock al rapporto che un credente ha col suo Dio. Dov’è che l’aveva sentita questa? Forse in un film di Woody Allen o magari l'aveva letta in un biscotto della fortuna. Però era così vero… non trovava concetto che si avvicinasse di più a quello che sapeva di nutrire per quell’uomo. No, Sherlock non era divino. Non era perfetto, né la persona ideale con cui stare insieme. Oltre al carattere lunatico, c’erano anche la violenza verbale, la tendenza a diventare dipendente a qualsiasi cosa ne creasse e nonostante tutto gli piaceva ed era per davvero una questione di fede. In fin dei conti non si ha bisogno di prove certe per credere in una divinità, e allo stesso tempo non è necessario che Sherlock sia un perfetto principe azzurro, un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, perché ci si fidi di lui. Solitamente e per poter essere felice, a John era sufficiente chiudere gli occhi e ripetersi per un’ennesima volta che sì, lui aveva fede in Sherlock Holmes. Il resto, incredibilmente e anche in quel momento, venne da sé.

  
  
Purtroppo per il suo lato libidinoso e dalla tendenza leggerissimamente dominante, dovette rinunciare all’idea di farlo arrossire. Si perse il balbettare perfettamente composto di adorabili: “io, io…” che era sicuro avrebbe certamente incespicato Sherlock di lì a poco. Purtroppo non ebbe modo di assistere a un così bello spettacolo, perché proprio mentre Holmes stava per dare il via a quel delizioso incastrarsi di parole e appena subito prima che le sue guance si colorassero di un delizioso quanto virginale rossore, padre Timothy fece il proprio ingresso sbucando da una porticina che s’intravedeva dietro l’altare.  
«Voi dovete essere Sherlock Holmes e il dottor Watson» li salutò l’uomo, facendo la propria entrata in maniera gioviale e passo sgraziato. John notò immediatamente che aveva indossato la propria divisa da parroco nera in tutta fretta, lo si intuiva dai bottoni allacciati malamente, oltre che dal colletto bianco sistemato storto.  
«Proprio noi» annuì, il più possibilmente cordiale mentre Sherlock pareva essere già tornato in sé. Sembrava infatti più altezzoso e mostrava quella parvenza seria e composta, di chi si sta forzando di sembrare qualcosa che non è «l’abbiamo disturbata?»  
«No, affatto» si premurò di rispondere Timothy «in cosa posso esservi utile?»  
 «Volevamo farle un paio di domande riguardo la faccenda di Jane Gilmore.»  
«Oh, quella povera donna» mormorò il parroco, facendosi immediatamente il segno della croce «in paese se ne sta parlando molto. Sia della vostra presenza, che della scomparsa della povera Jane, che Dio l’abbia in gloria» enunciò, subito dopo, prima di intrecciare le mani e congiungerle quasi stesse in preghiera. Solo allora e mentre il grande detective già lo incalzava con prime domande, John si prese il disturbo di soffermarsi a osservarlo.

  
  
Il pastore era un uomo relativamente giovane. Non doveva avere più di una quarant’anni, aveva capelli rossi portati corti e un cospicuo numero di lentiggini gli costellava gli zigomi. Aveva il volto appuntito e un mento prominente, quasi esagerato. Era alto, più di Holmes, ma le spalle erano enormemente ampie e la corporatura decisamente più massiccia. Quell’uomo doveva aver avuto un passato differente da quello di pacati studi in seminario, ne aveva un vago sentore e soprattutto per via delle braccia ben gonfie e dalla parvenza forte. La sua non era un tipo di muscolatura che si vedeva spesso su di un parroco di campagna, indubbiamente non era il tipo di uomo con cui si era aspettato di avere a che fare.  
«L’ho già raccontato alla polizia questo» sbottò il parroco, con sfacciata veemenza mentre John si rendeva conto di essersi perso brandelli di conversazione.  
«Meglio se lo dice anche a me» ribatté il detective. «Mi racconti per filo e per segno cos’è accaduto dal momento in cui ha ricevuto la notizia della morte di Mrs Gilmore.» A quel punto Timothy annuì, probabilmente convinto dalla determinazione del parlare di Holmes. Ben comprendeva il disappunto che aveva notato nello sguardo del parroco, doveva essere scocciante il trovarsi in situazioni del genere, ma allo stesso tempo loro avevano un’indagine da portare a termine e non potevano in alcun modo essere indulgenti. Subito dopo, Timothy si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una delle panche mentre John prese a osservarlo con rinnovata curiosità. Aveva un modo di fare insolito e lo si intuiva già dalla postura poco aggraziata, non volgare, solo non bella a vedersi. Aveva le gambe lievemente aperte e la schiena non dritta, ma mollemente adagiata contro lo schienale. Lo vide passarsi con vigore una mano sul volto, massaggiandosi gli occhi arrossati, dopodiché congiunse le mani in preghiera.  
«Ero a casa» esordì «da solo, naturalmente. Vivo in un piccolo appartamento proprio qui dietro. Ricevetti lì la chiamata della famiglia in cui mi veniva comunicato che Jane Gilmore era morta per via di un attacco cardiaco. Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di darle l’estrema unzione, da tanto fu improvvisa la sua dipartita. O meglio, mi fu detto da Mary Jane che lei e suo padre se lo aspettavano, ma io non credevo fosse così grave. A me di certo non lo dissero.»  
«Jane era credente?» gli chiese John, a bruciapelo.  
«Molto. Veniva in chiesa ogni domenica e una volta al mese si confessava. Anche se nell'ultimo mese ero io ad andare da lei, la vedevo sempre esausta con quelle guance scavate che facevano quasi impressione. Per questo mi dispiaceva farla stancare troppo. Nell'ultimo periodo specialmente, c’erano giorni in cui non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi dal letto. La malattia l’aveva debilitata più di quanto avessi mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere in anima viva.»  
«Cosa crede sia successo al corpo?» domandò John, mentre Holmes s’aggirava attorno a loro con fare accorto e studioso. Nelle espressioni del volto del detective erano ormai più che palesi quei sentimenti di determinazione e sagace furbizia, che lo contraddistinguevano spesso durante un caso. Aveva negli occhi l’idea, non soltanto vaga, di chi non ha alcuna intenzione di perdersi nemmeno un singolo e più piccolo particolare. Era come se attendesse qualche cosa, un segno, un gesto, una parola, per poter compiere il proprio balzo e agguantare chissà quale verità. Aveva già dedotto qualcosa da padre Timothy? Oppure quell’uomo era soltanto un prete un po’ strano? Watson non ne aveva la minima idea e non vedeva l’ora di uscire da lì per sapere se ci fossero segreti a cui, ovviamente, nessuno aveva fatto caso.  
«Se vuole sapere come la penso, credo che la povera Jane sia morta. Pace all’anima sua.»  
«Era a conoscenza di certe lettere che Jane si scambiava con un uomo di nome Dickon?» domandò Sherlock, improvvisamente.  
«Certo che sì» annuì Timothy, con stupore mentre gli occhi si dipingevano di un'incertezza lieve. «Me ne aveva parlato una volta, anche se non fu mai precisa a riguardo. Comunque non mi pare fosse un segreto, anche perché la corrispondenza con quell’uomo andava avanti da più di trent’anni. Suo figlio lo sapeva di certo» proseguì, meditabondo. «E nemmeno questo è strano, lei e quel Dickon sono cresciuti insieme. Lei si era legata molto a quel ragazzo, il che è comprensibile, con tutto quello che ha passato quella povera figlia.»  
«Ma davvero?» sibilò Holmes, con fare indagatore, uscendo in maniera drastica dal mutismo contemplativo nel quale John lo aveva visto affondare soltanto pochi istanti prima. Ancora restava in parte sorpreso dalla maniera repentina con cui il detective mutava le proprie attenzioni. Era una di quelle cose che ancora lo lasciavano a bocca aperta e alle quali mai si sarebbe abituato.  
«Immagino che lo sappiate; no?»  
«Sapere cosa?» s’affrettò a domandare John, con curiosità.  
«Ma la storia di Jane, naturalmente. Sì, mi riferisco al fatto che ha perduto entrambi i genitori quando era ancora molto piccola.»  
«Certo» annuirono lui e Sherlock, quasi si fossero messi d’accordo. Non aggiunsero altro, semplicemente si scambiarono una veloce occhiata d’intesa. Un guardarsi durante il quale John ebbe modo di capire che no, non ne sapevano un accidenti di niente. Come avrebbero dovuto agire? Lui odiava mentire, non gli piaceva dire bugie, ma per una questione di così poco conto poteva fare anche un’eccezione e stava infatti per ribattere quando fu preceduto.  
«Ce lo racconti anche lei. Sa è preferibile per noi sentire più versioni di una stessa storia» mentì il detective. Al solito, il suo amico era stato più veloce. Tuttavia e per una volta, non si soffermò ad ammirarne le abilità, piuttosto che la mente svelta e rapida, si limitò a sorridere e questa volta senza nascondere alcunché. La gioia, quella vera e brutalmente invasiva, gli montò soltanto poco più tardi quando lo vide ricambiare timidamente, con un piccolo e fugace stirarsi di labbra. Fu padre Timothy a interrompere quel loro meraviglioso guardarsi, frapponendosi involontariamente fra loro con voce ruvida. John quasi se ne dispiacque, ciononostante non si soffermò sul disappunto che gli era appena nato al centro del petto, riportò semplicemente l’attenzione al parroco, sperando che quel dannato caso finisse al più presto. Amava l’avventura e non lo negava, amava anche quella con Sherlock, ma stava seriamente cominciando a patire quel dannato non poter far nulla. E aveva troppa voglia di baciarlo per poter continuare a possedere una sanità mentale, non ce la faceva più, al punto che dover attendere stava diventando un’orrida tortura.  
«Eh, caro Mr Holmes e caro Dottor Watson» esordì padre Timothy, dopo essersi alzato con un sospiro stanco ed aver preso a camminare lungo la navata in direzione della sagrestia dalla quale aveva fatto il proprio ingresso. «Seguitemi» li invitò, aprendo dopo pochi istanti il cigolante uscio «qui dentro è più caldo e staremo comodi.»

  
  
Appena dopo che la pesante porta in legno si richiuse dietro le loro spalle, John fu investito da una prima e piacevole folata di calore. Un tepore non eccessivamente intenso, che quasi certamente proveniva dalla stufa sistemata al di sotto di una non grande finestra, che conferiva un’ottima vista sulla brughiera. Padre Timothy li invitò ad accomodarsi al tavolo che occupava gran parte della stanza. Rassettò frettolosamente, mettendo da parte alcune carte che ne occupavano la superficie, dopodiché si sistemò su di una sedia dall’altro lato del tavolo. Ritrovandosi così a pochi respiri da quell’uomo, John ne poté osservare più attentamente taluni dettagli del viso a cui non aveva fatto caso prima. Come le già evidenti rughe che ne solcavano la fronte, ad esempio, piuttosto che i denti fortemente ingialliti.  
«Questa stanza è più calda» affermò Timothy, strofinandosi con vigore le mani. «Faccio servizio sacerdotale fino alle quattro del pomeriggio e pertanto devo rimanere qui. Sapete, non ho molto da fare, ma con una stufa almeno non mi prendo un accidente.» Nel sentire quelle parole Sherlock sbuffò di fastidio, prima che però ne partisse una filippica imbarazzante, il dottore si decise a precederlo.  
«Dicevamo dei genitori di Jane» introdusse John, nel tentativo di riportare la discussione sull’argomento che interessava loro e senza che si perdessero in quelle che, anche per lui, erano fastidiose incombenze sociali. Sherlock ne era già pesantemente irritato e dava evidenti segni d'irrequietezza.  
«Dunque» esordì Timothy, congiungendo le mani in preghiera «premetto che conosco la storia per come me l’ha raccontata Jane e potrei ignorare certi particolari, ma vedrò di ricordare più o meno tutto quanto mi è stato riportato. Allora, il padre di Jane era un militare. Aveva conosciuto sua moglie qui in Inghilterra e poi lei lo aveva seguito quando era stato trasferito. Jane è nata a Bangalore, in India. Lì visse i primi anni della sua vita, ma quando aveva soli cinque anni, sua madre morì di colera. Un anno più tardi, Dio volle che anche suo padre facesse una tragica fine morendo in un incendio che s’era accidentalmente appiccato in casa loro. Jane sopravvisse per un vero e proprio miracolo, ma ahimè, rimase sola da quel momento in avanti. Non aveva altri parenti in India e nessuno si preoccupò di farle da tutore, quindi la fecero tornare in Inghilterra. Qui aveva una zia, mi pare si chiamasse Mary qualche cosa. Mary... Kate! Dall’età di sei anni, Jane è vissuta nell’Hertofordshire. È stato lì che ha incontrato questo tale Dickon. Non so se è il vero nome e non ne conosco il cognome, né l’ho mai visto di persona, ma so che lei ne era estremamente legata. Mi disse anche aveva più volte pensato di sposarlo, anche se ai tempi era solo una bambina. Purtroppo non tutte le storie d’amore sono a lieto fine e il loro fu un triste epilogo. Compiuti i diciotto anni, il ragazzo decise di arruolarsi nell’esercito. Jane era poco più che una bambina e ne rimase sconvolta. Da quel momento in avanti i due non si videro mai più. Poi, beh, le cose sono andate come sono andate. Iniziarono a scambiarsi lettere durante i primi tempi in cui lui era di stanza non so dove in nord Africa. Non smisero mai di scriversi, Jane diceva che lo trovava romantico e che si sentiva come quello scrittore, George qualcosa…»  
«Si riferisce alle lettere tra George Bernard Show e Mrs Campbell?» domandò Sherlock, annuendo vistosamente, in quella che pareva più che altro un'affermazione e non una domanda. Il discorso venne accantonato immediatamente, non ebbe una prova certa ma era quasi sicuro che Holmes lo ritenesse poco importante.  
«Proprio lui!»

  
  
Quando padre Timothy pronunciò quelle parole, nella stanzetta calò il più assoluto silenzio. John si ritrovò presto a dover immagazzinare tutte quelle informazioni e a doverlo fare il più rapidamente possibile. Al di là della triste storia di Jane e dei suoi genitori, non poteva non chiedersi come mai Mary Jane non avesse detto nulla a riguardo. Chissà se questa faccenda aveva a che fare con la scomparsa del cadavere, si chiese mentre occhieggiava Holmes nell'ormai vano tentativo di carpire qualche cosa. Non si stupì nel trovarlo parzialmente già perduto in quelli che, sapeva, erano rapidissimi pensieri. Il geniale detective se ne stava con le mani giunte sotto al mento, gli occhi saettavano veloci mentre gli ingranaggi del suo cervello rumoreggiavano al punto che si ritrovò con la vaga sensazione di riuscire a sentirli. Teneva lo sguardo immerso nel vuoto e allora, di nuovo, John pensò a quanto fosse tremendamente bello. Si ridestò dalla propria opera di contemplazione, qualche attimo più tardi, nel momento in cui capì che Sherlock non avrebbe probabilmente più parlato. Fu allora che si ricordò di dover potare avanti una conversazione, e ignorando lo sguardo confuso di padre Timothy che osservava Holmes quasi fosse un alieno, si fece coraggio e spezzò l'imbarazzato silenzio.  
«Per tornare a quanto dicevamo prima, dove si trovava quando ha saputo della morte di Jane?»  
«Come dicevo, ero qui, a casa mia. Poi mi sono attivato per quello che faccio di solito quando capitano tragedie simili, non che ne succedano spesso in questa zona, ma c’è comunque un rituale da seguire. Ho iniziato a provvedere per i paramenti e naturalmente sono andato a Villa Gilmore. Quella povera ragazza era così distrutta… ho fatto il possibile per dar loro una mano. Il funerale era previsto per il giovedì mattina. Quel giorno, quello della scomparsa, mi sono alzato molto presto perché mi dovevo accordare con Don Ciotto su alcune faccende legate al trasporto del feretro, ma quando sono arrivato a Villa Gilmore, dovevano essere le otto e trenta, sono venuto a sapere che il corpo era sparito. Ho saputo che la polizia è convinta che Jane abbia finto la propria morte e sia scappata.»  
«E lei non ne è convinto?» gli domandò Holmes, d’improvviso e stupendo entrambi. Fino a qualche istante prima sembrava che nemmeno li stesse ascoltando. Eppure ora era vigile, attento e studiava il proprio interlocutore con quel fare di chi non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare scampo.  
«Proprio no» negò padre Timothy, con rinnovata veemenza «Jane era molto legata a sua nipote, in una maniera quasi viscerale. Non avrebbe mai potuto farle una cosa del genere, non a lei. Non posso credere che abbia inscenato tutto questo per inseguire un amore che, pur essendo forte, è rimasto platonico per decenni. Non ne avrebbe avuto nemmeno il motivo, suo marito è morto anni fa. Nessuno l’avrebbe giudicata male se si fosse rifatta una vita.»  
«Che fine crede abbia fatto il corpo?» domandò John.  
«Ci ho pensato sì, ma non ne ho la minima idea. Ma d’altra parte, non è per scoprirlo che siete qui?»

  
  
A John rimase impresso il fare sinceramente gioviale che aveva preso possesso delle espressioni di padre Timothy, dopo che si fu lasciato scappar quella frase. Non pareva pentito di quanto detto, a contrario sembrava sinceramente felice e non solo della loro presenza, ma anche del fatto che qualcuno stesse cercando di fare luce su un così scabroso fatto di cronaca. Si domandò se la sua fosse una giovialità forzatamente esagerata, oppure se fosse fino in fondo sincero. Tuttavia non ebbe modo di rifletterci in maniera adeguata perché il suo iperattivo amico, aveva già preso la porta e ora camminava a passo rapido verso l’uscita. Pertanto, invece che indugiare, si limitò soltanto a ringraziare il parroco e poi a correre dietro ad Holmes. Come sempre.  
Il sole era piacevolmente caldo quel mattino, constatò dopo essere uscito sul sagrato mentre Sherlock già percorreva la piazza deserta. L’aria era ancora impregnata di pioggia, così come le strade che erano lievemente infangate. Da che avevano lasciato la sagrestia non si erano detti una parola, e ora aveva dei dubbi su come comportarsi. Si trovava infatti in una di quelle particolari situazioni, a lui piuttosto familiari, in cui non sapeva bene se porre qualche domanda oppure se lasciarlo rimuginare in tutta tranquillità. Era sempre un po’ restio a interrompere le intense riflessioni nelle quali Sherlock si perdeva, perché aveva un po’ paura che s’innervosisse o che perdesse il filo degli intricati ragionamenti che faceva. Sorprendentemente, però, fu proprio Holmes a dar prova di non essere poi tanto concentrato, dopo che si lasciò cadere con un sospiro su una delle panchine che erano state posizionate sotto di un grande platano al centro della piazza.  
«Se non altro ora sappiamo la fissazione per quello stupido romanzo» commentò, con una punta di frustrazione nel tono di voce. «Cosa ne pensa il mio blogger preferito?» gli chiese, poco dopo, passandosi una mano tra i ricci neri e scomposti mentre nascondeva un tenue divertimento.  
«Di padre Timothy?» domandò John, in risposta, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco. «Se devo essere sincero, l’ho trovato un po’ insolito come prete.» Se possibile, il sorriso che qualche attimo prima era nato dal viso del detective, si allargò in maniera vistosa. Per fortuna, a nulla servirono i successivi tentativi di Sherlock nascondersi, voltando la testa da un lato. John vide tutto e ne gioì in modo quasi sfacciato. C’era imbarazzo, dolcezza, una punta di tenerezza e il sentimento che sgorgava maggiormente dallo sguardo vivo ed emozionato di Holmes, era soddisfazione. Nemmeno pareva un sociopatico (chissà poi se mai lo era stato) non in quel momento, non con così tanto sentimento negli occhi.  
«E bravo il mio dottore» borbottò, dando parvenza d’aver ottenuto un minimo di controllo. Controllo che era quasi vanificato dal lieve rossore che gli colorava le guance. «Sentiamo, cosa hai visto di tanto strano nel nostro buon parroco di campagna?»  
«Non ho notato neanche un quarto delle cose che hai visto tu, e lo sai.»  
«Sì, ma sono curioso» si lagnò, girandosi verso di lui e sfoggiando al contempo un’irresistibile sguardo che a Watson ricordava drasticamente quello di un cucciolo sperduto e impaurito. E come poteva dire di no a quegli occhi? Neanche ci provò a farlo, semplicemente cedette.  
«Oh, va bene» s’arrese, massaggiandosi la radice del naso in un gesto esausto. Ancora, infatti, era parzialmente investito dalla stanchezza dovuta all’insonnia che lo aveva colto e che lo divorava con un feroce mal di testa. «Potrei aver notato il fatto che il nostro reverendo ha una corporatura strana per un uomo di chiesa. Sì, insomma, non che io abbia conosciuto così tanti preti, ma quell’uomo ha una muscolatura parecchio definita. Quelle non sono braccia comuni, sono di una persona che fa un lavoro pesante. Non so come l’agricoltore o…»  
«Lo scaricatore di porto» annuì Holmes, evidentemente soddisfatto «fai progressi, John. D’altra parte non si poteva non notare quei bicipiti.»  
«Come fai a sapere che ha fatto lo scaricatore di porto?» domandò, stupefatto ed evitando al contempo di far nascere in lui una punta appena percettibile di gelosia. Sì, era per lavoro, ma allo stesso tempo non amava troppo l’idea che Sherlock si soffermasse a osservare le braccia di un altro uomo. Non che avesse chissà quali diritti, anche perché non ne aveva per niente, però non gli piaceva lo stesso. Per fortuna, la discussione deviò quasi immediatamente su altro e la sua irritazione si rivelò essere fugace e dai contorni sciocchi.  
«Non è di certo prete da molto tempo» spiegò il detective, con fare pacato e lo sguardo brillante di chi ha intenzione di mettersi in mostra. «O, in ogni caso, se lo è non lo è da molto. Ho dei dubbi sulla sincerità della sua vocazione, ma c’è da dire che la chiesa è tenuta in modo impeccabile quindi tiene al suo lavoro o forse tiene a mantenere le apparenze. Conosce il mestiere, questo è indubbio. In ogni caso non è in questa situazione da molto, lo si nota perfettamente da certi particolari. Per esempio, ha smesso di fumare da poco. I denti sono ingialliti per via del tabacco, così come l’indice e il medio della mano destra sui quali sono rimasti impressi i segni caratteristici di un fumatore assiduo. Si notano inoltre evidenti accenni di nervosismo, soprattutto quando è seduto. Poi ci sono gli occhi arrossati, a mio avviso il nostro buon parroco sta tentando di resistere alle sigarette, inalando un po’ di incenso. Il che è ovvio, dato che l’aria della sagrestia ne era impregnata. Vogliamo parlare dei calli delle mani? Sono molto evidenti, sia sulle dita che sui palmi. Inoltre ha diverse cicatrici all’altezza degli avambracci. Il corpo non è massiccio per costituzione, ma per formazione. Si è irrobustito con il tempo e l’ho notato dalla fotografia che spuntava da una di quelle carte che ha messo via in tutta fretta dopo che siamo entrati. Ritraeva lui parecchio tempo fa, probabilmente durante l’adolescenza. Era sì alto, ma il fisico era minuto e scarno. Quindi, stiamo parlando di un uomo che ha lavorato molto e che è stato costretto a usare le mani per operazioni pesanti, le quali si sono logorate con il tempo. Non è un pescatore o avrebbe avuto tagli differenti. Né un agricoltore o non avrebbe ragione di avere simili ferite. Ci sono molti lavori faticosi che portano a ottenere un fisico massiccio come quello, ma ho capito di quale si trattava, dal lievissimo accenno di ingobbamento della schiena. È vero che il mestiere di scaricatore al porto è cambiato molto negli ultimi decenni, tuttavia in certe zone del mondo è ancora un qualcosa che si fa con la sola forza delle braccia. Sì, il nostro Timothy ha un accento strano. Ho fatto un po’ fatica a individuarne la collocazione geografica, lo ammetto, non è stato facile perché è quasi impercettibile. Eppure non può che essere così, l’ho intuito dalla maniera con cui indurisce la lettera erre quando parla. Sono sicuro che padre Timothy abbia lavorato per molto tempo in Russia, più precisamente mi sembrava accento dell’est, siberiano direi. Il nostro buon parroco di campagna ha qualche segretuccio da parte» concluse, infine, ghignando di quel divertimento che era tipico di quando stava lavorando a un caso che reputava stimolante.

  
Al solito, John ne rimase estasiato e non aveva a che fare unicamente con suo essere bellissimo, non era soltanto perché impazziva nel vedere il luccichio dei suoi occhi. No, erano le cose che diceva, le deduzioni strabilianti, a lasciarlo senza fiato. Come aveva fatto a intuire così tanto in un lasso tanto breve di tempo? Era perché era Sherlock Holmes, certamente. Eppure ancora si sorprendeva, e probabilmente sempre si sarebbe meravigliato di quanto quell’uomo fosse geniale. Era straordinario, eccezionale, meraviglioso, era…  
«Fantastico!» esclamò, senza riuscire a trattenersi e mostrando tutto l’entusiasmo che ormai era incapace di contenere. Piuttosto che l'amore che provava per lui. «Come accidenti hai fatto a notare l’accento russo? Io non… Ah, e poi… ah, io non… tu sei straordinario. Come fanno gli altri a non vederlo? Com’è possibile che tu non sia adorato dal mondo intero?» Sherlock respirava a fatica, a bocca aperta mentre gli zigomi si arrossavano, esplodendo poi in un imbarazzo palese.  
«Non m’importa degli altri, solo… solo di te» ammise, abbassando lo sguardo e portandolo chissà dove. John non rispose e non tanto perché non aveva nulla da dire, quanto piuttosto non era in grado di pronunciare una sola sillaba. Anche lui respirava affannosamente, anche le sue guance si stavano tingendo di rosso mentre i suoi pensieri si affollavano portandolo a provare un unico e incombente desiderio. Voleva baciarlo. Doveva baciarlo o sarebbe esploso, sarebbe diventato pazzo, completamente e follemente pazzo. L’idea di dover attendere e di non doverci nemmeno più pensare, era impossibile da tollerare. Non doveva. Non voleva. Pertanto gli si avvicinò, in maniera incredibilmente pericolosa ma in quel momento sembrò non importargliene. Era come se avesse in un solo colpo cancellato ogni tentativo fatto in precedenza di stargli lontano, ogni promessa sigillata a sé stesso di non spingersi oltre un certo limite. In quegli attimi dimenticò tutto, arrendendosi al sentimento che nutriva. Chiuse gli occhi. Strinse una mano fra le sue e poi prese ad accarezzare le nocche con la punta dei pollici. Quindi gli decise di avvicinarglisi, baciò uno zigomo prominente fino a che non scese sulle labbra. E lì non resistette più.

  
  
Il bacio fu quasi fraterno, del tutto innocente. Lo toccò con un rapido, quanto timido, sfiorarsi di labbra, dopodiché si allontanò. Era durato fin troppo poco, eppure gli era piaciuto in un modo esageratamente intenso. Seppur fosse stato poco più di niente, il battito del suo cuore era del tutto impazzito e galoppava, pulsando forsennatamente. La testa era leggera e pareva volerlo far galleggiare in un mare di sensazioni dolci.  
«Il mio bellissimo genio» sussurrò, pochissimi istanti più tardi, carezzandogli una guancia.  
«Mycroft» si sentì rispondere, in maniera del tutto sorprendente. John sollevò la testa di scatto. Non era quello che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire dopo il primo bacio, ciononostante i suoi dubbi in proposito durarono il tempo di far caso ad una lunga auto nera che era appena sbucata da dietro un vicolo. Non credeva che si sarebbe scomodato lui di persona, rifletté, eppure non poteva essere che il fratello maggiore di Sherlock, l’uomo che in completo gessato, scendeva elegantemente dalla lunga macchina scura. Mycroft si palesò di fronte a quella che era l’entrata della pensioncina, con fare evidentemente annoiato. Si protese appena verso di loro, camminando in modo fluido e nobile, superiore e altezzoso. Lo vide saggiare il terreno con la punta dell’ombrello che reggeva in mano, guardandosi quindi attorno con fare disgustato. Non era venuto solo, ovviamente, Anthea se ne stava in piedi a pochi passi da lui, con un palmare stretto tra le dita di una mano e una cartellina marrone nell’altra. A sorprenderlo fu un andirivieni strano e insolito, che non poté non notare. L’autista era infatti sceso dalla macchina e aveva aperto il baule, dal quale ne aveva estratto una grossa scatola, dopodiché era entrato nella pensione senza battere ciglio. Dopo che si fu avvicinato all’auto, ebbe modo di notare che sul viso giovane Holmes c’era dipinta l’aria di chi ha terribilmente voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno. Sherlock era arrabbiato? Era per via di quell’antica rivalità fraterna di cui poco sapeva o c’era dell’altro?  
«Spero di non aver interrotto nulla di importante» sibilò Mycroft, con fare odiosamente mellifluo. John ebbe l’orrenda sensazione che li avesse visti, non che gliene importasse in qualche modo, ma non gli piaceva che il loro rapporto influisse in qualche modo anche nella relazione che Sherlock intesseva con Mycroft. Non conosceva le profonde radici di tanto astio, tutto quel che John si premurò di fare, fu di giurare a sé stesso che non avrebbe sottostato allo strapotere di Mr governo inglese.  
«Non ti avevo chiesto di venire» protestò Sherlock. «Bastava che mi mandassi le informazioni che ti avevo chiesto» si lamentò, incrociando le braccia con fare infantile. In tutta risposta, Mycroft roteò gli occhi, s’appoggiò all’ombrello che teneva puntato a terra deviando quindi le proprie attenzioni.  
«Buongiorno, dottore.»  
«Mycroft» mormorò Watson, con fare incerto.  
«Come si sta comportando mio fratello? Lontano da Baker Street per così tanto tempo, chissà a quali torture deve averle fatto passare.»  
«Lo è più questa conversazione, mi creda» ammise, con brutale sincerità mentre Sherlock stirava un sorriso. «Ma se vuole saperlo, da queste parti va tutto splendidamente, almeno fino adesso.» Probabilmente aveva esagerato, ma non si preoccupò di nulla. Non ora. Non quando aveva ancora sulle labbra il sapore di Sherlock. Aveva quasi la sensazione che Mycroft li avesse strappati l’uno dalle braccia dell’altro, ed era una sensazione sgradevole.  
«Lo sa che lei sta iniziando ad assomigliare sempre più a mio fratello, dottore?» mormorò il più grande degli Holmes, con fare sagace. E io che credevo che tra di voi sarebbe andata a finire diversamente...»

«Mh, ha a che vedere con le relazioni interpersonali, Mickey, non ti spaventare» sputò Sherlock, velenoso.

  
  
John ne rise appena. Ritrovandosi decisamente divertito e in parte curioso, dalla visita inaspettata di Mycroft. Lui non era un uomo che spostava tanto facilmente e per quel che ne sapeva, non si muoveva quasi mai dal Diogenes club o da Londra. Si chiedeva quindi per quale motivo si fosse scomodato; che volesse tenerli d’occhio? O che fosse semplicemente molto preoccupato? Forse fu per via di quei pensieri, che non lo vide arrivare. Perso com’era nelle congetture riguardo Mycroft Holmes, non aveva per nulla fatto caso alla porta della pensione che si era spalancata. Da lì ne era uscito un uomo. Si trattava dello stesso che occupava la stanza al terzo piano, collegò non appena lo ebbe inquadrato meglio. Quel tale Bartholdy di cui aveva parlato una sera Mrs Pinkerton, con fare da pettegolezzo. Lo ricordava perché, seppur non lo avesse mai più incontrato da allora, ne aveva notato subito l’esagerazione nel vestire. Era agghindato in modo antiquato, con panciotto e orologio da taschino, inoltre portava una bombetta e un bastone da passeggio al quale s’appoggiava.  
«Chiedo scusa» esordì questi, dopo aver tossicchiato d’imbarazzo «chi di voi è Sherlock Holmes?»  
«Io» annuì il detective, facendo un passo in avanti e studiando il nuovo venuto con fare indagatore.  
«Io sono Mathias Bartholdy, ma forse lei mi conosce come Dickon.»

 

  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciò a cui si fa riferimento riguardo a George Bernard Shaw e le sue lettere con Mrs Patrick Campbell, riguarda un fatto specifico. Mrs Pat (come Bernard Shaw la chiamava) era un’attrice di teatro che interpretò il ruolo di Judith Anderson nella prima produzione di The Devil’s Disciple e che successivamente recitò in altre opere di Shaw come Pygmalion. Durante il periodo della loro conoscenza, si innamorarono. Tuttavia il loro fu sempre un amore platonico. Celebre è la storia delle lettere d’amore che i due si scambiavano, lettere molto sentite e a quanto pare anche esplicite. Nonostante l’intensità del loro sentimento, non si sposarono mai. Le lettere sono state pubblicate nel 1952, in forma epurata, su volere dello stesso Bernard Shaw.


	12. Capitolo dodicesimo

Apparentemente, Mathias Bartholdy sembrava un uomo del tutto comune. Era un vecchio signore sulla settantina, vestito in maniera impeccabile e dall’aria seria e posata. I capelli erano ingrigiti e dei ciuffi bianchi s’intravedevano a malapena ai lati del capo, schiacciati dalla bombetta che portava in testa. Lo sconosciuto si era presentato loro con fare quasi eccessivamente timido, in apparenza timoroso, ma al tempo stesso contraddittoriamente determinato. Seppur non avesse idea di che cosa Holmes ne pensasse in proposito, Watson non credeva che quell’uomo potesse essere l’esecutore di un delitto. In primo luogo perché l’avvelenatore di Jane doveva esserle vissuto a stretto contatto e poi perché dopo aver letto quelle lettere, insomma, John non lo credeva capace di un atroce omicidio. Era, in fin dei conti, un uomo molto comune. Eppure, a uno sguardo più attento e minuzioso, si riuscivano facilmente a notare taluni dettagli che ne tratteggiavano il passato turbolento. Aveva una profonda cicatrice esattamente in alto al sopracciglio sinistro, una di un tipo che John classificò come il risultato di un taglio piuttosto profondo, forse dovuto a una lama o a una scheggia di notevoli dimensioni. Un occhio distratto avrebbe probabilmente confuso la vecchia ferita, per una delle numerose rughe d’espressione che tratteggiavano la fronte e i tratti del viso. Lui, però, ne aveva viste fin troppe di ferite del genere per non riconoscerne una anche ad anni di distanza. Ciò che sottolineava di molto l’effetto drammatico e vagamente vittoriano che quell’uomo aveva addosso, era di sicuro il bastone da passeggio al quale si poggiava con pesantezza. La ferita doveva esser stata da pallottola. Bartholdy faticava notevolmente a camminare e doveva provare anche notevole sofferenza nello stare in piedi, il che s’intuiva dalla smorfia di dolore che aveva in viso. John ipotizzò che doveva esser stato colpito a livello posteriore della coscia. La ferita tuttora rendeva l’andatura lenta, claudicante e cadenzata dal ticchettio del bastone sul terreno. Capiva per quale ragione Mr Bartholdy vivesse a Brighton, come era stato detto loro da Mrs Pinkerton, i climi rigidi e umidi come quelli dello Yorkshire, favorivano i dolori reumatici e quelli legati a vecchie ferite. Lui stesso sentiva qualche fastidio alla spalla. Com’era possibile che quel tale si trovasse lì? Stando a quanto aveva detto loro Mrs Pinkerton erano settimane che Mathias Bartholdy occupava la stanza al terzo piano della pensione, e non aveva accennato una sola volta a volersene andare. Quando aveva fatto caso a lui, qualche giorno addietro, aveva creduto si trattasse di un uomo in vacanza, venuto per distrarsi dalla città. E invece, ora si rivelava essere quello stesso Dickon sul quale lui e Sherlock si erano a lungo scervellati. Era forse lui l’assassino di Jane? O, piuttosto, aveva aiutato quello che era stato l’amore della sua vita, a fuggire da un’esistenza che le era ormai troppo stretta? Proprio non ne aveva idea, era unicamente a conoscenza dei fatti che fino a quel momento avevano raccolto: Jane e Dickon si mandavano lettere d’amore. E sapeva anche che quello stesso Dickon, tanto romantico e appassionato, adesso si trovava di fronte a loro e li fissava con determinazione. Prima di indugiare di nuovo nei suoi piccoli tentativi di deduzione, però, lo sguardo di John cadde su Holmes. Sherlock, naturalmente e non Mycroft il quale, a pochi passi da dove si trovavano, sostava rigido e impettito, estremamente attento a ciò che stava accadendo. Pareva star osservandoli con estrema cura e con quel suo modo di fare pomposo e lievemente borioso che era solito mostrar loro. Sembrava un avvoltoio. Uno di quelli in grado di restarsene appollaiato per ore su di un ramo, attendendo con pazienza che i suoi nemici si scannassero fra loro. John evitò di soffermare le proprie attenzioni su di lui ancora a lungo, preferendo badare a Sherlock, il quale studiava con viva attenzione e anche con un barlume appena accennato di divertimento, quel vecchietto un po’ eccentrico a cui di certo aveva fatto caso. Chissà se ne aveva carpito prima l’identità, oppure se aveva lasciato perdere preferendo dedicare le sue attenzioni a qualche cosa di più utile.

  
  
«Mr Bartholdy» esordì Sherlock, qualche attimo più tardi «sarei venuto da lei domani, mi ha preso in anticipo. Confesso che quella che è la vicenda tra lei e Mrs Gilmore non è più di mio interesse. Ho già avuto tutte le risposte di cui necessitavo. Ma volevo scambiare ugualmente due chiacchiere con lei riguardo questo caso.»  
«Beh, ora non mi dirai che sapevi che era lui Dickon?»  
«Certo che sì» annuì il detective, con fare eccessivamente carico di quell’albagia con la quale spesso si esaltava durante un caso e anche ora non mancava di mostrare. C’erano superbia e spietatezza in quegli occhi chiari. «E prima che tu me lo chieda o che gridi al miracolo, sono entrato nella camera del signor Bartholdy qualche giorno fa.»  
«Oh, Sherlock» borbottò invece Mycroft, con sommo disappunto e roteando gli occhi prima di farsi avanti e intervenire «sono rammaricato per il comportamento infantile di mio fratello, Mr Bartholdy, se mi permette potrei ripagare il fastidio.»  
«No, non è necessario la ringrazio, Mr Holmes?» chiese l’uomo, indugiando appena.  
«Mycroft Holmes» annuì. «Ho l’immensa fortuna di essere il fratello maggiore, del consulente investigativo più famoso al mondo» ironizzo, con un pizzico di sarcasmo che mosse in Sherlock un evidente, quanto naturale, fastidio. «Nonché sua balia. Oltre al buon Dottor Watson, ovviamente» scherzò, indicando John con la punta dell’ombrello con la quale di continuo giocherellava.  
«Molto piacere» annuì Mathias, sollevandosi di poco il cappello «come dicevo non è il caso di scusarsi, quando un detective è impegnato su un caso, è naturale che sia molto curioso. E poi non sono stati arrecati danni ai miei oggetti, se era questo ciò di cui temeva. Inoltre sarei davvero l’ultima persona a giudicare un simile comportamento.»  
«Questo perché un ladro non dovrebbe giudicare i metodi di un detective privato quando ne vede uno? Ora mi dica, cosa sa dell’omicidio di Jane Gilmore?» domandò, con quel fare spietato e di molto diretto, che già da diversi minuti era apparso sul volto allampanato del giovane Holmes. In tutta risposta, Mr Bartholdy lo guardò con decisa fermezza. Strano, constatò John, fino a quel momento ogni qual volta avessero nominato la parola “omicidio” come ipotesi riguardo la morte di Mrs Gilmore, tutti quanti si erano di molto sorpresi. Mary Jane stessa aveva mostrato sentimenti del genere, come poteva quindi questo tale Dickon non accennare a nulla del genere? Pareva quasi consapevole di quanto stessero dicendo. Il che andava ben al di là con le teorie che ognuno di loro si era fatto a proposito. No, Mr Bartholdy pareva ben sicuro di quelle che, spesso e agli occhi di tutti, non erano altro se non parole frutto della mentre fervida ed eccentrica dello strambo Sherlock Holmes.  
«Io amavo Jane» esordì, chinando il capo e sospirando «so che le decisioni che ho preso nella mia vita suggerirebbero il contrario, ma le giuro che non è affatto così. La amavo profondamente. So quel che ne pensa la polizia a riguardo, ma non ho aiutato Jane in alcuna messinscena  non l’ho nemmeno uccisa io. Perché lei è stata uccisa, Mr Holmes, io ne sono certo.»  
«Su questo io gli credo, Sherlock, come avrebbe potuto assassinarla?» domandò quindi John, con un sentimento a metà tra lo stranito e il divertito.  
«Oh, Watson… Da un punto di vista puramente teorico, avrebbe potuto farlo in diversi modi» constatò il detective, con sguardo furbo «si avvelena la carta da lettera, chi la riceve apre la busta, tocca il veleno con le mani e poi si lecca le dita per sfogliare le pagine. Non è certo impossibile. Si può fare la stessa cosa con l’inchiostro, lo imbevi di veleno e chi ne entra in contatto muore.» Sì, probabilmente sarebbe stato inappropriato per John, enunciare uno dei suoi entusiastici complimenti. Di sicuro era fuori luogo, eppure quello che aveva appena detto Sherlock era indiscutibilmente geniale. Non si erano mai imbattuti in nulla di simile, fino a quel momento e di certo sarebbe stato moralmente inaccettabile anche solo il pensare di sperare di imbattersi un giorno in un simile delitto, eppure sarebbe potuto essere il caso più interessante che Watson avesse mai visto. La trovata era a dir poco sorprendente, il che ovviamente fu l’ennesima conferma che Sherlock Holmes sarebbe stato un eccellente criminale, se non si fosse schierato dalla parte della legge.  
«Sì, ma non l’ho fatto!» ribadì Mr Bartholdy, con ancor più decisione. «Me ne sono stato in disparte, un po’ per le accuse della polizia e un po’perché preferivo indagare per conto mio.»  
«Nella sua stanza le lettere non c’erano, devo supporre che le abbia bruciate» affermò Holmes. «Come mai si è preso il disturbo di rubarle?»  
«Ah, certo, le lettere» borbottò Mathias, vivamente imbarazzato. «Vede, il fatto è che ho avuto paura di venir accusato di omicidio. Nelle ultime settimane, Jane mi aveva scritto che era spesso esausta, mi diceva di non voler più vivere e di aiutarla in qualche modo. Aiutarla a morire, Mr Holmes. Un giorno, in luglio, le scrissi che per lei avrei fatto di tutto. Quando seppi quello che era successo, mi ricordai delle mie stesse parole ed ebbi paura che venissero fraintese da qualcuno. Quindi sono venuto fino a qui, mi sono presentato come un suo vecchio amico d’infanzia, ma senza dire chi fossi in realtà. C’era un gran caos in quella villa, ma io sapevo perfettamente come muovermi. Jane mi aveva descritto la sua vita in maniera dettagliata. Sapevo che teneva le buste in un cassetto della sua stanza e che la chiave la portava al collo. Sono stato il più svelto possibile e visto che non avevo tempo di cercare quella giusta, ho buttato tutto dalla finestra e sono uscito dalla casa. Nessuno si è accorto di niente.»  
«Perché Jane si faceva inviare la posta a Barnsley?» domandò John, curioso di sciogliere almeno quel mistero.  
«Iniziammo a scambiarci lettere quando io non avevo nemmeno vent’anni» iniziò a spiegare Mr Bartholdy. «In un primo momento l’indirizzo era quello di sua zia, su nell’Hertofordshire dove anch’io sono nato e cresciuto. Successivamente, però, dopo che la vecchia Mary Kate morì e che Jane andò sotto la protezione di Thomas Gilmore, lei cambiò più volte indirizzo. Trascorse molti anni in un collegio femminile, nel quale erano piuttosto rigidi in quanto a relazioni con persone non della famiglia o tutori legali (soprattutto se di sesso maschile). Una volta compiuti vent’anni, poi, Jane si sposò con Thomas. Il fermoposta sembrava essere la soluzione migliore, lei poteva andare a ritirare il tutto con comodità e senza che i membri della famiglia le dicessero alcunché. Le nostre non sono mai state lettere esplicite, o meglio in gioventù lo furono, ciononostante preferiva che suo marito non ne sapesse nulla.»  
«Quando dice che Jane andò sotto la protezione di Mr Gilmore, cosa intende di preciso?» intervenne Mycroft, stranamente attento e anch’egli con nello sguardo quel fare furbo che pareva star dominando entrambi i fratelli Holmes.  
«Thomas era un uomo molto più grande di lei. I due si incontrarono al funerale di Mary Kate, la quale era una parente alla lontana di Geraldine Gilmore, la prima moglie di Thomas che all’epoca era da poco deceduta in seguito a un brutto fatto: quella poverina rimase coinvolta in una rapina a una gioielleria, a Londra mi pare e si prese un proiettile in testa. Thomas si sentì quasi in dovere di andare al funerale di Mary Kate, la vecchia pareva che avesse fatto molto quando era ancora in vita per rincuorare il buon Thomas, almeno finché il cuore non le cedette (era già piuttosto anziana). E quando lui vide la piccola Jane, si rese conto che quella ragazzina era sola al mondo, pertanto la prese sotto la propria protezione. Le pagò gli studi e una volta che Jane ebbe quella che Thomas reputava come l’età giusta – la chiese in moglie. Io ero lontano, ancora nell’esercito e pertanto, Jane accettò. Gli voleva bene, ma non lo amava. La sua era una sorta di gratitudine e inoltre c’era un’enorme differenza di età tra loro. Sono, però, costretto ad ammettere che la mia Jane ebbe una vita moderatamente felice. Onestamente, tuttora sento di dovere molto a Thomas Gilmore, si è preso cura della mia Jane e se non ci fosse stato lui, non so proprio cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei. Non aveva più nessuno.»  
«Mrs Pinkerton» esordì John «la donna della pensione, ci ha detto che è qui da più o meno un mese, ovvero dalla morte di Jane. Perché non se n’è ancora andato? Da quello che abbiamo capito lei ora vive a Brighton e con quella ferita alla gamba scommetto che non deve amare particolarmente il clima della brughiera.»  
«Sì, esatto» annuì «questa umidità mi ucciderà un giorno o l’altro, ma io e mia moglie ci siamo separati due anni fa e i miei figli non hanno più bisogno di me. Io dovevo sapere che fine aveva fatto la mia Jane. Chi era stato a farle questo e chi… non sono riuscito in niente. Non sono stato in grado di dimostrare nessuna delle mie teorie, né a trovare il suo corpo. So solo che il forno crematorio è stato certamente utilizzato qualche settimana fa e che né Craig, il ragazzo, né Don Ciotto ne sanno qualche cosa.»  
«Ne siamo a conoscenza» annuì il giovane Holmes.  
«Noi siamo qui per scoprire la verità sulla sua morte, Mr Bartholdy, lei non si deve preoccupare» mormorò John, con fare consolatorio. Era profondamente turbato dalla pena che riusciva a vedere negli occhi verdi di quell’uomo. La disperazione profonda d’aver perduto la persona di cui era innamorato, trasudava dalle sue espressioni rendendole quasi drammatiche. Jane Gilmore e il suo Dickon si erano amati alla follia e a esser tragico era sopra ogni altra cosa, il fatto che, insieme, avevano condiviso pochissimi momenti della vita. Onestamente, Mathias Bartholdy gli faceva una profonda pena.  
«Oh, ma io lo so perfettamente chi è» enunciò Mathias, lasciando tutti loro stupiti e sconvolti. «Non ne ho le prove e sono furioso con me stesso per non esser riuscito a dimostrarlo. Però, Mr Holmes, in questa faccenda il colpevole non può che essere uno solo. Non ho le prove, ma che io sia dannato se non sono sicuro che è st…»

  
   
Ciò che avvenne dopo, accade rapidamente e in modo ben poco chiaro. A distanza di tempo, tutto quello che John Watson riuscì a ricordare di quei tragici attimi, fu principalmente la concitazione. Il primo particolare che attirò la sua attenzione, risvegliando l’istinto del medico militare in maniera prepotente, fu il tonfo del bastone in legno che precipitava a terra. Qualcosa non andava in Mathias Bartholdy, nei suoi occhi sbarrati e nella postura rigida e tirata e non fu necessario attendere oltre o domandare se avesse un problema, per capire che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di grave. Pochi istanti più tardi, infatti, lo videro afflosciarsi. John fu su di lui prima di subito mentre Mycroft, con un cenno, ordinava ad Anthea di chiamare uno dei loro elicotteri per far trasportare Bartholdy nel più vicino ospedale.  
«Mathias, sono qui. Sono un dottore e l’aiuterò» disse John, reggendogli il capo con presa salda mentre controllava la reattività delle pupille e cercava di capire cosa gli stesse succedendo. Escluse immediatamente un attacco cardiaco e decise di concentrarsi su una crisi epilettica. Non gli avevano sparato, né perdeva sangue pertanto doveva trattarsi di qualcosa d’altro. Si rese, però, conto praticamente subito che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare. Non si trovava su un campo di battaglia, non bastava rattoppare una ferita con una benda, prima di ricucire con ago e filo. No, qui era diverso e lui non aveva nulla con sé, nemmeno uno stetoscopio. D’un tratto, si sentì impotente.  
«Cosa si sente?» intervenne Sherlock, dopo essersi inginocchiato al suo fianco e aver stretto con vigore la mano di John. Doveva aver capito tutto quanto semplicemente guardandolo. Come accidenti faceva sempre a comprenderlo? Aveva forse una sorta di potere magico o sovrannaturale che gli permetteva di leggere la mente degli altri? Più probabilmente aveva talmente ben scritta l’ansia in viso, che chiunque altro se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
«N-non riesco a m-muovermi» balbettò il vecchio Dickon, con voce fioca. «Sono par…» Fu tutto quello che Mathias Bartholdy fu in grado di dire prima che il respiro gli si fece più accelerato, così come i battiti cardiaci, che diventarono anormali.  
«Lo hanno avvelenato» enunciò Sherlock, con fare solenne mentre – con un paio di pinzette raccattate chissà dove – toglieva dal collo di Mathias una punta di piccole dimensioni.  
«Una freccia da cerbottana, John» spiegò mentre il dottore si rendeva conto di non poter fare più niente. "Jane". Fu questa l’ultima parola di Mathias Bartholdy, il grande amore di Jane Gilmore. Dopo, semplicemente, si lasciò andare e spirò.

 

  
Fu Mycroft a spezzare il flusso dei pensieri di John e a farlo in un modo sorprendentemente delicato. Erano trascorse ore dalla morte di Dickon e John ancora non riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle il drammatico ricordo. Dopo che il Detective Ispettore Ford aveva portato via il corpo senza vita di Mathias Bartholdy, promettendo di dar retta loro riguardo il caso Gilmore, si erano rintanati alla pensione. E mentre fuori aveva iniziato a piovere, Sherlock si era perduto nei suoi esami. Anthea aveva allestito un piccolo laboratorio nella sala da pranzo di Mrs Pinkerton e ora, il detective scienziato se ne stava chino su di un microscopio, con un computer portatile accanto e pareva non badare nient’altro.  
«Sentimentalismi, dottore?» domandò Mycroft, con una punta di delicata ironia porgendogli una tazza fumante di tè all’arancia.  
«Non ha ancora finito?» chiese invece, in rimando, accennando alla figura del giovane Holmes ed evitando di rispondere. Non aveva nessuna intenzione d’imbarcarsi in certi discorsi. Sì, stava ancora ripensando alla morte di Bartholdy; e allora? Per questo doveva venir classificato come un sentimentale? Non lo credeva proprio. Tuttavia evitò di dire alcunché, preferendo non battibeccare con un uomo come Mycroft Holmes. Soprattutto perché l’argomento “sentimenti” era ancora piuttosto delicato e John non aveva alcuna intenzione di sbarcare anche in altri, e ben più complessi, discorsi. Di sicuro non voleva parlarne col fratello di Sherlock. Pertanto fece finta di nulla, come se non se ne fosse stato in piedi di fronte alla finestra di una sala mortalmente silenziosa, a fissare lo scrosciare della pioggia.  
«Ha già esaminato il contenuto delle capsule» lo informò, con fare pacato prima di riprendere a sorseggiare dalla tazza che aveva in mano. «In quasi tutte c’era il medicinale che doveva essere contenuto, tranne una che era vuota. In quella ha trovato tracce di cianuro.»  
«Che stupido, ovviamente era cianuro» mormorò, ricollegando finalmente tutti i sintomi che Mary Jane aveva descritto riguardo la malattia di sua nonna. Adesso comprendeva anche come mai un medico specialista non avesse ricondotto i sintomi a un avvelenamento. Qualsiasi dottore avrebbe pensato a una cardiomiopatia, probabilmente persino lui. «Dispnea, tachicardia, ansia, le guance scavate e l’aria sciupata e patita che sia Mary Jane che Timothy hanno descritto. Le dosi dovevano essere infinitesimali» borbottò, fra sé. Il cianuro era un veleno, a detta di Holmes, raramente utilizzato e in effetti questo era il primo caso nel quale si imbattevano. A questo punto non poté evitare di chiedersi se l’omicidio di Jane e quello di Bartholdy fossero collegati. Doveva essere per forza così, Dickon stava per fare il nome dell’assassino e questi, magari acquattato da qualche parte lì attorno, doveva averlo fermato proprio nel momento per lui più pericoloso. Purtroppo non ebbe il tempo di pensarci in maniera più approfondita, che la voce euforica di Sherlock, interruppe il suo pensare.  
«Eureka!» enunciò, a un certo punto. «Curaro, John. Un po’ retrò, lo ammetto, ma molto affascinante. Abbiamo anche le prove per far riaprire il caso a quell’idiota di poliziotto. Oh, John, è il mio giorno fortunato.»  
«Sherlock, un uomo è morto, puoi trattenere l’entusiasmo o almeno far finta che qualcosa ti importi?» lo rimproverò Watson, vibratamente infastidito mentre faceva appena caso ad Anthea, che dava ordini di portar via computer e microscopio.  
«Non volevo certo che quell’uomo morisse» brontolò, profondamente offeso e, questa volta, decidendosi a ribattere e a non lasciar correre com’era solito fare di recente.  
«Ma lo so questo.»  
«Non potevamo fare niente per aiutarlo, né potevamo in alcun modo prevedere che Mathias ci avrebbe raggiunto all’aperto e che lì venisse sentito dal suo assassino.»  
«Secondo te chi lo ha ucciso chi stava inseguendo? Lui o noi?»  
«Ottima domanda, dottore» esordì un Mycroft, con indosso già cappotto e ombrello e che dalla porta d’ingresso alla sala, osservava entrambi con fare torvo «chiunque tiri i fili di questa vicenda, è un uomo molto pericoloso e vorrei che entrambi lo teneste bene a mente. Se farete anche solo un passo falso, farete la fine di Mr Bartholdy. In questo mi affido a lei, dottore, mi auguro che terrà il mio caro fratello fuori dai guai.»  
«È quello che ho intenzione di fare» annuì John, sicuro e determinato. Ignorò lo sbuffare di Sherlock, ma preferì – per una volta – dar retta a precauzione di Mr Inghilterra. Diavolo, aveva ragione! Questo tizio aveva già ucciso due persone e pareva non avere scrupoli nell’ammazzare in modo brutale. E se quella freccia avesse colpito Sherlock? John non ci voleva nemmeno pensare.  
«Lo proteggerò costi quel che costi» enunciò, con fare solenne mentre Mycroft, evidentemente soddisfatto della risposta, lasciava la pensione dei Pinkerton.  
   
 

 

  
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Il curaro è un veleno che si ottiene da una miscela di radici e foglie, appartenenti a diverse piante tropicali del genere delle Menispermaceae, come la Abuta e la Curarea. Il miscuglio che si ottiene ha una consistenza pastosa che è molto adatta a venir spalmata su una puntina di freccia, che poi viene sparata da una cerbottana. Il miscuglio non ha alcun effetto se viene ingerito, ma è mortale in modo praticamente istantaneo se lo si inietta nel sangue. La vittima rimane paralizzata in un primo momento, poi sopraggiunge l’asfissia ed in seguito il collasso. La preparazione richiede una conoscenza diretta e profonda non solo delle piante più in generale, ma della tecnica da usare per preparare la miscela. Inoltre, il curaro viene utilizzato anche in medicina nella branca dell’anestesiologia.  
> Fonti: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curaro e http://www.my-personaltrainer.it/salute/curaro.html
> 
> -Sintomi dell'avvelenamento da cianuro: I primi sintomi che si presentano sono cefalea, ansia, vertigine, bruciore alla bocca e alla faringe, dispnea, tachicardia, nausea, vomito, ipertensione, diaforesi e dolore ai muscoli. In seguito i segni clinici si fanno più gravi con convulsioni, trisma, paralisi, coma, ipotensione.  
> Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avvelenamento_da_cianuro


	13. Capitolo tredicesimo

Durante il periodo di residenza nella pensione dei coniugi Pinkerton, John aveva deciso di non utilizzare alcuna sveglia. Nonostante nella quotidianità gli fosse necessaria per poter mantenere almeno una parvenza normalità, per quanto potesse essere considerata normale la sua vita con Sherlock Holmes, aveva ritenuto che non gli servisse poi a molto nello Yorkshire. Premesso che era quasi sicuro che il suo amico dormisse almeno un paio d’ore per notte, il che era già di per sé un evento fuori dall’ordinario, sapeva in ogni caso che non usciva mai dalla propria stanza prima delle otto del mattino e per quell’ora, John era già in piedi. Ben sapeva che per quanta voglia avesse Sherlock di agire, quella non era Londra, ma un minuscolo e sperduto paesino del nord. Aveva la terrificante sensazione che il suo amico detective si fosse fortemente arreso agli eventi e se per il momento tanta inattività non aveva scatenato alcuna conseguenza, era più che certo che una volta fatto ritorno a Baker Street, Holmes non gli avrebbe concesso tregua. Incredibilmente, però, invece che soffermarsi a ipotizzare drastici scenari, anche quel mattino, John si limitò a godere di quella vacanza nella brughiera. Non la si poteva definire esattamente come rilassante, dato che c’era un assassino in giro, ma almeno poteva dirsi uno svago dal traffico cittadino. Riusciva a svegliarsi tutti i giorni poco prima delle otto, si gustava una ricca colazione e poi respirava aria pulita. Se non avesse avuto tanti pensieri per la testa, sarebbe stata l’occasione ideale per staccare finalmente dagli stress quotidiani.

 

  
Quel mattino, inaspettatamente, dopo che fu sceso al pian terreno trovò Sherlock in sala da pranzo. Se ne stava di fronte a una delle finestre del salone, intento a sorseggiare pigramente da una tazza calda e fumante. Doveva essere profondamente concentrato, perché non diede segno d’averlo sentito dopo che il pavimento scricchiolò sotto il peso delle suole degli scarponcini, né quando il silenzio venne rotto dal tintinnare delle stoviglie. Considerato che non aveva idea di cos’avrebbero fatto di lì a poco, decise di versarsi un po’ di tè, servendosi da solo. Si prese soltanto qualche istante più del dovuto, per occhieggiare con curiosità nella cucina fortunatamente deserta. Invero, sperava che Mrs Pinkerton non fosse nei paraggi perché non aveva alcuna voglia di lasciarsi trascinare in uno dei discorsi vuoti e noiosi con il quale quella donna era solito intrattenerlo. A stento aveva voglia di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse Sherlock. Per fortuna erano soli, pensò mentre un lieve tremolio di emozione gli scese lungo la schiena. Dopo che ebbe aggiunto anche un paio di gocce di latte alla sua tazza di tè, portò lo sguardo di nuovo su Holmes. Ancora non aveva accennato a un saluto, né uno sguardo gli aveva rivolto. Semplicemente se ne stava ben fermo, dritto e austero di fronte a una finestra che dava sulla piccola piazza, con le lunghe dita delle mani attorcigliate attorno a una tazza bollente. Avevano tante cose da fare, era vero. Tante altre di cui discutere e un caso da affrontare nel modo, si sperava, più sicuro possibile. Eppure John si soffermò ugualmente a guardarlo, si prese un solo momento, un breve attimo durante il quale non fece che ripetere a sé stesso quanto bello fosse Sherlock. Illuminato com’era da un fascio di quella luce ancora rada del primo mattino, in maniche di camicia e con i riccioli umidi della doccia che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Era sempre stato tanto meraviglioso? Sicuramente sì, ma com’era possibile che non se ne fosse mai accorto? Eppure la sua fisicità era sfacciata e talmente evidente, che era a prova di cieco. Sapeva di non essere intelligente quanto lui e sapeva anche che Sherlock aveva ragione le volte in cui lo accusava di guardare e non osservare; ma possibile che in passato fosse stato tanto ottuso? Evidentemente sì, si disse con una punta di rammarico. Quanto tempo aveva perduto in questi anni? Tanto. Troppo. E ora si sentiva stupido, un idiota che aveva avuto la fortuna di avere la bellezza a portata di mano, ma che non era mai riuscito a vederla a causa della propria stoltezza. Ora avrebbe rimediato, si convinse. Avrebbe messo Sherlock laddove meritava di stare: al primo posto, sempre. Quello splendido genio sarebbe stato il centro di tutto il suo mondo, l’unico a meritare ogni sua attenzione. Chissà se così facendo si sarebbe sentito meno stupido.

   
A risvegliare i propri sensi intorpiditi fu una zaffata di dopobarba, che gli stuzzicò le narici. Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, scuotendo il capo, rendendosi così conto di trovarsi a fianco di Sherlock. Si era avvicinato a lui e neanche se n’era reso conto. Eppure adesso lo aveva a pochi respiri. Bellissimo, concentrato a osservare il vuoto, tanto preso da apparire quasi come in contemplazione di un’opera magnifica. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo, sospirò John. E ora che lo aveva assaggiato, che aveva sfiorato quelle stupende e morbide labbra, stargli lontano era ancor più difficile. Sì, avrebbe decisamente dovuto avvicinarsi di più e stringerlo fra le braccia prima di far sua quella stupenda bocca. Forse, però, era preferibile esordire con un più tranquillo saluto cordiale. Soprattutto perché non aveva idea di come Holmes avesse preso il bacio che si erano scambiati. In effetti, John non sapeva un accidenti di niente. Sherlock non lo aveva scacciato, era vero, ma allo stesso tempo neanche aveva ricambiato. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene? Allo stesso tempo, però, sapeva quanto il detective fosse restio alle manifestazioni d’affetto e poi si era già detto di andarci piano… perciò fu esattamente quel che fece. Seppur sforzandosi, gli stette lontano e con delicatezza lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Ciao» mormorò, sfiorandogli una spalla in un gesto che fece sussultare il detective in maniera vistosa. «A cosa pensi?» tentò di domandargli, poco dopo, senza mostrare alcuna intenzione di levare quella mano che ancora stringeva la stoffa della camicia. Di nuovo, purtroppo, Holmes tremò e in modo ancor più evidente. Fu in quel momento che in Watson presero a vorticare antichi dubbi. Sebbene non avesse idea del motivo per cui quel semplice gesto aveva turbato tanto Sherlock, si era immediatamente reso conto di quanto il contatto lo avesse reso teso e imbarazzato. Si ritrasse frettolosamente, spaventato dall’idea di aver rovinato tutto ciò che era stato in grado di costruire e soltanto perché non riusciva a concepire l’idea di averlo così vicino, ma di non poterlo in alcun modo toccare. Avrebbe voluto tenerle lì quelle dita, tirarlo a sé e stringerlo in un abbraccio caldo e possessivo. Non lo fece e immediatamente dopo, con immensa fatica, ritrasse la mano ricacciandola frettolosamente in tasca mentre si mordeva le labbra, nel tentativo di non domandargli scusa. Non che non lo volesse, ciò nondimeno, John sapeva perfettamente che se si fosse scusato, quella piccola e insignificante parola, avrebbe dato il via a un discorso ben più lungo e articolato. Nessuno dei due era pronto ad affrontare quel bacio a parole, non al momento. Al di là di tutto quello che non avevano trovato il coraggio di dirsi, ora il bacio che si erano scambiati incombeva su di loro come un elefante parcheggiato in una stanza minuscola. E i sentimenti non detti che John sapeva di nutrire gli si erano depositati sulle spalle e, lentamente, giorno dopo giorno avevano formato un gigantesco macigno caricandogli il cuore di senso di colpa. Ciò a cui non riusciva a non pensare era che lo aveva voluto. Aveva desiderato baciare Sherlock con tutto sé stesso e gli era piaciuto, lo aveva amato e aveva bramato di poterne avere di più. Adesso, però, quasi si pentiva di essersi lasciato andare a tanto. Quel piccolo e innocente sfiorarsi di labbra avrebbe anche potuto rovinare il loro rapporto e no, non era affatto pronto a perdere anche l’amicizia di Sherlock. Il pensiero lo portò a provare del panico: una morsa di paura gli strinse lo stomaco, un terrore lieve che aumentò a dismisura quando, pochi attimi più tardi, Holmes ruppe il silenzio prendendo a parlare. Non era più rigido e nervoso, non c’era traccia d’imbarazzo nei suoi occhi o sul suo volto. Sembrava dimentico di ogni cosa. Appariva come il consulente investigativo di sempre. Lo stesso che, John temeva, non aveva spazio per baci o relazioni sentimentali. Per un'ennesima volta, quindi, Sherlock si era barricato dietro a uno spesso muro d’indifferenza. Ma malgrado ciò, il dottore non si arrabbiò affatto, tentò invece di giustificarlo nel solo modo che al momento gli pareva sensato. Due omicidi, un cadavere scomparso e un unico e geniale cervello a risolvere il mistero, nei fatti, al momento una era la verità in loro possesso: Sherlock era solo. Aveva il suo appoggio, ovviamente e poteva contare sul suo aiuto materiale. Ma era l’unica persona in grado di sbrogliare quella matassa, e doveva rimanere attento. Loro due, quel guardarsi e persino l’idea di un abbraccio, erano una distrazione. Comunque Sherlock vedesse la loro relazione, qualsiasi sentimento nutrisse, questo era il momento meno adatto per pensarci.  
«Guarda» esordì Holmes, accennando con un rapido gesto del volto, alla piazza deserta «nessuno, il nulla del nulla.»  
«Già» mormorò John, stirando un sorriso dolcemente divertito «per te che ami il caos di Londra questo posto sarà il più mortalmente noioso sulla faccia della terra.»  
«Mh, no, non è questo» brontolò «è l’esatto contrario. Mi domando com’è anche solo possibile che un paesino dimenticato da Dio, che nemmeno è presente sulla mappa della Gran Bretagna, un luogo dove non c’è nessuno e non succede mai niente, possa essere il custode di così tanti segreti. Omicidi, bugie, tradimenti… eppure guarda: da mezzora non è passata anima viva e l’ultima persona che ha attraversato la piazza era un tizio con una capra al guinzaglio. Non lo trovi incredibile?» La risata del dottore fu cristallina e sonora, mai tanto sincera. Era una risata innamorata che trasudava di un sentimento tanto enorme, da risultare quasi soffocante. A essere incredibile, pensò, era proprio Sherlock e il suo modo di fare. I suoi pensieri in apparenza contorti, ma tanto semplici e lineari da farli sembrare il frutto della mente di un bambino.  
«Sei tu a essere incredibile» si lasciò sfuggire, ridacchiando. Tuttavia si rese conto che il suo divertimento era andato quasi immediatamente scemando e, di nuovo, si ritrovò a doversi trattenere dalla voglia di baciarlo. Ancora, come poco prima, anzi più di prima, dovette forzare sé stesso in un modo quasi doloroso stringendo le dita a pugno e facendo la sola cosa che al momento gli era più congeniale: battere in ritirata. Fece ritorno al tavolo senza voltarsi, né sollevare il viso. Si sedette con ancora il capo chino e prese a imburrarsi una fetta di pane, mentre sperava che Holmes passasse sopra a quanto aveva appena sentito e cambiasse discorso.  
«Si vede che non guardi mai soap opera con Mrs Hudson» provò a scherzare, con ancora un pizzico d’imbarazzo «scandali, tradimenti, morti misteriose e al limite dell’assurdo sono all’ordine del giorno.»  
«John» borbottò il detective, raggiungendolo «si presume che questa non sia un telenovela per donnette.»  
«Dovresti guardare anche tu “Vento di passione” * potrebbe piacerti. Ma comunque, soap opera a parte, cosa hai intenzione di fare oggi?» Nel sentire quella domanda, Holmes tornò immediatamente serio. Posò la tazza ormai vuota sulla tavola, congiungendo le dita sotto al mento mentre accavallava le gambe con fare elegante.  
«Dobbiamo risolvere la faccenda di Padre Timothy» annuì «quell’uomo nasconde qualcosa e io voglio sapere cosa, come, quando e soprattutto perché.»  
«Potrebbe essere collegato all’omicidio di Jane e alla sua successiva sparizione» constatò, borbottando fra sé, mentre le labbra di Sherlock si allargavano di un sincero stupore.  
«Piuttosto, la domanda che mi faccio, è come hai fatto tu a cambiare idea su di lui. Insomma, John, ieri eri il suo più accanito difensore e oggi invece lo metti nell’elenco dei sospettati, senza domandarmi cosa ne penso?»  
«Hai ragione» si arrese Watson, addentando una fetta di pane e marmellata «ho dubitato del fatto che un uomo di chiesa potesse aver commesso un delitto o un qualsiasi reato e l’ho fatto unicamente perché stentavo a credere che un prete potesse compierne. Non ho avuto fiducia nel tuo intuito, mi dispiace.»  
«No, John» lo corresse Sherlock, scuotendo la testa in senso di diniego «la fiducia qui non c’entra nulla, hai creduto che padre Timothy fosse innocente perché sei infinitamente buono e credi nell’onestà delle persone, più di quanto sia lecito credere. Hai deciso che un prete è innanzitutto una persona di fede, di chiesa, un santo insomma e ti sei detto che nessuno che porta un abito talare può uccidere. Il punto è che sbagli. Gli uomini sono innanzitutto uomini, John e in quanto tali sono deboli, spaventati e al di sopra di qualsiasi altra cosa vorrebbero che i loro segreti rimanessero tali, anche se portano un colletto rigido e un vestito nero. Padre Timothy non è esente dall’essere innanzitutto un essere umano. Non è un santo, ma soltanto un uomo che fa il prete di mestiere. Questo rende la sua anima più pura e limpida della mia o della tua? Forse, ma forse no. Non esistono i supereroi e anche se tu ti ostini a vedere sempre il meglio negli altri, è necessario che almeno uno di noi due mantenga i piedi per terra. Padre Timothy non è un’anima pura e lo so perché vedo, deduco e traggo conclusioni e la mia logica mi suggerisce che Timothy ha uno scheletro nell’armadio. E qualunque sia, io lo scoprirò.»

  
John si ritrovò senza fiato. Aveva ascoltato quel monologo con la bocca spalancata e, negli occhi, la consapevolezza che Sherlock avesse ragione su tutto. Erano così. Loro due erano esattamente in quel modo. Holmes razionale, Watson sentimentale. Opposti. Agli antipodi in idee, pensieri astratti o altri più concreti. Parevano incompatibili, ma era proprio per questo che stavano tanto bene insieme. Si erano sempre intesi alla perfezione, solitamente bastava uno sguardo. Quando erano al lavoro si completavano in ogni cosa, entrambi avevano la capacità di condurre l’altro dove non era in grado di vedere. Forse era stato il destino a unirli o più probabilmente era soltanto la fervida immaginazione di John, che riadattava il tutto come in un romanzo d’amore. Scacciò il pensiero con uno schiocco di palpebre che batté con rapidità. Non volle soffermarsi in quel momento su questo, preferì piuttosto mettere da parte quelle idee e, di nuovo, portare la mente a fatti concreti. Padre Timothy era il primo punto su cui concentrarsi. Stavano parlando di lui o almeno lo credeva, al momento poteva dirsi alquanto confuso, anche e soprattutto sul mistero che stavano tentando di risolvere.  
«Come hai intenzione di agire?» gli domandò, sperando che Sherlock non avesse notato il suo vacillare.  
«Lo seguiamo, naturalmente. Non esce mai di casa prima delle otto e mezzo, quindi hai dieci minuti per finire il tuo tè.» Per quanto Holmes fosse stato poco esaustivo riguardo il piano da mettere in atto, e non avesse spiegato affatto come aveva intenzione di non farsi vedere nel pedinare un uomo in un posto come quello, in cui non c’era un accidenti di nessuno, Watson evitò di porre ulteriori questioni. Finì in fretta e furia la colazione, quasi arrivando al punto di forzare sé stesso a mandar giù almeno un po’ di cibo, finché non vide Sherlock alzarsi e avviarsi verso il minuscolo ingresso e solo allora si decise a seguirlo. Qualche minuto più tardi si trovavano entrambi fuori in strada avvolti nei reciproci cappotti e con una fittissima nebbia a celar loro la vista.  
 

Il campanile batté la mezza con un colpo breve e secco che schioccò per i viottoli del paese, riverberando appena. Favoriti dalla fitta foschia che era scesa durante la notte e che pareva non voler accennare ad andarsene, John e Sherlock se ne stavano schiacciati contro un muro, in uno stretto vicolo non tanto distante dall’abitazione di padre Timothy. Se si sporgevano appena oltre l’angolo, potevano intravedere il portoncino di legno scuro e il citofono subito a fianco. Se e quando il pastore ne fosse uscito, avrebbero avuto modo di studiarne i movimenti senza essere visti. Non aveva idea di quel che dovevano scoprire, né di che cosa padre Timothy realmente nascondesse. Ciononostante, preferì non porsi domande alle quali non sarebbe riuscito ancora a rispondere. Decise quindi di spostare lo sguardo verso la casa del parroco, quella che sorgeva appena dietro la chiesa e che appariva come relativamente minuscola. Aveva un solo piano, due grandi finestre si affacciavano sul lato anteriore. Le veneziane, ancora ben serrate, erano il segno che l'inquilino non si era alzato. Sicuramente la nebbia lo aveva invogliato a restare a letto più a lungo, il che fece nascere in John il dubbio che avesse fatto male a non rimanere anche lui sotto le coperte. Non faceva troppo freddo, ma l’umidità era pesante e scivolava sotto giacca e maglione, attaccandosi alle ossa.  
«Come fai a sapere tante cose sui fiori?» domandò Watson, a un certo punto, dando voce a quella domanda che già da giorni aveva iniziato a ronzargli in testa e alla quale non aveva ancora trovato una risposta che fosse valida. I primi dubbi erano sorti quando, qualche giorno addietro, Sherlock aveva dato prova di riconoscere diversi tipi di piante, piuttosto che l’età di un cespuglio di rose, con estrema facilità. Lo aveva sentito più volte snocciolare nozioni e termini tecnici, degni di un floricoltore. Sul momento non lo aveva trovato eccessivamente strano; aveva giustificato quelle insolite nozioni con il fatto che Sherlock sapeva sempre tutto di tutto. Non era forse così? Non c’era niente che Holmes non sapesse e quello in cui era ignorante era perché lo aveva volutamente dimenticato.  
«Ho lavorato in un vivaio per un certo periodo» mormorò il detective, con noncuranza, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo riconoscere i tipi di concimi da una sniffata «per un caso. Ho immagazzinato tutto ciò che ho imparato nel Mind Palace, per evenienza.»  
«Fantastico» borbottò, scrollando la testa mentre sorrideva dolcemente.  
«Cosa?»  
«Tu» annuì quindi John, con convinzione «c’è forse qualcosa che non conosci? Voglio dire, passino le nozioni di chimica o quelle di anatomia, piuttosto che le basi di medicina d’urgenza. E passi il fatto che sai ogni particolare che riguarda la decomposizione di un cadavere, perché è il tuo dannato lavoro! Trovo logico anche che tu sappia tutto su armi da fuoco o da taglio, veleni e cose del genere. Va bene che sai suonare chissà quanti strumenti musicali, che conosci intere sinfonie a memoria, che componi quando sei depresso o tutto preso dalla tua supercervellotica mente. Ok che hai una memoria eidetica, l’orecchio assoluto e chissà cos’altro. E d’accordo anche che tu riesca a ricordare cose avvenute secoli fa, descrivendole nei più piccoli particolari. Ma ora scopro che sai anche tutto su come si coltivano fiori e piante, che parli di moda come se niente fosse con una nostra cliente, che leggi libri in meno di due ore e in tutto questo, non riesci a riconoscere una lettera d’amore quando ne vedi una. Sherlock Holmes, fattelo dire, sei la persona più non normale che abbia mai incontrato e io...»  
«John, smettila» lo fermò il detective, con un tono impaziente a cui, sul momento, il dottore non badò. Tutto preso com’era da quella sorta di, ennesima, quasi dichiarazione di assoluta venerazione, non si accorse che qualcosa stava succedendo e che Sherlock si era notevolmente irrigidito.  
«Da quando non ti piacciono i complimenti?»  
«Shh» lo fermò, di nuovo, ma questa volta forzandolo a portare l’attenzione alla casa parrocchiale. Proprio lì, infatti, un uomo alto e biondo, con una folta barba ad adornargli il viso, se ne stava uscendo dalla casa di padre Timothy. Ancora però, le veneziane erano serrate e dall’appartamento non c’erano segni di vita.  
«Chi è?»  
«Craig non so cosa» mormorò Sherlock, con fare curioso e senza distogliere lo sguardo da quella figura che s’allontanava in direzione della brughiera «è il ragazzo che aiuta Don Ciotto al cimitero.»  
«Sarà qui per questioni di lavoro» pensò il dottore, parlando però ad alta voce.  
«Sì, e quale lavoro ti porta a uscire alle otto del mattino da una casa che non è la tua?»  
«Non so, il nostro?» scherzò John, ridendo appena, prima di rendersi conto che cosa Sherlock stesse realmente insinuando «stai dicendo che padre Timothy e Craig sono amanti?»  
«Non che la cosa mi interessi in qualche maniera, sto soltanto costatando che un uomo è uscito dalla casa del nostro sospettato.»  
«E Craig non è tra i tuoi sospettati?» s’azzardò a domandare John. Ormai era fin troppo evidente che non ci stesse capendo poi molto di quel mistero, anzi, sembrava che più andassero a fondo, più personaggi entrassero in scena e più faticava a star dietro a Sherlock. Chissà cosa ne pensava realmente lui, chissà quanti fili era riuscito a dipanare e quanti ancora rimanevano intrecciati.  
«Ho la vaga sensazione che tu mi stia prendendo in giro, John» sbuffò il detective, vagamente infastidito. «No, Craig non è in nessun modo tra i sospettati. La persona che ha avvelenato Jane doveva starle a stretto contatto o vederla regolarmente. Come padre Timothy, per esempio. Craig sta da tutt’altra parte rispetto a Villa Gilmore. Come lo so? Ma perché l’ho pedinato, naturalmente. Ho tracciato una mappa mentale di dove vive ogni persona che potrebbe aver compiuto questo omicidio, e che avrebbe potuto far sparire il cadavere.»  
«Per non parlare poi del fatto che Craig non avrebbe nessun movente.»  
«Oh, John» sospirò Holmes, probabilmente arresosi all’idea di dovergli sempre spiegare quello che, però, soltanto per lui era ovvio e banale «è troppo presto per pensare al movente. Per quanto ne sappiamo, nessuno aveva motivo di uccidere Jane Gilmore. Per quel che riguarda Mathias Bartholdy, invece, in quel caso il movente è logico: volevano farlo stare zitto.»  
«Quindi la persona che ha ucciso Jane e che ha fatto sparire il suo cadavere è la stessa che ha ucciso Bartholdy» constatò Watson «e quest’uomo potrebbe essere padre Timothy?»  
«Un passo alla volta» rispose Sherlock «cominciamo a smascherare il parroco. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, sono sicuro che ne parlerà più volentieri con Craig che con un celebre consulente investigativo.»  
«Come hai intenzione di agire?»  
«Con uno stratagemma» biascicò, strizzandogli l’occhio con fare furbo. «Appena il prete esce di casa gli andiamo incontro e mentre tu lo intrattieni con una di quelle chiacchiere che tanto ami fare, io lo borseggio, gli prendo il cellulare e mando un sms a Craig. Gli daremo appuntamento per la mezzanotte di oggi, al cimitero.»  
«Funzionerà?»  
«Ovvio» sputò il detective, sicuro di sé «non ci resta che aspettare.»  
   
Fuori al freddo, immobili e celati dietro l’angolo di un vicolo, ancora avvolti da una fitta foschia e bagnati da una leggera pioggerellina, ci rimasero per più di mezzora. Erano già passate le nove quando padre Timothy uscì dalla casa parrocchiale, dirigendosi a passo quasi affrettato verso la chiesa. Era ben coperto da una pesante giacca a vento, portava un cappellino di lana calato sopra la testa. Non indossava la tunica nera che gli avevano visto addosso il giorno precedente, ma era vestito in più semplici abiti civili. Teneva un corpulento mazzo di chiavi in mano e dopo che aveva notato lui e Holmes andargli incontro, si era bruscamente fermato e aveva gettato il cellulare nella tasca della giacca. Il piano di Sherlock era relativamente semplice, benché John lo ritenesse appena un poco rischioso. Sapeva quanto il detective fosse abile nelle tecniche di borseggio, ciononostante le variabili erano troppe e tutte molto poco sicure. Incredibilmente, però, ogni cosa andò per il meglio. Il dottore recitò alla perfezione la parte della persona comune e un po’ invadente, che pareva non avere altro nella mente che discutere di fatti banali e di poco conto. Aveva preso a discutere con padre Timothy di quel tutto e niente, di cui donne come Mrs Pinkerton avevano fatto un’arte. Non aveva idea di come avesse fatto il parroco a non accorgersi di nulla, eppure la mano vellutata del consulente investigativo era scivolava con abilità nella tasca del giaccone del parroco rubandogli il cellulare.  
«Mi perdoni, padre, l’ho trattenuta anche troppo» se ne uscì il dottore, a un certo punto, dopo che ebbe notato il telefonino far magicamente ritorno tra le mani del suo proprietario.  
«Non fa nulla, mi ha fatto piacere parlare con lei. Arrivederci» mormorò infine Timothy, indietreggiando verso la chiesa dentro la quale, poco dopo, sparì.  
«Non ho ben capito se il prete dovrà essere presente all’incontro al cimitero.»  
«Certo che no» borbottò Holmes, evidentemente infastidito.  
«E se Craig gli scrive qualcosa in risposta all’sms che gli hai inviato?»  
«Ho specificato di non farlo, usando come scusa il fatto che non devono destare sospetti e che, per loro, è già rischioso scriversi in quel modo. Sono rimasto sul vago, qualsiasi rapporto leghi quei due è un qualcosa che non vogliono si sappia. Hai visto cos’ha fato Craig prima di uscire da quella casa? Ha aperto la porta, poi ha guardato fuori e solo quando era sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno, è uscito in strada.»  
«D’accordo, qualsiasi cosa sia nessuno la deve sapere. Ho capito. Quindi stanotte dobbiamo andare al cimitero e che facciamo? Costringiamo il ragazzo a parlare?»  
«Proprio così» annuì Sherlock, incamminandosi a passo spedito nella direzione opposta alla quale erano venuti.  
 

A dire il vero, John Watson non aveva la minima idea di che cosa avrebbero fatto per tutto il giorno, in attesa della mezzanotte. E sebbene non desiderasse altro che rintanarsi al caldo, magari di fronte un camino acceso e scoppiettante, si limitò a seguirlo senza fiatare, né porre obiezioni di alcun genere. Holmes infatti pareva non essere della medesima idea di John e non aveva accennato a voler fare ritorno alla pensione. Aveva preso a camminare, presumibilmente senza meta, piuttosto che con la sola intenzione di far andare le gambe, così che gli ingranaggi del cervello gli funzionassero al meglio. Non era un comportamento insolito e per quanto sapesse che la sua presenza era perfettamente inutile e che di sicuro non avrebbe parlato per delle ore, evitò di allontanarsene. Aveva fatto una promessa a Mycroft, piuttosto che una ben più importante a sé stesso; non avrebbe lasciato solo Sherlock per nessun motivo al mondo. Era già un decina di minuti che passeggiavano, incedendo a passo svelto e cadenzato dalle lunghe leve di Holmes, stavano percorrendo una delle tante stradicciole del borgo quando ‒ da un angolo ‒ sbucò Mary Jane che, tutt’affannata, alla loro vista balzò all’indietro con fare spaventato.  
«Mr Holmes, John» li salutò, con un fin troppo evidente fiato corto.  
«Dove va così di fretta, Miss Gilmore?» le domandò Sherlock, incuriosito.  
«Alla stazione, mio padre torna con il prossimo treno. Probabilmente sarà già arrivato, sono in un terribile ritardo questa mattina. Scusatemi... o magari volete venire a incontrarlo?» chiese, infine, fermando il suo proseguire verso il centro del paese. La giovane adesso guardava entrambi con una lieve impazienza. Se ne stava voltata in parte verso di loro, in attesa di una qualsiasi risposta, ben coperta da un impermeabile di certo pesante e rintanata sotto un grande ombrello a fiori.  
«Perché no» borbottò il detective, annuendo, prima di seguire Mary Jane a passo lento e studiato con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e un accenno di sorriso furbo a colorargli i tratti del viso. «Mi pare proprio sia giunta l’ora di fare la conoscenza del buon Barney Gilmore. Non trovi anche tu, John?» In risposta, e sebbene non avesse la minima idea di che cosa dire, Watson si limitò ad annuire. E anch’egli con un pizzico di curiosità, raggiunse Mary Jane chiedendole ospitalità sotto l’ampio ombrello, camminando al suo fianco verso la stazione dei treni. Ciò di cui non aveva idea era che proprio in quel momento, mentre passeggiava chiacchierando amabilmente con quella splendida giovane donna, nello sguardo di Holmes si era accesa un’ardente fiamma di gelosia.  
   
   
 

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Non ho la minima idea se esista una telenovela chiamata “Vento di passione”, se c’è, è una pura coincidenza.


	14. Capitolo quattordicesimo

Barney Gilmore era un rubicondo uomo sulla sessantina. Aveva guance piene e colorate di un vivace rosso acceso, capelli brizzolati, labbra sottili, dita tozze e callose e un folto pizzetto dalla forma appuntita che decorava un mento già ben paffuto. Seppur la mole fosse di molto maggiore, somigliava abbastanza a Mary Jane e in special modo nel taglio degli occhi che erano appena un poco arrotondati. Sebbene non ne ricordasse a memoria i tratti del viso, nonostante avesse avuto la fortuna d’intravvedere più di una fotografia alla villa, ebbe modo di riconoscere Mr Gilmore immediatamente dopo che questi apparve alla stazione. Il treno era perfettamente in orario, notò John dando un’occhiata alla schermata elettronica che s’illuminava sopra le loro teste. Alle dieci esatte si era fermato a uno dei due binari della minuscola stazione ferroviaria di quel piccolo paese dello Yorkshire. Poco più tardi, da uno dei vagoni più avanti a dove si trovavano lui, Sherlock e Mary Jane erano scese soltanto un paio di persone. Una di esse si era immediatamente allontanata, sparendo al di là della cancellata in ferro battuto che cintava l’intera area. Barney Gilmore, al contrario, incedeva a passo lento, ingombrato dall’enorme valigia che trascinava con sé e le cui ruote parevano essere schiacciate dal peso eccessivo. Vestiva in un modo che John reputò come piuttosto normale, senza nessun particolare degno di nota. Aveva una giacca in tweed che portava slacciata e che permetteva d’intravedere una camicia color lilla, in testa teneva ben calato un berrettino mentre al collo portava una sciarpa dalla fattura molto leggera, seta presumibilmente.  
«Papà!» esclamò Mary Jane, con fare festoso.  
«Tesoro mio» disse invece Barney, fermando il suo difficoltoso camminare, prima di accogliere la figlia tra le proprie braccia «non era necessario che venissi a prendermi.»  
«Oh, ma certo che sì» protestò amorevolmente lei, baciandogli una guancia e lasciandosi stringere da una forte stretta paterna. John ritrovò a occhieggiare entrambi con tutta l’attenzione di cui era capace mentre un sorriso dolce si allargava sul suo volto. Era piacevolmente stupito, e in buona parte anche invidioso, dello stretto rapporto che legava i Gilmore. Lui non aveva mai avuto nulla del genere con suo padre, non avrebbe voluto soffermarsi ma il pensiero lo attraversò d’improvviso e non poté fare niente per fermarlo. Fu quel grassoccio uomo a malapena conosciuto, a distrarlo e solo dopo che comprese che aveva ben altro a cui badare che decise che era necessario concentrarsi. Notare il live irrigidimento di Mr Gilmore fu estremamente semplice. Nell’esatto istante in cui lo sguardo di Barney si era posato su di loro, infatti, John aveva avuto modo di notare un’evidente tensione pervadere quel volto rubicondo. Era come se la presenza sua e di Holmes l’avesse colto del tutto impreparato. Il particolare era degno di nota e lo colpì in maniera violenta, e anche se non riuscì a formulare alcuna teoria in proposito, ebbe la stranissima sensazione che più che domandarsi chi fossero quei due sconosciuti che si era ritrovato di fronte, Barney si stesse chiedendo cosa ci facessero lì. Prima che la sua attenzione venisse attirata nuovamente dalla voce molto profonda e roca di Mr Gilmore, John si concesse una rapida occhiata a Sherlock. Si domandò cos’avesse capito di quell’uomo, se ne avesse già tratto delle deduzioni e quale rilevanza queste avessero nel caso di nonna Jane. Tutto ciò di cui poteva dirsi sicuro, però, era che Holmes stava lavorando. Quasi riusciva a percepire il rumore degli ingranaggi del suo cervello vorticare a tutta velocità, così come sapeva immaginarsi con dovizia di particolari, i fili dei suoi mille pensieri intrecciarsi e tendersi l’un l’altro come in un intricato Mahjong. Di sicuro era facile intuire cosa stesse osservando con tanta cura, non serviva conoscerlo come le proprie tasche per intuire quale fosse l’oggetto dei suoi studi. Senza volerlo, il dottore si ritrovò a fremere lievemente mentre tentava di trattenersi al meglio che poteva, sperando che non trapelasse nulla di quanto stava provando. Era così tanto desideroso di sentirlo dar fiato a uno di quegli splendidi monologhi, che rischiava di esplodere al sol pensiero. Voleva che deducesse qualcosa e che lo facesse soltanto per lui. Desiderava, anzi no, era vitale per lui che Sherlock mostrasse tutto il suo genio, che fosse sorprendente e vanitoso, egocentrico e straordinariamente macchinoso. Sperava che si mettesse in mostra, che si pavoneggiasse. Ed era completamente assurdo e assolutamente senza senso, ma l’idea era più eccitante che immaginarsi a letto con lui. Ciò che sentiva, quel che erano stati finora, andava al di là della fisicità o del sesso o, ancora, del desiderio carnale fine a sé stesso. Si trattava di ben altro. C’entrava con l’affinità mentale, con la sintonia, con la meraviglia di labbra che si spalancavano nel sentire un fiume di parole dall’apparenza senza alcun significato, fuoriuscire dalla bocca di un uomo dall’intelligenza sconfinata. Non stava negando il desiderio fisico che nutriva per lui, né il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto il bacio che gli aveva dato, ma si stava lentamente rendendo conto che c’era anche qualcosa di ben più importante tra lui e Sherlock. Era l’affiatamento che avevano sempre avuto, era il sangue che pompava nelle vene e l’eccitazione per la caccia, piuttosto che lo stupore che scaturiva dalla consapevolezza di star assistendo a qualcosa di stupendamente magnifico. E proprio lì e adesso, in una stazione quasi deserta, niente era più fantastico che l’avere uno Sherlock Holmes concentrato su un minuscolo dettaglio di un altrettanto minuscolo uomo.

 

  
«Chi sono i tuoi amici?» domandò Barney Gilmore, spezzando ogni buona intenzione di John, che si ritrovò a doversi brutalmente contenere.  
«Oh, sì» annuì Mary Jane, rinsavendo d’improvviso «ti avevo detto d’aver chiamato un detective per via della scomparsa della nonna. Loro sono gli investigatori che se ne stanno occupando. Mr Sherlock Holmes e il suo assistente, il dottor John Watson.»  
«Mr Gilmore» annuì Sherlock, chinando appena il capo in elegante un cenno di saluto.  
«Se vorrete farmi delle domande vi domando il favore di farlo più tardi o al massimo domattina. Sono un po’ stanco del viaggio. Sapete, mi sono alzato prestissimo per poter prendere un treno alle sette da Londra.»  
«Ma certamente» annuì Sherlock, stranamente poco insistente e stirando al contempo un’espressione pacifica mentre Watson si ritrovò a domandarsi il motivo di tanta arrendevolezza. Il sorriso che gli era comparso in viso era di quelli falsi, tirati e ben poco sinceri che il detective rivolgeva di tanto in tanto quando sapeva di doversi trattenere dal dire qualche cosa. Incuriosito ed eccitato, bramoso di sapere che cos’avesse capito o quale idea gli stesse baluginando per mente, fu proprio John a prendere parola di modo che potessero liberarsi il prima possibile e restare così da soli.  
«Io e Holmes abbiamo già esaminato la vostra casa, Mr Gilmore» mormorò John, con fare tranquillo e sorridente «Mary Jane ci ha dato tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno e immagino vorrà essere sua figlia a informarla riguardo Mathias Bartholdy e le lettere di sua madre.»  
«Mathias chi?» domandò in rimando Barney, confuso.  
«Te lo spiegherò dopo con calma, papà.»  
«Come dicevo» proseguì John «noi abbiamo tutto quello che ci occorre per risolvere questo mistero e ritrovare Jane. Se però dovesse venirle in mente qualcosa su quella notte, noi alloggiamo alla pensione dei Pinkerton e dato che non dormiamo molto, può venire a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte.»  
«Oh, ma non sarà necessario disturbarvi di nuovo» borbottò Barney, stringendo con ancora maggior vigore il manico della valigia mentre s’aggiustava il berretto «ho pensato molte volte a quella notte maledetta, dottor Watson e le posso assicurare che non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa sia successo. Sono andato a letto verso le undici e mi sono addormentato quasi subito. Non ho sentito rumori e al mattino mia madre era sparita. Non posso esservi utile, mi dispiace e ora se permettete...» Barney fece per andarsene, ma dopo che ebbe iniziato a incamminarsi lungo la banchina, in direzione dell’uscita, la voce di Sherlock fermò le sue intenzioni.  
«In effetti» disse, a voce relativamente alta mentre copriva la distanza che li divideva. John fece caso all’irrigidimento di Mr Gilmore, il quale si voltò con un’evidente espressione scocciata in volto. «C’è una cosa che vorrei chiedervi, mi domandavo dove Jane tenesse il suo fazzoletto ricamato, quello che è stato recapitato a casa vostra con la filastrocca scritta sopra. Ha scordato di dirmelo, Mary Jane.»  
«Perché non lo ritenevo importante» si giustificò lei «comunque, si trovava nella cassettiera della sua stanza assieme a capi di biancheria, fotografie, ah e c’era anche la copia de “Il giardino segreto” che mia nonna teneva sempre con sé.»  
«Chi sapeva che quelle cose erano lì dentro?» intervenne ora John, curioso.  
«Bah, noi» rispose Miss Gilmore indicando sé stessa e suo padre «sinceramente non vi so dire chi altri potesse esserne a conoscenza, nonna riceveva molte visite, specialmente di recente. Inoltre era molto precisa. In trent’anni non ha mai cambiato nulla in quella camera. Non era persona da scompigliare l’ordine dei cassetti e nemmeno da variarne il contenuto. Il fazzolettino si trovava nel primo vano della cassettiera e lì è sempre stato.»  
«Spero sia tutto, signori» intervenne invece Barney, tentando di mettere fine alla discussione una volta per tutte e cercando di trascinare sua figlia, via con sé.  
«Mh? Ah sì, sì, certamente» annuì il detective. Subito dopo, i Gilmore sparirono oltre il cancello e lui e Holmes rimasero soli.  


John ristette a lungo a fissare le due figure che si allontanavano dalla stazione. Pioveva ancora, adesso in modo più copioso e quasi scrosciante e infatti, i due si stringevano sotto al medesimo grande ombrello fiorato. Non seppe di preciso che cosa fu a farglielo venire in mente, ma nell’esatto istante in cui Mary Jane e Barney svoltarono l’angolo, prima che sparissero in una delle tante viuzze, una lampadina s’accese nella mente semplice del dottor Watson e un dettaglio, che reputava curioso, iniziò a solleticargli la punta della lingua.  
«Non ti pare un bagaglio un po’ grande per soli quattro giorni?» domandò, senza accorgersi di star parlando con nessuno. Soltanto dopo che si fu voltato, infatti, riuscì a rendersi conto del fatto che Sherlock non si trovava più al suo fianco. Al contrario, si stava allontanando ma invece che andare verso l’uscita, si stava dirigendo dalla parte opposta. Stava percorrendo con passo svelto ed ampio il marciapiede, decidendo di fermarsi soltanto dopo qualche metro, in prossimità di un cestino dell’immondizia. Se in un primo momento faticò a capire che cos’avesse intenzione di fare, successivamente ebbe un sussulto appena lo vide afferrare il bidone della spazzatura e rovesciarlo a terra. John non si sorprese più di tanto nel notare l’espressione pacifica di Holmes, anzi, era quasi carica di un’eccitazione leggera. Gli occhi brillavano mentre le dita, frenetiche, rovistavano tra la spazzatura. Sembrava essere completamente a suo agio, in totale tranquillità, come se azioni del genere fossero all’ordine del giorno e del tutto normali. Non badava al fatto che fosse immerso nell’immondizia, né che la banchina che costeggiava le rotaie era ormai inondata di cartacce, mozziconi e lattine.  
«Che accidenti sta facendo?» sbraitò un uomo che, in divisa da bigliettaio, uscì di gran corsa dal piccolo ufficio, agitando braccia e mani come fosse impazzito. «Ehi, sto parlando con lei; mi ha sentito? Che diavolo crede di fare?» urlò, di nuovo e con tono di voce più elevato mentre l’atteggiamento diveniva più impaziente e nervoso. Fu in quel momento che si ricordò che era sempre lui a dover mediare e per come si stava comportando Holmes, dubitava che non corresse il rischio di venir pestato a dovere. E sebbene un bel pugno sul naso, ogni tanto, gliel’avrebbe dato volentieri anche John, in quella frazione si rese conto di dover intervenire.  
«Mi scusi» tentò, correndo ai ripari e raggiungendoli in tutta fretta. «Lui è Sherlock Holmes e io sono il dottor Watson.»  
«Non mi importa un accidenti di niente, per me potreste anche essere il Principe e la Principessa di Galles» brontolò l’uomo «ma non vedo perché questo pazzoide debba prendersela con i miei bidoni.»  
«Il fatto è» proseguì, evitando di soccombere all’istinto (primordiale di certo, perché non poteva essere altrimenti) di dover difendere Sherlock da tutti coloro che lo accusavano di essere un pazzo o uno strambo. Preferì, al contrario, tentare di calmare il bigliettaio. «Stiamo investigando su un delitto e il mio amico sta facendo qualcosa di molto, molto importante» disse, sperando in cuor suo di convincerlo, seppur non avesse la minima idea di che cosa stesse facendo quel diavolo di detective. «Metteremo tutto in ordine, glielo prometto.»  
«Invece che dire idiozie» borbottò Holmes, tirandosi in piedi d’improvviso e con uno scatto fulmineo «perché non si rende utile e mi dice quanti treni transitano per questa stazione?»  
«Beh, molti» rispose questi, del tutto sorpreso dalla non prevista domanda. Indubbiamente non aveva idea di quale senso avesse un simile discorso, era infatti evidentemente sbigottito dalla situazione che, di certo, era inusuale. «Ce n’è uno ogni ora in entrambe le direzioni. La tratta è molto frequentata, dato che conduce sino a York.»  
«Grazie, mi è stato molto utile» annuì Holmes «andiamo, John, qui abbiamo finito.» Detto questo, Sherlock prese a camminare verso l’uscita, lasciando il cestino dei rifiuti svuotato a terra e ignorando gli improperi del bigliettaio il quale, scrollando la testa, si ritrovò a dover fare tutto da sé.  
«Mi dispiace, ma…» borbottò il dottore, in profondo imbarazzo.  
«Sì, sì» mormorò questi, cadendo in ginocchio e raccogliendo i rifiuti «ah, dove andremo a finire.»  
«Muoviti, John» ordinò, infine oltrepassando il cancello. Per una volta, John non s’immerse profondamente nei suoi pensieri, anzi, non indugiò nemmeno un istante limitandosi a corrergli dietro. A guardargli le spalle, e a tentare di raggiungerlo in qualsiasi modo gli fosse possibile. Era sempre così che faceva. Questa volta, però, non andò come succedeva di solito. Sherlock non sparì, perso nella sua mente, non si rinchiuse nello sconfinato Mind Palace che aveva. Già perché, appena poco più avanti, dopo che già da diversi istanti avevano imboccato la piazza in direzione della pensione dei Pinkerton, Holmes si fermò d’improvviso. Bloccò il suo camminare, piantandosi e restando fermo e immobile. John non fece in tempo a rendersi conto d’avergli sbattuto contro. Non riuscì neanche a brontolare qualche scusa imbarazzata, al contrario rimase anch’egli pietrificato. Sherlock lo stava fissando. Stava guardando lui e lo stava facendo con occhi sbarrati, dall’apparenza stralunata. Aveva uno sguardo che pareva quello di un matto o un pazzoide (come aveva detto il bigliettaio). Non si rese conto di star sorridendo, né di avere un’espressione dolce. Capì soltanto di aver voglia di baciarlo e anche se non lo fece, si ritrovò con il profondo desiderio di stringerlo a sé. Cielo, quanto gli piaceva! Era un pazzo, e lo era per davvero. I matti avrebbero dovuto far paura. Ma lui era John Watson, e di quel pazzo ne era innamorato.  
«Cos’hai detto?» sbraitò Holmes, afferrandolo per le spalle prima di scuoterlo con vigore.  
«Io? Non so. Cos’ho detto?»  
«Tu» annuì il detective, in modo frenetico e impaziente «tu hai detto qualcosa… prima… cos’era?»  
«Dici, là, in stazione?» gli rispose, confuso.  
«Sì, accidenti, sì.»  
«Mh, mi sono scusato con quel tizio per il cestino della spazzatura, poi ho parlato ai Gilmore e… ah, sì, ti avevo detto che la valigia di Barney mi sembrava troppo grande per un uomo da solo che ha viaggiato per pochi giorni.» Fu allora che lo vide. Un enorme, ampio, bellissimo sorriso apparire sullo splendido viso di Sherlock. Si trattava di un’espressione di pura gioia e felicità che esplose su quel volto perennemente imbronciato, scuotendo con violenza il cuore tremolante del dottor Watson.  
«Oh, tu, geniaccio» esultò Sherlock «grazie, grazie, grazie» ripeté, quasi fosse un mantra. Raramente Holmes si lasciva andare in quel modo. Di solito a stento sorrideva e quando lo faceva, si trattava di ghigni o smorfie che accennava se era sarcastico, ironico o ancora, quando aveva un’idea non propriamente lecita per la testa. Ma quella, oh, quella era tutt’altra cosa. Quel sorriso carico di felicità gli aveva inondato lo sguardo di una gioia disarmante, incontenibile, quasi fanciullesca da tanto era bella.  
«Il mio conduttore di luce» sussurrò, dopo avergli preso il volto tra le mani e aver appoggiato la fronte contro quella di un ammutolito John «grazie.» Purtroppo, però, la magia parve svanire immediatamente e Holmes venne rapito dalla frenesia del caso. Iniziò a snocciolare parole incomprensibili, senza dargli modo di capire alcunché. John non aveva idea di che avesse detto di tanto importante, né cos'avesse capito di così meraviglioso. Eppure sentiva che non gli importava. Che non era poi così essenziale il sapere a quale conclusione fosse arrivato Sherlock Holmes, o come mai avesse rovistato nella pattumiera di una stazione del treno. Tutto ciò che gli interessava in quel momento era del sorriso del suo strambo detective, dei suoi occhi e della felicità che gli leggeva in viso. Il resto, come accadeva piuttosto spesso di recente, non contava nulla.

 

 

 

 

*

 

  
  
  
L’aria odorava di pioggia. Nonostante avesse smesso da ore, non era stato sufficiente a rendere asciutto il terreno. Il suolo era molliccio, al punto le suole delle scarpe affondavano con estrema facilità nel terriccio fangoso. Il cimitero era relativamente ampio, soprattutto se si teneva in considerazione che era pur sempre collocato in un paesino con molte poche anime all’attivo. Era situato appena fuori al paese, oltre la chiesa e lontano dalle case prime case, le cui luci s’intravedevano a stento. Era, di fatto, niente di più se non un brandello di brughiera debitamente recintato e dentro il quale aleggiava una leggerissima foschia, che rendeva il tutto ancor più inquietante. A detta di Holmes, però, la nebbiolina dentro la quale erano immersi non avrebbe fatto altro che venir loro in aiuto. E sebbene John si rendesse perfettamente conto di quali potessero essere i vantaggi di cui il detective parlava, continuava a non sentirsi perfettamente al sicuro. Annusò l’aria, sapeva di terra bagnata. Dopodiché fermò il proprio passo, aguzzò i sensi al meglio di cui era capace. Situazioni del genere, da che viveva a Baker Street, succedevano piuttosto spesso. Ciononostante non era ancora riuscito ad abituarsi del tutto all’idea di dover proteggere anche Sherlock, oltre che sé stesso. E quando l’istinto del soldato emergeva, acceso da una situazione di potenziale pericolo, ecco che lo stomaco gli si stringeva in una morsa e i suoi sensi si acutizzavano. Quasi era in grado di vedere oltre la foschia, attraverso il buio della notte. Riusciva a sentire e classificare, ogni suono attorno a sé come il rumore delle scarpe di Sherlock, le cui suole scricchiolavano sui sassolini del vialetto dove quale stava camminando. C’era il vento che spirava da nord e che veniva dalla brughiera, era un’aria umida e gelida. Forse, infine, quello che aveva appena udito era il verso di un uccello notturno che se ne stava appollaiato su di un ramo. Non ne aveva idea al momento e neanche gli importava, pertanto se ne dimenticò, ritenendolo un particolare irrilevante. Era nervoso, John, teso e all’erta. Non riusciva a essere tranquillo perché il non avere visibilità lo inquietava, non aveva idea di come muoversi e inoltre le lapidi e le statue che di tanto in tanto venivano illuminate dalla torcia tenuta in mano da Holmes, gli avevano fatto capire che non avrebbe avuto un ampio spazio di manovra. In caso di pericolo, di solito, era necessario trovare un nascondiglio, un riparo dietro il quale mettere in salvo feriti. Ma le tombe non erano abbastanza grandi e i tronchi degli alberi non erano di certo sufficienti a celare due persone. Non se una delle due era alta e slanciata e aveva gambe infinitamente lunghe. Quanto erano lunghe le cosce di Sherlock Holmes? Si domandò in un frangente, prima di forzarsi a non pensarci proprio nel bel mezzo di una situazione del genere. Si guardò attorno, di nuovo, cercando di carpire quali fossero le vie di fuga e quali i possibili ripari. In quale luogo, per esempio, avrebbe potuto trascinare uno Sherlock ferito, in caso di evenienza.  
«John, smettila» sussurrò Holmes, voltandosi appena verso di lui senza tuttavia fermarsi. Soltanto allora si rese conto di avere la pistola stretta tra le dita di una mano. L’aveva estratta dopo che erano entrati nel cimitero, scavalcando il cancello e non si era preoccupato di riporla nella cintola dei pantaloni. Aveva paura, il dottor Watson, ex capitano dei fucilieri. Non era la prima volta che si trovavano in una situazione come quella, il più delle volte il pericolo era maggiore e non era neanche strano il ritrovarsi in un cimitero nel bel mezzo della notte. Ora però era tutto diverso. Sherlock non era soltanto un amico con cui divideva casa, piuttosto che un semi sconosciuto che sembrava un bel po’ strano. No. Erano John e Sherlock e lui era sul punto di confessargli i suoi sentimenti. Non avrebbe dovuto dar retta alle parole di Mycroft, non in quel modo perlomeno, eppure non riusciva a dimenticarsele. C’era un qualche pericolo in quel minuscolo paese dello Yorkshire, c’era un qualcuno che aveva già ucciso due volte e che non si era posto nessuno scrupolo nel far sparire il cadavere di una donna, compiendo chissà quale scempio. Chiunque questi fosse, non si sarebbe fatto di certo problemi a sparare un dardo avvelenato a un celebre consulente investigativo. E se fosse successo? A quel punto lui, John Watson, cos’avrebbe potuto fare? Nulla di nulla. E così com’era morto Mathias Bartholdy, tra le sue braccia impotenti, la stessa identica cosa sarebbe potuta succedere anche a Sherlock. John, a quel punto, non lo avrebbe potuto sopportare. Non poteva perderlo adesso, non poteva. Per questo teneva la pistola in mano e perciò il suo istinto trillava in maniera prepotente, tenendolo sveglio.  
«Te l’ho già detto che non mi piace tutto questo; vero?»  
«Sì, almeno una decina di volte» si lamentò il detective, roteando gli occhi e facendosi strada dal vialetto, fino a un punto del parco nel quale avrebbero potuto facilmente nascondersi. Lì gli arbusti erano piuttosto fitti e inoltre, un salice dal tronco discretamente ampio era situato appena poco lontano. «Fermiamoci qui» ordinò Sherlock, indicando un cespuglio, dietro il quale si accucciò premurandosi immediatamente di spegnere la torcia.  
«Ma tu guarda» brontolò John, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco e maledicendo il momento in cui avevano concepito un simile piano. «Mi fai fare cose che non avrei mai pensato di poter fare in vita mia. Io e te» proseguì, lamentoso «in un cimitero deserto, nascosti dietro un cespuglio. La gente parlerà.»  
«Oh, per l’amor del cielo.»  
«Ci prenderanno per due maniaci» continuò John, ancora non domo e guardandosi attorno quasi si aspettasse che una troupe di giornalisti piombasse su di loro, ritraendoli in una situazione compromettente.  
«Vuoi tacere?» si lamentò quindi Holmes, senza mancare di apparire scocciato. «E poi» aggiunse «è una grandissima idiozia. Chi mai potrebbe pensare che stiamo facendo qualcosa?»  
«Ah, io non ne ho idea» tentò di giustificarsi Watson.  
«E perché diavolo dovrei venire a far sesso con qualcuno in un cimitero quando ho la mia calda, comoda stanza d’albergo dentro la quale c’è un morbido letto. La gente dovrebbe pensare prima di dar fiato alla bocca.»  
«Dimentichi sempre che la gente è idiota, Sherlock» ironizzò John, scatenando immediatamente un sano, quanto sincero, divertimento. Ne risero entrambi. Amava vederlo sorridere, ma quando lo facevano insieme era anche meglio perché diveniva speciale e solo loro. La battuta non era di sicuro un granché e non era neanche la prima volta che ci scherzavano, ugualmente però, loro ridevano. Lo facevano di gusto, ma tentando al contempo di non farsi sentire e di trattenersi quanto più possibile. Perché erano in un cimitero, di notte, in attesa di uno sconosciuto che, per quanto ne sapevano, sarebbe anche potuto essere un criminale o un killer. Tuttavia il loro divertimento non accennava a diminuire, se non che, a un certo punto, quasi d’improvviso, la risata di Sherlock si spense. C’era un rumore di passi che spezzava il mortale silenzio. L’aria fangosa della brughiera era solleticata dallo sfrigolare leggero dei sassi sotto le suole di scarpe pesanti, di sicuro maschili. Il loro appuntamento di mezzanotte stava infine arrivando. A ricordarglielo fu anche il suono lontano dalle campane, che riverberava fino a loro segnando la mezzanotte e l’inizio di un nuovo giorno.  
 

  
Fu in quel momento che si guardarono. Occhi negli occhi, illuminati a stento dalla luce della notte. Non ebbero necessità di dirsi niente, perché non serviva. Non serviva mai. Non avevano bisogno di spiegarsi un qualcosa, già sapevano ciò che dovevano fare. Per un attimo, John sperò che Sherlock capisse. Che con quel fugace sguardo, si rendesse conto di ogni cosa. Di tutti i sentimenti non detti, delle dichiarazioni non ancora fatte e di quei baci troppi che avrebbe voluto dargli. Avrebbe dovuto stringere la sua mano, però non lo fece e tutto ciò che si ritrovò ad afferrare, con ancora maggior forza, fu la pistola. Dovette inspirare a fondo quando vide Sherlock alzarsi con un movimento fluido, prima di indietreggiare di appena di qualche metro, quel tanto che era sufficiente a celarlo dalla vista di chiunque. In effetti, pensò il dottore spiandolo nella penombra, sarebbe potuto somigliare a padre Timothy. Si era appiattito i ricci grazie a un berretto di lana. Non portava cappotto e sciarpa, come era solito fare, ma un giaccone dalla fattura pesante, decisamente non della sua taglia e che ne copriva le forme molto più minute rispetto a quelle massicce del parroco. Ora dovevano soltanto sperare che quell’uomo credesse alla messinscena quel tanto che era sufficiente a farlo cadere nella loro trappola. Lo sperava davvero, così come si augurava che la pistola non gli sarebbe servita.  
«Sei tu?» A spezzare il silenzio fu la voce di Craig. Aveva un tono acuto, tagliente, beffardo in apparenza, ma carico di appena una punta d’ansia che il dottore non seppe propriamente identificare. Sarebbe potuto essere semplice nervosismo, piuttosto che aspettativa.  
«Spegni la torcia» sibilò Holmes, con voce irriconoscibile. Era molto roca, ancor più bassa di quanto John avesse mai avuto modo di sentir provenire da lui. Per certi versi era anche, oh diavolo, dannatamente eccitante e… no, non doveva pensare a queste cose. Non ora, almeno.  
«Ti dirò, Geremia» esordì Craig, con fare carico di malizia. Un momento, Geremia? Pensò, senza capire. Era confuso, avevano forse sbagliato qualche cosa? Di sicuro doveva essere così perché se avevano spedito un messaggio dal telefono di padre Timothy, allora Craig avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di incontrare padre Timothy. Perché lo aveva chiamato Geremia? Che fosse un secondo nome? C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava in questa faccenda e si chiese che cosa ne stesse pensando Sherlock il quale, ovviamente, non diede segni di cedimento, né di stupore. A suggerirglielo era l’immobilità nella quale era immerso, quasi si fosse congelato lì dove stava.  
«Non ti facevo tanto perverso, Gem. Voglio dire, credevo che con il farti trombare in un confessionale avessi raggiunto il massimo della perversione, ma in un cimitero... Cazzo, non lo trovi un po’ inquietante?» scherzò Craig, facendosi sempre più vicino, mentre Sherlock, stoicamente, restava immobile e nemmeno dava cenno di volersi nascondere alla sua vista.  
«Tutto questo deve finire» mormorò Holmes, con voce camuffata.  
«Finire?» ripeté, prontamente, lo sconosciuto. «Scherzi; vero? No, perché vorrei ricordarti che non te lo puoi permettere, mio caro. Non puoi fare come vuoi e lo dovresti sapere bene. Io so la verità e io comando. Non sei tu che detti le regole. Non lo sei mai stato. E, anzi, sei in ritardo con i soldi di questo mese e lo sai perfettamente.»  
«Non mi interessa, deve finire tutto» sputò Sherlock, con finta rabbia.  
«Ah, sì? Allora se domani vado alla polizia a te non importa; giusto? Già e come no. Sai che ti dico, Gem? Che per me è solo una scusa per scopare. Dai, lo so che ti piace quando sono incazzato e quando ci metto un po’ di forza. Vuoi farmi incazzare per bene così che poi te lo sbatta nel culo come ti piace. Cazzo, che puttana che sei. Vuoi che ti pieghi a novanta sulla prima lapide che trovo e che ti fotta lì; non è vero? Cristo, Geremia, nemmeno io avrei potuto concepire un’idea perversa come questa. Sei proprio una puttana del cazzo.» Nel sentire quelle parole, dette con fare beffardo, velenoso, viscido, John si ritrovò disgustato. Sapeva, al contrario di quanto sosteneva Holmes, che non tutti a questo mondo erano santi o puri di cuore. Lui più di tutti loro aveva avuto modo di toccare con mano fin dove arrivasse la bassezza del genere umano, lo aveva visto in guerra e da allora mai lo aveva dimenticato. Eppure, nel fondo del suo cuore, aveva sempre nutrito la forte speranza (la stessa che Holmes definiva: romantica illusione) che tutte le persone fossero buone, che fossero anche oneste, sincere e leali. Ebbene, quella speranza, in quel momento divenne un nulla. Scomparve. Svanì, uccisa brutalmente dalle parole di Craig, piuttosto che dall’idea che esistesse un chiunque al mondo che anche solo concepiva l’idea di profanare una chiesa, piuttosto che il luogo di riposo di un morto. Sì, ovviamente non era un illuso. I mostri esistevano e non avevano zanne o corna, anzi, spesso si portavano addosso una faccia da angelo e capelli biondi. Ma un conto era saperlo, ben altra faccenda era constatarlo di persona e toccare con mano tanta brutalità. A peggiorare il tutto, però, adesso quel Craig stava parlando proprio con Sherlock. Il suo Sherlock. Il suo bellissimo Sherlock. Il suo Sherlock vergine e puro. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla di rimanere a guardare e saltare al collo di quel tizio, per poi pestarlo a dovere. Non lo fece e si trattenne, serrando la presa sulla pistola che ora reggeva con entrambe le mani. Era ancora troppo presto e il loro piano non avrebbe funzionato se fosse saltato fuori adesso. Pertanto inspirò più profondamente, si strinse nella sua giacca e continuò a sperare.

  
   
Tremare per la paura, John era certo di averlo già fatto in passato. Era stato imbottito di esplosivo da Moriarty, minacciato con pistole, coltelli, mitragliatrici, eppure mai aveva provato un così devastante e profondo terrore. In simili occasioni, di solito, in lui prevaleva la fermezza del soldato. Tuttavia, nell’istante in cui vide Craig saltare a piè pari la fila di cespugli che divideva il viale dal parco, si rese conto di star tremando in modo violento. E ora cosa sarebbe successo? Doveva tenersi pronto e caricare la pistola. Vide Sherlock indietreggiare di appena un paio di passi, come se stesse temendo di venir scoperto o, piuttosto, quasi sperasse che Craig avanzasse quel tanto che bastava a dare a John la possibilità di agire. Chissà se Holmes era lucido in quel momento e se aveva scientificamente calcolato il suo camminare all'indietro. No, dubitava fosse terrorizzato quanto lo lui. Il suo gesto, all’apparenza timoroso, doveva far parte del piano. Era logico, dopotutto. Purtroppo, Craig fu più veloce di quanto si aspettassero ed afferrato Sherlock per un braccio, lo strattonò violentemente attirandolo contro di sé con forza.  
«Tu non sei Geremia» urlò, furente e al tempo stesso spaventato. «Tu sei quel cazzo di detective impiccione; cosa vuol dire questa sceneggiata? Cosa vuoi da me?» gridò, rabbioso mentre Holmes faceva di tutto per trattenerlo. In quel momento John scattò, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che Craig aveva caricato il pugno e che aveva colpito Sherlock in pieno viso. La mano stretta e tesa era andata a impattare contro uno zigomo prominente, tagliandolo in modo vistoso. Sherlock barcollò, ma non cedette, né cadde a terra. Il colpo non era stato troppo violento, brutale certo, ma non inferto in modo esageratamente forte e poi il suo detective era resistente e molto più di quanto John non riuscisse ad ammettere. Una volta sinceratosi delle sue condizioni, seppur in maniera sommaria, da buon soldato qual era si gettò a capofitto contro Craig il quale si paralizzò, immobilizzandosi per la sorpresa. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi e tentare di reagire, ma John questa volta fu più rapido perché subito prima che l’uomo si muovesse nel tentativo di fuggire, la canna della pistola di un dottore piuttosto incazzato, premeva contro la sua tempia.  
«Azzardati anche solo a sfiorarlo un’altra volta, figlio di puttana e ti pianto una pallottola nel cranio» sibilò John Watson, con cattiveria. Dopo, il dottore caricò il colpo e Craig finì riverso a terra.  
 

 

  
   
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahjong è un gioco molto famoso. Non corrisponde propriamente all’idea di fili tirati nel palazzo mentale di Sherlock, quello che intendevo c’entrava più che altro con lo Shangai, tuttavia ho preferito usare il Mahjong come esempio perché era di immediata comprensione. Se avessi detto Shangai, avreste pensato alla città prima che al giochino.


	15. Capitolo quindicesimo

L’uomo legato all'albero si chiamava Craig, ma John non ne conosceva il cognome. L’uomo legato all'albero era alto poco più di lui e aveva capelli biondi tenuti lunghi. Era relativamente giovane, non doveva avere più di venticinque anni e lavorava come aiutante al cimitero. Il suo compito, oltre a quello di dare una mano a Don Ciotto, si poteva ritenere al pari di un comune giardiniere. Non doveva far altro che rasare il prato, potare le aiuole, raccogliere fogliame ed erbacce e tenere lapidi e statue ben pulite; questo però, Watson lo ignorava. L’uomo legato all'albero aveva occhi azzurri dal taglio sottile, due guance perennemente arrossate e labbra carnose. I minuti successivi erano trascorsi nel tentativo di bloccare sul nascere ogni possibile tipo di aggressione da parte di Craig e considerando il peso eccessivo di un corpo inerte, aveva faticato a trascinarlo fino all’albero e lì assicurarlo al tronco. Si premurò soltanto di verificare se fosse o meno ancora vivo e dopo che ebbe constatato che il polso batteva con regolarità, riportò l’attenzione a Sherlock. E fu proprio Holmes il perno attorno al quale, da quel momento in avanti, ruotarono tutti i suoi pensieri. La prima cosa a cui prese a badare fu al taglio che si era procurato al destro dei due zigomi, si trattava di un’escoriazione di lieve entità che John si annotò mentalmente di medicare una volta tornati alla pensione. Soltanto allora, però, mentre si ritrovava a valutare il danno alla pelle di poco tagliata, comprese di essere intimorito e imbarazzato dalla situazione che s’era venuta a creare. Avrebbe per davvero voluto correre via e andare lontano, scappare e rifugiarsi su un’isola deserta, piuttosto che sotto una spessa coltre di coperte, magari in una baita ben calda sperduta tra chissà quali montagne. Malgrado ciò, sapeva di avere un compito al quale tener fede e poi non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare Sherlock per davvero; la sua era soltanto paura. Pertanto, dopo aver inspirato profondamente, prese la ferma decisione di non scappare come invece il suo istinto gli suggeriva di fare.  
«Sto bene» protestò Holmes, tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa salda con cui John gli teneva fermo il viso «non sanguina nemmeno.»  
«C’è una piccola abrasione» annuì, assumendo quel modo di fare da medico che di solito gli conferiva una qual certa autorevolezza. «Se questo tizio picchiasse in maniera decente avresti il naso spaccato» rise, tentando malamente di smorzare la tensione con un pizzico di ironia, che risultò però del tutto forzata e fuori luogo. L’allampanato detective, infatti, non apparve per nulla divertito e anzi, sembrava voler fare tutto quanto in suo potere per sfuggire alla presa nella quale era stato intrappolato. Accennò anche a qualche lagna lamentosa, purtroppo però, il dottore non diede segno d’averlo sentito. E come avrebbe potuto? Perduto nei meandri della sua mente, era ormai irrimediabilmente smarrito.

  
   
John sapeva di aver esagerato e di essersi comportato in modo eccessivo. Ignorava se Sherlock fosse o meno riuscito a scorgere il gelo che aveva divorato il suo sguardo; con il buio della notte e il fatto che era rimasto a terra per diversi istanti, probabilmente non aveva notato nulla fuori dal comune. In fondo, da ottimo assistente qual era, Watson aveva portato a termine ciò che avevano prestabilito in maniera eccellente. In ogni caso, l’idea che Holmes non avesse visto nulla, non aiutava affatto. Non era necessario che qualcuno avesse notato la spietatezza che aveva inondato il suo sguardo, perché lui stesso ne fosse sconvolto. A John bastava essere costretto a confessare a sé stesso che aveva assunto un fare da giustiziere. Sì, aveva proprio agito con spietatezza. Non era stato mosso da buoni sentimenti, non aveva desiderato unicamente proteggere. Quando era stato in guerra, per esempio, si era spesso trovato in situazioni similari. A quel tempo, però, aveva una missione e dei civili da difendere. La differenza con allora, era che John non amava quella gente come invece amava Holmes. Già, perché lì e ora, in quel cimitero, era tutto diverso. Adesso si trattava dell’uomo che amava e lui aveva… aveva perso la testa, ecco. Il fatto che quel tizio avesse provocato la persona di cui lui era pazzamente innamorato e che in seguito lo avesse addirittura colpito al volto, aveva scatenato una rabbia così furiosa, che era certo che sarebbe stato anche in grado di uccidere. Non lo aveva fatto e non aveva idea di che cosa lo avesse trattenuto dal piantargli per davvero una pallottola nelle cervella. Forse era stato il buon senso a impedirgli di farlo fuori con un colpo netto, o piuttosto, una sfacciata fortuna.  
«Le cose sono due» brontolò uno spazientito detective, spezzando il silenzio e non premurandosi di averlo spaventato. Soltanto in quel momento si destò dai propri pensieri, sussultando in maniera vistosa. Si era dimenticato di quel che stava facendo, realizzò. Aveva iniziato a controllargli la ferita e da allora non si era più mosso. «O è più brutta di quanto sembra, o ti stai di nuovo perdendo nelle tue stupide elucubrazioni mentali. Su cosa stai rimuginando con così tanta intensità?» Non appena si sentì porre quella domanda, si rese conto di non avere idea di che cosa rispondere. Cos’avrebbe potuto dirgli? A stento riusciva a mettere un paio di concetti l’uno di fila a quell’altro, l’ipotesi di riversagli ogni dubbio o paranoia addosso, era a dir poco assurda. Era certo che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, che non sarebbe riuscito a dirgli niente di niente. E, cavolo, si sentiva così patetico e stupido. Nemmeno si era reso conto di essersi perso in contemplazione del suo volto stupendo, eppure non aveva fatto altro e per lunghi momenti era rimasto fermo e immobile a fissargli le labbra. A lungo gli aveva accarezzato la guancia con la punta del pollice mentre ragionava su quanto fosse stato vicino dall’uccidere un uomo, soltanto perché aveva osato sfiorare l’uomo che amava. Com’era potuto succedere? Era stato più istinto di protezione o cieca gelosia? Non ci si volle fermare su un simile pensiero, non ora e non con quel dannatissimo dito ancora lì, a sfiorargli la pelle lievemente arrossata dello zigomo, piuttosto che con lo sguardo perduto a divorargli la bocca. Quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo e quanto stringerlo a sé e, oh, lo desiderava in maniera eccessiva.  
«Non sono sicuro di capire» continuò Sherlock, pochi istanti più tardi, con tono basso e roco. Diavolo, la sua voce era così dannatamente eccitante. Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo, pensò con così tanta intensità che gli parve quasi d’aver pronunciato i suoi intenti ad alta voce. Non fu così e lo capì dal drastico non capire che impregnava gli occhi azzurri di Holmes. Lo voleva. Lo voleva con tutto sé stesso, eppure si sentiva come paralizzato e al punto che a fatica riusciva a respirare. Le mani erano contratte e tanto strette, che le unghie si erano conficcate nei palmi delle mani.  
«È perché mi ha dato un pugno?» s’azzardò a domandare Sherlock, con quel fare appena un poco intimidito che scatenò in John una violenta brama di abbracciarlo. «Sei arrabbiato perché mi ha ferito?» No, non poteva esserne certo perché a malapena riusciva a percepire qualcosa che non fosse il battito del proprio cuore, ma poteva quasi dire che Holmes fosse nervoso. Il tono di voce non somigliava per niente a quello che aveva di solito, anzi, pareva molto più teso. Non c’era traccia di ironia, sarcasmo o supponenza, non parlava con quell’assoluta certezza che lo contraddistingueva piuttosto spesso. Non c’era una goccia di quel modo di fare che lo faceva apparire agli occhi di un povero medico militare, come un Dio sceso in terra, piuttosto che come il fortunato e solo possessore di un’unica e ascetica verità. Questo brillante detective che si ritrovava a fronteggiare, era ben lontano dall’essere quel consulente investigativo spavaldo ed egocentrico che ben conosceva. Somigliava più che altro a un ragazzino dall’aria spaurita, uno di quelli timidi e ritrosi, che evitano contatti con chiunque e annegano in felpe troppo larghe col solo scopo di nascondersi dagli occhi del mondo. Per certi versi era simile a quello stesso strano tipo di Holmes, che soltanto qualche giorno addietro gli aveva faticosamente confessato di essere assurdamente possessivo nei suoi confronti. Le guance erano appena un poco arrossate mentre il fiato era corto e affannato, seppur non fosse reduce da una corsa o da uno sforzo fisico eccessivo. No, quella che aveva modo di studiare in quel momento era una sorta di emozione, una di un tipo prepotente che lo divorava con l’intenzione di mangiargli quelle parole che timidamente gli sgorgavano dal Mind Palace. Lo stesso tipo d’immobilità che Watson stava provando e che, per questo, ben comprendeva.

  
   
John si rese conto di non star più respirando e di star pesantemente faticando a mettere in ordine i pensieri, nell’attimo in cui incrociò lo sguardo di Sherlock. Occhi splendidi a cui si sottrasse subito, ritraendosi come se si fosse scottato. Neanche il buio pareva in grado di aiutarlo, quel diavolo di un genio sembrava possedere una sorta di potere sovrannaturale in grado di denudargli la mente e di spogliarlo di ogni barriera. Che doveva fare? Si chiese. Con quali parole poteva rispondergli? Doveva dirgli che aveva trattato Craig in quel modo perché era diventato pazzo? E perché l’amore che nutriva era tanto forte da farlo ammattire? Questo doveva dirgli? Sì, si convinse. Avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe proprio dovuto farlo, e poi avrebbe dovuto baciarlo e stringerlo e farci l’amore, appoggiandolo contro al tronco di quell’albero laggiù. Sarebbe stato saggio, o sensato, di certo risanante per i suoi nervi tesi. Invece non ci riuscì. E non tanto perché non sapeva in quale modo intavolare un discorso sensato (di parole ne aveva fin troppe), ciò che non riusciva a sciogliere era il peso che gli opprimeva il petto e che gli allappava la lingua, rendendo quasi impossibile anche solo l’idea di pronunciare alcunché. Era paura, la sua, la più sincera e la più vera, la più viscida e sporca che potesse provare. Si trattava di un timore che era iniziato in maniera leggera, ma che era cresciuto sino a divenire uno strano tipo di terrore misto a imbarazzo. Era una conformazione di sentimenti assai strana, un agglomerato insolito di emozioni e silenzi opprimenti, di pensieri aggrovigliati e baci sulla punta della lingua che non trovavano il coraggio di uscir fuori. Doveva fare qualcosa, impose a sé stesso mentre prendeva un profondo respiro sperando che così facendo, almeno parte delle proprie idee si schiarissero. Il fatto era che non poteva più andare avanti in quel modo; vivere così era una tortura. Doveva fare qualcosa, forse non tutto quello che gli stava passando per la mente (Gesù santo, no, non tutto) ma una qualche frase la doveva pur balbettare, o perlomeno doveva tentare.  
«Perché» esordì il suo discorso, in modo decisamente timoroso ed era così non da lui, che s’infuriò con sé stesso. A stento pareva il John Watson che aveva avuto il fegato di arruolarsi nell’esercito, piuttosto che colui il quale aveva trovato il coraggio di seguire lo strambo Mr Holmes nelle sue altrettanto strambe avventure. Dov’era finito quel tizio che non aveva timore di correre sotto il sole di un deserto Afghano? Possibile che l’amore rendesse tanto deboli, facendo balbettare persino il più valoroso dei soldati? Gli occorreva un po’ del proprio antico coraggio, almeno una briciola di… no, non era mai stato un eroe, John Watson. Perché non c’era stato niente di valoroso e glorioso nel proprio desiderio di diventare un militare. Non sei audace e temerario, non sei tutto d’un pezzo quando tutto ciò che desideri è fuggire e magari anche morire, non sei eroico se non te ne frega niente di vivere. E c’era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui si era sentito proprio così. La sua famiglia era distrutta, lui era solo e tutto quello che aveva voluto era di fuggire lontano e avere una scusa per poterlo fare. Non era stato coraggioso, mai e diventare un soldato non lo aveva reso un uomo migliore. Se avesse avuto del fegato sarebbe rimasto a fianco della sua problematica sorella o avrebbe tentato di farsi una famiglia, invece scappato. Via. Lontano. Con una divisa addosso e un fucile tra le mani non aveva vissuto un solo giorno in maniera eroica e salvare un paio di vite con filo da cucito e bende improvvisate, non era da uomini coraggiosi. Aveva creduto d’essere cambiato negli anni e che la vita accanto a Sherlock lo avesse migliorato, ma ora si rendeva conto che era rimasto lo stesso vigliacco di un tempo. La sola differenza era che, oggi, correva con Sherlock Holmes e non in un deserto con un mitra tra le mani. E se adesso guardava quella che era stata la sua vita, si rendeva conto di non essere mai stato niente se non un codardo. Non una volta aveva realmente parlato di sé stesso con qualcuno, neanche con Mary (non sino in fondo) e a dire il vero nemmeno con Sherlock era stato del tutto sincero. Specialmente non di recente. Se lo fosse stato avrebbe senz’altro trovato prima il coraggio di dirgli che lo amava. Ora aveva letteralmente toccato il fondo e aveva bisogno di risalire, e anche se era difficile e se quella che aveva di fronte era una montagna dalla parvenza invalicabile, ci doveva provare. C’era solo da premere il grande bottone rosso e far saltare tutto in aria (le fondamenta già erano minate) e doveva farlo subito. Di conseguenza bloccò il flusso dirompente dei propri pensieri, prese un profondo respiro, tossicchiò quel tanto che fu sufficiente a scuotere la paralisi che lo aveva colto, dopodiché riprese a parlare: «È perché ti ha toccato» sputò fuori, subito prima di espirare pesantemente, quasi fosse riemerso da un’interminabile apnea. Ancora non lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Non aveva sollevato il volto. E anzi, fissava con una qual certa insistenza il terreno fangoso, umido, viscido al pari di quel sentimento dirompente e travolgente che nutriva e che era così bello, da essere assolutamente paralizzante.  
«E poi perché» riprese, sempre meno incerto. «Ecco, mi sento un idiota perché lo so che quel tizio non aveva idea di chi tu fossi e che era convinto di trovarsi con padre Timothy (o comunque si chiami) ma ciò che ti ha detto, cioè, che ha detto di volerti fare… io ho… Sherlock» mormorò il suo nome in maniera quasi disperata e dopo aver sollevato il volto tanto improvvisamente, lo stesso Holmes venne colto del impreparato. John lo intuì dal fatto che aveva avuto il sentore che si fosse spaventato, perché era indietreggiato di poco, appena un respiro soltanto, ma quel tanto che fu sufficiente a permetter di carpire un universo di sensazioni. Era terrorizzato anche lui e forse molto di più di quanto John non fosse mai stato.  
«Stavo per perdere la testa» proseguì «perché, perché…» di nuovo, però, si ritrovò a non riuscire ad andare avanti. Stava per dirlo, davvero e lo voleva sul serio e poi quella parola, proprio quella, era lì sulla punta della lingua, eppure non era in grado di pronunciare null’altro. A malapena respirava, a stento stava in piedi. E pensare che era così facile, doveva unicamente dirgli che lo amava. In fondo si trattava di una parola, una singola parola. Solo una. «Cristo!» sbottò, furioso «Perché con te è sempre così troppo difficile?»  
«M-mi dispiace» balbettò Holmes, in risposta, chinando il capo con fare mesto. Aveva frainteso, si rese conto John chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi le palpebre stanche. Certo che non aveva capito, chiunque avrebbe compreso tutt’altro dallo strampalato discorso che aveva raffazzonato e ora, da bravo idiota qual era, aveva lasciato credere a Sherlock che fosse colpa sua. Che il problema fosse lui perché era, beh, era Sherlock Holmes e non si trattava di certo dell’essere umano più docile e malleabile che esisteva sulla faccia della terra. Tanto meno del più comprensibile.  
«Non hai capito» sussurrò, mantenendo però una qual certa veemenza, scaturita dalla frustrazione di non riuscire a spiegarsi a dovere, oltre che dalla rabbia che nutriva verso sé stesso.  
«E allora spiegati!» gridò Holmes, rompendo per la prima volta gli argini. In quel momento, John non pensò a quanto bello fosse il vederlo appassionato e finalmente non più indifferente, non ne ebbe neanche il tempo perché ne venne travolto dal suo sguardo colmo di frustrazione, dalla bocca serrata e dalla postura protesa verso di lui. «Dannazione» imprecò il detective, battendo un piede a terra con forza. «La cosa assurda è che sei tu che poi vieni a dirmi che non riesci più a capirmi, che sono ancora più strano del solito. Io? E tu allora? Non concludi mai un concetto, né prendi una decisione che sia chiara. Prima mi baci e poi fai come se nulla fosse successo. Sono io che non ti capisco, John e ti rendi conto di quant’è frustrante? Io so sempre tutto di te, ma ora non ci capisco più un accidenti di niente. Sei un libro aperto dal primo dannatissimo giorno che t’ho incontrato e invece adesso ti guardo e a malapena so chi sei. Sono confuso e io non sono mai confuso. E io odio essere confuso, e non capire, e restare indietro, e... Prima ci provi con quella puttana e poi mi abbracci, poi ancora te ne torni da quella là e alla fine mi baci. Spiegati o parlami, o fai qualsiasi dannata cosa tu debba fare, ma falla. Perché mi farai diventare matto.»  
«Sì, è vero» sbottò John. A quel punto frenarsi gli era impossibile. Le parole di Sherlock lo avevano fatto arrabbiare come poche volte era lo stato in vita propria. Come si permetteva di dirgli quelle cose? E proprio a lui che per mesi si era domandato che cosa provasse Sherlock. Aveva sempre creduto di essere limpido, anzi, ne era certo. E tra i due non era John quello criptico.  
«Ci ho provato con Mary Jane» proseguì «e sai perché l’ho fatto? Perché ogni tanto è bello per una persona sentirsi apprezzata. Cosa credi? Di essere la persona più palese che esista? È l’esatto contrario, Sherlock, tu sei chiuso ermeticamente e non mi permetti mai di guardarti per quello che sei, né mi fai capire cosa provi per me. Chi sono io per te? Sai quante volte me lo sono chiesto? Troppe. E anche ora so di non averne la più pallida idea. Ma lo sai cosa significa guardarti e non capirci nulla di te e di ciò che sei? No, che non lo sai perché tu te ne stai trincerato dietro i tuoi scudi e non mi fai entrare, non mi permetti di capire un accidenti di niente. Ogni volta che ti guardo vedo indifferenza, sempre. Poi invece mi pare di scorgere qualcosa di ben diverso con la coda dell’occhio, ma lo spiraglio che mostri svanisce subito e io mi sento un cretino. Un idiota che fantastica su cose che non esistono. Un illuso romantico. No, perché non poteva esserci passione o amore nel tuo sguardo. Di certo non per me. Sono io che sono un pazzo e un idiota, tu sei lo stesso indifferente, apatico e annoiato Sherlock Holmes di sempre.»  
«John» Fu il balbettare di Sherlock a interrompere quel fiume di parole senza una forma, né contegno, che si riversarono come la piena d'un torrente fuori dalla mente e dal cuore del solitamente mite dottor Watson. Tuttavia, il detective non fu in grado di aggiungere null’altro perché (di nuovo) venne letteralmente sommerso. E sebbene John non notò affatto il baluginare di pentimento che pervadeva lo sguardo di Sherlock, caricandolo di confusione, lui perseguì in quella strana dichiarazione e senza accennare a volersi fermare. Probabilmente, anima viva sarebbe stata in grado di farlo.  
«No, adesso mi stai a sentire» proseguì, con ancora maggior durezza. «Cazzo, ti rendi conto di quant’è difficile?» sibilò, a voce bassa, ma con una rabbia disumana a divorargli le viscere e un velo di pianto a bagnargli gli angoli degli occhi. Non era tristezza, quella, quanto piuttosto frustrazione. «No che non lo sai, perché un giorno viviamo insieme e sei il mio migliore amico e quello dopo ti butti da un tetto e io mi ritrovo a portare fiori a una fottutissima tomba. Una lapide che ancora mi sogno la notte e che, toh guarda, un bel giorno vengo a sapere che è vuota perché tu sei ancora vivo, dannato bastardo che non sei altro e dopo due anni compari come se niente fosse successo. Te ne ritorni calmo e tranquillo, sconvolgendomi la vita per la seconda volta e facendomi innamorare di te ancora di più di quanto io non lo fossi già.» Aveva gridato, John Watson. Lui che da un tempo dall’apparenza indefinita si teneva dentro quei sentimenti, adesso li aveva gridati. Era innamorato, Cristo! E lo aveva detto, aveva pronunciato proprio quelle esatte parole, le stesse che avevano il peso di una montagna e la bellezza di una divinità, le medesime che aveva dapprima soffocato e poi negato con risolutezza. Proprio lui che aveva fatto di tutto per non dirsi che amava Sherlock e che era sempre fuggito da sé stesso e dalla forza e supponenza di quelle emozioni, ora invece aveva urlato. E la sua voce era riverberata con prepotenza, andando al di là delle barriere materiali e attraversando la brughiera come il latrato di un lupo. Gliel’aveva detto. Lo aveva fatto per davvero e non era stato un sogno o un’illusione data da un’immaginazione eccessivamente fervida. Aveva fatto la propria stupida confessione e ora non riusciva a non sorridere come un idiota innamorato mentre, nel frattempo, montava il desiderio di stringerlo. Questa volta non lo negò a sé stesso. Non fermò la propria mano o le proprie intenzioni e, afferratolo per un braccio, se lo tirò contro.  
«Hai ragione» sussurrò, con Sherlock rinchiuso dolcemente nel suo abbraccio. Non si preoccupò di sentirlo rigido, non quando ebbe la sensazione che si stesse appena un poco rilassando «ci sono tante parole, tante cose che ti devo dire. Come il fatto che mi sei diventato essenziale e che sono disperatamente dipendente da te. Ho bisogno della tua presenza, Sherlock, di abbracciarti e baciarti, di starti vicino, altrimenti divento pazzo.»  
«John, lo sai che non possiamo adesso. Noi non possiamo, perché c’è il caso e io…»  
«Lo so» annuì, rassicurandolo riguardo il fatto di non volere tutto quanto e subito mentre se lo tirava meglio contro e Sherlock si lasciva finalmente andare.  
«Craig si sta per svegliare.»  
«Dammi ancora un momento» soffiò Watson nel suo orecchio, aggrappandosi a quella giacca enorme in modo disperato «mi pare sia la prima volta che ti tocco.»  
«Forse lo è» gli ripose Holmes, il quale invece che lasciarsi completamente andare contro di lui, si scostò di poco, prendendo a guardarlo negli occhi. «John?»  
«Sì?»  
«Anch’io» balbettò, timidamente «insomma, ci sono delle cose che ti devo dire quando avremo risolto il caso.»  
«Prenditi il tempo che ti serve» annuì il dottore, sorridendo con sincerità «e soprattutto, ricorda che sarei felice anche di avere la tua amicizia.» Dopo, semplicemente, John chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare.  
 

  
Il loro prigioniero diede segno di essersi ripreso soltanto una decina di minuti più tardi. Per allora, entrambi erano riusciti a ricomporsi e a prepararsi per quello che non sembrava un interrogatorio facile da portare a termine. Seppur non avessero più parlato, né aggiunto altro a quanto s’erano detti, John si sentiva immensamente più leggero. Che fosse vissuto con un peso che gli opprimeva il petto, lo sapeva da tempo, tuttavia non aveva idea che prodigarsi in talune confessioni si sarebbe rivelato così rasserenante. Non era di certo pronto per affrontare un tizio come Craig; con tutto quello a cui stava pensando gli risultava difficile concentrarsi a dovere, purtroppo sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti. Non poteva di certo lasciar solo Holmes in un momento del genere. Tentò quindi di restare vigile e di non perdersi nei propri pensieri.  
«Sei pronto?» si sentì domandare.  
«Diciamo che ho altro per la testa» confessò, brutalmente sincero «ma voglio che questa storia finisca in fretta. Facciamo parlare questo tizio e basta.» Sherlock non ripose a quell’accorata dichiarazione d'intenti, ben deciso com’era a risolvere il caso, non si perse di nuovo in discussioni inutili. O, almeno, non era necessario che parlasse perché si facesse capire. Ciò che John gli aveva appena rivelato di voler fare, era quanto bramava lui stesso. Watson lo intuì dal lieve annuire, piuttosto che dalla determinazione che ora gli dominava gli intenti. E stava giusto per incoraggiarlo ad andare avanti, quando Craig aprì gli occhi.

  
   
Tutto ciò che diede modo di scorgere, fu uno sguardo deciso, assieme alla canna della pistola che teneva premuta proprio all’altezza dei testicoli di colui il quale poteva considerare alla stregua d'un prigioniero.  
«Un fiato e ti sparo nelle palle» mormorò il glaciale John Watson, mentre un lampo di puro terrore si espandeva come una macchia d’olio, su quel viso sbarbato. Forse agitato da un moto d’improvviso coraggio, Craig prese a divincolarsi, prima di lasciarsi cadere contro il tronco dell’albero, con evidente sofferenza.  
«Ho male alla testa» brontolò, mentre faticava a tenere il capo ben dritto.  
«Ti ho stordito con questa» lo informò il dottore, agitando la pistola che ancora teneva in mano come fosse un giocattolo e non un’arma letale «non hai ferite gravi e c’è perdita di sangue. Più tardi prendi un’aspirina per il dolore.»  
«John, non sei il suo medico» intervenne Holmes, appena un po’ divertito.  
«Deformazione professionale» abbozzò invece lui, con un’alzata di spalle «dovesti saperlo.»  
«Cosa volete?» balbettò a quel punto il ragazzo, evidentemente spaventato e facendo vagare lo sguardo da lui a Sherlock, come se tentasse disperatamente di capirci qualcosa.  
«Jane Gilmore» spiegò il detective, il quale se ne stava a qualche metro di distanza dall’albero e fissava il giovane dal capelli biondi, con fare glaciale. Nemmeno pareva la stessa persona, quella che poco prima aveva urlato con appassionata veemenza e che poi s’era lasciata andare tra le sue braccia. Questo Holmes era differente, più freddo e metodico, preciso e pignolo, sembrava avere in mente il caso e null’altro. Era totalmente preso da quanto dovevano fare, si rese conto John mentre premeva ancora di più l’arma contro la stoffa dei pantaloni di Craig, facendolo sussultare vistosamente. «La donna anziana che è morta un mese fa. Tu e il tuo amico prete c’entrate qualcosa?»  
«No, no, te lo giuro» pregò Craig, con disperazione e scuotendo il capo con vigore in segno di diniego.  
«Però tu lo ricatti; perché?»  
«Non so niente della vecchia» proseguì «lo giuro. Non ne so assolutamente nulla. Tutto quello che ho fatto in quella stanza, l’ho fatto per dar fastidio a lui. Non c’entrava la vecchia, te lo giuro, io non c’entro.»  
«Ti credo» annuì Holmes «anche perché un idiota come te non può aver messo in scena un caso tanto complesso. E siccome non sei una mente brillante che finge di non esserlo, il che è facilmente intuibile dai discorsi che fai piuttosto che dalle tracce che ti porti addosso che non urlano al genio incompreso, credo a quanto stai dicendo. Ma ora parla, perché questa faccenda sta iniziando a innervosirmi. Mi state facendo perdere tempo, tu e il tuo amico Timothy o comunque si chiami. Limitati a dirmi perché lo ricatti, come e in che modo, ma soprattutto voglio sapere cosa c’entra in tutto questo la stanza di Jane a villa Gilmore. Cerca di essere conciso o lui ti lascio a lui» disse, accennando a Watson «e, credimi, quando mette in atto una minaccia, poi la porta a termine e nessuno lo sa meglio di me.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo… dico tutto. È iniziata più di due anni fa, proprio qui. Un giorno stavo lavorando e un tizio che non era del paese venne da me e mi chiese di aiutarlo. Disse che c’era stato un incidente e che suo fratello era morto, gli dissi di andare alla polizia o in ospedale, ma lui mi rispose che non voleva grane. Voleva seppellire il corpo e voleva il mio aiuto. Pensai subito che la prima cosa che avrei potuto fare, dopo avergli dato una mano, potesse essere quella di ricattarlo. Era la mia occasione per guadagnare qualcosa in più di quanto solitamente faccio grazie a questo lavoro da fame.»  
«Non poi così stupido» borbottò Sherlock, meditabondo.  
«L’incidente era avvenuto a una decina di chilometri da qui, in direzione di York. Persero il controllo della macchina e Geremia disse che i freni non avevano funzionato, che l’auto era finita fuori strada e si era incendiata. Quell’altro rimase dentro e non riuscì a uscirne. Io non so se è andata veramente così, non gli ho mai fatto domande. Dopo seppellimmo il corpo nel cimitero.»  
«Però non è tutto» annuì Sherlock.  
«Qualche giorno dopo iniziai a pensarci bene e capii che qualcosa non andava, allora andai da quel tale. Volevo tutta la verità o sarei andato alla polizia, e lui me la raccontò. Il bastardo si era installato nella casa del vecchio prete che sta dietro la chiesa e che era rimasta vuota dopo che quell’altro aveva tirato le cuoia. Geremia disse a tutti di chiamarsi Timothy e che era il nuovo parroco. Nessuno pensò ci fosse qualcosa di strano o si mise mai a fare domande, si erano aspettati tutti un padre Timothy di quarant’anni ed è quello che si ritrovarono ad avere. Tutti gli credettero, pensando che fosse lui quello vero.»  
«E invece era suo fratello» annuì John.  
«Gemello. Disse che erano gemelli. Non lo so com’è la storia di preciso, so solo che non si sono visti per anni perché Geremia se ne andò di casa da giovane. So che visse per anni in Russia, anche se non lo so dove… però, so che fece dei debiti belli grossi e che si organizzò per scappare quando quelli lo volevano morto.»  
«Così decise di andare da suo fratello dove avrebbe trovato un’identità sicura, un nuovo lavoro e documenti più che in regola. I creditori non seppero dello scambio e lui si mise a vivere l'esistenza del suo gemello. Poi però tu iniziasti a ricattarlo» mormorò Watson mentre Sherlock, dietro di lui, annuiva.  
«Non gli ho mai chiesto grandi cifre» si giustificò Craig «mi passa dei soldi tutti i mesi, ma sono poche centinaia di sterline. Delle volte ruba qualcosa che gli dico di volere e lui me la porta, ma è solo un gioco. Una sfida per vedere se ha il coraggio di farlo. Altre volte mi paga con qualche scopata. Non ci vedevo nulla di male… è divertente. Quel ritaglio di giornale che parlava di un furto che gli avevo detto di fare, in casa della vecchia l’ho lasciato io. Lo volevo provocare e, Cristo, dovevate vedere la sua faccia! Quando l’ha visto è sbiancato. Io, però, non c’entro niente con la morte di quella e non so dove sia il cadavere. La notte che lei è morta, io e Geremia stavamo scopando e siamo stati insieme fino alle sei. Ho saputo che la vecchia era sparita soltanto il giorno dopo quando io e Don siamo andati dai Gilmore per il trasporto. Lo giuro, io non so niente.»

  
  
John volse lo sguardo a Sherlock, era ancora fermo dove qualche minuto prima lo aveva lasciato, teneva le mani dietro la schiena e lo sguardo era fisso a terra. Probabilmente, così come lui, stava assimilando tutte le informazioni ricevute. Di certo nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato che il prete fosse coinvolto in una storia di quel genere. Che avesse dei segreti era più che chiaro, ma la verità era risultata essere esageratamente complessa, tanto da sembrare ridicola. Si domandò tante cose, il dottore e nella confusione del momento, si chiese addirittura se Geremia non avesse ucciso il vero Timothy o se l’alibi dato da Craig per la notte della scomparsa di Jane, fosse davvero valido. Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, d’altra parte aveva una pistola e lui era loro prigioniero, questi però era caduto in una sorta di sordo mutismo e lasciatosi andare contro il tronco del salice al quale era ancora ben assicurato, aveva chiuso gli occhi. A quel punto, indeciso e confuso, John decise di cercare in Sherlock l’appiglio di cui aveva bisogno. Poi, però, semplicemente prese a guardarlo e sebbene avesse così tante domande, non ne pronunciò nessuna. Forse già troppe cose erano state dette quella notte, rifletté. Sarebbe stato più saggio aspettare che facesse giorno e che Sherlock si schiarisse le idee in proposito. Inaspettatamente, però, fu Holmes a spezzare il silenzio.  
«Chiama Ford, c’è del lavoro per lui» disse, dopodiché s’allontanò con passo lento e, nella notte della brughiera, si mise a camminare. John trascorse un solo frangente a chiedersi se stesse pensando al caso, a Timothy e Geremia o piuttosto a quanto si erano detti, tuttavia non si soffermò a rifletterci. E preso il telefono, chiamò la polizia.  
 

 

  
   
   
**Continua**


	16. Capitolo sedicesimo

A John non piaceva chiudere gli occhi. Certamente era uno dei molteplici retaggi rimasti dagli anni trascorsi sotto le armi, per davvero non ci aveva mai riflettuto. A risvegliare taluni istinti, piuttosto che insoliti pensieri, era stato principalmente il pericolo – drammaticamente reale – che a Sherlock potesse accadere qualcosa di brutto. L’idea che per quel delizioso paesino s’aggirasse un potenziale assassino, lo teneva all’erta rendendolo molto più teso di quanto non fosse per davvero necessario. Per questo, John Watson odiava chiudere gli occhi. Se ne avesse discusso con Holmes, questi avrebbe senz’altro borbottato qualcosa di non ben definito riguardo il fatto che stava decisamente esagerando e che la situazione non era poi tanto grave come invece voleva far credere, ma ugualmente sentiva che non si era mai troppo prudenti. Il suo istinto era talmente sollecitato, che si ritrovava a dover badare anche a particolari di quel genere. A tutti quei dettagli cui solitamente non avrebbe fatto caso. E ci rifletté proprio in quel momento, dopo che una zaffata di calore intenso, piacevole e al tempo stesso fastidiosa, l’obbligò a sbattere le ripetutamente le palpebre. Il camino davanti al quale stava chinato, ardeva di fiamme vive. Watson strinse saldamente l’attizzatoio nel tentativo di tener viva la sola fonte di luce e calore della sala da pranzo dei Pinkerton, giù al pian terreno. Gettò sopra il fuoco un ciocco ben secco, dopodiché rintuzzò le braci con esperti movimenti. E quando poco più tardi tornò a sedersi in poltrona, si lasciò cadere tra i morbidi cuscini e soltanto allora si decise a posare lo sguardo su Sherlock. Aveva evitato di farlo fino a quel momento, se non altro per non rischiare di cadere in sua contemplazione, piuttosto che nella tentazione di divorarlo di baci. Aveva preferito sonnecchiare, approfittandone anche per distendere le gambe. In effetti era piuttosto tardi, pensò affondando la mano serrata a pugno nella guancia accaldata. Erano di molto passate le tre e per quanto fino a quel momento si fosse categoricamente rifiutato di controllare l’ora, probabilmente erano già le quattro del mattino. Avrebbe dovuto essere già a letto, si disse mentre tendeva i muscoli della schiena in un estremo tentativo di non crollare addormentato. Era stata una serata pesante e glielo aveva detto persino Holmes, verso le due, sostenendo che sarebbe stato inutile aspettare che riuscisse a trovare una via d’uscita dagli intricati pensieri di quel labirintico Mind Palace, nel quale sarebbe stato con ogni probabilità immerso per l’intera notte. Era stato quasi sul punto di dargli ragione e andare a dormire, ma seppur stanco, si era resto conto che con l’adrenalina ancora in circolo non avrebbe potuto chiudere occhio. Avrebbe finito col girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, insonne. Per questa ragione aveva ritenuto più saggio aspettare che l’euforia scemasse, soprattutto per via del fatto che aveva enormi difficoltà a dimenticare cos’era successo in quel cimitero. Quanto aveva trovato coraggio di confessare, avrebbe potuto tenerlo sveglio per il resto della vita. Pertanto aveva preferito approfittare della piacevole atmosfera regalata dal focolare, ed era rimasto. Oltretutto e se chiudeva gli occhi, gli pareva quasi di trovarsi a Baker Street. Amava la sensazione e i ricordi di casa che gli formicolavano la superficie, intaccando appena il cuore di malinconia. L'atmosfera era così piacevole... La pensione deserta, alcuna traccia dei Pinkerton, lui e Holmes seduti di fronte al caminetto. C’erano soltanto loro, in quell'ampia sala da pranzo. Loro e una tenue penombra, spezzata di poco dalle lingue di fuoco, le cui ombre si proiettavano sulle pareti creando attraenti giochi di luce che John s’era perso più volte ad osservare. In un simile spettacolo di meraviglia e tenue torpore, Sherlock Holmes se ne stava seduto da ore sull'altra poltrona. Le mani giunte sotto al mento, come in una muta preghiera, e lo sguardo immobile. Chiunque si fosse trovato a scorgerlo in una simile postura, avrebbe certamente dato retta a quella parvenza che lo voleva in uno stato di malsana catalessi. Quasi di morte. John, al contrario, ben sapeva cosa si nascondeva dietro lo sguardo fisso e dalle sembianze non vive, che quello straordinario tipo di essere umano mostrava quando era impegnato a riflettere. Anzitutto non era affatto inerte, un occhio attento e non distratto avrebbe senz'altro fatto caso al tamburellare delle dita una contro l’altra. Le gambe erano state accavallate con eleganza e il piede destro lo si poteva veder ondeggiare, muoversi quasi stesse seguendo un ritmo di una qualche musica. Non era poi necessario osservare con attenzione il torace che s’alzava e abbassava per comprendere che fosse vivo, per quello bastava guardarlo in volto. Le guance erano di poco arrossate, accalorate dalla vicinanza col fuoco. Le labbra sporadicamente s’arricciavano o, all'occasione, si tendevano quasi come in un ghigno sbilenco, appena prima di tornare imbronciate. Infine, a coronare un già perfetto ritratto, v’era lo sguardo. Capitava talvolta che le palpebre calassero, ma non accadeva che per pochi istanti perché immediatamente dopo, gli occhi si riaprivano dando modo a chi aveva la fortuna d’osservarlo, di scorgere un paio d’iridi dall'indefinita colorazione. Le stesse iridi che a John apparivano come magnifiche. Gli occhi di Sherlock Holmes non erano mai sempre del medesimo colore. Di tanto in tanto sfociavano nel verde, altre volte invece toccavano note di azzurro ghiacciato o blu profondo. In quel momento, col volto accarezzato dall'ombra e lambito dal giallo e dall'arancio del fuoco, erano di una tonalità molto intensa, scura quasi quanto le venature del parquet. Non poi tanto incredibilmente, il geniale detective non aveva ancora pronunciato una parola da che erano rientrati. Ovviamente non era necessario che comunicasse la natura dei suoi pensieri, affinché si sapesse su cosa stesse riflettendo. E gli eventi accaduti al cimitero avevano scosso entrambi in modo troppo profondo, perché non ci fossero strascichi esageratamente complicati da smaltire. A iniziare dalla vicenda di Geremia, del suo fingersi prete e di un gemello morto e seppellito proprio in quella stessa terra consacrata dove John aveva platealmente confessato d’essere innamorato. Al solo ricordo si sentì arrossire. Eppure non indugiò in quel sentimento e distolse l'idea, accantonandola. C’era inoltre da dire che avevano fatto giganteschi passi in avanti nella risoluzione del caso. O almeno così credeva, rifletté in un brevissimo frangente di lucidità durante il quale iniziò seriamente a dubitare delle proprie convinzioni, piuttosto della sua stessa sanità mentale. Ragionando con logica arrivò a comprendere che, perlomeno, avevano dato una ragion d’essere a quel ritaglio di giornale rinvenuto tra i reperti della camera di Jane. E avevano anche escluso che una rapina avesse in qualche modo a che fare con la famiglia Gilmore. Sebbene non si fosse mai soffermato a lungo sul pensiero, aveva più volte considerato il fatto che Jane avesse potuto avere a che fare con faccende poco lecite. Si era domandato se quel brandello di cronaca locale, non potesse in realtà celare qualcosa d'altro e che fosse ancor più complesso, come un sottile gioco di ricatti, per esempio. In effetti così era stato, ma ciò non aveva minimamente coinvolto Jane. A questo punto non poteva far null'altro se non confessare a sé stesso d’essere enormemente curioso di sapere in che maniera, gli eventi di quella notte avrebbero influito sul caso del cadavere scomparso. Tuttavia, e nonostante fosse dannatamente desideroso di sapere un qualsiasi particolare in più, preferì tacere e accalorare ancor di più quella sensazione che gli suggeriva che al punto in cui stavano le indagini, la risoluzione doveva per forza non esser troppo lontana. E a ricordarglielo fu proprio l’uomo che si trovava ad aver di fronte. Colui il quale diveniva ancor più pensieroso man mano che s’avvicinava alla soluzione di un certo enigma. E Sherlock era a un passo, John lo vedeva dalla piega delle labbra e dall'assottigliarsi degli occhi, che ora s’infittivano e ora si rilasciavano, quasi stesse osservando con attenzione la trama d’un mosaico nel vano tentativo di carpirne l’immagine d’insieme. Quanto avrebbe voluto poter guardare il mondo con gli occhi di Sherlock Holmes, pensò sorridendo per lo strampalato pensiero.

 

  
Fu il crepitare della legna a farlo sussultare in modo quasi vistoso, non seppe identificarne la ragione, ma un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena e John si ritrovò quasi a tremare nel maglione fin troppo leggero che indossava. Distolse lo sguardo posandolo a terra mentre, svelto, decideva di dedicarsi ad altro invece che fissare l’oggetto di tutti i più reconditi desideri. E rivangare quanto accaduto in quel cimitero pareva essere un discreto modo per trascorrere il tempo. Evitò di soffermarsi sull'accorata dichiarazione fatta, e si concentrò su altro. Sull’arrivo di Ford, per esempio. Ovvero sull'entrata in scena di un uomo che avrebbe dovuto aiutarli a chiudere almeno parte di quella complicata faccenda, e che invece si era rivelato d’intralcio. Purtroppo per i loro nervi, costui si era presentato con la pistola d’ordinanza sguainata. Alle sue spalle, un agente in divisa brandiva anch'egli un’arma mentre un paio di manette erano infilate in una mano, quasi fossero dei bracciali. Era stato complesso spiegare i motivi per cui Craig giaceva legato al tronco di un albero, tuttavia, era stato costretto a blaterare una qualche giustificazione. E non tanto per via della minaccia di passare la notte in cella, quanto piuttosto per l’idea di finirci con Sherlock. Onestamente, l’ipotesi di condividere uno spazio angusto e infinitamente piccolo con un uomo alto, decisamente molto eccitante e drasticamente annoiato, era un’ipotesi terrificante e lo aveva spinto a offrirsi volontario per raccontare gli eventi così com’erano accaduti. Nonostante l’insistenza del Detective Ispettore, però, non era stato per niente semplice farsi ascoltare. Di certo non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe andata a finire in quel modo, con lui e Sherlock alla stazione di polizia, con una lampada puntata in faccia e sotto il torchio di un uomo troppo ottuso e stupido per poter fare il poliziotto.

  
  
Ora che se ne stava comodamente affondato in una poltrona, rilassato e al caldo, Watson poteva affermare con addirittura una punta di sicumera, quali erano stati due i fattori che li avevano condotti sino a quel punto. Il primo aveva a che fare senz’altro con il fatto provato che un uomo come Sherlock Holmes, il quale non accennava a trattenersi di fronte a dignitari e primi ministri, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di tener a freno la lingua con un poliziotto di provincia. Il secondo e ben più importante era che, di Lestrade, ne esisteva uno solo. E purtroppo, Ford non gli si avvicinava né per disponibilità, né per intelligenza. John ricordò d’essersi mentalmente annotato di offrire a Greg un giro di birra o fargli un regalo un po' più consistente di una cravatta, per Natale. Ora che aveva compreso per davvero come venivano considerati i detective privati dalla maggioranza della polizia britannica, doveva decidersi a proclamare una volta per tutte la santità di Lestrade. Perché quel tale Ford che stava a capo di una stazione di polizia di un minuscolo paesino dello Yorkshire, con due stanze di scarse dimensioni a far da ufficio, un paio di agenti a disposizione, un caffè di pessima qualità e un’unica cella, era il peggior essere umano nel quale Watson si fosse mai imbattuto. Come aveva cercato dimenticare fino a quel momento, il Ford si era presentato al cimitero un quarto d’ora dopo esser stato chiamato. Non era venuto solo, ma accompagnato da un uomo notevolmente più alto di lui, giovane, magro e con un brufoloso viso allampanato. Indossava un soprabito impermeabile e con una medesima mano reggeva una torcia di piccole dimensioni e una beretta già carica. Gli ci erano voluti pochi istanti per inquadrare, naturalmente nel modo più sbagliato, l'intera situazione. Subito li aveva investiti di domande, accusandoli di non avere alcun diritto di effettuare un arresto. Qualche breve attimo, poche parole e John aveva già ipotizzato drastici scenari quando, a un certo punto e del tutto inaspettatamente, il poliziotto s’era ammutolito. Probabilmente era rimasto stordito dalla confusa e raffazzonata spiegazione di Sherlock, che aveva tentato di raccontare la vicenda nel modo caotico e drastico in cui la viveva. Quel monologo era risultato talmente tanto incomprensibile e sconclusionato, che John stesso si era ritrovato a dar ragione al poliziotto, dopo che questi aveva puntato la canna della sua pistola contro la testa di Holmes, intimandogli di tacere e di farlo subito. A quel piccolo incidente era seguito un lungo e noiosissimo sproloquio, a proposito degli investigatori privati e di quanto poco si curassero di leggi e comune morale, nonché un fastidiosissimo monito sul non poter portare armi da fuoco, a cui era seguito il ritiro della suddetta arma. Dopodiché, lui e Sherlock erano stati condotti negli uffici della polizia di zona e lì, seduti su una scomoda sedia, c’erano rimasti per più di un’ora. Erano stati costretti a raccontare per filo e per segno il motivo della loro presenza al cimitero, piuttosto che la ragione per cui ancora si ostinavano a cercare un assassino che non esisteva e un corpo che era ancora vivo e vegeto. Tuttavia, quelle erano ancora bazzecole. In quel momento non si era reso conto che quanto accaduto, non era stato altro se non l’introduzione della commedia più tragica a cui avesse mai assistito. Il fatto era che quel tizio era proprio convinto d’avere ragione. Aveva stabilito che Jane avesse finto la propria morte e che fosse fuggita, e niente pareva riuscire a smuoverlo da tali assurde convinzioni. A nulla erano serviti i tentativi di John di fargli capire che Mrs Gilmore non era mai stata affetta da alcuna malattia cardiaca, ma che era stata avvelenata da quello stesso cianuro che avevano trovato in una delle capsule che la donna assumeva, ritenendolo un comune medicinale. Al contrario, il Detective Ispettore Ford era riuscito a smontare ogni loro tentativo di fargli capire che quello di Jane era stato un vero e proprio omicidio, che il cadavere era scomparso e che, a peggiorare il tutto, un altro assassinio era stato compiuto. Ancora ricordava bene la sensazione che aveva provato. Il panico che lo aveva assalito nell'attimo in cui aveva fatto caso alla vena del collo di Sherlock pulsare vibratamente. Aveva temuto il peggio, perché Holmes era notoriamente imprevedibile e talvolta persino per lui che lo conosceva tanto bene. E infatti, a dirla tutta, la tragedia vera e propria si era consumata soltanto dopo che Ford li aveva informati d’aver chiuso il caso di Mathias Bartholdy, classificandolo come un banale malore. Uno stupido malore. Accadde proprio a quel punto, di fronte a un incredulo John Watson, in un piccolo ufficio dello Yorkshire, con una tazza di caffè freddo riposta su di una scrivania ordinata in modo quasi maniacale. Capitò che Sherlock Holmes, celebre consulente investigativo giunto sin da Londra, esplose.

  
   
John non aveva mai visto il suo amico veramente arrabbiato. Gli era capitato di avere a che fare con lui quand'era euforico, eccitato, emozionato, innervosito e annoiato, ma mai era stato costretto a trascinarlo via perché preso dalla voglia di uccidere qualcuno. Quella che aveva mostrato non era una rabbia appassionata, una di quel tipo che tirava fuori quando discutevano per futili motivi, al contrario era un’ira cieca e irrefrenabile. La quantità di insulti che erano fuoriusciti dalla sua splendida e baciabile bocca, era stata a dir poco spropositata. Il che era assolutamente molto poco da lui, perché non una sola volta lo aveva visto imprecare. Alle varie accuse di essere un ottuso idiota, Sherlock aveva unito vere e proprie minacce, oltre ad un paio di: “lei non sa chi sono io” che si erano accavallati alle grida di Ford, mentre John tentava di portar via il suo esagitato amico. Soltanto dopo che erano usciti in strada, si era placato. Probabilmente era stato l’abbraccio nel quale John lo aveva avvolto, a sedare la rabbia o magari era stata l’aria fresca e appena un poco frizzante. Non ne aveva effettivamente idea, ma dentro di sé preferì di gran lunga pensare che fosse stato un po’ per merito suo.  
«Perché sono tutti così idioti?» aveva sibilato Sherlock, fra i denti mentre lui aveva rinsaldato la presa, stringendolo con ancora maggior vigore. Tutto sommato era stato piacevole e la situazione aveva avuto un risvolto non previsto che John aveva a suo modo adorato. L’unico rammarico era quello di non aver assistito all'interrogatorio di Craig, piuttosto che a quello di Geremia. Era proprio curioso di sapere se il finto prete aveva o meno ucciso suo fratello e se…

  
«Ho sbagliato.» La voce di Sherlock squarciò la penombra d’improvviso con toni baritonali, sedando il groviglio di emozioni di John e lambendolo con una lieve nota di panico. Di cosa stava parlando? Si domandò, colto da un atroce dubbio. E perché accidenti non metteva mai i soggetti nelle frasi? Rifletté, mentre irrigidiva appena un poco la schiena.  
«A fare cosa?» rantolò, malamente e dominato da una lieve ansia.  
«A non portare il violino. Suonare mi aiuta, dovresti saperlo.»  
«Sì» borbottò, tossicchiando. «Lo so» concluse, infine, protendendosi verso di lui fino a ritrovarsi praticamente in punta alla poltrona. Adesso si sentiva decisamente molto più sveglio di quanto non fosse stato fino a quel momento. Incredibile. Era sufficiente l’idea di avere un dialogo o un quasi scambio di verbi, per fargli accantonare i mille pensieri e dubbi che ancora adesso gli vorticavano come impazziti nel cervello. «Le volte in cui ci è capitato di andar via per lavoro non te lo sei mai portato» lo rimbeccò, ben sicuro d'avere ragione. Questa era la prima volta che lo chiedeva e si domandava cosa stesse distraendo tanto quel super cervello, da render necessaria della musica classica.  
«Sarebbe stato utile e di sicuro avrei già risolto il caso. E invece adesso mi ritrovo con questo stupido nodo che non riesco a sciogliere... dannazione!» sbottò, levandosi in piedi con un movimento fluido e prendendo a camminare in modo nervoso avanti e indietro lungo tutta la stanza. Girava in tondo, agitando le mani in aria. Sporadicamente si ravvivava i capelli e probabilmente aveva anche bisogno di fumare, realizzò Watson, ricordandosi proprio allora che gli aveva proibito di portare i cerotti alla nicotina. Ecco perché era tanto agitato. Cosa poteva fare? Si domandò sentendosi del tutto impotente. Sherlock era praticamente un leone in gabbia, si comportava in quel modo tipico di quando era annoiato o non aveva nulla di concreto con cui distrarre la sua mente operosa. Di certo, quel nodo a cui aveva accennato poco prima, doveva essere un qualcosa di estremamente importante.  
«Forse ti posso aiutare» s’azzardò a proporgli e senza mai abbandonarlo con lo sguardo, che teneva puntato su di lui.  
«No, non credo.»  
«Dai, Sherlock» insistette «sono rimasto sveglio fino a ora proprio per poterti dare una mano. Ti conosco meglio di chiunque e so che ci sei vicino; lo vedo. Stamattina hai capito qualcosa, ma ti sei bloccato di nuovo ed è come se avessi fatto un passo in avanti e uno indietro, per questo sei frustrato. E, sai, in parte mi sento in colpa perché so che ti ho distratto con quella storia di... del cimitero. Quindi voglio rimediare e mi dirai come fare.» E sì, la foga lo aveva portato addirittura ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e avvicinarsi a lui. Gli era così vicino, che avrebbe potuto baciarlo sul serio. Non lo fece. Non che non lo volesse, ma aveva arrecato fin troppi danni. E se conosceva appena un poco Holmes, sapeva che per lui era inaccettabile il non comprendere un qualche cosa. Sicché prese un profondo respiro e una volta per tutte s’impose su di lui.  
«Sherlock Holmes, tu ora ti farai aiutare» enunciò, sfoderando il cipiglio del soldato. Quello stesso tono a cui il suo amico era particolarmente sensibile, specie di recente. Era ben sicuro che non avrebbe impiegato molto tempo per cedere e infatti, anche quella volta, qualcosa di appena percettibile s’incrinò su quel volto perfetto. Lo sguardo s’incupì un poco, prima di tornare vigile e teso. Le labbra tremarono e poi si stirarono in un ghigno. Finché, a un certo punto, John lo vide annuire, quasi sicuramente sconfitto dalla determinazione di un esausto dottore.  
«E va bene» mormorò, con fare lamentoso ma arreso, tornando verso la poltrona sulla quale si lasciò cadere con un tonfo prepotente.  
«Dimmi cosa devo fare» disse Watson, con quel vivo desidero di aiutarlo che trasudava dal tono di voce. Voce che appariva come eccitata e nervosa, impaziente quasi. A stento se ne rese conto, eppure s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi ritrovandosi in quel modo a fissare le sue stesse dita vibranti, mentre si domandava se gli sarebbe stato concesso almeno il poterlo accarezzare. «Potrei prenderti le mani e poi guidarti passo dopo passo fino a che non arrivi al punto in cui devi arrivare; dici che può funzionare?» Holmes lo osservò torvamente e con una punta di scetticismo che fuoriusciva dallo sguardo ora più cupo. Era un dubbio profondo, il suo. Un indecisione che del tutto inaspettatamente, si risolse poco più tardi in una leggera risata. Più precisamente dopo che John gli disse di averlo visto un film.  
«Potremmo riuscirci» mormorò, meditabondo e trattenendo altre risate. «Ma evita di toccarmi» intimò «mi distrae.»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo non ti sfiorerò» provò a rassicurarlo lui, sollevando le mani e nascondendo al tempo stesso un sorriso compiaciuto. Non credeva d’avere un simile effetto su Sherlock e l’idea che il suo tocco lo distraesse, gli creava una certa emozione. Una di un tipo incontenibile ed eccitante, di sicuro emozionante e che toglieva letteralmente il fiato. Chissà cosa significava, anzi, chissà per Sherlock Holmes cosa volevano dire quelle parole. Non se lo chiese, non vi indugiò oltre perché ora c’era un certo genio che aveva bisogno di lui. Pertanto, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro, iniziò. Holmes aveva chiuso gli occhi e congiunto le dita sotto al mento, respirava molto lentamente e John era quasi sicuro che stesse tentando qualcuna delle sue tecniche di rilassamento, le medesime che utilizzava quando sapeva di dover cercare qualcosa nel suo cervello. Le medesime che fino a ora non avevano sortito alcun effetto. Ovviamente non poteva essere certo che questo metodo sarebbe servito a qualcosa, che gli sarebbe stato effettivamente d’aiuto. Tuttavia, provare non costava nulla. Quindi serrò anch’egli occhi e inspirando profondamente, scacciò ogni altro pensiero. C’era solo Sherlock. Soltanto lui e un qualcosa da trovare in una mente tanto vasta, da far addirittura paura.

  
«Dove sei?»  
«A Baker Street» annuì Holmes, con voce tanto bassa che a malapena riusciva a sentirlo.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
«Ci sei tu. Io ti ho fatto ridere e ora sei in cucina a preparare il tè, non smetti di sorridere. Mi piace star qui.»  
«D’accordo» soffiò John mentre tentava di scacciare dalla sua, di mente, quell’immagine meravigliosa e al tempo tanto bella da essere soffocante. Non doveva pensare al fatto che simili cose vagassero per il Mind Palace di Sherlock. E comunque non ora. Per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo, molto tempo. Altro tempo.  
«Devi uscire, non ti serve a niente stare lì.»  
«Non voglio» disse, in modo quasi disperato «qui sto bene. Qui mi piace. Questo è il posto che preferisco.»  
«Lo devi fare, Sherlock. Devi seguire me. Seguimi, Sherlock, io sto uscendo quindi ora vienimi dietro ed esci da lì.»  
«Non voglio, io... Io…»  
«Esci. Ora» ordinò.  
«V-va bene» annuì, con tono incerto. «Sono fuori» balbettò, qualche attimo più tardi. Pareva stesse davvero facendo fatica, perché il sopracciglio della tempia destra s’era aggrottato e un’espressione di sofferenza s’era dipinta sul suo viso. In quel momento, brutalmente indeciso, John si chiese se ci sarebbero mai riusciti. Se fosse mai stato d'una qualche utilità.  
«Dove ti trovi?»  
«In corridoio. Ci sono tante porte, ma non ricordo cosa c’è dentro.»  
«Tu non lo sai» insistette John. «Ma io sì. Devi cercarmi, Sherlock e fidarti di me.» Fu senz'altro in quel momento che commise l’errore. Quello che in futuro ricordò come il più stupido e sciocco sbaglio che avesse mai commesso. Non seppe mai dire se fu per via dell’emozione, per la foga o piuttosto per la posizione nella quale si trovava: chinato com'era tra le sue gambe… Non avrebbe dovuto, perché gliel'aveva anche promesso. Eppure lo fece. Lo toccò. Fu un piccolo sfiorarsi: per puro caso la sua mano destra andò a impattare contro l’interno della lunga e morbida coscia di Holmes. Era stato un gesto innocente e privo di malizia, concesso per sbaglio. Ma a tanto servì e con una repentina reazione, Sherlock uscì dal suo Mind Palace schizzando in piedi e addirittura facendolo cadere a terra. Poi, prese sbraitare, furioso.  
«Te l’avevo detto che non mi dovevi toccare» urlò «è inutile che mi dici che vuoi aiutarmi se poi fai esattamente quello che ti vieto di fare.»  
«Sì, hai ragione» esclamò John, tirandosi in piedi. E sì, adesso era lui a essere arrabbiato. Aveva aspettato delle ore per niente e adesso erano le quattro del mattino, era a pezzi e per di più era persino incazzato da morire. «Come al solito ti voglio aiutare e finisco per fare la figura dell'idiota. Dimentico sempre che, tra i due, sono io quello inutile e non ti servirò mai a niente. E non ti preoccupare, tolgo subito il disturbo.» Accadde in quel momento: Sherlock sciolse i nodi. Fu lì che capì e che da un attimo a quell'altro prese a volteggiare tra tavoli e sedie, gridando con fare festoso. John venne fermato quando era già sulla soglia, diviso tra l’idea di dirgli di abbassare la voce e quello di andarsene a letto.  
«Ma certo era così ovvio!» urlò, con voce piena di gioia. «E tu, John Watson» disse, additandolo «tu sei straordinario.»  
«C-cosa ho detto? Che hai capito?» Sherlock non gli rispose, non subito. Si limitò semplicemente a prendere la porta e soltanto dopo che ebbe imboccato quelle stesse scale che conducevano alle camere da letto, si degnò di voltarsi.  
«È inutile, John. Perfettamente inutile.»  
«Cosa lo è?» domandò, ancora senza capire e ora con una punta di disperazione.  
«Lo avevo già intuito fin da quando ero entrato in casa dei Gilmore, ma quella stanza era una trappola mortale per una mente come la mia. Sono stato distratto dai dettagli e da tutti quegli stupidi oggetti. John, è inutile far sparire un corpo – attirando l’attenzione di un famoso consulente investigativo – quando hai commesso il delitto perfetto.»  
«Sì, e allora?»  
«E allora, la persona che ha ucciso Jane e quella che ha fatto sparire il suo cadavere, non è la stessa.» E una volta detto questo, sparì di sopra.  
 

 

  
  
**Continua**


	17. Capitolo diciassettesimo

Abbarbicato com’era al cuscino, perduto in un mondo di quegli stessi deliri onirici che in passato lo avevano spesso condotto indietro sino a quell’orribile guerra afghana, John Watson non sentì affatto la voce di Sherlock che lo chiamava. Al contrario, se ne stava adagiato in modo scomposto sotto una pesante coltre di coperte, il respiro appena lievemente pesante e quelle immagini svelte e rapide, certamente confuse, il cui comune denominatore era un buio e tetro cimitero. In futuro si sarebbe reso conto di non riuscire a ricordare poi troppo di quel sogno, ma la prima sensazione che ebbe appena sveglio fu di panico. Di certo a causa di quel sé stesso frutto della propria mente, che tentava disperatamente di raggiungere un allampanato quanto altissimo consulente investigativo tutto cappotto, ricci e sciarpa che se ne andava lasciandolo indietro. E sebbene l’idea non fosse poi tanto lontana da quella che era la realtà, perché Sherlock era e sarebbe sempre stato di un altro pianeta, Watson fu ugualmente colto da un brivido che gli scivolò lungo la schiena lasciandogli una sensazione amara alla bocca dello stomaco. Non era la prima volta che lo sognava e nemmeno che aveva incubi che lo riguardavano. Anche dopo il plateale ritorno dal mondo dei morti, era capitato che continuasse a vederlo volar giù dal tetto del Barts. Ma nonostante fosse trascorso ormai del tempo da allora, sembrava che la sua psiche non ne volesse proprio sapere di smetterla di proporgli scenari apocalittici. Già perché, per quanto faticasse a tenere a freno i propri istinti sessuali, doveva ammettere che le cose tra loro non stavano andando poi così male. Il che sarebbe già stato da ritenersi incredibile, se non fosse che l’algido Holmes andava di giorno in giorno rivelandosi una continua sorpresa. Si era aspettato ben altro dopo il bacio e invece non aveva dato cenno di disdegnarlo, e nemmeno lo aveva deriso quando John gli aveva urlato contro i suoi sentimenti. Aveva persino ammesso di essere geloso e chissà quante altre emozioni s’agitavano in quel cervello caotico. Però non era nemmeno a questo su cui aveva tanto riflettuto. Ciò che lo aveva tormento erano quelle parole. La richiesta, fatta con una punta di disperazione, di non toccarlo per nessuna ragione, gli risuonava in testa anche in questo dormiveglia dai sapori agrodolci. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui si era ritrovato a pensarci, appena dopo aver aperto gli occhi in un tardo mattino di settembre, probabilmente era stata quella stupenda voce carica di note baritonali, che diceva il suo nome. O forse era lo stupidissimo subconscio che si ritrovava ad avere, a tormentarlo. Non ne aveva idea, tuttavia e riflettendoci estrema con attenzione, anche adesso aveva la sensazione che quello di Sherlock fosse stato un tentativo ultimo di non perdere la concentrazione, di mantenere un’apparenza di granitica e solida compostezza. Eppure, giunto a questo punto, John non poteva non chiedersi che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse indugiato in quel tocco. In quale modo Holmes avrebbe potuto reagire se le sue dita non si fossero fermate e nascoste, ma avessero proseguito oltre? Lo aveva ripetutamente domandato a sé stesso fino a che non era crollato addormentato, sconfitto dalla stanchezza.

  
   
Per quanto imprevedibile si potesse ritenere Sherlock Holmes, John non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarlo in pigiama e vestaglia, seduto sul suo stesso letto con le gambe incrociate e le dita congiunte sotto al mento, a sottolineare un sorriso divertito.  
«Buongiorno» lo salutò, con nell’atteggiarsi, un lieve fare beffardo e proprio mentre Watson tentava pigramente di districarsi dalle dolci maglie del sonno.  
«Mh, è inquietante guardare la gente mentre dorme» biascicò, stiracchiandosi prima e poi mettendosi a sedere. Faticò a coprire con una mano stretta a pugno, l’ampio sbadiglio nato dal sonno e dopo che questo fu domato a dovere, si strofinò gli occhi arrossati.  
«Non essere ridicolo» sbuffò il detective «non è la prima volta e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima.» Lo aveva detto ridendo appena, non in modo sguaiato quanto piuttosto con un fare sottile e delicato. Dolce, quasi. Certo, ben sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi inquietato dall’idea che qualcuno sgattaiolasse nella sua stanza di notte con chissà quali intenti, oltre a quello di fissarlo. Ma tutto quel che si ritrovò a fare, inebriato com’era dai fumi del sonno piuttosto che dal sentimento che nutriva per quell’uomo meraviglioso, fu ridere a sua volta. Fece solo quello, affondando il volto ancora stropicciato nel palmo della mano e continuando a sghignazzare. Se solo avesse saputo che la risata di Holmes altro non era che il tenue lenitivo di un animo agitato, chissà se avrebbe riso tanto sguaiatamente. Di sicuro non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di divertente, se avesse avuto anche una vaga idea del fatto che, per minuti interi, Sherlock non aveva fatto altro se non raffazzonare bozze di dichiarazioni nella propria mente. Già, perché c’erano mezze frasi e mezze parole, in quel Mind Palace caotico, che John non avrebbe sentito. Non quel mattino. Lui però non ci fece caso, non notò un lampo di agitazione squarciare la bellezza di quegli occhi azzurri. Si limitò a ridere e lo fece di gusto. Lo fece lasciandosi cadere all’indietro fino a crollare sul materasso. Lo fece pensando a quanto Holmes, in fin dei conti, gli fosse sempre piaciuto così tanto.  
«Cristo, se ti amo» mormorò, parlando fra sé e senza soffocare il proprio divertimento, subito prima di rendersi conto che cos’aveva realmente detto. In effetti non c’era niente di diverso da quanto aveva gridato appassionatamente la sera precedente, eppure, fu ugualmente attraversato da un brivido di panico. Era come se sentisse che ogni parola pronunciata in quel senso, incrinasse almeno parte di quella stabilità momentanea che erano riusciti a trovare. Aveva l’orribile sensazione che tra loro non ci fosse nulla a separarli, se non uno strato di sottile velina. Bastava un niente e questa sarebbe stata strappata, lasciando trapelare un maremoto emotivo dalle fattezze gigantesche. E se ancora non aveva perfettamente chiaro che cosa provasse Holmes, sapeva per certo che era sufficiente un nonnulla per far crollare il proprio pallido controllo. Lo stesso che, minuto dopo minuto, andava pericolosamente assottigliandosi.  
«Scusa» bofonchiò, tossicchiando d’imbarazzo prima di voltare il viso da un lato, di modo da nascondere al meglio che poteva l’evidente rossore che gli si era allargato sulle guance.  
«No, non devi scusarti» lo fermò subito Sherlock, con un tono che avrebbe probabilmente voluto aspirare ad essere perentorio, ma che ora della fine risultò incerto e traballante. «V-va bene quando dici così» balbettò ancora. «Solo a me, però, non alle altre» precisò infine, abbozzando un timidissimo sorriso. Poi, questi s’interruppe, si leccò le labbra e ancora teso e imbarazzato, prese un profondo respiro come a voler placare un nervosismo che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo in pace. John si rese conto di non poterlo aiutare, sebbene lo desiderasse. Era infatti troppo preso da sé e da quel che provava, per poter anche solo riuscire a reggergli lo sguardo. Per un istante fu addirittura dominato dal desiderio di fuggire, in un sentimento che aveva già alimentato in passato e che ora gli pareva stupido e sciocco e che aveva i contorni della paura più nera. Ciononostante non si mosse e rimase fermo. Lì e con un leggero affanno. Immobile, perché irrimediabilmente perduto in un paio di occhi azzurri, tinti dei toni del verde. Iridi che apparivano ancor più liquide e cariche di un languore che John non riusciva a giustificare. Cosa stava provando Sherlock? Era più che sicuro che stesse facendo quanto in suo potere per schermare le emozioni, perché ne trasparissero il meno possibile. Evidentemente non ci stava riuscendo. Perché John vide. Vide tutto quanto. Lo vide dal labbro che tremava appena, piuttosto che dalle pupille che vibravano. Capì ogni parola non detta che da troppo tempo gli dimorava sulla punta della lingua e che a causa di quell’infinita timidezza, lì era condannata a restare. Percepì ogni più piccola stilla d’emozione, ogni anfratto di quel sentimento grande e potente. E bevve tutto. Come un assetato in un deserto, ingurgitò fino all’ultima goccia di quell’amore straordinario che permeava lo sguardo di Holmes. Fu allora che capì, che comprese fino a che punto era stato ottuso e quanto poco avesse capito del suo Sherlock. Eccoli lì quindi, gli infiniti sacrifici, le parole non dette, i concetti lasciati in sospeso, le parole dimenticate in punta di lingua, le dichiarazioni d’amore morte su un paio di labbra dalla forma di un cuore. Ecco come si rivelava essere, in fine, il frutto di una mente chiusa e di un cuore impietrito. Un uomo era Sherlock Holmes, del tutto incapace di parlare di sé. Non aveva mai espresso così tante emozioni nello stesso momento e John si domandò quale prevaricasse tutte le altre. Amore? Affetto? Paura? Se lo chiese, prima di venir divorato da un desiderio ben più grande. D’un tratto si ritrovò a volerlo toccare. Ne aveva bisogno. Anche se non doveva, e non poteva e nemmeno ora che se n’era reso conto. Neanche adesso che aveva visto tutto. Eppure lo bramava e al punto da star male. Come poteva sopportare oltre d’averlo così vicino e non poterlo sfiorare? Del tutto incurante delle possibili conseguenze, si protese verso di lui e allungò una mano. Sarebbe bastata una carezza, uno sfiorare lieve della pelle accaldata del viso. Soltanto quello gli era sufficiente, null’altro se non sospiri trattenuti o il desiderio di baciarlo a mangiargli lo viscere. Ma lui avrebbe resistito, sì, ce l’avrebbe fatta e non lo avrebbe baciato. Solo toccato. Quindi allungò un braccio, tendendo la mano. Ed era lì, ad un soffio. Tanto che le dita gli prudevano. D’un tratto fu colto come da un’eccitazione leggera, una di un tipo che gli allappava la lingua e gli mordeva lo stomaco. Tremava d’aspettativa, o piuttosto di paura. Non seppe proprio dire cosa fu a fermarlo. Quale sfumatura di timore permise a quella mano che c’era (c’era per davvero) di ritrarsi e chiudersi a pugno. Non seppe identificare il sentimento con precisione, e a dire la verità in quegli attimi nemmeno gl’importò cosa fosse. Perché si sentiva un idiota. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e uscire dalla stanza, per poi iniziare le faccende mattutine. Non si mosse, al contrario rimase. E con ancora in mente gli stupendi occhi innamorati di Sherlock, squarciò la velina che li divideva, spezzandola una volta per tutte.  
«Cavolo» borbottò, mentre sul viso allampanato di Holmes si dipingeva un’espressione vagamente interrogativa «sei bellissimo, Sherlock» soffiò fuori, serrando con forza i pugni sperando in questo modo di riuscire a stargli lontano. «Credimi quando ti dico che dovrebbero farmi una statua e metterla al centro di quella piazza là di fuori, perché nessun altro essere umano che prova per un’altra persona quello che io sento per te, riuscirebbe ad avere tanta resistenza. Avrei mille cose da chiederti e invece tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare ora, è che ho una voglia matta di baciarti. Piuttosto che di rovesciarti su questo letto e fare l’amore con te. Tu non lo sai e… devi credermi quando ti dico che ti scoperei tanto bene, che dimenticheresti persino il tuo nome. Allo stesso tempo, però, ho paura. Mi vergogno a dirlo, ma ho il terrore d’aver mandato tutto a puttane e di aver perso anche la tua amicizia, che è ciò a cui tengo di più in assoluto. Sono terrorizzato, Sherlock. E provo un dolore immenso, perché sei qui ma non ti posso avere. Fa male non poterti chiamare come vorrei. Fa un cazzo di male al petto, Sherlock. Un male assurdo che temo mi consumerà. Non… Io so che non dovrei dirti queste cose e che dovrei andare avanti e far finta di niente, ma non ce la faccio a giocare. E hai ragione: sono contraddittorio. Prima ti bacio e poi faccio finta che non sia successo. Prima ti voglio e poi ci provo con un’altra. Ma adesso basta. Non mi va di continuare a mentire a me stesso, né a te. Quello che provo, questo sentimento, è tanto forte che non riesco più a tenermelo dentro. Quindi te lo dico, adesso. Anche se lo sai già, io te lo ripeto e andrò avanti a farlo finché non sarai tu a dirmi che ne hai abbastanza. Perché ti amo in un modo assurdo e sei diventato il centro della mia vita; di continuo mi domando con chi sei e cosa fai, a cosa pensi. Pensi a me? Mi ami? Non lo so, io… non ho più nessuno, Sherlock, mi sei rimasto solo tu e ho tutta l’intenzione di starti aggrappato, tanto da non lasciarti nemmeno respirare. Nemmeno respirare. E te lo giuro, Sherlock, prometto che combatterò contro chiunque per non perderti. Se dovesse succedere, se tu dovessi lasciarmi di nuovo io…» John, a quel punto s’interruppe. Non riusciva a proseguire oltre, non con una voce tanto roca perché spezzata da un pianto che gli s’era aggrappato in gola impedendogli quasi di vivere. A fatica riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti e a non serrarli, perché stuzzicati dalle lacrime che pungevano negli angoli. A malapena poteva respirare. Tentò di sollevare lo sguardo, ci provò davvero, eppure non vi riuscì e quindi distolse il volto volgendolo altrove. Dovette inspirare a lungo e profondamente, prima di placare l’agitazione. Di certo non fu semplice mandar giù il nodo che gli legava la lingua, ma dopo un lungo silenzio riprese a parlare. Giunto a quel punto, e con tutto ciò che aveva già detto, era necessario discutere di alcune cose e per via di quella certa stabilità che ormai s’era persa del tutto.  
«Scusami, ancora» annuì, trovando finalmente il coraggio di sollevare il viso. Soltanto allora si rese conto dello stato in cui versava Holmes. Anch’egli immobile, fissava il vuoto e teneva la bocca spalancata. Spaventato, no anzi, impietrito. Completamente paralizzato.  
«Sherlock» lo chiamò, quindi attirando finalmente la sua attenzione. «Ascoltami bene. Noi due adesso metteremo la parola fine al caso e poi affronteremo tutto questo» disse, gesticolando malamente, ma in modo da indicare entrambi «ne parleremo con calma. Ma ora ti prego, ti scongiuro di non rispondermi. Perché io adesso mi alzerò da questo letto, andrò a farmi una doccia, farò colazione e poi vivrò questa giornata e non ci sarà neanche un attimo in cui smetterò di pensare a te e a quanto ti voglio baciare, ma io non lo farò e resisterò.» Non c’era stata foga nelle sue parole. Non aveva urlato o gridato come aveva invece fatto al cimitero e forse era stato proprio per via del tono sussurrato o del fare sommesso, che la passione delle sue parole era trasudata tanto. Al punto che Sherlock aveva vistosamente sussultato. C’era stata una punta di durezza e determinazione ad adornare la superficie dell’atteggiamento di John, uno stoicismo malmesso e scalcagnato sotto al quale albergava la confusione più totale. Sentimenti potenti e contrastanti che mascherò non troppo abilmente svicolando fuori dal letto e dandogli la schiena. Fuggire era sempre la sola maniera per nascondersi.

  
  
C’era una cosa che John Watson avrebbe dovuto sapere dell’uomo che amava: non obbediva mai a nessuno e sebbene di tanto in tanto lo facesse per ripicca o infantilismo, questo non era davvero uno di quei casi. Perché quando ancora John si trovava sulla soglia della stanza, ben deciso ad andarsene, questi lo raggiunse. E invece che imboccare il corridoio e celarsi alla vista di chiunque fuorché alla propria, il dottore rimase lì, sull’uscio di una porta già aperta. Con il freddo che saliva su dalle scale, a solleticargli i piedi nudi. E con un brivido a percorrergli la schiena, provocato dalla presenza del corpo statuario di Holmes che se ne stava fermo alle sue spalle. Fu allora che l’eccitazione iniziò a crescere. Già un fastidio aveva preso a stuzzicargli la cervicale e poi, il desiderio di venir cinto da quelle lunghe braccia, diventò insostenibile. Non gli aveva obbedito, pensò maledicendolo e al tempo amandolo con tutto sé stesso. In quale modo voleva torturarlo? Non lo sapeva. Tuttavia, il dubbio su che cosa volesse realmente svanì prima di subito, dopo che si sentì afferrare una mano con un’inaspettata prepotenza.  
«Ti scongiuro» lo supplicò «ieri sera me l’hai detto tu e ora te lo chiedo io: lasciami. Ti imploro, lasciami.» Ovviamente lui non lo fece e anzi, caparbio, aumentò la presa. Watson si ritrovò a vibrare quando Sherlock posò le mani di entrambi sul proprio petto, all’altezza del cuore.  
«Qui è lo stesso, John» sussurrò, con voce strozzata «quello che hai detto prima è... è uguale per me.» E sì, nonostante la voce uscita in un sussurro, lui aveva sentito perfettamente. Però non si mosse. Non si voltò. Era preferibile non farlo o non sarebbe davvero riuscito a fermarsi. Si limitò a portarsi la mano di Sherlock alle labbra e a baciarne le nocche, piuttosto che sfiorare con la punta della lingua quelle affusolate dita da violinista che prese a divorare con avidità. Aveva la pelle così morbida, profumata e bella. Oh, era tanto bella quella mano. Così buona. Avrebbe dovuto averla sulle labbra per tutta la vita. E quindi la baciò e poi lo fece ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
«Oh, Sherlock.»  
«John» mormorò Holmes, con fare timido. «Ti chiedo solo… aspettami» concluse, in un soffio.  
«Tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

 

 

*

 

  
   
Erano passate le sei da nemmeno cinque minuti, quando John socchiuse la porta dell’ampia sala da pranzo della pensione dei Pinkerton, spiando all’interno con fare curioso. Già c’erano tutti, constatò contando i presenti a iniziare da Mary Jane che sedeva con fare inquieto, e appena un poco nervoso, a una delle due poltrone poste davanti al camino. La giovane Gilmore appariva come piuttosto agitata, giocava ripetutamente con i capelli e ogni tanto si mordicchiava le unghie. Quel comportamento non lo stupì nemmeno troppo, aveva ormai imparato che Mary Jane aveva un carattere piuttosto emotivo, pertanto passò oltre. Di fronte a lei, seria e composta, Amelia Finnegan si guardava attorno con aria superba. Anch’ella sedeva ritta, ma non accennava a essere tesa. Tutt'altro, manteneva un’aria impettita e severa, teneva la borsetta poggiata sulle ginocchia e saltuariamente s’aggiustava la crocchia che le legava i capelli. Lo sguardo, al contrario, non era altrettanto fermo era piuttosto attento e pareva voler sondare ognuno presenti. Dietro di lei, suo marito Duncan si poggiava allo schienale della poltrona con fare quasi stanco. E fu proprio lui ad attirare le attenzioni del dottor Watson, al punto che si ritrovò a lungo a occhieggiarlo. Trovava particolarmente interessanti i piccoli movimenti delle dita, che tamburellavano come impazienti sul cuscino della poltrona. Si domandò se fosse nervoso o piuttosto desideroso che il famigerato Mr Holmes si palesasse. A essere sinceri, però, era lo sguardo a esser particolare. Era uno sguardo che John faticò ad identificare, e che gli parve stranamente carico di una sorta di dolcezza. Forse aveva a che vedere con quella vaga somiglianza che faceva sì che Duncan Finnegan gli ricordasse in parte il padre di Sherlock e Mycroft. Era un uomo relativamente alto, con due gote ben rosse, profondi e penetranti occhi verdi e un casco di folti capelli bianchi in testa. Aveva un fisico longilineo e una fronte alta e spaziosa. Di tanto in tanto sembrava che il suo sguardo si perdesse tra le fiamme di quel camino acceso, altre volte invece pareva avesse ogni attenzione per sua moglie che spiava in modo quasi enigmatico. In quel momento, John non seppe dire che cosa in quello sconosciuto fosse curioso. Dovevano essere gli occhi. Sì, perché lo sguardo appariva distante, quasi malinconico, eppure dolce allo stesso tempo, delicato. Specialmente in quelle rare occasioni in cui si soffermava su Mary Jane. Ciononostante, preso com’era, Watson non indugiò su di lui e proseguì oltre. Poco lontano, infatti, v’erano i Pinkerton: seduti ai due lati di un tavolo da pranzo dalla forma quadrata, uno di quelli un po’ lontani e siti accanto a una delle due finestre. Non molto distante dall’entrata, inoltre, Barney Gilmore camminava con passo lento e appena un poco incerto, quasi volesse contare uno a uno gli assi del parquet. Aveva un’espressione torva e scura, occhi impenetrabili e un cruccio che gli deformava le labbra, chiuse in un ghigno storto. Infine, il Detective Ford, spazientito e agitato, controllava con severa attenzione Geremia Cooper, ammanettato a uno dei tavoli. Se non avesse trascorso il pomeriggio a leggere tra le note di Sherlock, piuttosto che nel fascicolo di Mrs Gilmore, si sarebbe di sicuro chiesto chi di loro fosse l’assassino o come potesse carpire un qualsiasi dettaglio, da un’osservazione il più possibilmente concentrata e attenta. Ora che sapeva, però, adesso che ne era certo i suoi pensieri vertevano su questioni più pratiche. Pertanto, strinse la pistola nel pugno di una mano e al contempo si ritrovò inconsciamente a sorridere. Era stato Sherlock ad averla recuperata, proprio quello stesso pomeriggio dopo che era uscito in tutta fretta, dicendo di avere da fare. L’aveva di certo rubata dall’ufficio di Ford e non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di domandarglielo. Gli era stato sufficiente catturarne il lampo divertito che gli aveva dipinto il volto, mentre aveva posato l’arma sul letto. Watson aveva evitato di propinargli discorsi sulla legalità, piuttosto che sul non poter rubare dalla scrivania di un poliziotto. Non se la sentì davvero, perché sapeva che Sherlock aveva rischiato e lo aveva unicamente fatto per quel “loro” che entrambi desideravano proteggere.  
«Ci sono tutti?» domandò Holmes, a un certo punto e spezzando il silenzio mentre scendeva le scale, aggiustandosi i polsini della camicia con fare elegante.  
«Sì, ho detto a Ford di perquisire tutti all’entrata. Nessuno è armato di frecce, dardi o cerbottane.»  
«Ottimo. Mary Jane ha portato quel che le ho chiesto?»  
«Ho già messo tutto sul tavolo» lo informò, accennando alla porta ancora chiusa «sia la busta che i progetti.»  
«Molto bene» annuì il consulente investigativo. Già lo aveva raggiunto, constatò John, perseguendo però a fissare il legno scuro della porta serrata. Già gli stava accanto e, oh, ora aveva addirittura intrecciato la mano con la sua e poi aveva stretto forte.  
«Sei preoccupato» enunciò, raddrizzando la schiena mentre scioglieva le dita e accennava ad aggiustarsi i lembi della giacca. «Per me?» balbettò, quindi.  
«Sempre» borbottò Watson, imbarazzato, ma mai tanto sincero.  
«Non devi. Andrà bene.»  
«Allora siamo sicuri?» s’azzardò a chiedergli e sì, questa volta si girò a guardarlo. Questa volta gli sorrise, perfino.  
«Siamo sicuri.»  
«Va bene quindi» esclamò John, prima di spalancare la porta «il gioco ha inizio.»  
 

 

  
   
**Continua**


	18. Capitolo diciottesimo

John aveva sempre ritenuto Holmes un uomo elegante. Anche se agli estranei il più delle volte appariva come altezzoso e superbo, a lui faceva tutt'altro effetto. Non poteva, infatti, non rimanere rapito dal portamento nobile o da quel fare regale impregnato di fascino vittoriano, che mostrava in talune situazioni. In quelle occasioni in cui, per esempio, doveva dimostrare di essere il solo detentore di una verità che era ovviamente riuscito a cogliere lui soltanto. Spostando lo sguardo dagli ospiti sino a depositarlo sull'uomo in cui era perdutamente innamorato, John riuscì senza difficoltà a scorgere quell’atteggiamento che tanto gli piaceva e che scolpiva i tratti e lineamenti di Sherlock d’una regalità innata. Poteva dire di amare di lui persino il passo lento, ma ben preciso, con cui era entrato nella stanza da pranzo. Adorava, poi, la schiena tenuta diritta che culminava in due spalle larghe e ottimamente allineate. Incedeva con un’immobilità fisica che mostrava assai di rado e che Watson stesso difficilmente aveva avuto modo di notare in lui. Sherlock era soventemente frenetico e persino nei movimenti del corpo, piuttosto che nel tamburellare delle dita delle mani o nell’agitarsi di gambe e braccia. Il più delle volte il suo passo non era studiato, ma agitato e nervoso, impaziente quasi. Dopo che fece il proprio ingresso nel salone al pian terreno della pensioncina dei Pinkerton, Sherlock Holmes, di rapido e svelto aveva unicamente lo sguardo. Occhi che prospettavano il desiderio di non volere far altro se non studiare i presenti in modo attento e preciso, cercando di carpirne i più oscuri e infimi segreti. Quello era un Holmes che attirava l’attenzione, s’annotò mentalmente. E infatti gli furono sufficienti un paio di passi e una piroetta agile su sé stesso, per avere gli occhi di tutto su di sé. Compreso lo sguardo di John che, seppur adorante, era rimasto indietro di pochi metri e ora osservava uno a uno i presenti, stringendo al contempo la pistola che teneva infilata nella cintola dei pantaloni.  
 

  
In quella stanza ognuno aveva un qualcosa da nascondere. Un particolare più o meno inerente con il caso del cadavere scomparso, che Holmes aveva ovviamente svelato con una facilità sorprendente. Che ognuno di loro avesse l’aria di chi stava andando al patibolo, questo, lui e Sherlock lo avevano compreso fin dal primo istante. C’era una notevole tensione che serpeggiava per il salone, un nervosismo mostrato inaspettatamente anche da coloro che fino a quel momento avevano ostentato indifferenza, quasi nulla li potesse toccare per davvero. Qualcuno come Amelia Finnegan, colei che sedeva compostamente di fronte al caminetto acceso e che solo di tanto in tanto sollevava lo sguardo su Mary Jane spiandola con fare indagatore, quasi tentasse di carpirne un particolare voleva sfuggirle. Sembrava volerne sondare le reazioni, così come lo stato d’animo indubbiamente agitato. Ed era proprio lei, la stessa Mrs Finnegan che si era presentata loro quel primo giorno e che Holmes aveva definito bugiarda. Seppur più nervosa e meno a proprio agio di allora, la donna che sedeva in poltrona era l’Amelia di quella sera: severa, elegante, rigida in apparenza, fredda e indifferente, ma con una punta d’appena percettibile tensione che, nell’attimo in cui Sherlock Holmes fece il proprio ingresso nel salone, le divorò lo sguardo.  
«Jane Gilmore è morta» esordì Holmes, attirando le attenzioni dei presenti, dopo aver concesso loro una rapida occhiata. Sì, Sherlock li aveva guardati negli occhi, tutti quanti. Uno dopo l’altro i presenti in quella sala avevano ceduto sotto il peso delle abilità deduttive dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, il quale li aveva sondati, dedotti, capiti. Stanati. Conosceva di loro ogni più piccolo segreto, piuttosto che un qualsiasi mistero avessero faticosamente tentato di nascondere. A iniziare dal sempliciotto Mr Pinkerton, fedifrago e traditore; fino a Geremia Cooper, un ladro che s’era finto prete.  
«Ufficialmente a causa d’un problema cardiaco» proseguì Sherlock, a voce ben alta «dovuto a una grave malattia che le era stata diagnosticata, anche se del tutto erroneamente, mesi fa. Delle cause che riguardano la morte, così sul come sia stato possibile che una donna non malata sia stata fatta passare per cardiopatica quando esistono specifici esami per stabilirlo, ce ne occuperemo più tardi. A contare, adesso, è che il referto del medico che ha visitato la paziente, sostiene che Jane Gilmore è deceduta. Ma non è il solo a esserne sicuro, ci sono anche tutti coloro che hanno fatto visita alla famiglia e hanno visto il corpo. Eppure, quella stessa notte il cadavere sparisce nel nulla.»  
«Ci dica qualcosa che non sappiamo, Holmes» lo interruppe il Detective Ispettore Ford, con fare inacidito e incrociando le braccia al petto quasi tentasse di far valere la propria superiorità legale in modo fisico. Un atteggiamento che parve non impressionare nessuno, tantomeno Sherlock, il quale subito riprese a parlare dando cenno di non avergli dato nemmeno retta.  
«Ammetto di esser stato tratto in inganno» proseguì «ed è stata proprio lei, Mary Jane, ad avermi portato sulla pista sbagliata.»  
«Io?» domandò la più giovane dei Gilmore, portandosi una mano al petto e guardando Holmes con occhi sbarrati e impauriti. «Non ho fatto niente» protestò, debolmente e a voce un poco incerta, forse in un tentativo di difendersi che alle loro orecchie risultò del tutto blando e inefficace.  
«Non abbia paura» la rassicurò subito Sherlock «non la sto accusando di niente. Per quanto lei abbia la fastidiosa tendenza a prendersi gli uomini degli altri, non ha ucciso nessuno, né ha qualcosa a che fare con la scomparsa di Jane. Il suo depistarmi è stato del tutto involontario, ma non posso dire che non avvenne. Se ben ricorda, accadde proprio quel giorno. Quando si presentò al 221b di Baker Street. Ecco, sapete qual è la prima cosa a cui ho pensato quando sono venuto a conoscenza dei fatti così come mi sono stati raccontati? Beh, vi parrà sciocco, ma mi sono immaginato un cadavere parlante. Sì, vero: ancora non avevo analizzato a dovere il fazzoletto, né avevo idea quali personaggi fossero realmente coinvolti nella vicenda. L’idea però era avvincente. Insomma, una donna che aveva finto la propria morte e poi era sparita, ricomparendo soltanto per inviare alla nipote prediletta, un fazzolettino su cui aveva scritto una filastrocca tratta dal suo libro preferito. L’ipotesi era plausibile e i motivi per cui qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile, non erano nemmeno assurdi. Mi piaceva. Tanto. Era un cadavere, quello di Jane Gilmore, che faceva cose strane che non ci si aspetterebbe da un morto. Oh, non se ne trovano tutti i giorni, credetemi. Di certo potrete immaginare la mia eccitazione in quel momento.»  
«Eccitazione?» ripeté Barney Gilmore, con un'evidente espressione scandalizzata a solcarne il volto pacioso «è della sparizione di una donna che sta parlando e lei lo trova eccitante? Ma questa poi...»  
«Niente di personale, Mr Gilmore, è solo lavoro e lo preferisco quando è difficile e complicato, se è emozionante insomma. Non che questo lo sia stato, già perché vi siete rivelati sciocchi e banali. Il che è un vero peccato, date le ottime premesse; non trovi anche tu, John?» concluse, con una punta di marcato rammarico, prima di schiarirsi appena la voce. «Comunque, dicevo, un cadavere parlante. Beh, dovrei innanzitutto mettevi al corrente del fatto che tutti i cadaveri parlano. Lo fanno a modo loro. Lo fanno esclusivamente per chi sa capirli, per chi riesce ad ascoltarli. Per me, di sicuro. Ogni tanto per il mio caro John o per poliziotti come Lestrade la cui intelligenza esiste, seppur sia infinitesimale. Sapete, lo trovo un paradosso curioso. Sì, insomma, il fatto che dice più di sé un uomo da morto, piuttosto che da vivo. I cadaveri raccontano la verità, signori miei; com’è morto, chi l’ha ucciso... Ma non solo, può anche farci sapere com’era l’assassino. Era donna o uomo? Era alto o basso? Magro o grasso? Era mancino? Portava un profumo particolare? L’omicida curava il proprio corpo o era trasandato? Se, ipotizziamo, io dovessi venir ucciso con un colpo di pisola da un uomo molto più alto di me, il proiettile lo identificherebbe come inferto dall’alto verso il basso; se mancino da sinistra verso destra, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera... I morti dicono tutto, raccontano con dovizia di particolari se chi li ha uccisi lo ha fatto con furia o con precisione, se era drogato o lucido, se era metodico oppure no. Il che ovviamente contribuisce a delineare il modus operandi dell’assassino, il carattere e così via. In un omicidio ogni più piccolo dettaglio è la concatenazione di un altro che conduce al colpevole. E nonostante io non abbia avuto il modo di esaminare il corpo di Jane, lei mi ha parlato e lo ha fatto usando tutti voi e attraverso quella che era la sua casa.»  
«Ci risparmi la lezione di criminologia, Holmes» borbottò malamente Ford, questa volta lasciandosi sprofondare su una sedia che s’era tirato da parte.  
«Mio caro Detective Ispettore, se ne avesse seguita qualcuna, ai tempi, forse la mia presenza non si sarebbe rivelata necessaria» ribatté Sherlock, prontamente mentre John lo rimproverava con un’occhiataccia, oltre che con un leggero colpo di tosse.  
«D’accordo» riprese subito Holmes, nascondendo prontamente un sorriso divertito. «Iniziamo dalle cose semplici e più precisamente da questi.» A quel punto vorticò su sé stesso, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il tavolo accanto all’entrata laddove John aveva riposto svariati oggetti. Da una parte c’era la copia consunta e vecchia de “Il giardino segreto” appartenuta a Jane. Poi si poteva intravedere il fazzolettino ricamato, sulla cui stoffa era stata trascritta la filastrocca dalle parole sbagliate. Infine, arrotolata, la cianotipia di villa Gilmore, proprio accanto a quello che era il diario degli appunti di John, di cui Sherlock s’era appropriato e senza chiedergli il permesso, ovviamente.  
«Il Giardino Segreto» esordì Holmes, sfogliandolo blandamente ma senza leggerlo. Sollevò quindi il libro in aria e lo agitò così da farlo vedere a tutti, prima di riporlo di nuovo. «Mi sono arrovellato il cervello sulle note a bordo pagina, cercando di capire di quale tra le lingue indiane si trattasse, prima di arrivare alla conclusione che sia la lingua Tamil: un dialetto piuttosto diffuso soprattutto nella zona di Bangalore. Le scritte sono annotazioni senza alcuna importanza per il nostro caso e che riguardano la vita personale e affettiva di Jane, con riferimento ai genitori, piuttosto che a Mathias Bartholdy che lei chiamava affettuosamente “Dickon”. Del contenuto non ci importa, ma scommetto che a John interesserà sapere che mi sono sbagliato.»  
«Felice di sapere che sei umano» lo prese in giro bonariamente Watson, nascondendo al contempo un largo e ampio sorriso mentre Sherlock faceva lo stesso. Il consulente investigativo ritornò subito concentrato e attento, John si ricordò soltanto allora che non lo doveva distrarre per alcuna ragione. D'altra parte, quello era un momento importante ai fini del caso.  
«Sì, perché solo dopo essere riuscito a tradurre quelle annotazioni, mi sono reso conto che non era il significato a essere importante, ma la calligrafia utilizzata. Sono stato odiosamente lento, lo riconosco e non vi interesserà sapere che ero distratto da altro, ma ora come ora posso affermare con assoluta certezza che la calligrafia sul libro e quella sul fazzoletto non appartengono alla stessa persona. Fu pertanto corretta una delle mie prime ipotesi che sosteneva che era la scrittura sul fazzoletto fosse maschile.»  
«Questo però non significa niente» ribatté Mrs Pinkerton «mettiamo il caso che Mrs Gilmore sia fuggita con un uomo. Il messaggio avrebbe potuto scriverlo lui.»  
«Ottima osservazione, mia cara» annuì Sherlock, con soddisfazione e quasi fosse compiaciuto del fatto che, almeno uno tra i presenti, mostrasse un briciolo di buon intelletto. «E ha perfettamente ragione: chi ha scritto la filastrocca poteva essere questo famigerato amante di Jane di cui anche Amelia mi ha parlato. Ed è per questo che ho tenuto aperte più possibilità, almeno fino a quando non ho capito chi fosse Mathias Bartholdy. Quell’uomo diceva il vero su molte cose, primo fra tutti riguardo il fatto che non aveva idea di dove fosse Jane. Con nessun altro, Mrs Gilmore sarebbe potuta fuggire. A lui soltanto scriveva lettere e di questo ne sono certo, sapete ho la sfortuna di avere un fratello che, beh… ma di lui non parliamo» concluse, scacciando il discorso con un gesto della mano. Dopo di allora, nella sala cadde il silenzio e nessuno più parlò.  
 

  
L’atmosfera era a tratti irreale. Dieci persone in una stanza, stipate tra tavoli e sedie – con il solo camino a crepitare, con una pendola che tic toccava nell’atrio alle loro spalle – immerse in un silenzio teso e nervoso, confuso al pari delle loro menti. Un non parlare che era più un non capire, di cui Sherlock Holmes sembrava esserne l’imperatore. Era, infatti, tornato prepotentemente al centro della sala da pranzo e con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, camminava a passo studiato. Pareva star racimolando le idee per poter poi cominciare uno dei suoi lunghissimi sproloqui, quando la giovane Gilmore decise di precederlo, spezzando indugi e silenzio: «Io credo di essermi persa, Mr Holmes. Quel che ha detto... cosa vuol dire?»  
«Significa che chi ha scritto la filastrocca con le parole sbagliate non poteva essere né Jane, né un suo ipotetico complice» le fece presente John, meritandosi un sorriso compiaciuto da parte Sherlock. Un sorriso che Watson si bevve al pari di un assetato, ricambiando con uno altrettanto ampio e dolce.  
«Esatto e c’è una ragione specifica per cui le rime sono diverse ed è un motivo che in un primo momento non riuscivo ad afferrare. Ma immagino che a questo punto voglia essere lei a dircelo, non è vero, Mr Finnegan?» Fu in quel momento che gli occhi di tutti si posarono su Duncan, il quale era rimasto fermo a fianco del camino scoppiettante. Il marito di Amelia che ora fissava Sherlock Holmes con mesta consapevolezza. Aveva lo sguardo rivolto a terra e pareva tentar di tutto pur di evitare d’incrociare quello rigido di sua moglie. Era lo stesso uomo che somigliava vagamente al padre di Sherlock e Mycroft e che aveva attirato poco prima la sua attenzione, proprio per via dell’arrendevole dolcezza che scorgeva nei suoi occhi. Mr Finnegan, il quale annuì lievemente prima di tirare un profondo e stanco sospiro. Il fatto che fosse stato lui a rubare il cadavere aveva suscitato notevole sorpresa e soprattutto nella giovane Mary Jane che, adesso, fissava il nonno con aria allibita. Tuttavia, lo sconvolgimento per quella rivelazione non durò che pochi attimi, giusto il tempo che Amelia ebbe per balzare in piedi e, come una furia, scagliarsi verbalmente contro il marito.  
«Come hai potuto?» urlò la donna, furiosa. «Come hai po…» Sembrava volerle riversare addosso tutta l’ira di cui era capace, ciononostante non proseguì oltre. Fermò immediatamente i propri intenti, preda di un tentennamento evidente che cercò malamente di nascondere dietro a una rigida maschera di freddezza. Un ricomporsi che, a quel punto, apparve quasi come ridicolo.  
«Può anche proseguire, Mrs Finnegan» la esortò Holmes, stendendo un ghigno. «D’altra parte siamo qui per la verità, oppure preferisce che gliela racconti io a Mary Jane? Che le dica io come sono andate veramente le cose? Anzi, no, prima di questo ho una domanda. Non ho certezza di chi tra voi due abbia avuto l'idea, ma so che avete preso voi il corpo di Jane e che suo marito ha mandato un messaggio a Mary con lo scopo di farle capire com’erano andate davvero le cose. Racconterò più avanti come avete fatto, ora voglio sapere dove si trovano le ceneri di Jane.»  
«Io» mormorò Amelia, evidentemente sconvolta. Respirava a fatica e si reggeva saldamente allo schienale della poltrona sulla quale, fino a pochi attimi prima, se ne stava rigidamente composta. A prendere parola non fu lei, quanto piuttosto suo marito. Il quale aveva l’aria di chi non desiderava altro, se non parlare con qualcuno.  
«Premetto un fatto importante, Mr Holmes» esordì Duncan. «Sono stato io a fare in modo che lei venisse fin qui. Prima ho parlato di lei e mia nipote, riportandole un articolo del Times, oltre che a un articolo del blog del Dottor Watson. Poi ho preso il fazzoletto dal comò della camera di Jane e ho scritto quel messaggio. L'ho fatto perché sono colpevole e volevo che mia nipote venisse a sapere tutta la verità, ma allo stesso tempo non ho avuto il coraggio di farmi avanti. Pur di salvare il mio matrimonio ho ceduto e sono stato costretto da mia moglie a fare qualcosa di riprovevole e di orrendo. E tutto per cosa? Per cosa, Amelia? Per quel tuo stupido e inutile perbenismo? Per una vendetta infantile? Non è stata colpa di Jane se Dorabella è morta. Lei non aveva colpa di niente e tantomeno ne ha oggi Mary. Nessuno di noi è responsabile per quanto è successo trent'anni fa e Dorabella ha comunque vissuto una vita felice. Quindi sì, Mr Holmes, sono colpevole. Ho rubato il cadavere perché mia moglie mi ha chiesto di farlo e non ho avuto il coraggio di oppormi. Le ceneri, Mr Holmes sono a casa nostra» confessò Duncan «mia moglie le ha messe nella credenza della cucina e le parla tutte le mattine, se lo vuole sapere. Oh, tutte cose orribili. Cose orribili» concluse l'uomo, affondando il volto tra le mani e piangendo sommessamente.  
«Io non capisco. Nonno, dici delle cose strane. Io, nonna, ti prego fammi capire, nonna» balbettò la giovane Gilmore, con fare sconvolto. «Perché?» proseguì, trattenendo le lacrime. «Parlami, nonna.»  
«E smettila di chiamarmi così!» gridò Amelia, con ira. «Smettila, smettila, smettila» gridò ancora, a voce sempre più alta e in modo che lasciava trasparire un’evidente furia rabbiosa, che le deformava quel volto forzatamente perfetto che ostentava al pari di quei bei monili che aveva al collo. «Non sono tua nonna e non lo sono mai stata e quella puttana di Jane si meritava ben di peggio di quel che le è successo. Non ho idea di chi l'abbia uccisa, ma sono felice che sia stata ammazzata. Dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto, non potevo permettere che venisse seppellita in terra consacrata. Quella bastarda, quell’eretica e traditrice. Non dovevo permettere che si prendesse una tomba con una croce sopra. E sì, l’idea di rubare il suo corpo è stata mia. Quella bastarda è finita all’inferno e lì merita di marcire. Sai, cara la mia Mary che tutti i giorni glielo ricordo? Al mattino quando apro la credenza lo dico sempre a quella troia, che la sua anima marcia sta dove deve stare: all’inferno» sancì infine, subito prima d’aggiustarsi la crocchia che legava i capelli. Poi, Amelia Finnegan si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, volse lo sguardo alle fiamme e non parlò più.

  
«Come avete fatto a portare via il cadavere?» intervenne Ford, ora vivamente attento, rivolgendosi a Mr Finnegan.  
«Questo glielo posso dire anch’io» borbottò Holmes, tornando verso il tavolo e srotolando la cianotipia e indicando un punto sopra di essa. «Lo avevo notato fin dalla prima volta che avevo messo piede in quella casa: qualcosa non mi tornava. Soprattutto nella stanza di Jane, che aveva un non so che di strano. La camera era meno profonda di due dei miei passi rispetto al corridoio. Purtroppo l’ho capito soltanto più tardi, dopo che ho guardato tra gli appunti di John e ho visto in quale modo aveva disegnato il piano superiore, allora mi sono reso conto che quello che avevo intuito era corretto. La stanza aveva un vano nascosto e voi lo sapevate; non è vero, Mr Finnegan?»  
«Certamente» annuì questi. E anche allora, così come già era capitato, prima che Duncan riprendesse a parlare, John rimase profondamente colpito dall’immensa tranquillità con cui questi si rivolgeva loro. Pareva sereno, come se non avesse aspettato altro che di poter raccontare finalmente la verità. Il che era atipico per un colpevole, di solito questi erano reticenti e occorrevano tempo e fatica per di tirar fuori loro uno straccio di confessione. Ma Duncan Finnegan era diverso e lo era nella modo pacato in cui parlava, piuttosto che nel tenue sorriso dolce che volgeva a sua nipote. «La casa è molto antica, dell’ottocento e non era così insolito per quell’epoca mettere stanze segrete nelle ville, specie in quelle dei ricchi. Fu proprio Thomas a mostrarmi il vano, anni fa. Non era niente di più se non un paio di metri quadrati senza arredamenti o finestre, ma Tom decise di mantenerlo. Diceva che sarebbe potuto tornare utile in futuro. Per questo, non è stato difficile far sparire Jane, sapevamo come entrarci e come uscirne.»  
«Quindi com’è andata?» domandò John, curioso.  
«Semplice. Fin troppo, in effetti» annuì Sherlock «Amelia e Duncan rimangono alla villa fino quasi la mezzanotte, dopo aver osservato attentamente i movimenti dei membri della famiglia. La prima a uscire di scena, a una certa ora, è Mary Jane che sgattaiola via. Sanno che sta andando da Pinkerton e che ci rimarrà per tutta la notte e immagino che sia stata lei, Amelia, a esserne sicura dato che è stata lei a instillare in sua nipote il desiderio di lasciarsi andare a un paio di forti braccia, in un così difficile giorno. Ha da sempre questa tendenza a manipolare gli altri, Amelia? Ha cercato di farlo anche con me e John, per motivi sciocchi. O forse sbaglio? Mary Jane?» concluse, rivolgendosi alla giovane Gilmore per cercare una conferma. Una d'un tipo di cui, comunque, sembrava non aver bisogno.  
«Io non ricordo… può darsi, non ne sono sicura. Fu una notte molto movimentata, quella. Io e Adam avevamo già deciso di non vederci più, ma quella sera… non so forse avevo bisogno di qualcuno» confessò Mary Jane, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello severo di Mrs Pinkerton.  
«O più probabilmente, una certa persona (la stessa che dopo il nostro arrivo le ha sussurrato all'orecchio che sua nonna era fuggita) le ha suscitato vecchie voglie. Perché nonostante ci fosse un vano nel muro, meno persone c’erano in casa e più possibilità i Finnegan avevano di far sparire il corpo senza non essere visti. E infatti, una volta che Mary Jane è fuori casa, alla villa rimangono meno personaggi a cui badare. La seconda persona di cui liberarsi, è Bea, la moglie di Berry. Ma lei è stata facile da eliminare, era molto impegnata con il bambino e a una certa ora l’avete vista chiudersi il camera e da lì non uscire più. A questo punto rimase solo Barney di cui liberarsi. Il quale però va a dormire prima delle undici. Quindi, a mezzanotte, in casa ci siete solo voi e Berry. E anche qui, ecco che la nostra Amelia sfodera le sue armi. Perché stata lei a insinuare l’idea di bere una tazza di tè e magari mentre fingevate di star tornando a casa vostra. E forse siete usciti per davvero da villa Gilmore, salvo poi rientrare poco più tardi e trovare Berry profondamente addormentato sulla sedia. Dev’essere stato facile sbriciolare un po’ di sonnifero tra le foglie di tè, dato che conoscevate perfettamente la cucina. Dopo avete riposto il cadavere nel vano e siete tranquillamente tonati a casa. Quando lo avete fatto? Quando lo avete portato via?» chiese infine.  
«Il giorno successivo» ammise Duncan, con pacatezza «Mary Jane e Barney sono stati per ore alla stazione di polizia, mentre mia nipote e la sua famiglia erano all’ospedale di Barnsley e ci sono rimasti fino al giorno successivo. La villa restò deserta per tutto il giorno. Portammo via il corpo con tranquillità e quella stessa notte lo bruciammo nel forno crematorio. Anche lì fu semplice: quello più giovane non c’era e Ciotto dormiva, come al solito. Bastò niente per rompere il catenaccio che legava la porta, il resto lo può immaginare.»  
«Vedere Mary Jane tanto sconvolta ha scatenato i suoi sensi di colpa e ha messo in moto tutto questo. E ora Jane riposa nella vostra cucina» annuì Holmes, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale di una sedia sospirando pesantemente, mentre muoveva il capo in un evidente segno di diniego. Era insolito vederlo giudicare qualcuno, vedergli mostrare disappunto verso uno dei colpevoli che contribuiva a far arrestare. Il più delle volte riusciva a essere distaccato, a non lasciarsi coinvolgere. O magari, a essere strano, era il fatto che facesse vedere i propri sentimenti in un modo così sfacciato. Il criptico Holmes di sempre pareva lontano anni luce da colui il quale adesso, Watson aveva di fronte. Che fosse anch'egli provato per tutti gli accadimenti recenti?  
 

  
«Mancano dettagli importanti, Sherlock» borbottò John, curioso. «La filastrocca, per esempio. Perché le parole sono sbagliate e poi perché Duncan e Amelia hanno fatto tutto questo? Che motivo avevano?» lo esortò quindi, istigandolo a spiegare un altro di quei qualcosa che ancora rimaneva oscuro. Capì d'aver fatto bene a dirgli di proseguire, nell'attimo in cui notò gli occhi di Sherlock illuminarsi e le espressioni del suo volto assumere toni di pura e semplice felicità. Oh, quanto lo amava. Quanto gli piaceva e persino nella maniera in cui raccontava, come parlava di quei fatti orrendi. Quasi fosse una sorta di divinità onnisciente.  
«Sul movente ne parlerò più tardi dato che, per coincidenza, è strettamente legato al movente che ha spinto l’assassino a uccidere per ben due volte. Per la filastrocca, beh, Mr Finnegan glielo confesso: non poteva essere più criptico di così. E mi sono domandato più volte come mai non abbia voluto accusare direttamente sua moglie, ma abbia preferito macchinare un enigma così inutilmente complesso. A ogni modo, lei mi corregga se commetto degli errori (anche se è impossibile, perché io non sbaglio mai)» disse Sherlock, con un’alzata di spalle prima di iniziare a leggere proprio dal fazzolettino. « _Mary, Mary la scontrosa_ ; questo si riferisce a Mary Jane e le dice che è un messaggio per lei.  _Nel tuo giardino che cosa c’è_ ; il giardino fa riferimento alla casa o alla vita di Mary Jane, non ne ho idea, le poesie così stupide non le capisco.  _Ci son viole e boccioli di pesco_ ; questa è la frase che ho fatto più fatica a decifrare e le confesso, Duncan che mi ha seccato abbastanza il dover riempire il mio cervello di informazioni sul linguaggio dei fiori. Perché è a questo a cui fa riferimento, ho ragione? Ma anche quando ho colto i riferimenti è stato complicato dare un senso, dato che le viole non c’entrano niente. Il perno della frase infatti sono i fiori di pesco. Nell’antico Egitto rappresentavano il silenzio e qui immagino che lei abbia voluto associare il concetto alla morte, alla morte di Jane per la precisione.  _E le mie nonne attorno a me_ ; questa è la più facile da capire e collega il tutto. Il messaggio è per Mary Jane e le dice che la morte di Jane ha a che fare con una delle sue nonne. Per la precisione, Amelia.» A quel punto, Holmes interruppe il proprio racconto. Afferrò lo schienale di una sedia e la tirò verso di sé, lasciandosi quindi cadere sopra. Naturalmente era ancora al centro della stanza, sotto lo sguardo teso e nervoso di ognuno dei presenti. Non era finita. Non ancora. 

  
Fu allora che Watson capì che c’erano, che erano arrivati al nocciolo dell’intera faccenda. Chi era Jane Gilmore? Qual era stata la sua vita e com’era morta? Per mano di chi? E perché? Sebbene John conoscesse ormai la verità, doveva ammettere d’essere curioso di sentire quello che sarebbe stato il monologo di Sherlock Holmes. Colui il quale, ora, in tutto il suo splendido genio, sostava ritto e attento in mezzo sala. Lui che spiccava come un raggio di sole in una giornata tempestosa. Lui che in mezzo a ladri, assassini e traditori, non era mai stato tanto infinitamente e meravigliosamente bello. Lo stesso Sherlock che aveva congiunto le dita davanti alle labbra morbidamente serrate, e che aveva nello sguardo un amabile cipiglio dai tratti furbi.  
«E ora, miei cari, l’omicidio» sentenziò, con un sorriso stirato in viso. Uno di un tipo che John riconobbe come furbo e sagace, in un espressione che tanto gli ricordava quella di un gatto che sa d’aver stanato il suo topo. «E cominciamo proprio da lei, Geremia.»

  
  
   
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Cianotipia: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cianotipia  
> -Lingua tamil: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lingua_tamil  
> -Linguaggio dei fiori: http://www.giardinaggio.it/fiori/linguaggio-dei-fiori/significato-fiori-di-pesco.asp


	19. Capitolo diciannovesimo

Geremia Cooper non dava di sé l’impressione d’esser seduto comodamente. Era sì accomodato a una delle sedie, ma ammanettato com’era alla gamba del tavolo, l’immagine che se ne aveva di lui era quella di un uomo ritorto su sé stesso. Chino e curvo, quasi il peso dei propri peccati avesse iniziato a gravargli anche sulle spalle oltre che sull’anima. Faceva una qual certa impressione a vedersi, soprattutto per via del fatto che era notevolmente alto e piuttosto massiccio, con le spalle larghe e i muscoli delle braccia gonfi che s’intravedevano sotto al maglione che portava. Se si soffermava a osservarlo con una punta in più di attenzione, però, John non faceva caso poi tanto agli occhi sbarrati e spauriti o anche alla bocca tesa in un ghigno poco rassicurante. Non badava alla paura che ormai divorava lo sguardo dell’uomo che per anni si era finto un mite prete di campagna, al contrario, la sua mente parve voler tornare indietro fino a qualche giorno prima. Per una stranissima ragione, si era ritrovò ad associare Geremia Cooper al bacio che aveva dato a Sherlock. Non ne conosceva i motivi di fondo, ma forse aveva a che vedere col fatto che era successo fuori dalla chiesa. Avevano da poco terminato di parlare con colui che ancora chiamavano padre Timothy quando, finalmente, era riuscito a racimolare quel poco di coraggio che gli era rimasto e s’era fatto avanti. Ancora ricordava la sensazione: quando lo stordimento per il racconto pronunciato dal parroco si era trasformato in qualcosa di ben più spaventoso, risvegliando un desiderio sopito e trattenuto sin troppo a lungo. Il bacio era stato breve e a malapena ricordava quale sapore avessero le sue labbra, però ne aveva ben chiara la morbidezza, piuttosto che l’intenso respirare di Sherlock che gli si era infranto addosso. Quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora e non riusciva a calcolare fino a che punto desiderasse d'afferrarlo saldamente per le braccia, prima di spingerlo contro la parete e da lì, non permettere più a entrambi di fuggire. Forse era ingiusto lasciarsi distrarre, pensò in un frangente di lucidità e proprio mentre il suo sguardo si posava di nuovo su Geremia. Amava Sherlock in tutte le sue declinazioni, in tutti i suoi difetti e persino in quegli oscuri pensieri che soventemente gli adombravano lo sguardo. Ciononostante, doveva riconoscere che vederlo al lavoro o scorgerlo mentre pensava, deduceva o imperava in quella che di certo considerava come una massa di inetti senza cervello, era ancor più affascinante. E pertanto sollevò il volto, distogliendo gli occhi da quel Mr Cooper dall’aria sofferta, dopodiché portò l’attenzione sino a colui il quale, ora in piedi, passeggiava tenendo le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena. Un fare sagace, sottolineato da un paio di iridi dall'aria furba. Il non aver idea da quale parte cominciare, rimarcato da quelle labbra corrucciate. Erano ben chiari segni che stavano a indicare quanto svelti e rapidi fossero i pensieri di Sherlock Holmes. E mentre Watson si rendeva conto che il suo amico stava racimolando le idee, egli prese a iniziare quel monologo che da giorni preparava, dando vita a quello che era l’ultimo atto d’una trama di menzogne.

  
«Io non ho ucciso nessuno!» Fu Geremia a spezzare il silenzio, rompendo gli indugi e riversando su Holmes quella che tutti, e Watson per primo, avevano inteso come un’accusa. Nonostante lui sapesse perfettamente chi fosse l’assassino, doveva ammettere che le parole di Sherlock le aveva trovate lievemente fuorvianti. Probabilmente se si fosse trovato nei panni di quell’uomo, con già un’altra accusa di omicidio a gravargli sulle spalle, avrebbe tentato ben altro che una timida difesa. Ma lui era il passionale John Watson, non sarebbe riuscito per così tanto tempo a fingere di esser qualcuno che non era. Avrebbe di certo finito con il farsi scoprire, in un modo o in un altro.  
«E io non la sto accusando, Mr Cooper» ribatté prontamente Sherlock, mentre il Ford s’irrigidiva vistosamente e balzava di nuovo in piedi, inveendogli contro in modo sgraziato.  
«Mi può spiegare come mai ho dovuto portare fin qui un detenuto ancora sotto inchiesta?» sputò un furioso Detective Ispettore. «Faccia attenzione, Holmes, se non darà una giustificazione alla presenza Cooper, lo porterò via prima di subito e non mi importa di chi è figlio lei. Può essere anche il principe di Windsor, ma per quel che mi riguarda ho chiuso. Sono stanco di sottostare ai suoi ordini. Io sono un DI della polizia britannica e potrei anche sbattervi dentro, a lei al suo amico. Non dovrei nemmeno far fatica per trovare un’accusa: violazione di domicilio, sequestro di persona, minacce a pubblico ufficiale… e posso continuare.»  
«Si tranquillizzi» ribatté Holmes, prontamente e senza mostrare alcun timore o soggezione. In un atteggiamento che John trovava ancor oggi ammirevole e, in parte, persino divertente. Amava il modo in cui Sherlock fronteggiava le autorità. Non si prostrava loro come avrebbe fatto un qualcuno desideroso di potere o denaro, al contrario affrontava chiunque senza paura. Perché non era interessato ai soldi o a una qualche carica, tutto ciò che gli pareva importare era di quel suo cervello stupendo o del soddisfacimento del proprio ego. E John sarebbe rimasto per tutta la vita a venerarlo, anche costo d'alimentare la sua ben nota vanità.  
«Geremia è qui per un motivo» proseguì Sherlock, distraendo il dottore da quelli che erano i soliti e dispersivi pensierini. «Di cui parlerò immediatamente, se me ne darà il tempo» riprese, mostrandosi ora un poco più seccato. «Ho detto che voglio iniziare da Mr Cooper perché anche lui, così come molti altri in questa stanza, è a conoscenza di una certa verità.» Nel sentire quella rivelazione, Watson sogghignò appena, ma con una punta lieve di rammarico a invadergli le idee. Era ben conscio del fatto che il conoscere già la verità, gli faceva perdere buona parte di quella speciale magia che circondava Holmes in momenti del genere. Era come se stesse assistendo a una prima teatrale, con un unico attore a invadere il palco che recitava un testo di cui nessuno conosceva i contorni. Fu per questo che nei successivi minuti si premurò ugualmente di sondare le espressioni dei presenti, invece che far caso a quanto Sherlock stesse dicendo. I comportamenti dei possibili colpevoli erano di gran lunga più interessanti, a cominciare dal fare rassegnato e sereno di Duncan Finnegan, fino a incontrare l’evidente e distruttiva devastazione di Mary Jane Gilmore. Colei che aveva tutta l’aria di chi le era crollato il mondo addosso.  
«Prima di spiegarvi quale sia la ragione della presenza di Geremia, però» proseguì Sherlock «devo fare una premessa.»  
«Un’altra lezioncina delle sue, Holmes?» domandò Ford, in modo sprezzante mentre Sherlock, di nuovo, lo ignorava. Watson si ritrovò a star stringendo la mano a pugno e a prendere profondi respiri, come se tentasse di calmarsi. Adesso era John quello che doveva far di tutto pur di ignorare certi atteggiamenti, già perché nulla voleva al momento se non zittire quel dannato Ford una volta per sempre. Sebbene avesse accettato la sua idiozia e ignoranza, oltre che a un comportamento arrogante e saccente, non poteva tollerare che qualcuno offendesse o prendesse in giro Sherlock. Per fortuna, l’uomo che amava pareva del tutto superiore a taluni atteggiamenti e aveva le spalle decisamente più larghe di quanto John non volesse ammettere. Probabilmente per una triste abitudine a esser offeso, si rese conto intristendosi un poco, in una concatenazione di pensieri e idee che stava diventando pericolosamente incontrollabile. Chissà quanti altri Detective Ford, Sherlock aveva incontrato in tutta la sua vita. E proprio mentre formulava le immagini di un piccolo Holmes indifeso che subiva ingiurie e angherie da parte di qualche bullo, dovette far forza su sé stesso e trattenere l’istinto di abbracciarlo, piuttosto che quello di portarlo via, lontano da ognuno di quegli sconosciuti.  
«Geremia Cooper non è un prete» lo sentì dire, decidendosi in quegli attimi e una volta per tutte, a non badare a nient’altro. «Nonostante questo, però, trovo strabilianti molti dei fatti che lo riguardano. Perché, farsa a parte, ritengo che abbia interpretato il ruolo come il migliore degli attori non sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Lui ha fatto di più: si è identificato così tanto con il suo personaggio, che ha finito col credere davvero di essere un parroco di campagna. La deduzione è elementare e basta dare un’occhiata alla chiesa per capirlo. Geremia svolgeva i propri compiti con estrema solerzia e precisione. Ve ne sarete accorti tutti, mi auguro. I pavimenti venivano puliti regolarmente, le panche lucidate con una cera apposita per il legno, candele e ceri erano sempre cambiati e la statua vota al santo, non mostra nemmeno adesso cenni di decadimento o incuria. Persino il sagrato veniva spazzato tutte le mattine. Ma non è tutto, Geremia teneva il catechismo per i bambini e si occupava degli sposi anche dopo le nozze diventando il loro maggior confidente. Stando alle voci di paese, inoltre, le sue prediche sono sempre state molto sentite. Per questo nessuno ha mai dubitato del fatto che potesse trattarsi di un impostore. Geremia, per tutti questi anni, si è comportato come il parroco che non era.»  
«E allora?» chiese Ford, meditabondo ed in parte rabbonito da acidità e rabbia che mostrava soltanto in un accenno leggero. Quasi volesse dare l’impressione d’essere ancora il cane rabbioso di sempre, ma stesse venendo sopraffatto un vivo e bruciante desiderio di sapere quale fosse la verità.  
«In questo mistero tutto è collegato, Ispettore. Un uomo che non è prete ma che finge di essere tale è il custode di un segreto che si rifiuta di confessare. Si tratta dello stesso motivo per cui sono riuscito a trovare l’assassino e per cui ho capito chi era stato a mandare a Mary Jane quel fazzolettino ricamato. Come ho detto: tutto perfettamente collegato.»  
«In quale modo?» domandò John, lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie e appoggiando il mento al pugno chiuso, mentre faceva sì che Sherlock potesse guardarlo per bene negli occhi. Amava il contatto visivo e più d’ogni altra cosa lo amava ora, adesso che entrambi sapevano cosa provavano uno per l’altro. Guardarlo era un po’ come vivere, pensò John. Vivere di quegli zigomi ora arrossati. Vivere delle iridi azzurre che, ancora e testarde, cercavano una via di fuga trovandola in quel mistero intricato e dai contorni nebulosi. Sorrise, Watson e lo fece sinceramente. Lo fece perché addolcito dalla timidezza sfacciata del suo Holmes.  
«Essendo la calligrafia maschile, ho dovuto escludere per forza di cose già molti dei sospettati. Considerati le mie teorie sull’assassino, Duncan era il solo che avrebbe potuto scrivere il messaggio dato che l’unico che ne poteva essere a conoscenza, era obbligato a tacere dal segreto confessionale. Ma poi, Timothy è diventato Geremia e ho creduto per un momento che qualcosa nelle mie teorie potesse rivelarsi sbagliato. Così non è stato» gli rispose Sherlock, con voce lievemente arrochita. «Perché un prete sa sempre, giusto Mr Cooper? Sa, ma rimane zitto perché ha fatto un giuramento che non può non mantenere. Mi dica se sbaglio, ma dopo che Duncan Finnegan ha iniziato a sentirsi oppresso dai sensi di colpa, è venuto a confessarsi dalla sola persona che avrebbe potuto mantenere il segreto, è venuto da lei. Di questo però non ci importa, ci interessa soltanto che la stessa identica cosa l'aveva fatta Jane Gilmore, tempo fa, raccontando al parroco la sua vita per filo e per segno. Lei, Geremia, ha taciuto sempre e non ha detto mai nulla. Tanto che anche quando mi ha raccontato la storia di Jane, ha omesso dei particolari fondamentali. Gli stessi che Jane le aveva fatto giurare di non dire ad anima viva. Gli stessi che hanno portato a ben due omicidi e che hanno spinto Amelia Finnegan a rubare il cadavere. Vuole raccontarla lei, Geremia, la storia di Jane Gilmore? O si rifiuta ancora di parlare?»  
«Io» iniziò a dire questi, per poi interrompersi e scrollare vistosamente il capo in un evidente cenno di rifiuto. «Non posso spezzare quel giuramento.»  
«Ma lei non ha preso i voti e non è tenuto a rispettare il segreto della confessione» precisò Holmes, con fare sagace.  
«Questo non importa» ribatté Geremia, con decisione «io… è vero: ho avuto una vita tutt’altro che morigerata. Dio solo sa se riuscirò mai a perdonare me stesso per ciò che sono stato costretto a fare quando vivevo in Siberia. Per questo volevo lasciarmi il passato alle spalle e nessuno meglio di Tim poteva aiutarmi, ma poi quel dannato incidente ha cambiato tutto.»  
«E lei si è ritrovato a poter davvero cambiare vita» ribatté Sherlock, annuendo con vigore.  
«In questo modo nessuno mi avrebbe mai più trovato. Nemmeno mi dispiaceva, sa? Amavo fare il parroco. Lo amavo davvero. Avevo dei doveri e degli obblighi. Avevo delle responsabilità. Un giorno venne da me un ragazzino per una confessione e io mi resi conto d’avere la sua anima tra le mani. Il peso era tanto grande, troppo perché prendessi i miei compiti alla leggera. Tim avrebbe voluto impegno da parte mia. Per questo non tradirò il segreto di Jane. Lei, così come quelle persone che si sono confessate, mi hanno raccontato i loro problemi e le loro gioie e lo hanno fatto perché si fidavano di me e dell’abito che portavo. È vero che non avrei ragione di tacere, eppure lo farò. Quindi se vuole che racconti della vita di Jane non dirò né più, né meno ciò che ho già detto.» Detto questo, Geremia Cooper si chiuse in un sordo mutismo. Volse lo sguardo verso terra e mentre i suoi occhi vibravano di un pianto sordo e silenzioso. Holmes decise di rispettare la sua decisione e una volta annuito, vorticò su sé stesso, iniziando finalmente il tanto atteso monologo. John si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, incrociò le braccia al petto e, come faceva sempre, prese ad adorarlo. Chissà quando avrebbe potuto toccarlo o baciarlo. Ma intanto, quella splendida voce baritonale, già aveva preso a parlare.

  
«Tengo a dire che ad alcune conclusioni ero arrivato ben prima che mio fratello mi portasse il fascicolo contente tutte le informazioni che sono riusciti a trovare su Jane e sul suo passato. Sappiate anche che sono state già messe da parte alcune prove, che saranno atte a confermare ciò che sto per dire. Prove di cui fa parte anche il diario di Mathias Bartholdy, che sono riuscito a scovare dopo la sua morte in quella che era la sua stanza al secondo piano di questa pensione.»  
«Per l’amor del cielo, Holmes» sbottò Ford, impaziente «non ci giri troppo attorno e sputi quel dannato rospo.»  
«Molto bene» annuì Sherlock. «Dunque, Jane Gilmore è nata in India. L’inizio della sua vita sembra molto simile a quella del romanzo che tanto amava leggere. In un certo senso, le similitudini tra lei e Mary Lennox sono sorprendenti. Entrambe nascono in India da genitori inglesi ed entrambe rimangono orfane in tenera età. Tutte e due, inoltre, vengono rispedite in Inghilterra a vivere con zii che non conoscono. Ed è proprio a questo punto, dopo che mette piede in Gran Bretagna, che inizia quella che è la sua storia. La storia di Jane. Quando giunge qui ha più o meno sei anni, suo padre è morto da poche settimane e lei ha viaggiato per settimane su una nave che la spaventava. Viene ospitata nella casa di una prozia di nome Mary Kate, che vive nell’Hertfordshire. In quei luoghi, la bambina trascorre anni felici. Tanto che è in quel periodo che incontra il suo più grande amore, Mathias Bartholdy. Un uomo con cui rimarrà in contatto per tutta la vita tramite delle lettere inviate a fermo posta. Una storia romantica in modo tragico, peccato non si questo il momento di raccontarla. Dicevo: un giorno, Mary Kate, già molto anziana, muore. Jane, a dodici anni, rimane sola di nuovo. Ed è a questo punto che entra in scena Thomas Gilmore. Lui è molto più grande di lei ed è bello e ricco, tanto che ha un’enorme tenuta non molto lontana dal piccolo paese in cui Jane ha vissuto con sua zia. Nel suo diario personale, Mathias descrive la villa come un qualcosa di meraviglioso e gli acri di terreno di proprietà dei Gilmore, belli al pari di un paradiso terrestre. Jane stessa ha trascorso del tempo in quei giardini amandoli con tutta sé stessa, ma di questo parleremo più tardi. Fatto sta, che quando Thomas si rende conto che Jane non ha più nessuno, decide di prendersene cura. Il motivo per cui lo fa è, diciamo, di carattere affettivo. Non posso sapere se Thomas avesse già allora delle mire sulla giovane, ma voglio sperare che non sia così, dato che all’epoca era poco meno che un’adolescente. Ciò che però sono venuto a sapere, e vi posso assicurare che è vero, è che Mary Kate era stata la tata della prima moglie di Thomas e che, per questo motivo, l’anziana gli era rimasta vicina dopo che lui era divenuto vedovo. Quando Mary Kate viene a mancare, Thomas si sente così tanto in debito con lei che sente di dover ricambiare tanta gentilezza e diventa il tutore legale di Jane. Ed è qui che iniziano le bugie. Quello che Geremia mi aveva lasciato a intendere, quel giorno in chiesa, era che Jane fosse cresciuta in un collegio femminile e che, una volta terminati gli studi, fosse diventata moglie di Thomas in seguito alla proposta di questi. L’idea era logica, tutto sommato. Mathias Bartholdy era ormai fuori dalla vita di Jane, dato che si era arruolato nell’esercito. La ragazza, seppur colta e onesta, non aveva parenti o prospettive. Ma era giovane e molto bella e pertanto accettò di diventare la moglie di Gilmore. Non lo amava, questo no. Però gli era grata per quanto aveva fatto. Anche se, naturalmente, tutti noi ben sappiamo che la gratitudine non è minimamente sufficiente a tenere in piedi una relazione.»  
«Quando parla di “bugie” cosa intende di preciso?» intervenne Ford, curioso.  
«Che questa non è la verità, o perlomeno, non è tutta la verità. Già perché manca una parte della storia.»  
«Io non capisco» mormorò, a quel punto, la giovane Gilmore. Una Mary Jane dalle espressioni del viso sconvolte. Una Mary Jane che di continuo si torceva le dita delle mani, strette in un groviglio malforme. Quanta pena si ritrovò a nutrire John per quella ragazza, così tanta che fu tentato di alzarsi in piedi e porgerle un fazzolettino così che si asciugasse le lacrime. Non lo fece, ma più che altro perché Holmes attirò tutte le sue attenzioni e Watson si ritrovò schiavo di lui per un’ennesima e banalissima volta.  
«Mary Jane, quanti anni aveva sua nonna quando è morta?» chiese Sherlock, del tutto inaspettatamente. Nel sentire quella domanda, ognuno ebbe una reazione differente. Tuttavia, fu quella di Barney Gilmore che John trovò interessante. Egli infatti spezzò l’ostinata immobilità nella quale si era calato. Lo fece in maniera praticamente impercettibile, facendo vibrare un poco le labbra, tese in un ghigno storto e inquietante. Ma Watson non indugiò oltre su di lui, e tornò a badare a Sherlock.  
«Io non ricordo» balbettò Mary Jane, evidentemente confusa.  
«Non ricorda perché non lo sa» precisò Holmes, con quel fare profetico che di solito gli procurava un pugno in faccia. «Io invece sì e sulla chiavetta usb che mio fratello mi ha fatto avere, c’è anche il suo certificato di nascita. A ora non capisco come sia possibile che lei, Mary, non se ne sia mai resa conto, che non abbia notato ciò che più che evidente. Jane non era una dolce vecchina, aveva circa sessant’anni ed era nata nel 1952.»  
«No, lei si sbaglia» protestò la giovane Gilmore, con un fare leggermente più deciso di quanto aveva mostrato fino a ora «è mio padre a esser nato nel 1952, non mia nonna.»  
«Cara la mia dolce Mary Jane» borbottò Holmes, avvicinandosi a lei e chinandosi appena, inginocchiandosi quasi tra le sue gambe. In una posizione compromettente che in John scatenò una violenta gelosia. Nonostante i modi di Sherlock fossero del tutto innocui e nonostante non ci fosse traccia di malizia in parole, sguardi e atteggiamenti, Watson si ritrovò comunque rosso per la rabbia. Sherlock non si era mai chinato fra le sue gambe, pensò sbuffando in un gesto di stizza. «Lo ricordi bene: io non sbaglio mai» concluse, infine Holmes.  
«Io…»  
«Mary» proseguì il consulente investigativo, prendendole le mani mentre John vibrava ancora «mi dispiace davvero.»  
«D-di cosa?» balbettò lei, confusa e al tempo stesso ansiosa.  
«Mi dispiace che debba subire tutto questo, ma è giunto il momento di conoscere la verità riguardo la sua famiglia.» Sherlock si alzò di nuovo e prese a camminare verso il centro della stanza, fino a che non si fermò con un movimento brusco e dopo aver intrecciato le mani dietro la schiena, si voltò di scatto, iniziando a fissare Mary Jane con fare insistente. «Jane è nata nel 1952, nella casa che i suoi genitori avevano a Bangalore ed è questa la verità che tutti vi siete per decenni affannati a nascondere.»  
«Io non capisco» mormorò una Mary Jane in evidente stato confusionale.  
«Questo com’è possibile, Mr Holmes?» intervenne invece Mrs Pinkerton, con un fare di traboccante curiosità. «Come possono Jane e Barney avere la stessa età? Avranno fatto un errore di trascrizione, quelli dell’India intendo.»  
«No, nessuno sbaglio, Mrs Pinkerton» negò Sherlock «quello che tutti qui sanno e che si rifiutano di dire, è che c’era qualcun altro al funerale della vecchia Mary Kate, quel giorno. Non è vero, Barney?» Fu in quel momento che la presenza finora rimasta in disparte di Mr Gilmore, si palesò agli occhi di tutti. Un Barney Gilmore che se ne stava in parte voltato verso la finestra e che da lì non s’era mai mosso. Nemmeno dopo le scioccanti dichiarazioni riguardo la scomparsa del cadavere. Non aveva accennato neanche a voler consolare sua figlia per lo shock subito, né mostrato rabbia per il comportamento ignobile dei suoi suoceri.  
«Barney è l’unico figlio di Thomas Gilmore e della sua prima moglie, morta per un colpo di pistola ricevuto durante una rapina. Ha appena compiuto sette anni quando vede per la prima volta la piccola Jane. Quella bambina taciturna di cui si parla così tanto in paese, arrivata da poco dall’India e che da tutti viene guardata con sospetto. Jane però è diversa da come appare, certo in un primo momento è sconvolta e spaesata ed è comprensibile, dato che si ritrova di colpo a dover vivere dall’altra parte del mondo con degli sconosciuti. Ma i piccoli fanno incredibilmente in fretta ad adattarsi e quindi, così come i tre bambini de “Il giardino segreto”, Barney, Mathias e Jane diventano amici. Amici inseparabili, cresciuti insieme nella campagna dell’Hertfordshire. Incredibili sono le similitudini che si continuano a trovare con quel romanzo, soltanto ora mi spiego l’ossessione che Jane aveva per i personaggi del libro. Per lei erano più che personaggi, era più di una storia: era la sua vita. E se fosse tutto qui ci sarebbe da domandarsi dove sia lo scabroso segreto che vi portate dentro e che con tanta ostinazione avete nascosto. Non ci sarebbe nemmeno un movente per un delitto… già, peccato per voi non è finita. Anche se mi rendo conto che potrà sembrarvi assurdo, proprio come succede per il piccolo e prepotente Colin, più Jane mostra interesse verso Mathias e più Barney ne è geloso. Lui probabilmente non rivela mai i propri sentimenti o, almeno, Mathias non ne fa cenno nel suo diario personale.» A quel punto, Holmes s’interruppe, si schiarì la voce e subito riprese a parlare.

  
«Più i protagonisti di questa storia crescono e maggiormente la vicenda s’ingarbuglia. Ritroviamo quindi i nostri bambini già un bel po’ cresciuti, al funerale di Mary Kate. Barney non dice niente dopo che suo padre Thomas gli manifesta l’intenzione di diventare tutore legale di Jane, anzi ne è felice perché pensa che può rigirare la faccenda a proprio vantaggio. Lui già si immagina sposato con la persona di cui è innamorato da sempre. Thomas però non ne sa niente perché Barney crede di poter aspettare a dirglielo, pensa che non sia ancora il momento giusto. D’altra parte, si dice, lui e Jane si vedono soltanto a Natale; perché quindi affrettare le cose? E quindi tace, per anni. La vita sembra andare per il meglio a tutti, finché un giorno (Jane e Barney hanno vent’anni) Thomas avanza una proposta di matrimonio. Ormai è tanto tempo che è vedovo, suo figlio è cresciuto… crede quindi che sia ora per lui di sposarsi di nuovo. È allora che il mondo di Barney crolla. Lui non può credere che, tra tutti, proprio suo padre gli abbia inferto un colpo simile. Era sicuro, al contrario, di dover combattere contro Mathias e con l’amore che Jane nutriva da sempre per il suo Dickon. Perciò è arrabbiato e furioso e lo è specialmente con sé stesso dopo che lei dice di sì a Thomas. Perché sa di non poter contrastare le decisioni del padre in nessun modo, né tanto meno il volere della donna che ama. È a quel punto che decide di andarsene, ma intanto (sempre a detta di Mathias) medita vendetta. Va il più lontano possibile da casa, e si mette a studiare botanica. Scommetto che Thomas si sarà chiesto come mai suo figlio sia sparito dalla sua vita, perché non tornasse a casa nemmeno per Natale o per le vacanze estive. Un giorno, però (già i coniugi Gilmore si erano trasferiti nello Yorkshire), quando ormai papà si era del tutto rassegnato a non veder più il suo unico figlio, Barney torna a casa e ha al braccio una bellissima ragazza di nome Dorabella. Una ragazza che lei, Barney ha sposato senza dir niente a nessuno. Probabilmente se fosse stato per lei non sarebbe mai più tornato a casa, ma immagino che in questo i Finnegan siano stati molto insistenti. Considerato l’attaccamento a certe idee perbeniste, direi è che è stata Amelia a insistere. Così, ritrovatosi tra due fuochi, opta per accondiscendere a quelle che sono le richieste di sua moglie. Oh, ma non si è dimenticato di Jane e della sua cotta adolescenziale, nient’affatto. Semplicemente è convinto che quei sentimenti riuscirà a tenerli a bada, perché ora ha una nuova vita lontano da quella “lei” a cui pensa ancora di tanto in tanto. Non posso esserne certo, in questo Mathias è assai vago, ma probabilmente non sarebbe successo nulla se Jane non si fosse fatta avanti. Quando quel giorno torna a casa, infatti, si rende conto che la stessa bambina di cui un tempo s’era invaghito, è scomparsa. Il matrimonio con un uomo che non ama l’ha resa infelice, cambiandola. Come può essere una donna serena? Con un tale sposato per gratitudine e che ha il doppio dei suoi anni? Come fare per vivere una vita felice, quando ama un altro uomo che sta lontano e di cui ha soltanto notizie sparute ricevute tramite lettera? No, quando Barney torna a casa si rende subito conto che Jane è triste. Non mi interessa sapere come sono andate le cose nel dettaglio, ma una cosa è certa: il frutto della passione di una notte nasce nove mesi più tardi e le viene dato il nome di Mary Jane. Come l’ho capito? Un esame del dna lo confermerà, ma per me è stato fin troppo semplice. La somiglianza che c’è tra Jane e Mary Jane è ben diversa da quella che c’è tra una nonna e una nipote. A dirmelo, è stata Jane stessa in quelle tante, troppe fotografie che tappezzano i muri di villa Gilmore. Quelle immagini hanno parlato e lo hanno fatto chiaramente. Oh e cosa non è lo sguardo che Jane rivolge alla persona che deve considerare come sua nipote, ma che è in realtà sua figlia! Quelli non sono gli occhi di una nonna buona e gentile, ma di una madre dilaniata dal dolore e che allo stesso tempo rimane attaccata alla propria figlia in un modo morboso. In una lettera, trovata nel diario di Mathias, Jane descrive l’attaccamento che ha verso sua figlia come una grazia che Dio le ha fatto: “averla qui con me come una nipote, è meglio che averla lontana e non poterla vivere ogni giorno”. Mi rendo conto che sembra la trama di una delle soap opera che guarda il mio caro John, ma è la verità. E spero che tutti voi vi guardiate nella coscienza e vi pentiate di quanto avete fatto.»  
«Cos’è successo dopo? Dopo che Jane è rimasta incinta? E poi, come tutto questo ci dice chi l’ha uccisa?» intervenne Ford.  
«Questo è facilmente intuibile: quando la cosa si viene a sapere, è ormai troppo tardi per abortire e per coprire lo scandalo. Thomas le pensa tutte, ma inaspettatamente è proprio Dorabella a fare una proposta. Colei che è stata tradita crescerà la piccola come se fosse sua figlia. Mary Jane viene quindi strappata dalle braccia della sua vera madre e data a Dorabella Finnegan. Anni dopo, quando Thomas muore, Barney decide di tornare nello Yorkshire. Hanno tenuto il segreto per tutta la vita e cancellato i ricordi dell'Hertfordshire. Finché un giorno, Jane manifesta a Barney il desiderio di dire la verità. Ed è lì che Barney inizia a pensare di ucciderla. Ed è quello che ha fatto, non è vero?»  
«Lei non ha prove!» sbotta Mr Gilmore, furente.  
«Oh, certo che ne ho. E più d’una. Ho capito che nascondeva qualcosa quel giorno, quando è sceso dal treno. Lei non arrivava da Londra e, anzi, non c’è mai nemmeno stato.»  
«Come fa a saperlo?» chiese il detective Ford.  
«Semplice e anche piuttosto banale in effetti. Il treno di Barney è arrivato alle dieci, quel mattino, quando l’ho incontrato per la prima volta. Bene, dalla stazione di King's Cross a qui ci si impiega circa tre ore. Questo significa che un treno che arriva alle dieci del mattino, è partito da Londra verso le sette. Si presume che una persona che si alza molto presto (si deve considerare che, dato il tutto, si dovrebbe essere alzato verso le cinque e mezza) e che deve attraversare una città come Londra per recarsi in stazione, non perda tempo con una ricca colazione casalinga. Ma che preferisca consumarla direttamente nel vagone ristorante.»  
«Sì e allora? È quello che ho fatto» ribatté Barney, affatto domo.  
«Bugia. Lei odorava di uova e salsiccia quel giorno e il polsino destro della sua camicia era sporco di sugo, ma il resto era tutto ben pulito: la camicia era nuova e stirata da poco, segno che l’aveva appena indossata così come i pantaloni che odoravano di lavanderia. Non si trova cibo del genere sui treni. E poi sono sicuro che del fatto che abbia mentito intendo. Anche perché ho trovato questo» disse estraendo dalla tasca una bustina contenente quello che sembrava un biglietto di un treno. «È timbrato a Brighton dove lei era andato per uccidere Mathias Bartholdy. Vede, Barney, Mathias era un uomo estremamente intelligente. Ha capito che qualcosa non andava in Jane dalle lettere che ultimamente riceveva e quando vi siete incontrati, quella sera alla villa, ha capito cos’era successo. Ma lui è stato più furbo. Ha fatto finta di nulla e poi ha detto che sarebbe tornato subito a casa e che era venuto nello Yorkshire esclusivamente per il funerale. Al contrario di quanto le ha detto, però, è tornato indietro rifugiandosi alla pensione e chiedendo a Mrs Pinkerton il favore di non dire a nessuno che era rimasto in paese. Tanto che decide di spacciarsi per un impresario di pompe funebri. Mathias non esce mai dalla sua stanza, se non la notte e intanto indaga su di lei. Vuole sapere dov’è Jane e cosa le è capitato. C’era vicino, molto vicino, al punto che a un certo punto decide di fare qualcosa per poterla far uscire allo scoperto. Pertanto, un giorno scrive questo» disse, estraendo dalla tasca della giacca un'altra bustina di plastica contente un altro pezzetto di carta. «L’ho trovato nel giardino. Buffo come lei abbia deciso di seppellirlo tra le rose invece che bruciarlo nel camino. Sentimentalismo? Un errore assai banale, così come l’idea di metterlo proprio sotto a quel cespuglio sostituito da poco. Il messaggio era indirizzato a lei e recita un semplice: “so tutto”. L’autore si firma con il nome Dickon. Anche se a lei non sarebbe neanche servito leggere la firma, ben sapeva come riconoscere la calligrafia di Mathias, dato che da anni leggeva di nascosto le lettere che questi mandava a Jane. Quindi, approfittando del fatto che Mary Jane era a Londra, va a Brighton con l’intento di ucciderlo. Lì però non lo trova, anzi, le dicono che è via da più o meno un mese. Quindi torna a casa, sperando non sia troppo tardi. Decide di non avvisare sua figlia del ritorno, preferisce agire nell’ombra e quindi si ferma a Barnsley, lì prende in affitto una stanza e noleggia un’auto. Ammetto che ha avuto un tempismo più che perfetto, aveva già pronta la cerbottana con il veleno che aveva nascosto nel doppio fondo della sua valigia, e dopo che ha Mathias è uscito dalla pensione, lei l’ha riconosciuto subito. E l’ha ucciso prima che potesse parlare. Quindi è tornato a Barnsley e si è presentato il mattino successivo. Un piano geniale, così come perfetto è stato il delitto di Jane. L’ha avvelenata poco a poco, magari intervallando il cianuro a capsule vuote e prive di qualsiasi medicinale o veleno di sua composizione. Non ha commesso un errore che uno, e l’avrebbe fatta franca se…»  
«Se solo quella stupida di Amelia non avesse avuto la brillante idea di rubare il cadavere e tutto per quelle stupide idee puritane che ha in testa.»  
«Quindi ammette di essere stato lei ad aver ucciso Mathias Bartholdy e Jane Gilmore?» domandò pertanto Ford, subito prima che nella stanza calasse il silenzio.  
 

  
Quello che successe dopo fu repentino e accadde in fretta. John ricordò, di quei momenti, soltanto che le sue attenzioni furono esclusivamente per Mary Jane, la quale era collassata sulla poltrona. Probabilmente stordita e sconvolta da quella verità così troppo ingombrante. Evitò di badare a quanto stava accadendo altrove, i suoi doveri di medico gli imponevano di curare chi aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, piuttosto che di correre dietro a Barney Gilmore. Il quale aveva preso la porta ed era corso via, seguito dal Detective Ispettore Ford, da Sherlock e da un agente in divisa, rimasto per tutto il tempo fuori dalla porta. In futuro ricordò d’essersi preoccupato a morte, specialmente dopo che ebbe avuto modo di realizzare che Barney aveva il vizio di sparare dardi avvelenati. Tuttavia, dopo che Holmes era rientrato dalla porta, affannato e sconvolto, aveva tirato un profondo sospiro di sollievo.  
«Come sta?» aveva domandato, con fare sorprendentemente preoccupato e accennando a Mary Jane.  
«Sono riuscito a farle riprendere i sensi, ma era troppo agitata e le ho dato un sedativo. Ora Mr Pinkerton mi aiuterà a portarla a casa. Devo occuparmi di lei, Sherlock» mormorò, quasi temesse di dire quelle parole. Come se avesse paura che Holmes potesse non capire. «Non era così che volevo finisse questa serata, io avrei preferito stare con te.»  
«Lo so» annuì Holmes «ma vai. È il nostro lavoro, John. Io ti aspetterò.»  
  
Accadde in quel momento, con Pinkerton già fuori dalla porta che recava in braccio il corpo inerte di Mary Jane e con lui che teneva in mano alcuni pochi oggetti. Successe che invece che uscire dalla pensione e andare a svolgere il proprio lavoro, John fece cadere tutto a terra e tornò indietro. E dopo aver spinto Sherlock contro il bordo di un tavolo, lo baciò con passione.  
 

 

  
   
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dettaglio, Sherlock mente riguardo il biglietto del treno da Brighton, perché non è proprio possibile che questo sia in suo possesso. Quello che fa, gettandosi nel cestino alla stazione, è recuperare un biglietto qualsiasi e fingere che sia quello di Barney.


	20. Capitolo ventesimo

A villa Gilmore, John c’era rimasto molto più di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Erano già passate le nove e mezza, quando si era finalmente richiuso alle spalle la porta della pensione dei Pinkerton, crollandovi contro. Onestamente e per quanto amasse prendersi cura degli altri, non aveva mai odiato tanto il proprio lato altruistico. Lo stesso che, più volte, aveva definito come molto stupido. In più d’un occasione, John si era sentito profondamente diviso. Dopo che era stato costretto a separarsi da Sherlock, interrompendo un po’ troppo bruscamente un bellissimo bacio, si era sentito quasi dilaniato dal dubbio. Perché da una parte aveva l’uomo di cui era innamorato e con il quale avrebbe desiderato trascorrere una stupenda notte d’amore, dall’altra invece c’era una donna bisognosa di aiuto. Non era davvero riuscito a lasciar perdere e il proprio senso del dovere lo aveva spinto ad aiutare Mary Jane la quale, in fondo, era pur sempre una loro cliente. Ci aveva pensato bene e, in quei pochi attimi e con ancora il sapore di Sherlock sulla labbra, si era ritrovato a riflettere sulla giovane Gilmore e sulla sua vita distrutta. Chiunque si fosse ritrovato in una situazione del genere, in cui ogni certezza era sembrata volersi sbriciolare, avrebbe reagito in quel modo. Mary Jane aveva avuto un piccolo collasso, nulla di serio, ma occorreva che qualcuno le stesse vicino. No, non aveva davvero potuto lasciarla sola e nonostante fosse stato traumatico il doversi separare da Sherlock, aveva dovuto farlo. Holmes, dal canto suo, non aveva dato segni di nervosismo o rabbia. Probabilmente, si era detto Watson, aveva inteso la serietà della situazione e non aveva obiettato. E poi avevano aspettato tanto, qualche ora in più non avrebbe fatto differenza. Pertanto, dopo essersi raccomandato con lui di cenare e dopo averlo baciato di nuovo, in un segno di saluto, aveva seguito Mr Pinkerton a villa Gilmore. L’impatto con l’aria fredda e umida dello Yorkshire era stato violento. Aveva percepito le guance accaldate, evaporare al contatto con quel refolo di vento bagnato che gli aveva stuzzicato il viso. Si era quasi pentito di aver lasciato un comodo nido a vantaggio di un buco di paese perduto nella brughiera, eppure non aveva nemmeno accennato a guardarsi indietro e, senza accorgersene, si era ritrovato a seguire Mr Pinkerton. Nonostante avessero coperto Mary Jane più o meno adeguatamente, Adam aveva lo stesso proceduto a passo affrettato deviando per un paio di scorciatoie di cui John ignorava l’esistenza. Tanto che il tragitto era risultato tutto sommato piuttosto breve, ciononostante gli era bastato affinché si perdesse a rimuginare nei propri pensieri. Quasi si era sentito in colpa a lasciare Sherlock da solo. In fondo era stato il primo loro vero bacio e aveva paura che Holmes si sentisse abbandonato o in un qualche modo rifiutato. Era stato anche tentato di tornare indietro per poter chiarire il concetto, ma poi le sue gambe non avevano accennato a volersi fermare e lui era andato avanti. Allora aveva estratto il cellulare di tasca, ma non sapendo quali parole utilizzare, aveva preferito lasciar perdere. Magari, si era detto, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Purtroppo, però, una volta giunto alla villa era stato distratto da altro. Valutare la situazione di Mary Jane quando lei ancora dormiva, era stato decisamente complesso. Aveva optato per una visita sommaria, che era principalmente servita ad accertarsi circa i parametri vitali. Ma dopo che si era ritrovato a coprire di nuovo la giovane Gilmore con un plaid, si era reso conto che sarebbe potuto rimanere lì per molto più tempo di quanto non avesse ipotizzato inizialmente. A causa di quel sedativo che le aveva dato, avrebbe potuto dormire per delle ore. Dopo che se n’era reso conto, John aveva quindi mandato un messaggio a Sherlock, per informarlo, dicendogli di andare a dormire e di non aspettarlo sveglio. Poi, però, e dopo che Sherlock non aveva accennato a volergli rispondere, John era stato assalito dall’agitazione. A nulla era servita quella tazza di tè che si era preparato, appena dopo passate le otto. Di certo non lo aveva calmato, né in alcun modo, la teina era riuscita a distendergli i nervi. A un certo punto aveva anche pensato di chiamarlo e soltanto per sapere che cosa stesse facendo, ma poi aveva finito col rinunciarci. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Sono qui, ma vorrei essere lì con te per fare l’amore? No, suonava stupido anche solo a pensarla una cosa del genere. Magari avrebbe potuto tentare con un: sono seduto in poltrona di fronte al camino acceso e ti vorrei tra le mie gambe. Per carità, pensò immediatamente dopo, scacciando il pensiero, questo era addirittura volgare oltre che offensivo. Quindi aveva optato per un dignitoso silenzio, che s’era trasformato in un opprimente tarlo nel cervello. Uno di quelli da non ascoltare mai e che gli suggeriva di mollare tutto e fuggire, che non c’era niente di male a seguire la passione una volta o l’altra. In fondo, Mary Jane era soltanto addormentata. Di certo non era moribonda e… No, non poteva. Annuì, ben deciso e stoico mentre s’affondava le unghie nella coscia. Era un dottore e aveva dei doveri morali, che diamine aveva fatto anche un giuramento! Ora della fine, dunque, si era lasciato cadere sulla poltrona cercando di trovare conforto nel tepore delle fiamme del camino, e da lì non s’era più mosso. Almeno fino a quando, un ora e mezza più tardi, aveva sentito la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e il dottor Matt comparire con un gran sorriso in volto. Era il dottore che aveva in carico l’ambulatorio di zona. Proprio lui. Quell’uomo. Sì, proprio quello stesso tizio che conosceva a stento e che ora adorava per il tempismo, oltre che per l’idea di venire fin lì. Il dottor Matt che in futuro avrebbe ribattezzato come il suo faro nella nebbia. Lui che si era presentato a villa Gilmore con un ombrello ridotto in pessimo stato, ma con un gran sorriso in volto.  
«Cosa fai qui?» aveva istintivamente domandato John, alzandosi dal comodo rifugio che s’era ritagliato e andando incontro al giovane dottore, con fare piuttosto incredulo.  
«Adam mi ha detto di venire» aveva annuito Matt. «Mi ha telefonato un’oretta fa, raccontandomi quello che era successo e che Mary aveva avuto un crollo. Scusa, sono riuscito a liberarmi solo ora.»  
«E quindi tu ri-rimarresti? Cioè resteresti qui per la notte?» aveva domandato, inceppandosi appena di un’emozione che non riusciva a contenere e che gli era esplosa in viso. Era l’idea di potersene andare da lì, di poter tornare da Sherlock a invadergli ogni cosa in maniera prepotente, oltre che a farlo balbettare come un ormonale adolescente.  
«Certo che sì, sono qui apposta» sorrise il giovane medico. «E poi non ho nulla da fare. In fondo sono io il suo dottore, non tu, quindi vattene, dai...» concluse, scherzando mentre si levava la giacca e la lanciava sullo schienale della poltrona del soggiorno.  
«Io non so che dire, Matt.»  
«Dimmi solo cosa le hai dato e poi sparisci» gli disse, accennando con un lieve cenno del capo a Mary Jane stesa sul divano.  
«Le ho iniettato un sedativo, l’unico che avevo a portata di mano. Avrei preferito evitarlo, ma sono stato costretto perché era davvero molto agitata.»  
«Povera ragazza» mormorò il giovane medico, scrollando ripetutamente il capo. «Credo bene che abbia reagito in questo modo, con quello che ha saputo… voglio dire, una notizia come quella avrebbe sconvolto chiunque. Ehi, ma sei ancora qui, tu?» disse infine, voltandosi verso John e ridendo con fare canzonatorio.  
«Grazie, Matt, grazie davvero. Ti devo un favore» gli aveva detto John, prima di recuperare la giacca e uscire di corsa. Da quel momento in avanti non aveva pensato più a niente, né alla pioggia che s’era fatta intensa, né al fatto che Mary Jane doveva ancora pagarli. Tutto quanto parve sfumare. A esser importante, era unicamente Sherlock Holmes. Non doveva e non voleva curarsi di altro se non della sua bocca morbida, della sua pelle calda premuta contro la propria, dei ricci che gli si agitavano in testa e di quella schiena muscolosa che tanto avrebbe voluto accarezzare. Certo, avrebbero dovuto anche parlare di quanto stava succedendo loro, ma come prima cosa dovevano baciarsi. Magari, poi John lo avrebbe riversato su un letto, su una poltrona o un divano, o un tavolo, o una qualsiasi superficie piana disponibile. Il resto, oh tutto quanto il resto, sarebbe venuto dopo. Ora doveva farci l’amore e doveva farlo bene. Eh, perché lo voleva. E da un tempo così lungo da aver perduto il conto dei giorni. Desiderava quell’uomo con tutto sé stesso, ne bramava la pelle liscia e bianchissima. La stessa che voleva toccare, sfiorare, baciare e leccare fino a perderci la testa. Doveva sfiorarlo, era proprio un impellente bisogno fisiologico, al pari di respirare. Se non l’avesse fatto sarebbe impazzito. Era ormai vitale il sfinirlo di baci, piuttosto che fargli arrossire gli zigomi con parole sconce sussurrate a un orecchio. Alla pensione, però, ancora non ci era arrivato e con soltanto quelle vaghe idee in mente, si era ritrovato a correre ancora più veloce e al tempo stesso a sorridere. Mentre percorreva stradicciole che conosceva ormai a memoria, John Watson aveva riso. Lo aveva fatto di felicità e liberazione. Perché con l’idea di Sherlock già in testa, le dita gli formicolavano e il respiro si faceva ancor più accelerato mentre l’eccitazione diveniva incontenibile.  
 

E ora si trovava lì, dopo una corsa sfrenata fatta sotto a una pioggerella fine e impalpabile. Se ne stava poggiato contro una porta chiusa, a sorridere e sospirare. Come un perfettissimo e beato idiota.  
«Ben tornato, dottore.» Fu la voce di Mrs Pinkerton, a destarlo. Watson sussultò vistosamente, tentando di riprendere il filo logico delle idee mentre si levava la giacca. Colto da un brivido di freddo, prese a sfregarsi le mani l’una contro l’altra mentre un delicato profumo di sformato invadeva l’ambiente, stuzzicandogli un appetito che fino a quel momento era rimasto nascosto, sepolto sotto ben altri pensieri.  
«Le ho tenuto in caldo la cena» disse la donna, con una qual certa tenerezza nel modo di parlare che la faceva apparire come infinitamente materna «gliela porto ora?»  
«No, non subito» negò John, con decisione. «Devo prima parlare con… sa dov’è Sherlock?» le domandò, a quel punto, guardandosi attorno con aria confusa. Trovava strano che non se ne stesse rilasciato sulla poltrona a sorseggiare una tazza di tè, o che non avesse già sentito la sua voce troneggiare giù per le scale. «Sarà di sopra» mormorò, con fare meditabondo e proprio mentre Mrs Pinkerton portava in tavola un piatto e delle posate, depositandoli proprio accanto al cestino del pane ancora ben pieno.  
«Oh, non ce lo troverà» brontolò lei, strofinandosi le mani nel grembiule fiorato «Mr Holmes è tornato a Londra.»  
 

  
John Watson era abituato alle situazioni critiche, sapeva come affrontare un problema e da quando viveva e lavorava con Sherlock, aveva persino imparato a pensare come lui. Ad agire con una qual certa logica, che in passato raramente gli era servita a qualcosa. Era pronto a tutto, sempre. Ciononostante, dovette ammettere che reagì piuttosto male alla notizia. La prima cosa che provò fu il panico, di quello profondo che prese a divorargli le viscere dello stomaco e che era tanto potente e dirompente, da fargli battere il cuore in maniera forsennata. Panico, cui seguì un’orda di confusione che presto gli deformò i lineamenti del viso di un evidente non capire.  
«Cosa? E quando? Pe-perché?» balbettò, malamente. Non aveva pensato alla possibilità che potesse accadere una cosa simile, era completamente impreparato e no, non sapeva cosa fare. Dove doveva andare? Doveva chiamarlo? Al telefono? E avrebbe risposto? Non era molto meglio una mail o un messaggio? No, s’arrabbiò battendo un piede a terra. Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. Avrebbero dovuto baciarsi, e ridere, e parlare e… cosa era potuto accadere? Che avesse avuto ragione nel pensare che l’esser andato via con Mary Jane, avrebbe potuto venir interpretato nel modo più sbagliato da Holmes? Eppure non aveva dato l’idea d’esser nervoso o di essere arrabbiato o magari sì e, o diavolo, era così confuso!  
«Non ha nemmeno finito la sua cena» proseguì una sempre più fastidiosa Mrs Pinkerton «è saltato su come una molla ed è corso via. Un’ora dopo è sceso con i bagagli già pronti, ha pagato il conto per tutti e due voi e poi è andato via.»  
«Sa se ha ricevuto una telefonata?» s’azzardò a chiedere, e dalla sua voce ora trasudava una ben chiara irritazione. «Ha visto se stava facendo qualcosa con il cellulare come mandare un messaggio o una mail?»  
«No… ecco… io… non mi pare che abbia ricevuto chiamate, né che abbia parlato con qualcuno» balbettò la donna, distogliendo lo sguardo stranamente a disagio. Aveva un comportamento che insospettì un già troppo nervoso John. Forse era intimidita, pensò scacciando però immediatamente dopo il pensiero ritenendolo come stupido. Avrebbe seriamente dovuto indagare oltre nella strana ritrosia manifestata dalla padrona di casa, tuttavia la sua mente volò altrove. Si sentiva così confuso, che la sola cosa che gli era necessaria fare a quel punto, era razionalizzare. Questa volta dovette forzare sé stesso di molto, ma era obbligato a pensare con logica perché aveva bisogno di capire i motivi che avevano portato all’allontanamento di Holmes. La logica poteva far supporre che Sherlock avesse ricevuto una chiamata da Lestrade o una mail da un cliente, ma soltanto per un caso straordinariamente interessante, se ne sarebbe andato via all’improvviso. Sapeva anche che Sherlock cadeva preda della sua mente quando qualcosa lo stuzzicava, in quei casi finiva col non badare più ad altro; possibile però che volesse passar sopra alla prospettiva di una notte insieme? E poi, Holmes faceva sempre di tutto perché avesse con sé il suo blogger (come affettuosamente lo chiamava) più di una volta era arrivato al punto di far irruzione all’ambulatorio e strapparlo ai pazienti; perché quindi questa volta non lo aveva portato via da Villa Gilmore? Neanche si era preoccupato di mandargli un messaggio per informarlo. Per questo era convinto che doveva trattarsi di altro, forse di un qualcosa di personale e che aveva più precisamente a che fare con quanto stava accadendo fra loro. Con quello che era successo o che sarebbe potuto accadere, forse si era spaventato. In fondo non avevano mai affrontato un discorso serio e John stesso doveva confessare che era stato parecchio irruente, non mancando di far vedere quali fossero le intenzioni che aveva per il futuro. Più ci pensava e più era sicuro che quella di Sherlock era una vera e propria fuga. Una fuga nella notte. Il che non era poi da ritenersi nemmeno tanto strano, considerata l’incertezza e il non parlarsi dei giorni passati. Troppi dubbi si erano messi tra loro, troppe mezze parole contornate da eccessivi e pesanti silenzi. Magari aveva avuto paura, si disse. Eppure era strano anche questo perché era insolito che Holmes scappasse così. Sherlock era più uomo da fuggire in altri modi, avrebbe preferito chiudersi in camera o indossare di nuovo una maschera di indifferenza, sarebbe stato decisamente più da lui. Perché si trattava di Sherlock ed era più uomo da barriere mentali, che da fughe improvvise. Per questo, John si stava convincendo che doveva essergli successa una qualche cosa. Per quale motivo si sarebbe dovuto prendere il disturbo di mettersi a tavola, per poi lasciare il tutto a metà? E non c’entrava con l’appetito, quando Sherlock decideva di cenare, di sicuro non spariva a metà e senza una ragione apparente. Non era da lui. No, qualcosa lo aveva spaventato. Forse una parola, o un concetto a cui aveva pensato all’improvviso. Fu a quel punto che capì. Perché era tanto elementare, da essere persino banale. Perché con Holmes scomparso e Mrs Pinkerton tanto ritrosa, la soluzione era a prova di idiota.  
«Cosa gli ha detto?» domandò John, facendo sussultare una spaventata Mrs Pinkerton. Non si era nemmeno premurato di sollevare il volto, aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi e con lo sguardo rivolto a terra e i pugni serrati, pareva l’immagine della rabbia più pura. Tanto che la donna, intimorita, prese ad indietreggiare rintanandosi in cucina quasi si sentisse più al sicuro. Non chiuse la porta, non fuggì di sopra. Semplicemente rimase lì ferma, aggrappata allo stipite.  
«I-Io» balbettò lei, di nuovo sempre più spaurita e confusa.  
«Che cosa ha detto a Sherlock?»  
«Io… ecco… potrei essermi lasciata scappare qualcosa su, insomma, su quella rovina famiglie. Non volevo sconvolgerlo, davvero, mi deve credere, dottor Watson e non mi sarei aspettata che se scappasse via in quel modo. Ho anche provato a fermarlo, ma non c’è stato niente da fare. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.»  
«Oltre a questo? Conosco Sherlock e so che c’è dell’altro: deve esserci; che gli ha detto ancora?» urlò, furioso.  
«Ecco, io…»  
«Cosa?» gridò, con rabbia.  
«Ch-che doveva fare attenzione a non farsi fregare l’uomo da quella puttana! O che lei poteva, ecco, poteva già essere nel letto con quella.»  
«Cristo» imprecò Watson, battendo un pugno sul tavolo con violenza e facendo franare a terra posate e bicchieri. «Non che le interessi, ma sono andato da Mary Jane perché sono un medico e Sherlock lo sapeva perfettamente. Dannazione, e ora che faccio?» domandò, parlando più che altro con sé stesso e prima di lasciarsi cadere contro alla parete.  
«Lo può ancora raggiungere» insinuò Mrs Pinkerton, dando a John una punta tenue di speranza «il prossimo treno per Londra ci sarà soltanto alle dieci e Mr Holmes è uscito da qui soltanto un quarto d’ora fa.» Non si premurò nemmeno di risponderle e senza neanche recuperare la giacca dall’appendiabiti, prese la porta e corse fuori. Fuori in quel paesino sperduto in una brughiera fredda e inospitale. Un paesino di fantasmi accucciati dietro alle finestre e che, ora, spiavano quel qual certo dottor Watson correre sotto la pioggia rada. Forse, ipotizzò, provavano pena per lui. John però non badò loro. Perché lui correva, su per una piazza buia, illuminata di rado dai pochi lampioni che proiettavano a terra fasci di luce calda e avvolgente. Correva. Veloce. Sotto la pioggia che ora scendeva più battente. Nel freddo che pungeva e che gli scivolava fin sotto la pelle. Finché, a un certo punto, entrò in stazione. Era deserta. Poche luci al neon illuminavano la banchina. Lo schermo elettronico con orari e annotazioni era acceso e proiettava a terra un fascio di luci aranciate. Lui era lì, s’accorse immediatamente dopo aver varcato il cancello aperto. Stava seduto su di una panchina. Era Sherlock Holmes e lo era come non lo aveva mai visto. Si era ben riparato in un cappotto e aveva il rigido colletto tirato su, a pararlo dagli spifferi mentre la sciarpa blu era annodata al collo. Sarebbe stata l’immagine stessa della perfezione, in puro stile Mr Holmes, se non fosse stato per quella postura. Soltanto a guardarsi era doloroso, al punto che John provò una fitta al petto che gli fece mancare il respiro. Non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo, in uno stato d’animo di pura confusione. Quanto aveva provato in passato non pareva essere minimamente paragonabile a questo. Mai lo aveva trovato così, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e l’espressione devastata su di un volto affondato tra le mani. Cosa gli aveva fatto? Pensò John, mentre muoveva un primo passo in sua direzione. Possibile che l’idea di un tradimento potesse ridurre il sempiterno algido Holmes, in un simile stato? A essere ancor più drammatico, c’era il fatto che Sherlock lo stava fissando con grandi occhi grandi lucidi. Aveva pianto? Si domandò in un fugace attimo, poco prima di rinsavire. Sherlock Holmes non piangeva per nessuno; perché avrebbe dovuto farlo per lui?  
«Ciao» sussurrò John, sentendosi immediatamente così troppo stupido da maledirsi mentalmente. Lo vide sollevare il volto e occhieggiarlo appena, spiandolo timidamente quasi non volesse farsi trovare a guardarlo negli occhi. Lo vide tentare di ricomporre una postura dritta e rigida, quindi si alzò con un movimento fluido. Probabilmente stava provando a salvare almeno un minimo le apparenze e in parte, John doveva ammettere che c’era riuscito perché ora un lieve sorriso gli era nato in viso. Un sorriso purtroppo enigmatico e dai contorni incomprensibili.  
«Ti bagnerai» gli disse, studiandolo da capo a piedi con quel suo solito fare carico di superiorità che in quel momento era decisamente odioso, nonché impossibile da sopportare. Con tutto quel che avrebbe potuto dirli, se ne usciva con quello? Doveva spiegargli molte cose, innanzitutto cosa ci faceva lì sotto la pioggia ad aspettare un treno che lo avrebbe portato via. E poi cosa cavolo gli era saltato in testa.  
«Dove cazzo stai andando?» gli urlò contro, senza preoccuparsi d’apparire furioso.  
«A Londra, io… c’è un caso che…»  
«Non dire stronzate, Sherlock» sbraitò. «Non c’è nessun caso. La verità è che stai scappando. Non so perché lo stai facendo, ma è così e voglio sapere il motivo.» Gridava, John Watson, urlava e sbraitava in quella stazione deserta. Lì, riparato dalla pioggia, ma ancora fradicio. Urlava perché, in realtà, dentro di sé era terrorizzato. Aveva paura d’aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa di terribile e di aver perso il suo grande amore, prima ancora d’averlo avuto davvero. Erano stati così vicini, mentre adesso gli pareva d’avere di fronte un Dio irraggiungibile, una montagna invalicabile. Quello era un incubo, un orribile sogno dal quale non riusciva a svegliarsi.  
 

  
Sherlock esordì qualche istante più tardi. Lo fece con una voce insolitamente sottile che a stento riuscì a sovrastare il rumoreggiare della notte, ma che si limitò a fendere di poco le nebbie della brughiera. Lo fece tenendo lo sguardo basso, rivolto a terra e con le mani affondate nelle tasche del cappotto. John non sapeva che quelle dita lunghe e affusolate si stavano torcendo e che il cuore di Holmes batteva tanto rapidamente, che si sentiva soffocare. Non aveva idea del fatto che il suo Mind Palace era letteralmente sconvolto e che non sapesse come fare per rimettere le cose nel loro ordine. Tutto quello a cui badò John Watson fu al proprio, di terrore. Sentiva una paura tanto grande da oscurare ogni cosa, un panico, capace di offuscare ciò che sapeva del carattere di Sherlock.  
«Ho impiegato metà della mia vita a costruire il mio Mind Palace» se ne uscì, a un certo punto. «Sai quanti anni ci ho messo per farlo, John? Tanti che nemmeno me ne ricordo. Troppi, al punto che ho dovuto rimuovere i ricordi di me stesso chiuso qui dentro» disse, indicandosi la tempia. «So che quando ero adolescente rimanevo dei pomeriggi rintanato in una delle poche stanze che avevo. C’era Redbeard in quella camera e io potevo ordinare a Mycroft di fare tutto quel che volevo. Di solito mi leggeva delle storie. Amavo quella stanza, perché non ero solo. Perché Mycroft c’era sempre quando avevo bisogno di lui, non era via per la scuola, non era a un qualche stupido seminario estivo. Poi il numero di ricordi e informazioni è cresciuto e ho fatto dei cambiamenti, ne sono stato costretto. Anni, John, quanti anni… Ma non me ne pento: non è stato tempo perso. Oggi, però, qualcosa è cambiato e sei stato tu, John. Tu hai cambiato tutto.»  
«Cambiato in che senso?» lo interruppe.  
«A-apro le stanze e ti trovo che sei già dentro. Sei ovunque, entri ed esci come ti pare. Mi cambi le cose, mi modifichi i ricordi. Ci sono immagini della mia infanzia in cui tu sei con me e questo non è possibile. Non è possibile. John, io lo so cosa vuoi da me, per noi. Stare in una relazione… Io non so come si fa. Non so se ne sono capace. Temo di deluderti» ammise, infine, trovando soltanto in quel momento il coraggio di sollevare il viso. Watson incontrò i suoi occhi e li scoprì lucidi, carichi di una confusione che toccava il cuore. Provava pena per lui e nel frattempo sentiva il bisogno di sanare tante pene. Il dramma era che non aveva idea di come fare, sarebbe bastato un bacio? Oppure era insufficiente? Come poteva affrontare tutto quel dolore? O il pensiero di trovarsi davanti a un uomo che aveva vissuto senza nessuno e che a tutt'oggi si considerava ancora solo come un tempo. «Non penso che tra me e te possa funzionare» riprese Sherlock. «Io finirei col farti soffrire. Tu avrai sempre bisogno di una donna, oggi non c’è stata, ma avrai sempre bisogno di una Mary Jane. Magari tra un po’ di anni penserai che di me ne hai abbastanza e deciderai di lasciarmi. Io non so, non lo so se sarò capace di sopportarlo.»  
«Sherlock» mormorò John, incredulo. A essere assurdo era il fatto che, potenzialmente, aveva ragione. Ogni relazione sentimentale aveva un margine di rischio, tutti potevano venir lasciati prima o poi, ma questo non impediva al mondo di andare avanti. Già, ma Sherlock Holmes non era il mondo. Lui era sempre vissuto ai margini della società, lui era da sempre diverso. Migliore, forse, ma di certo solo. E per quanto in quel momento, John fosse sicuro del fatto che lo avrebbe amato per sempre, non poteva dire cosa sarebbe potuto succedere da lì a dieci anni. Nessuno avrebbe potuto, né lui, né Sherlock e nemmeno l’onnisciente Mycroft Holmes. John non era mai stato uomo da tradire, era vero, tanto che la sola idea lo faceva sentire sporco. Di sicuro non sarebbe stato capace di allontanare Holmes dalla sua vita. Di certo non in quel modo, nessuna Mary Jane avrebbe mai retto il confronto con l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. D’altra parte non riusciva a immaginarsi senza di lui ed era più che mai convinto che sarebbe stato sempre così. Allo stesso tempo, però, comprendeva le paure e i timori di Sherlock. Come poteva rassicurarlo circa una cosa del genere? No, non poteva proprio bastare un bacio o un abbraccio. Tutto questo era grande, era enorme e lui non era proprio nessuno per potergli far cambiare idea. Poteva dirgli che non lo avrebbe mai tradito, ma non poteva assicurargli che sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre. Dannazione! Imprecò fra sé. Come potevano affrontare un discorso del genere in un posto come quello? Era assurdo anche solo a pensarci.  
«Senti, torniamo alla pensione» tentò di dire «ne parleremo davanti a una tazza di tè, lì sarà tutto più semplice.» Non fece però nemmeno in tempo a terminare la frase, che sentirono il treno fischiare in lontananza e dopo qualche istante, questo svoltò dalla curva rallentando la sua corsa.  
«John, c’è una cosa che devi sapere» riprese Sherlock a voce un poco più alta e mantenendo una sorta di contatto visivo, seppur ancora titubante. «È una cosa che ti devo dire da tanto tempo e che non ho mai trovato il coraggio di confessarti p-perché non pensavo che lo volessi. Non credevo che potessi provare quello che hai detto di, uhm, provare» Sherlock s’interruppe, prima tossì rumorosamente e poi sospirò in modo nervoso, grattandosi quindi la nuca con fare imbarazzato. «Ho paura che finiremo col distruggerci perché io non sono una persona buona, John e ogni tanto penso delle cose che se tu conoscessi i miei pensieri smetteresti di amarmi perché nessuno, nemmeno John Watson, potrebbe amare qualcuno come me. Qualcuno che pensa che… Perché non sono l’eroe che credi, non lo sono per niente. Ciononostante lo devi sapere, io voglio dirtelo. Anche se non è logico. Io non riesco più a tenermelo dentro e quindi ecco, te lo dico. Io sono perdutamente innamorato di te e voglio che tu sappia che qualsiasi cosa accadrà in futuro, non smetterò mai di proteggerti e di amarti.» Detto questo, Sherlock afferrò la valigia che aveva riposto da un lato e salì sul treno, poco prima che le porte si chiudessero.

  
   
John rimase a lungo a fissare il convoglio che lasciava la stazione. Lo guardava e nel contempo un po’ moriva. Era come se una parte di lui fosse salita su quel convoglio e se ne stesse andando via assieme Sherlock. Non lo aveva fermato perché sapeva che in parte aveva ragione. E se fosse andata male? Se avessero finito col farsi del male a vicenda? Erano solo paure, le loro o c’era anche un fondo di verità? Non lo sapeva, non poteva saperlo. Lui era solo certo del fatto che lo amava e che non poteva allontanarsene. Tutto ciò che fece lì, in quella stazione deserta, sotto la pioggia, fu correre. Correre a perdifiato. Correre dietro al treno. E quindi lo fece. Corse, svelto, veloce, incurante di ogni cosa persino delle grida del capotreno. Corse, finché la banchina glielo concesse. Poi, semplicemente, si fermò. Tutto quello che in futuro si rese conto di ricordare di quei momenti era che, in fondo al marciapiede, praticamente immerso nella brughiera buia e nera, c’era rimasto per delle ore.  
«Ritorna da me» sussurrò al vento, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto. Il treno però era già sparito e Sherlock se n’era andato con lui.  
 

 

  
  
**Continua**


	21. Capitolo ventunesimo

> [...] che era stato costante inconsciamente, anzi senza volerlo;   
>  che aveva voluto dimenticarla, e credeva d'averlo fatto.  
>  Si era creduto indifferente mentre era soltanto adirato;  
>  ed era stato ingiusto verso le sue virtù perché ne aveva sofferto.  
>  \-  dal libro 'Persuasione' di Jane Austen -   
>   

 

   
 

 

Sebbene avesse trascorso delle ore a pensare e a ripensare all’immagine di sé stesso che prendeva a pugni quel qual certo consulente investigativo, John Watson aveva finito col dimenticarsi di ogni più piccola stilla di rabbia e dolore provati, nell’esatto istante in cui aveva varcato la soglia del soggiorno del 221b di Baker Street. Lo aveva trovato seduto in poltrona, vestito in camicia e vestaglia, teneva le gambe accavallate e ora se ne stava proteso in avanti verso il tavolinetto basso. Gli stava servendo del tè, si rese conto non appena riacquistò un barlume di lucidità. Un lampo d’improvvisa e sensata cognizione della realtà, che arrivò assieme alla consapevolezza del fatto che Holmes non avesse nemmeno bisogno di domandargli che cosa ci volesse, in quella dannatissima tazza. Si limitò infatti ad aggiungere qualche goccia di latte e a lasciar da parte lo zucchero, come se conoscesse con dovizia di particolari ogni gusto culinario del suo coinquilino. E forse era proprio così. Infine gli porse la tazza, con un ampio e largo sorriso ad accompagnare il tutto.  
«Il tuo tè, John» mormorò Sherlock con tono piatto, quasi incurante. Pareva non fosse accaduto l’impossibile fra loro, che non si fossero lasciati a una stazione del treno, il cui solo scopo sembrava quello di spezzare le nebbie della brughiera, più che accogliere viaggiatori. Era davvero il vecchio amico di sempre, l’uomo che ora versava acqua calda in una tazzina di porcellana? No, non lo era affatto, comprese il dottore. Non lo era in quelle mani, i cui tremori erano malamente trattenuti. Non lo era negli occhi grandi, lucidi e liquidi che evitavano di posarsi su di lui per troppi istanti. Non lo era nelle gote arrossate, piuttosto che nel continuo, quanto preoccupante, torcersi delle labbra. Sherlock appariva come usualmente frenetico, sempre in movimento forse per l’agitazione insita da sempre in lui, o più probabilmente per il timore di riaprire quella ferita non ancora chiusa del tutto. John non si soffermò ulteriormente su di lui, anzi preferì badare più che altro a sé stesso. Già perché lui, al contrario, il mite e bonario dottor Watson, l’ex soldato che aveva sempre un sorriso per tutti ma che di tanto in tanto si lasciava dominare da certe ombre che ne rendevano i gesti troppo istintivi e brutali, era ancora ritto sulla soglia. Fermo e incredulo, con indosso la giacca e la valigia stretta in una mano. Non era tanto il comportamento di Holmes, a turbarlo. Non soltanto. Perché non poteva dire che fosse insolita tanta apparente indifferenza. John sapeva infatti che difficilmente, dentro di sé, Sherlock era altrettanto calmo. No, ciò che lo turbava di più era proprio quel soggiorno che, ora, di caotico e disordinato non aveva nulla. Certamente, il 221b sarebbe sempre stato lontano dall’essere dominato da un asettico e impersonale ordine. Ancora, infatti, v’era quel pulviscolo leggero al quale entrambi mai avrebbero rinunciato e che si faceva vedere soltanto grazie agli spruzzi di raggi solari, che filtravano da dietro le tende tirate. Tuttavia, ogni oggetto che John non ricordava avesse avuto mai una collocazione prima d’allora, era stato sistemato secondo uno stranissimo criterio. Il violino era stato riposto nella custodia, la quale era stata depositata a terra accanto alla finestra. Il leggio giaceva da una parte, carico di partiture mentre una matita pendeva da un lato, legata con un pezzetto di corda. Ogni foglio o appunto lasciato per metà su di un post-it giallo era stato riposto chissà dove, forse buttato, pensò. Il divano era privo di abiti, giacche o quant’altro gli si poteva gettar sopra. I muri erano spogli e sul tavolo si poteva trovare il portatile, aperto e acceso, e un portapenne dal quale straripava un mazzetto di matite perfettamente temperate. Anche la cucina era pulita, constatò occhieggiando il tavolo sgombro da provette e veleni. Era stato lui? Sherlock? Era questo che aveva fatto invece che riflettere sulla sua fuga? John non lo sapeva e si sentì quasi un idiota all’idea di farglielo notare. Pertanto rimase zitto e lasciando cadere in terra il borsone che ancora teneva in mano, si rese conto che anche il parquet era stato spazzato e lavato da poco e che sul tappeto era stato passato un batti polvere.  
«Il tuo tè si fredda, John» rimarcò Holmes, lasciandosi cadere contro il cuscino disegnato a Union Jack, mentre prendeva a sorseggiare con eleganza. Dal canto suo, il dottor Watson si ritrovò ad annuire e di certo stordito dall’atmosfera irreale e quasi fiabesca di quell’odiosamente pulito salone, si levò la giacca e prese a camminare a passo lento verso la poltrona. Lì si fece cadere con un tonfo appesantito mentre, al suo fianco, il camino scoppiettava allegro. Doveva ammettere che l’atmosfera era piacevole, lui però non riusciva a far altro se non osservare con fare confuso la tazza fumante, la quale era stata delicatamente adagiata sul vassoietto in argento. Gli sembrava di ricordare di esser stato arrabbiato, ora però non aveva le idee perfettamente chiare.  
«P-perché?» balbettò, senza che l’aria stranita lo abbandonasse e ancora, mentre fissava con particolare attenzione il latte e il tè che si mescolavano assieme in un binomio dai sapori raffinati.  
«Perché sono già passate le quattro e mezza e tu sei stanco del viaggio» gli rispose Holmes, del tutto indifferente di quanto fosse riuscito a sbigottirlo, prima di riprendere a parlare. «Il che ritengo sia ovvio, dato che ti sei alzato molto tardi questa mattina, direi verso le undici a giudicare dallo stato della cervicale. Ma ritengo sia un fatto assolutamente normale, dato che non sei riuscito a dormire prima delle quattro o delle cinque. A colazione hai mangiato poco e forzatamente e, ad aggiungere ulteriore nervosismo, proprio quando eri certo di poter affrontare ogni cosa nel migliore dei modi, sei andato a villa Gilmore per ritirare l’assegno. Vedere come stava Mary Jane, ti ha fatto rendere conto di quanto la vita sia orrenda. Ed ecco che ora ti trovi qui, dopo un viaggio in treno di tre ore a fianco di una donna che aveva con sé un cagnolino odioso e lamentoso, e aver attraversato una Londra insolitamente fredda per questa stagione. Hai anche un po’ di mal di testa e vorresti fare un bagno caldo prima di andare a dormire. Oltretutto, sei stranito dall’ordine di cui io sono il responsabile. Ho ritenuto che il caos dell’appartamento avrebbe aggiunto ulteriore nervosismo. Come so tutto questo? Deduzione elementare, dott…» Non seppe esattamente che cosa fu a scuoterlo, probabilmente era stato il tono vagamente auto celebrativo con il quale Sherlock gli si era rivolto, a destarlo da quello stato di incoscienza e appena accennato torpore.  
«No, non farlo» lo interruppe, con un gesto secco della mano. «Non t’azzardare a pavoneggiarti» riprese «o a tentare di far colpo su di me per farmi dimenticare quello che hai fatto stanotte. Perché non me lo sono scordato e non bastano due moine, un sorrisino e una tazza di tè per farmi rabbonire.»  
«Io sono stato…»  
«Uno stronzo!» Lo interruppe John, nuovamente, chiudendo la mano in un pugno che andò a impattare contro il bracciolo della poltrona. «Ascolta» aggiunse poi, con voce più pacata. «Posso capire che tu abbia paura, che non ti senta in grado di gestire i sentimenti o che tema che tra noi possa andare male. Lo capisco e ci riesco davvero perché ti conosco, e se questa cosa che c’è fra noi spaventa me che ho una certa esperienza, non oso pensare che effetto abbia su di te. Voglio che tu sappia che non ho intenzione di insegnarti a stare in un rapporto, non ti dirò che si deve fare così perché sì. Ma una cosa te la devo dire, Sherlock: i problemi si affrontano insieme. Questo non è un particolare da tralasciare e dimenticare chissà dove nel tuo Mind Palace, ma è fondamentale perché la nostra relazione abbia un futuro. Non esiste che tu prenda e faccia come accidenti ti pare e soprattutto non esiste che tu mi dici che mi ami e poi salga su un treno e te ne vada, lasciandomi come un cretino. Perché tu mi hai lasciato, dannato bastardo che non sei altro. Da solo. In mezzo al nulla. E non avresti dovuto farlo. Non avresti dovuto. Non avresti dovuto» concluse, in un sussurro e poco prima d'interrompersi. John serrò gli occhi con forza e voltò il viso da un lato, cercando di placare il fiammeggiare delle proprie emozioni che pareva gli volessero bruciare lo stomaco da tanto erano intense. Il dolore gli si stava dipingendo tutto in faccia, e lui non voleva. Non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse, tanto meno l'uomo seduto davanti a lui. Doveva scacciarlo, doveva riuscirci. Ma nonostante i buoni propositi, al ricordo di quel senso profondo di solitudine, sentì ugualmente gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare e un senso di vuoto pervadergli il petto. Non doveva piangere. No. Era un uomo adulto e aveva fatto la guerra, aveva visto la gente morire e non aveva mai versato una lacrima. E allora perché quel nodo gli s’aggrovigliava in gola? E perché si sentiva così dannatamente male, quasi non riuscisse a respirare? Era l’amore, a far male. Gliel’aveva detto sua madre, anni e anni prima quando ancora bambino, le domandava del matrimonio e dei sentimenti. Mai come in questo momento si ritrovò a ricordarla e a darle ragione, in un modo che gli fece sussultare il cuore.  
 

  
La vista gli si era annebbiata, tanto da non essere perfettamente nitida l’immagine di Holmes. Tentò di placarsi, ma invano. Perché tremava, John Watson. Tremava e vibrava. Che aveva paura, lo sapeva. Ma era anche incazzato da morire. Perché doveva essere sempre tutto così difficile con Sherlock Holmes? Perché… No, forse non era arrabbiato con lui. Piuttosto lo era con sé stesso e con quello stupido amore che lo aveva colpito a tradimento, che gli faceva adorare alla follia un uomo insopportabile, e in un modo così intenso da essere insopportabile. L’aveva negato, scacciato, rifiutato. Provato a dimenticarlo. Eppure era ancora lì, più forte che mai e gli divorava le interiora. Eccolo, John Watson e il suo amore: alimentato persino in quel momento dalla viva timidezza di un uomo che, con ritrosia e spaventevole timore, gli allungava una mano stringendo la sua in una presa forte. Lo vedeva nitidamente, il modo di amare di Sherlock Holmes. John si ritrovò a stringerle, quelle dita lunghe affusolate e bellissime mentre tentava di alzare il viso in sua direzione. Lo fece, seppur a fatica. E fu solo dopo che i suoi occhi ebbero incontrato quelli stupendi di Holmes, che si rese conto della fatica che Sherlock stava facendo. Le aveva tutte lì, in punta di lingua. Le mille e forse più parole che a stento riuscivano a venir formulate tra il caos di quella mente grande e infinita. Eccolo, lo aveva davanti a sé. L’uomo che gli parlava con i gesti perché, a dire certe cose, proprio non ce la faceva. Fu lì che John ammise a sé stesso di non essere arrabbiato. Anzi, l’ira era di certo un sentimento ingiusto da provare. Più di tutto era spaventato. Non poteva perderlo, disse a sé stesso mentre la presa si allentava. Con tutto quello che aveva perduto nell’ultimo anno, era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere se la vita gli si fosse sbriciolata di nuovo fra le mani. Perché doveva sempre lasciar indietro coloro che amava? No, questa volta non sarebbe successo. Questa adesso lui avrebbe combattuto contro tutto e tutti. Anche contro Sherlock Holmes, se fosse stato necessario e se per quello doveva dirsi egoista, allora sì: lo era. Lo era profondamente e non se ne vergognava.

  
Il respiro che prese fu profondo e in parte lo aiutò a darsi coraggio. Sollevò il viso finché non incontrò la figura di Holmes. Già da diversi attimi, infatti, non era più seduto. Non se ne stava placidamente ammollato tra i cuscini, al contrario era fuggito e lo aveva fatto di nuovo. E adesso guardava fuori a una Baker Street freddamente assolata ed era, oh, bellissimo. D’un tratto, John fu invaso dal prepotente desiderio d’abbracciarlo. Una voglia che gli nacque dall’anima e dal cuore, ma che trattenne dentro di sé al pari di un segreto. Non si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Invece rimase ad ammirarlo, già perché di tutte le immagini che di Sherlock conservava nella memoria, quella di lui di fronte alla finestra intento a pensare, era senz’altro la sua preferita. Lo amava quando teneva le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena, quando di lui ne poteva scorgere unicamente i ricci e i lineamenti del viso che si riflettevano nei vetri. Solitamente, John associava quell’idea di Holmes alla pace e alla riflessione. Probabilmente, se quello fosse stato un giorno come tanti, si sarebbe seduto in poltrona e avrebbe atteso con una certa impazienza che iniziasse a suonare. Adesso però non avrebbe preso il violino e non ci si sarebbe dilettato; ne era certo. Lo sapeva dalla postura e dalla rigidità delle spalle che riusciva a scorgere. Lo vedeva dal modo in cui gli si torcevano le dita, piuttosto che dall’espressione non corrucciata, ma bensì terrorizzata che leggeva nei suoi occhi. E lì, di fronte a quella faccia spaurita e persa, John Watson comprese quanto in un’intera notte non era stato in grado di capire. Sherlock non era fuggito dalle proprie responsabilità. Non era un vigliacco. Era scappato da sé stesso e da ciò che provava. Perché quel groviglio di sentimenti doveva essere insostenibile, dilaniante e troppo grande e troppo spaventoso per un uomo soltanto. A quel si arrese, perdendo ogni volontà. Lo fece di fronte a quello Sherlock Holmes dall’aria baldanzosa e al tempo spaventata, in un modo che gli ricordò terribilmente sé stesso quando, secoli prima, aveva imbracciato un fucile per la prima volta. E come poteva, adesso, dirsi arrabbiato quando a fronte aveva un uomo le cui dita erano torte per il nervosismo, e i cui occhi vagavano in ogni direzione forse con l’intento (inutile) di racimolare una qualche idea. Era in cerca di un escamotage, di un qualcosa per uscirne. Per far sì che potesse nascondersi e da un buco nero, mai più uscirne. Stranamente, fu proprio allora che accadde.  
 

  
Sherlock Holmes e i sentimenti: John poteva dire che prima di allora non ci aveva mai pensato seriamente. In passato era arrivato persino a credere che non ne provasse o che, sociopatico, quel suo amico un po’ strano, lo fosse per davvero. E nonostante oggi si vergognasse d’averlo anche solo vagamente ipotizzato, doveva comunque ammettere che interpretare una qualche sfumatura da quella maschera di apatia, indifferenza e sarcasmo era cosa affatto semplice. Aveva sempre creduto che Holmes si trasformasse sempre in differenti personaggi, a seconda di chi si trovasse di fronte. Ora, al contrario, si rendeva conto che era sempre stato lui. E che quando erano insieme, Sherlock era sé stesso. Ogni singola volta aveva mostrato un lato meraviglioso del suo sfaccettato carattere. Si era soltanto limitato a nascondersi e a non far vedere ciò che provava per davvero. A non mostrare quel che nutriva veramente per lui, ciò che dimorava nel suo cuore piuttosto che nella sua grande mente. Probabilmente, John era stato eccessivamente ottuso od Holmes decisamente molto più che bravo, ma in fin dei conti non era poi tanto diverso da quanto aveva fatto Watson stesso. Non aveva forse nascosto i propri sentimenti per Sherlock negli ultimi tempi? Che fosse o meno riuscito a mascherarsi, doveva dire d’averci tentato e di averlo fatto sul serio. Non poteva biasimarlo. L’amore era difficile e complicato e il timore di esporsi lo avevano tutti quanti, in fin dei conti. L’uomo che John amava era soltanto inesperto e terribilmente, quanto meravigliosamente, Sherlock Holmes. Probabilmente era vero che avevano modi differenti d’intendere i rapporti, magari era realistico ritenere che sarebbe stata dura mandare avanti la loro relazione. Ma in quel momento non ci volle pensare e colto da uno slancio, lo raggiunse e afferratolo da dietro, lo cinse in una presa salda. Inevitabile, sentì Holmes irrigidirglisi tra le braccia e tendersi quasi volesse fuggire, come avrebbe fatto un gatto afferrato per la collottola. Tuttavia, John volle ignorarlo. Anzi fece l’esatto contrario che lasciarlo, e una volta stretta con forza la stoffa della camicia, lo strattonò contro di sé con vigore. Soltanto allora, si decise a parlargli.  
«Ascoltami bene» esordì, forse in un modo che era eccessivamente rude «ho capito che qualcosa di tormenta e che hai paura di dirmi quel che ti passa nel cervello. Tu però adesso mi dirai tutto e, mentre lo farai, io non ti lascerò. Non mollerò la presa. Mai. Non l’allenterò e più saranno scabrosi i tuoi segreti, maggiore sarà la mia stretta. Lo sai; vero? In salute e in malattia, Sherlock. In salute e in malattia.» Detto questo tacque e dopo aver appoggiato una guancia contro la quell’ampia e muscolosa schiena, rinforzò ancor di più la presa che aveva su di lui. Poteva sentire tutto, si rese conto. Le natiche sode, gli addominali piatti e il petto forte. Percepiva attraverso la stoffa della camicia i muscoli tonici, gli stessi che talvolta si tendevano e talvolta si rilasciavano perché preda di tensioni improvvise. Il respiro era accelerato, così come il cuore che batteva rapido e svelto, segnando uno stato d’animo inquieto. Sarebbe potuto restare così per tutta la vita, ammise John a sé stesso.  
«C’è una cosa che devi sapere» esordì Holmes, con voce insolitamente fievole «stanotte mi sono fermato a Barnsley a raccogliere delle prove sul dottor Groff, il cardiologo di Jane. Io dovevo andare, io… e poi tu sei arrivato e… io ho le prove, ho il fascicolo qui da qualche parte. Ora non me lo ricordo dove l’ho messo. Il mio Mind Palace è completamente in disordine, io non me lo ricordo, ma ti giuro che è così. Te lo giuro.»  
«Ehi, ehi, calmo» mormorò, al suo orecchio con tono il più possibile rassicurante, dopo essersi issato in punta di piedi di modo da poterci arrivare. «Ho capito» annuì, poco dopo, stirando un sorriso dolce che tenne premuto contro la sua spalla. L’agitazione, il non saper bene come comportarsi e il rossore che gli divorava gli zigomi… Sherlock era un fanciullo alla prima cotta. Ed era così dolce, che c’era da stupirsi all’idea che quello fosse l’Holmes detestato da tutti per freddezza e insolenza. Se solo lo avessero visto in questo momento. Se solo anche gli altri fossero in grado di vedere la bellezza così come John la vedeva ora, forse Sherlock avrebbe sofferto di meno in tutta la sua vita. Probabilmente sarebbe stato meno solo e appena un poco più felice. Mise da parte quei pensieri, non era il momento adatto per indugiarvi. E soltanto dopo che si fu ripreso, realizzò che era calato uno strano silenzio fra loro. Era di un tipo tensivo, carico di non detto. Si trattava di un non parlare di attesa, inframezzato da ansiti leggeri e respiri pesanti che spezzavano il fiato di Sherlock in malo modo. Lo stesso Holmes che non aveva smesso di torcersi le dita e, al contempo, faceva di tutto per non far battere il proprio cuore troppo velocemente. Come se, ora, in aggiunta al cercare una fuga, provasse a trattenere la vergogna.  
«È stato» esordì, con voce flebile e sottile. Irriconoscibile, al punto che pareva impossibile potesse trattarsi della sua. «Come se qualcuno mi avesse preso l’anima e poi me l’avesse squarciata. Mi riferisco a quello che t’ho detto ieri sera, alla cosa della cosa e...» s’interruppe, gesticolando rumorosamente. «Alla cosa dell’amore» disse ora, con voce strozzata. «Non mi sono mai sentito così esposto a qualcuno. Era come se fossi nudo. Mi sono sentito così tanto stupido, John. Che me ne faccio di tanta intelligenza, se poi sono così tanto incapace di esprimermi? Perché questa è la verità, John, sono un incapace e uno stupido e mi sento in questo modo dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato. Non ho mai provato a dare un senso a questo» disse, agitando le braccia in maniera ancora più plateale. «Sapevo di sentire qualcosa e sapevo anche che per me era la prima volta, ma non ho mai approfondito. Mi dicevo che quando si ha un amico come io lo ero per te, era normale sentire certe cose. Che la gelosia e l’ossessione e che persino certe fantasie sessuali, erano perfettamente normali nei confronti di un amico. Poi è arrivato quel giorno, quello del tuo matrimonio. Quel maledetto giorno!» sbottò, arrabbiato e a quel punto, John si ritrovò a tenerlo a fatica. Inaspettatamente, però, subito si quietò forse rassicurato dalle carezze lente e pigre che gli stava dedicando. Gli sfiorava l’addome e il petto e nel contempo gli baciava la base del collo, scostando i ricci con un soffio leggero. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare perché era certo d'essere una distrazione, ma trattenersi era impossibile.  
«Do-dovevo fare il discorso al ricevimento ed ero preparato» riprese Sherlock, con una certa fatica nell’articolare quelle semplici parole. «Sapevo cosa dire e mi sentivo pronto, ma c’era un dettaglio che non avevo calcolato. Perché tu, John Watson, tu sei imprevedibile. E meraviglioso. E mi sei piaciuto fin da subito proprio per questo. Tu non sei tipo che fai quello che ci si aspetta, no, tu mi capisci e mi insegui e poi uccidi un tassista pazzo e lo fai a sangue freddo. Avrei dovuto aspettarmi che l’avresti fatto ancora, stupirmi intendo. Al tuo matrimonio sei riuscito nell’impossibile. Già perché l’ho capito allora; sai? Mentre facevo il discorso mi sono reso conto che quello che provavo per te non c’entrava con l’amicizia e che avrei voluto essere al posto di Mary, che avrei voluto essere io quello per cui sorridevi in quel modo. Sono stato così tanto geloso di lei, John, al punto da odiarla con tutto me stesso o da desiderare che morisse e che quel bambino che portava in grembo non esistesse. E sai qual è il paradosso? Che mi piaceva, John. Mi piaceva tanto, anzi, mi piace tanto. Mary è straordinaria e fin da quella sera ho capito perché era piaciuta anche a te. E io non ho mai odiato così tanto qualcuno che amavo, John. Perché io amavo Mary e la odiavo al tempo stesso.» Aveva parlato con foga e passione, come non ricordava di aver mai visto parlare Sherlock Holmes. Uno Sherlock timido, impacciato e balbuziente, troppo nervoso per articolare una frase che fosse sensata. Troppo innamorato perché quello che dicesse avesse un senso. Troppo addolorato perché non si percepisse anche la tensione tra le sue parole, o perché il dramma di quegli oscuri pensieri non arrivassero addosso anche a lui, investendolo di consapevolezza. Questo, dunque, aveva tormentato Sherlock?  
«Come puoi amarmi?» riprese Holmes, a voce rotta e spezzata da un groviglio di emozioni di certo incontenibili. «Non si ama una persona che ne desidera un’altra morta. Uno come me, che è tanto geloso di te da diventarne ossessionato. Sono possessivo, John. Ti voglio qui notte e giorno, sempre. Voglio tutto per me. Guarda solo me, John. Sorridi solo a me. Parla solo a me. Io… c’erano volte in cui bramavo una tua attenzione, anche la più piccola. Mi facevo bastare la tua rabbia o il tuo nervosismo. Non importava se ti facevo irritare o se urlavi, mi era sufficiente che mi guardassi o che le tue parole fossero rivolte a me. E quando succedeva, qualcosa mi faceva avvampare. Sentivo così caldo, che mi pareva di star bruciando di febbre. Tutto questo… non può essere un sentimento sano, non può essere normale. Come possono le persone provare tutto questo senza venir schiacciate e oppresse? Come si può vivere, desiderando così tanto di un’altra persona? Per questo sono sicuro di essere io il problema, non sono normale. In effetti non lo sono mai stato.»  
«Capita a tutti, Sherlock. Significa essere innamorati» tentò di rassicurarlo in quello che era un sentimento del tutto naturale e comune. Uno di un tipo che nutriva Watson stesso.  
«No, che non lo è» sbottò Sherlock, sfuggendo dalla sua presa e scappandogli via, oltre le poltrone, fermandosi soltanto una volta che ebbe raggiunto il camino. «Non sono umano. Non posso esserlo. Non io. Non lo è qualcuno che desidera che un bambino non esista, che spera che una donna abortisca o che perda suo figlio. E io l’ho pensato, John, l’ho sperato. Mi ci sono aggrappato e quando con Mary è finita, io ho gioito ed ero felice anche del tuo dolore. E ora che te lo sto dicendo tu non mi amerai più perché non si può, non si può amare uno come me. Tu non lo puoi fare. Tu sei migliore. Sei…» Le parole gli morirono in gola, strozzate e spente da un tremito leggero a cui seguì un pianto sommesso, ma impossibile da frenare e che sgorgò al pari di un fiume in piena. Quelle lacrime erano vere e sincere, esagerate e così da Holmes, che colpirono John Watson al pari di uno schiaffo. Poteva dire di non averlo mai visto in uno stato simile, fatta eccezione per quella volta terribile, quando si era buttato dal tetto del Saint Barts, ma ora era tutto troppo diverso e troppo intensa era la sua disperazione. Il dramma di un uomo dai mille sacrifici, il cui lato oscuro gli aveva gravato addosso per mesi, al pari d'un peso. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma sentiva di non essere inorridito da quella confessione e non era nemmeno arrabbiato. Era solo intenerito dalla più profonda umanità che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua.  
«Quello che hai detto ti rende umano» esordì John, con fare pacato e avvicinandosi a Sherlock in punta di piedi, in modo delicato e silenzioso, come se temesse che gli sfuggisse di nuovo dalle mani. Holmes non disse nulla, ma frenò appena le sue lacrime e sollevò di scatto il viso, stupito.  
«Menti!» sbraitò, furioso.  
«Non ti azzardare ad accusarmi di dirti bugie, Sherlock, non ci provare» ribatté John, con talmente tanta determinazione, da riuscire a zittirlo con quella sola e terribile occhiata che gli riversò contro. Quasi fosse un pugno. «Così parla l’uomo che si sacrifica? Così, Sherlock? Sei un angelo e non te ne rendi nemmeno conto. Hai fatto così tante cose buone che non riesco nemmeno a concepirle. E ti reputi un mostro? Come osi ritenerti non umano? Come osi? Hai ucciso Magnussen e ora l’ho capito che lo hai fatto per me. Ti sei sporcato la fedina penale, rischiando di finire morto da qualche parte nell’Europa dell’est, e tutto per me. E non crederò nemmeno per un momento, nessuno mi convincerà che tu lo abbia fatto per egoismo. In quei due anni cosa ti hanno fatto, eh? Tu non hai mai voluto dirmelo, ma io lo so. Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Sei stato torturato, ferito, picchiato, umiliato. Hai rischiato di morire di fame e sete e, Cristo» sbottò John, battendo con violenza un pugno sul tavolo che fece sussultare un ora più quieto Sherlock. «Cosa vuoi?» urlò il dottore, con rabbia. «Che perdoni i tuoi peccati? Che ti dica che ti assolvo? Non lo farò» negò, con un cenno del capo. «E sai perché? Non posso farlo, perché tu non lo sai quello che mi è passato per la mente negli ultimi anni, Sherlock, non ne hai idea. E se quello che hai sperato tu, ti rende un mostro, allora io lo sono tanto quanto te e forse di più. Perché non lo sai che dopo che sei morto ho desiderato non averti mai incontrato. C’erano giorni in cui ero talmente ubriaco, che mi dicevo che ero contento che fossi morto, così saresti stato fuori dalla mia vita e io avrei finalmente vissuto felicemente senza di te. Poi mi rendevo conto di quello che avevo pensato e stavo male, vomitavo anche l’anima. Ho maledetto tutti. Mike che ci aveva fatti incontrare, te, me stesso... E la notte in cui ho scoperto chi fosse in realtà mia moglie, ho mandato all’inferno anche lei. Sono persino arrivato a desiderare che non fosse incinta, che il figlio non fosse mio e ho sperato di non aver mai più a che fare con lei. Ho maledetto il giorno in cui l’ho sposata. Questo mi rende un mostro? No, Sherlock, non lo credo. Quello di cui sono sicuro è che sia io che te abbiamo pensato certe cose, perché spinti da un dolore immenso. Non sto giustificando nessuno e nemmeno ti chiedo di dimenticare tutto questo e metterlo da parte, non sono un illuso e non penso che l’amore guarisca ogni cosa. Ma dobbiamo provarci, io e te contro il resto del mondo. Noi possiamo tutto, dobbiamo solo stare insieme.»  
 

  
Fu allora che John lo raggiunse. Che gli arrivò vicino, attirandolo di nuovo contro di sé per poi stritolarlo in un abbraccio forte. Inaspettatamente, Sherlock si lasciò andare. John lo baciò e si fece baciare, lo strinse e accarezzò. E in quell’unione stupendamente dolorosa, così, stretti come s’erano trovati e arresi ai reciproci sentimenti, ci rimasero per delle ore. A un certo punto crollarono persino a terra, forse risero, ma di certo si baciarono di nuovo. Lì su quel tappeto si rotolarono a lungo, mentre permettevano al fuoco del camino di cullarli con un leggero tepore. Non si erano detti niente, per ore erano rimasti zitti perché sì, forse, di parole se n’erano scambiate fin troppe. Avrebbero dovuto chiarire certi aspetti e sarebbe occorso tempo, fatica e impegno per sanare le reciproche ferite. Eppure, quella sera, al 221b di Baker Street, il mondo, i problemi, il dolore… avevano rinchiuso tutto al di fuori. C’erano solo loro, in quel soggiorno buio. John e Sherlock, allacciati, abbracciati, illuminati dalle fiamme di camino malizioso. Fuori la penombra di Baker Street, accesa da lampioni dall’aria retrò. I rumori di Londra, la vita degli inglesi. E dentro, loro stesi su un tappeto, immersi in un silenzio irreale. Loro e baci infiniti e carezze lente, delicate, fugaci. In futuro, John ricordò di non aver mai visto uno Sherlock tanto lascivo e abbandonato. Uno Sherlock che, d’un tratto, si era voltato nel suo abbraccio e dopo essersi soffermato per lunghissimi istanti a guardarlo con quei bellissimi occhi, gli aveva rivolto un timido sorriso.  
«Prendi me, scegli me, ama me.» John sorrise, lo baciò e poi rise di nuovo. Rise di gioia, felicità, liberazione. La risposta gliela sussurrò in un orecchio e fu immediata quanto semplice.  
«Sempre.»  
 

 

  
   
   
**Fine**  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citazione finale è da Grey’s Anatomy mentre quella iniziale, anche se è segnata, è di Jane Austen.
> 
> Che vi sia piaciuta o meno, ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati fin qui con la lettura. Ringrazio chi ha lasciato kudos e bookmark e chi ha recensito.


End file.
